


Melpomaen the Elfling.

by Glorfindel



Series: The Melpomaen Collection [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Cliffhangers, Death, Excitement, Farts, Fluff, Graphic Sex, Grief, Humour, Kitty Ears, Loss, M/M, Mpreg, Schoolboy Humour, Slapstick, Snakes, Squick, Suspense, Torture, Violence, Weird Elflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 91
Words: 151,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melpomaen is a reborn elfling. He has two fathers because Saruman cursed one of them to fall pregnant to the next elf they saw - that unfortunate elf was Legolas. Mel was born with all his father, Erestor's, memories and intelligence and causes mayhem wherever he goes. He is probably the cutest, naughtiest and baddest elfling anywhere and yet he steadfastly refuses to believe he is anything but well behaved. Erestor is the only elf to have ever suffered a migraine; he hopes they will go when Mel is fifty and leaves home.</p><p>Wherever Mel goes there is uproar. Things become worse when he finds out that the Valar have already assigned him a soul mate and that a new baby brother is on the way, who is also reborn. Who are Mel's first set of parents and why does Saruman want to capture him. How did Mel manage to stab the wizard in the eye with an arrow and why is Sauron so interested in him? Also, why have the Valar assigned Gandalf to be his guide?</p><p>The story follows Mel as he grows, until he becomes an adult, finding out about his true origins on the way. Will he choose to be good or will he embrace evil? It could go either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melpomaen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Enchantment of Legolas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95128) by [Glorfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel). 



> It is probably wise not to eat or drink while reading; I cannot be responsible for any food or drink related splatterings of keyboards or monitors :D
> 
> There is no underage sex in this story.
> 
> Part of The Melpomaen Collection.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the elves or their surroundings. I make no profit and have no intention of making any. Although the characters belong to Tolkien and/or New Line, this story is my own idea and my own representation of them, therefore any archiving without permission will not be tolerated.

 

 

“Harder...Harder…” Legolas shrieked to his husband, Erestor, as he thrust into him.

 

“Not so loud…You will wake Melpomaen…Oh Valar…You are...you are so...Meleth...” Erestor came loudly followed shortly after by his Legolas. They held each other tightly until they came down back to earth.

 

“Do you think he heard us?” Legolas asked quietly as if it were a conspiracy.

 

No, I don’t think so.” Erestor grinned as he moved off and flopped down beside his blond prince.

 

“Of course I heard you.” A small voice from the side of the bed called up. “What were you doing and why did it make you shout?”

 

Erestor groaned and put his hand to his forehead while Legolas hissed at him to be quiet and let him handle it. Legolas peered over the side to see his small one year old ion, Melpomaen, looking up at him and smiling innocently. He wondered what he had ever done to offend the Valar that he should be blessed with such an elfling.

 

Melpomaen was the double of his Ada Erestor. He had been born wearing a black house robe, just like his Ada’s, and had been able to talk since birth; sometimes he was referred to as ‘Mini-Erestor.’ Potty training had never been a problem because the small elfling was able to ask to go to the toilet, and school was not needed, so far, because all of Erestor’s previously gleaned knowledge, taking at least two thousand years to accumulate, was present in Melpomaen’s head already. It was said that Melpomaen was able to ask about the progress of a secret trade agreement five minutes after he was born. This may have seemed advantageous to his parents, but their ion could not relate to other elflings of his own age and had not grasped the concept that some things are private and at times it was best to keep one’s mouth shut.

 

“Did we wake you sweet one?” Legolas snuggled the small elfling into his side and awaited the answer.

 

“Well of course you did. That’s why I came into the bedroom isn’t it?” Melpomaen lay against his Ada Legolas’ chest, enjoying the cuddle. He was about to put his thumb in his mouth when he asked if they had been making babies.

 

Erestor nearly choked on the water he was slowly sipping. It was hot and with a healthy swig of miruvor mixed in to help him sleep. The small elfling unsettled him, and he felt that nothing in his life was private anymore. The stress stopped him from sleeping and even sex didn’t wear him out enough to get a good night’s rest. The most disturbing thing was that Melpomaen seemed to have all of Erestor’s previous memories and could remember them as if they had happened to him. Whereas the dark elf was a master of tact and diplomacy, and often tucked things away for perusal and commenting on later when advantageous, his ion said exactly what was in his mind regardless of who it might offend or embarrass. Both elves were tired of digging themselves out of the holes that Melpomaen had dug for them and both were careful when exposing him to company.

 

“Shall we put you back to bed, sweetie?” Legolas tickled his little ion on the belly, making him giggle.

 

“No thank you. I want to stay here with you and Ada Erestor.” Melpomaen raised his head and gave a hopeful and sweet grin to his other ada to see if he could sway him. Ultimately, whether he went back to bed or not the final decision would lay with him.

 

“You can stay for a few minutes only.” Erestor turned towards Legolas so that his chest lay against his husband’s back and he pinched his ion’s cheek gently and smiled. He was glad that Melpomaen enjoyed some elfling things like snuggling up to his parents and having cuddles and he did not want to discourage that.

 

“So tell me,” Melpomaen grinned sweetly, while his parents were filled with the silent dread that he might asked something they would find too embarrassing to answer. “Why are you making babies without asking me if I actually want another brother or sister? I thought you would have come and asked me what I thought about it. I’m the one who is going to have to live with it.”

 

“That’s it, get to bed, you have gone too far.” Erestor was extremely annoyed, so Legolas picked the small elfling up and took him to his own bed in the next room.

 

“What have I done?” Melpomaen questioned loudly. “All I said was …”

 

Legolas put his hand over the elfling’s mouth. “Shush! It is none of your business what we do in private, Mel. You need to learn when to talk and when not to talk.”

 

“Ada Erestor hates me doesn’t he? It’s not fair because I love him when he is not being a ratbag.” The small elfling pulled the bedcovers up around his chin and resolutely put his thumb in his mouth.

 

“What did you say?” Legolas was shocked.

 

“Got a problem with your ears, Ada? You should get Elrond to look in them; perhaps if you cleaned them out it would help.” Melpomaen became dimly aware that perhaps he might have said the wrong thing; his ada’s face was a big clue in discerning this.

 

“Your ada would protect you with his life, you ungrateful little sh…”

 

“That’s enough!” Erestor stood in the doorway. “Go back to bed, meleth. I will deal with this.”

 

“I’m already in bed.” The small elfling called up from his covers.

 

“Not you!” Both parents shouted in unison. Legolas left the room and Erestor sat beside his ion’s bed.

 

“Once again your mouth gets you into trouble. What have you to say for yourself?” Erestor sighed; he looked tired and had a headache the size of a small mountain forming rapidly. He rubbed his temples, to no avail, and looked at his ion.

 

“First of all I am only one year old, and you expect too much of me. It is inconceivable that I should have tact and diplomacy, as well as excessive intelligence. You are asking too much. Tact and diplomacy involve choice, whereas intelligence is innate. I simply haven’t learned the decision making skills needed yet.” Melpomaen’s little hands were on his hips and he glared at his ada.

 

“All right. I think that the whole of Imladris knows that your decision making skills are that of a foetus; however, you are burdened with extreme intelligence and you will have to learn to think about any answer you give before saying it. You can ask me or your other ada if a response is appropriate or not. Other elves do not appreciate your difficulties and you are always judged by what you say, wherever you are or whoever you are.” Erestor massaged his temples. “Do you understand what I have just said?”

 

“Well of course I did; I’m not stupid.”

 

“One can be intelligent and still be stupid, Mel. At the moment you are at the height of stupidity.” Erestor looked at his shocked ion, leaned over him and gave him a kiss. “Goodnight sweetheart; see you in the morning.”

 

Erestor climbed back into bed and Legolas put his arms around him.

 

“How is your head, meleth nîn?” Strong thumbs massaged circles on Erestor's skull and he lay back and relaxed.

 

“Mmm…that feels good.” Erestor shut his eyes and hugged his husband to him. Still the fingers worked their magic and eventually he fell asleep.

 

Legolas snuggled up to his sleeping husband and hoped that the next day would be better. He wondered if he should write to his father so that they could have a holiday; he considered that Erestor certainly needed the rest, and the change of surroundings might stop his frequent headaches. After deciding he would talk to Erestor in the morning about it, he fell asleep, mesmerised by the motion of his husband’s chest as he breathed in and out.

 

Melpomaen lay in his bed and wondered why everything in life was so hard and why there were so many rules. He wiped the tears from his eyes and put his thumb in his mouth. After a while, he fell asleep.

 


	2. Glorfindel babysits Melpomaen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel babysits Melpomaen. Celebrían and Glorfindel leave him with Elrond and escape to breakfast.

 

 

 

Melpomaen woke early the next morning. It was dawn and light beamed through the thin, lacy curtains. Purple clouds, that changed gradually to salmon pink near to the rays of Anor, hung in the sky over Imladris. The small elfling wondered why his Adas were so silent; perhaps they were asleep. He knew that they would love to be awoken and see the lovely sky, so he started to sing a song about a dog that chased its tail until it went mad.

 

“Noooo…It’s not fair. He is singing again. Go tell him to shut up.” Legolas held his head under the covers and put his fingers in his ears.

 

“What the...?” replied an impatient Erestor, whose headache had just come back with galloping speed as soon as he heard the dulcet tones of his small elfling singing his little heart out.

 

A knock at the door. Legolas got out of bed and answered it, to be met by a bleary-eyed blond warrior.

 

Glorfindel stood in his sleep clothing. “Melpomaen has woken me up with his singing.”

 

“I’m so sorry…” Legolas started to apologise but was interrupted.

 

“Hello, Uncle ‘Fin.” Melpomaen called out using peak lung capacity. “Have you come to see me?”

 

Legolas sighed and looked at the warrior. “He woke us up too and he’s given poor Erestor a stinging headache.” He looked tired and depressed.

 

Glorfindel felt sorry for them both and offered to take Melpomaen into his room with him so that his parents could get some sleep. Legolas went into Mel’s bedroom, picked up his ion, and a change of clothing, and gave him to Glorfindel. As they walked past the door to Erestor’s bedroom, the elfling’s cheery voice called out a big hello, and he was not put out at all by the reply to bugger off.

 

Glorfindel was surprised and looked at Legolas who sighed. “I will tell Elrond that Erestor is not well so that he doesn’t expect him today. He probably just needs to sleep.”

 

“Me too.” Legolas looked as though he were about to drop.

 

Glorfindel smiled at Melpomaen. “You are going to spend the day with me little one so your adas can get some rest.”

 

“I wanted to show them the beautiful clouds. They are purple and when they are nearer to Anor they go a sort of orange colour.” The small elfling looked at Glorfindel and smiled his sweetest smile.

 

Legolas kissed his son and promised that he would look at the clouds. “Be good, Mel, and have a nice time, sweetie.”

 

Glorfindel and his small companion went out of the room and wandered out into the garden to look at the clouds. The largest elf in Imladris stood staring at the sky, holding hands with the tiniest elfling.

 

“What about breakfast? I have already seen the clouds. I’m hungry; this is boring now.” Melpomaen held his arms up to the warrior and asked to be picked up.

 

They walked back into the house and Glorfindel explained that the only breakfast to be served at this early hour was in the kitchens. So, that is where they went.

 

A tray containing two plates was filled with various items as Glorfindel laughed and flirted with the kitchen maids. Some of them blushed, and by the time Glorfindel had finished they had a wide variety of delicacies. Melpomaen looked bored and idly played with the warrior’s hair.

 

“Uncle ‘Fin? Do the kitchen maids know that you are only flirting with them so you can get nicer food? I think it is a bit dishonest of you to lead them on like that, especially as you have never had it off with an elleth in your life.” Melpomaen looked at the shocked warrior and the equally shocked kitchen maids. “Do you think that using your sexuality to get what you want is the right thing to do Uncle ‘Fin?”

 

“When you are a fully grown elf you will understand why elves act the way they do. Until then button your lip and keep your mouth shut. I do not want to hear anything like that out of your mouth ever again.” The stern look from the Glorfindel caused Melpomaen to be quiet.

 

“His poor parents. “ One of the kitchen maids sighed. “How awful it must be for them.”

 

“Who you talking about? Uncle Glorfindel? His parents are dead aren’t they Uncle ‘Fin?” The elfling patted his uncle on the head and announced that they had probably been eaten by vampires or something like it.

 

“Your poor parents, Mel. Not mine!” Glorfindel shook his head. No wonder Erestor had a seemingly incurable headache.

 

“Can’t be, Uncle ‘Fin. Nothing poor about my adas, they have me.” Mel beamed happily. The kitchen maids shook their heads in sympathy with the warrior, who took hold of the tray, said his goodbyes and left the room with the elfling sitting on his shoulder.

 

They arrived back at Glorfindel’s rooms and sat at the table to eat their breakfast. Twice the warrior had to tell Melpomaen not to talk with his mouth full and also not to slurp his chocolate drink so loudly. The breakfast finished and the warrior wondered what they should do for the rest of the morning.

 

“I know. Let’s go and see Uncle Elrond and Aunty Celebrían.” Glorfindel scooped up the small elfling, took him out of the room and up the hall to where their chambers were situated.

 

Celebrían answered the door and smiled in greeting as they walked into the room. “My, you are both up very early.” She was wearing a white silk nightdress, which she covered after hastily grabbing a cream housecoat that lay over the arm of a chair.

 

“Hello Aunty Celebrían. My Adas have a nightdress in the wardrobe just like your one and they have a pink gingham dress on the next hanger. It is far too big for me. They must think I am going to grow into it but I don’t want to wear a dress when I am older. I like my black robes. So if they ask me to wear it I am going to say no.” Melpomaen grinned at Celebrían, who looked temporarily stunned at the verbal onslaught and did not know what to say.

 

“Take no notice; he is talking drivel.” Glorfindel whispered to the lady.

 

“No I am not!” Melpomaen shouted at the top of his voice. “You got a leather harness in your wardrobe, Uncle ‘Fin.”

 

“It’s for Asfaloth; I just haven’t had time to take it to the stables yet.” The warrior said smoothly and sat down with the elfling on his knee.

 

“It’s the wrong shape, Uncle ‘Fin. It would fit you better than a horse.” Melpomaen thought that it was lucky he was pointing this information out to the warrior or else he would be terribly disappointed if he got to the stables and after walking all that way found that the harness did not fit.

 

“Be quiet if you have nothing useful to say.” Glorfindel snapped at him. “And don’t start crying.”

 

Melpomaen immediately stopped his lip from wibbling and looked up at Celebrían. “Where is Uncle Elrond?”

 

“He is in bed, Mel.” Celebrían had a wicked thought. “Would you like to see him?”

 

Melpomaen held his arms up so that Celebrían could pick him up. He laid his head on her chest. “Nice tits; they are all soft. No wonder everyone looks at them.” He squeezed one and put his cheek against it.

 

Celebrían stood shocked and Glorfindel started a massive coughing fit. The Lady thumped the warrior hard on the back, at Melpomaen’s suggestion, and waited for the noise to subside. She gave him a drink of water and then took the small elfling in the bedroom to see Elrond before the Glorfindel could fully recover.

 

“Hello Uncle Elrond.” Melpomaen shouted.

 

Elrond sat up in panic. “No Thranduil keep your hands to yourself!” he shouted in alarm.

 

“What’s the matter with him?” Melpomaen asked Celebrían whilst gesturing with his thumb towards Elrond. “He’s obviously not very bright if he thinks I am Thranduil. Has he been at the drink again? Last time I saw Uncle Elrond drunk, I saw Glorfindel pulling his hands out of his leggings and he said he would chop it off if he ever tried again. What was he going to chop off Aunty?”

 

“Shut up Mel that was ages ago” Celebrían said firmly, wondering what in Arda he was talking about She handed the small elfling to her husband. “Mel has come to see us, meleth.”

 

“Well he can see that Aunty, he isn’t blind you know. Anyway it happened last week so that isn’t ages ago is it?” Melpomaen was resolute and gave a look that defied either of them to argue.

 

“It is to an ant, Mel. Now shut up and give me a cuddle.” The lord of the realm hugged the little elfling tight, cuddling him close, and causing him to giggle and laugh when he tickled him. It was an excellent, although rather noisy way, of shutting him up or at least diverting his attention.

 

Glorfindel had recovered and joined Celebrían at the door of the bedroom. He grinned as he saw Elrond tickling the squealing elfling.

 

Celebrían smiled and asked the warrior about Elrond’s wandering hands. “My Lady, he thought I was you. He saw me in my riding gear and came up behind me. It would be an easy mistake as we have the same hair colour.”

 

You are much larger than me Glorfindel,” Celebrían said in restrained disbelief.

 

“He was drunk and very embarrassed when I told him to watch his hands. He could not apologise enough.” Glorfindel smiled and the Lady was relieved. She did not need to know, and it would gain no purpose for her to be informed that when drunk Elrond always displayed more than a passing and unrequited interest in him.

 

Celebrían went into her dressing room, whilst the warrior poured himself a glass of wine from a bottle he found tucked behind a chair; he sipped it slowly. After a while, the Lady had dressed and joined him. She refused the offer of a drink and rang for some tea.

 

The noise in Elrond’s bedroom went quiet and occasionally the two elves could hear giggles, a random word or a sentence.  Eventually there was no more noise. Glorfindel and Celebrían tiptoed to the bedroom and saw Melpomaen snuggled in Elrond’s arms and they were both fast asleep.

 

“They look so sweet. Elrond will be a good ada, don’t you think?” Celebrían gave a gentle smile and looked fondly at the sleeping pair. She desperately hoped that her elflings would not be anything like Melpomaen.

 

Somewhere in the distance, a bell rang several times. “No idea. I just know that I could fit in another breakfast.”

 

Celebrían smiled. She took one last look at Elrond and the sleeping menace, then took Glorfindel’s arm and went with him to breakfast.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Little Melpomaen woke up beside Elrond while Celebrían and Glorfindel were at breakfast. He saw the Lord fast asleep with his mouth slightly open. Should he wake him or should he not?

 

“Uncle Elrond.” The small elfling whispered in his ear, and then noticed that there was a black hole at the bottom of the ear. He put his finger in and then pulled it out. He looked at his finger thoughtfully, and then pulled the ear lobe hard to see if he could make the hole any bigger so that he could see down it. He could see nothing.

 

“Uncle Elrond, wake up.” Melpomaen noticed that Elrond had hairs growing in his nostrils. He put his finger up his own nose to see if he had hairs too and dislodged some snot, which he wiped on Elrond’s top lip. “Yuk.”

 

When wiping he saw that Elrond’s teeth were slightly apart. He pulled the bottom lip down slightly to open the mouth and looked in closely with one eye; the other he shut so he could see clearly. The Lord exhaled heavily in response to all the poking around and went to turn over. The breath tickled Melpomaen’s nose and he sneezed in Elrond’s face.

 

Elrond opened his eyes to see Melpomaen sitting beside him. He could feel something on his top lip, a small wetness, and, out of reflex, he licked both lips before noticing that Melpomaen was looking wide eyed at him.

 

“I think we must have fallen asleep, little Mel.” The Lord smiled and tickled the small elfling on the belly.

 

“You have just eaten my snot. I put it on your lip to keep it safe so I could get rid of it after I had finished looking in your mouth. I have already seen inside your ear.” Melpomaen was sitting with his mouth gaping open in a wide grin.

 

Elrond felt his lips. “There is nothing there Mel. Now how about we go and get some late breakfast?” He hoped he had not eaten Melpomaen’s snot but knew that, if anything, the small elfling was normally truthful, no matter whom it hurt.

 

“Me and Uncle Glorfindel had breakfast earlier thank you. I had pastries and chocolate.”

 

Elrond dressed quickly behind a screen to preserve his modesty as the elfling prattled on about everything he could think of. Elrond wondered why he had spies and advisors. Here was a small elfling who noticed everything, and was telling Elrond all that he had seen, and a lot of it was unknown to him.

 

“Won’t your ada’s be missing you?” Elrond wondered how Melpomaen could be away for so long without anyone looking for him.

 

“No. Apparently, I woke them up so much last night they are knackered and Ada Erestor has a stinging headache. I think if they did not have so many special cuddles at night they would feel as good as I do in the morning. They have only themselves to blame. Uncle Glorfindel heard me singing and loved it so much that he came to our rooms to see me.” The elfling prattled on whilst Elrond searched for his hair clips. “He offered to look after me for today, so my Adas could get better, but, if you ask me, I think it was just an excuse so he could hear me sing again, I always sing to Uncle Glorfindel…”

 

Elrond seemed to remember that Lindir had recently voiced the opinion that Melpomaen sung enthusiastically but did not want to say more lest he be viewed as unkind. The Lord finished fixing the clips on his hair, picked up the small elfling and made his way out of the rooms towards the breakfast hall.

 

“Uncle Elrond you look like an elleth in those hair clips. Who would be horrid enough to buy you something that made you look so stupid?” Melpomaen looked seriously concerned as he examined one of the blue and pink clips.

 

Elrond gave a wide grin. “These are the clips you gave me for my begetting day last month, do you remember, little one?”

 

For once Melpomaen was speechless as it dawned on him that he had put his small foot in his very large mouth. Elrond enjoyed the silence – it would not last long!

 

 

 


	3. Mel’s Secret Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel babysits Melpomaen. Celebrían and Glorfindel leave him with Elrond and escape to breakfast.

“Erestor, Glorfindel has taken Melpomaen for the day.” Legolas grinned at his sleepy husband. “What is more, he is going to tell Elrond that you have a bad headache and you cannot work today.”

 

“Glorfindel is babysitting Sauron’s little helper? There is a Valar! No work today, gets better and better.” Erestor’s headache seemed to vanish into thin air and he smiled happily.

 

“I have had breakfast delivered, meleth.” Legolas stroked his husband’s lips teasingly with his finger tips.

 

“Come here meleth nîn, breakfast can wait.” He put his arms around the prince and kissed him hungrily.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond carried Melpomaen into the Hall of Fire for a late breakfast. Celebrían’s and Glorfindel’s mouths dropped in dismay. “Well. It was good whilst it lasted.” Glorfindel observed whilst waving a merry hand in greeting.

 

They sat at the table and Melpomaen asked to be let down off Elrond’s lap so he could sit with Glorfindel.  “Hello again, Uncle.” He held his arms up so that the warrior could pick him up. “I love you, Uncle Glorfindel.”

 

“So sweet.” Celebrían smiled and ruffled Melpomaen’s hair. “Isn’t he sweet, Glorfindel?”

 

The warrior looked at the eager face beaming at him and considered that the elfling was only one year old so he should say something nice because he simply didn’t understand what a trial he was. “Yes, he is very sweet, my Lady.”

 

Melpomaen put his thumb in his mouth and held one of Glorfindel’s ears with the other hand.  Elrond was tucking into his fried breakfast and his wife had turned to talk to him. The warrior regarded the small elfling; he could feel his heart beating through his little black robe style pyjamas. It occurred to him that Melpomaen was still wearing his nightclothes and that he really should get him washed and dressed.

 

“Come on little one, let’s get you changed.” He stood quickly before Melpomaen could make any parting remark, said a quick goodbye to all the elves sitting at the table and walked out of the room. The small elfling waved and blew kisses whilst the other elves smiled.

 

“You know.” Celebrían mused. “He can be really very sweet sometimes.”

 

The other elves at the table looked at her as though she must be mad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel turned the bath taps on, watched by Melpomaen who seemed to be slightly worried. “I am a bit frightened of going in the water on my own, Uncle.” He sucked his thumb harder then pulled it out of his mouth. “Can I tell you something Uncle Glorfindel? And you promise not to laugh?”

 

The warrior knelt down and placed his large hands around the shoulders of the tiny elfling. “You can tell me anything, and I won’t laugh.”

 

“I sometimes dream that I am drowning and that bad elves are holding me under the water, and just as I can’t breathe anymore I am rescued, and then an old man with a white beard and a white dress tells me that is how I am going to die when I am older; he also says I am not allowed to tell anyone.” There. It was out. Melpomaen was relieved; he had carried the dream around not daring to tell anyone because the old man had told him not to, but Glorfindel was the biggest and strongest warrior on Arda and he would know what to do.

 

“So, you haven’t told your Adas?” Glorfindel took Melpomaen’s little black robe style pyjamas and folded them. They were placed upon a chair. “Are you really worried about taking a bath, little one?”

 

“My Adas wash me with a bowl of water now. Ada Legolas says it’s not worth the continual screaming.” Melpomaen put his thumb back in his mouth.

 

Glorfindel took his clothes off and picked up Melpomaen. “We will get in the bath together then and I will make sure you are safe.”

 

“Good because I like bathing really, but I don’t want to die.” Melpomaen grinned and splashed with his foot from the safety of Glorfindel’s arms.

 

“Let’s put you into the water now.” Glorfindel started to lower the elfling. “Why weren’t you supposed to tell anyone about your dream?”

 

“Because they will die too.” Melpomaen clapped his hands together and laughed at the shower of bubbles spraying everywhere.

 

“Well thanks for telling me, Mel.” Glorfindel wondered how the threat would present itself. Everyone knew that Erestor had killed Saruman for the spell he had cast over Legolas. However, it was suspected that a double, and not Saruman, had been killed. There were too many reports of orc activity from Orthanc for the wizard not to be alive.

 

The warrior washed the elfling’s hair and his own. He reflected that Melpomaen was quite brave in his own way, and he was becoming angrier about the old man in his dreams. It had to be Saruman who was threatening him and he would not allow it.

 

“Come on Mel; let’s get out.” He lifted the small elfling up and held him to his chest whilst he put a towel around him. “See bathing is fun, isn’t it, little one?”

 

The small elfling nodded happily and put his arms around Glorfindel’s neck and held his ear with one hand and put his thumb back in his mouth. The warrior could feel Melpomaen’s heart beating as he held him to his chest; he had never felt the beating heart of anyone when he had held them close and he wondered what it meant. Perhaps the elfling had a powerful heartbeat because he was born of an enchantment or was still frightened; he did not know but resolved to ask Elrond about it when he next saw him.

 

“Why do you always hold my ear? I notice that you do it a lot.”

 

“It’s a comfort thing, Uncle.” Melpomaen took his thumb out of his mouth to say the sentence and then put it back in, still keeping hold of the ear.

 

Melpomaen was quickly dried and dressed with the little black house robe that his Ada Legolas had provided for him that morning. “Don’t you ever wear anything else?” Glorfindel asked.

 

The small elfling was busy twirling in front of the mirror and admiring how he looked. Glorfindel laughed and picked him up, then sat him on the bed and went to the wardrobe to get his clothes for the day. He put his leggings on and then took the towel from his waist and dried his hair. Then he selected an undershirt and a blue and gold robe. Melpomaen waited patiently and bided the time by looking at a book of epic battle poems that he found on the bedside table. He started to read them aloud.

 

“Aren’t you the clever one?” The blond was impressed and took the book from the elfling and put it back on the table. “Let’s go for a ride on my horse.”

 

“Won’t my Adas wonder where I am?” Melpomaen was looking forward to seeing the horse and riding with his Uncle but he wanted to tell his Ada’s what a great day he was having.

 

“All right we will stop by and see them.” The small elfling was sat on the warrior’s shoulders and they went off to see Melpomaen’s two adas.

 

Erestor was smiling. He felt great. His headache was gone, he had eaten breakfast and made love to the most beautiful elf in Imladris. Nothing could spoil his day now. He was determined that nothing would, and so, when Glorfindel and Melpomaen stood there grinning when he answered the door, he gave a fixed smile.

 

“Ada!” his ion shouted. “I have had a wonderful day and we are going on Glorfindel’s horse now.” He was irrepressible and filled with joy.

 

Erestor’s smile grew wider with relief. “That’s great. Did you hear that Legolas? Glorfindel is taking Mel for a ride on his horse.”

 

“Enjoy yourself sweetie and be good.” Legolas poked him in the belly and made him giggle.

 

“I had a bath!”

 

Erestor looked perplexed. His ion normally screamed as though his life depended on it if they tried to bathe him.

 

“I put him in the bath. He has really been very good this morning.” Glorfindel smiled and handed the small elfling to Legolas so that he could kiss him goodbye. “We need to talk later. He has told me why he is frightened of bathing.” The warrior’s voice was low so Melpomaen could not hear.

 

Erestor kissed Mel goodbye and the warrior left with him upon his shoulders.

 

“I can’t believe he has been good.” Legolas really could not see that his son would be anything other than naughty. “What did Glorfindel say to you?”

 

“He knows why Mel won’t bathe, apparently he is frightened.” Erestor looked troubled and wondered what could have happened to cause him such fear.

 

“Of what?” Legolas stood behind his husband and kissed his neck.

 

“We will find out tonight, sweet one.” Should Erestor tell Legolas or not that Saruman was suspected strongly of still being alive. He did not know. “He will be safe with Glorfindel, Melpomaen adores him.”

 

Legolas gave a small smile and took Erestor over to the desk in Melpomaen’s bedroom. A painting was laying flat on the surface and on it were stick figures of the elfling and his two adas, and standing between them was a stick figure much larger than the rest with yellow hair. There was a green strip at the bottom, presumably meant to be grass, and a big sun was painted in the top right corner.

 

“You see, that is Glorfindel.” Legolas said, pointing to the yellow hair stick figure. “I wonder if he knows that Mel thinks he is so great?”

 

Erestor shrugged and smiled. “He would be like every other elfling in Imladris then. We have ‘Me and Glorfindel’ paintings all over the library at the moment from a paint anything you like competition. One elfling painted a rose so Elrond made her the winner for originality. ‘Fin was quite embarrassed when he saw all the paintings.”

 

“It’s because he is so nice to everyone.” Legolas grinned and kissed Erestor softly on the cheek.

 

“Not if you are an orc.” Erestor laughed and kissed Legolas on the lips.

 

“Come meleth. I will be your orc. Show me how savage you can be.” Legolas laughed saucily, winked and ran into the bedroom pursued by his whooping and laughing husband.

 

 

 

 


	4. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Glorfindel are nearly captured by Saruman.

 

 

Glorfindel held Melpomaen in front of him as they rode on the horse. They had made their way up a well used track and were in the right direction to eventually arrive at a little known glade where the prettiest of flowers grew.

 

 

 

“Are we there yet?” The small elfling was eager to pick some flowers for his adas. He knew they would love them.

 

 

 

“If we were there, then I would be saying to you, “Let’s get off Asfaloth, Melpomaen,” wouldn’t I?” Glorfindel smiled at the elfling’s enthusiasm; he remembered being the same when he was very young.

 

 

 

“Are we nearly there then?”

 

 

 

“Yes. Can you see the clearing just beyond the trees? Well that is where we are going.”

 

 

 

Asfaloth moved at a gentle pace. Anor’s rays shone as translucent columns through gaps in the tree canopy, dappling the forest floor with pools of light. The birds sang in the branches above and midges swarmed in a well-defined cloud near a fallen trunk, which was covered with a scurry of ants.

 

 

 

Melpomaen looked up into the canopy and saw a small white bird with a blue chest flying overhead. “Look Uncle, that bird has a worm in its mouth.” He pointed up at the tree.”Is that so he can feed the baby birds?”

 

 

 

“Yes, the adult birds feed the little ones with worms and bugs and they grow very quickly.” It was all rather pleasant and Glorfindel wondered if anyone would believe that the elfling could be so sweet.

 

 

 

“Uncle? Do birds go to sleep?” The small elfling continued to stare up into the branches. “Do they have little blankets made out of feathers?”

 

 

 

Glorfindel laughed loudly. “No, they snuggle under their parents who are nice and warm.”

 

 

 

“Why don’t they get squashed?”

 

 

 

“Because birds have a lot more feathers than body, so the baby birds go under the feather bit. The nana bird, or the ada bird, spread their wings over the babies to stop the rain making them wet.” The track turned slightly; the glade was very near.

 

 

 

“How do they know to do that then?” Melpomaen determined that he would ask Ada Legolas to get him a book from the library about little birds because he wanted to know more. Then he could tell Uncle Glorfindel all about it, because he obviously loved birds a lot; he seemed to know everything about them.

 

 

 

“They are born knowing what to do; like you knew how to talk when you were born.” Glorfindel thought it an easy explanation until Melpomaen told him that no other elfling knew how to talk at birth; only him.

 

 

 

 “Olwë said I was a freak of nature to me and made me cry, so Ada Erestor made him clean the minstrel’s toilet with his tongue and stood over him with a big black whip to hit him with if he didn’t do it properly.” Melpomaen laughed. “He sailed to Valinor after that because Lindir wouldn’t kiss him anymore.”

 

 

 

“He wasn’t a very nice elf saying that to you.” Glorfindel felt angry and wondered why he did. Obviously, it was because Melpomaen would not hurt a fly and had a good, sweet heart, his only shortfall was that he spoke his mind and did not know when to keep his mouth shut. He would learn in time but he had made many enemies, which the warrior considered silly when taking into account that the elfling was only a year old. He vowed then that he would always do as much as he could to ensure that Melpomaen had at least one whom he could call his friend and would look out for him.

 

 

 

“Yes, Uncle. But I think it was a bit extreme of Ada Erestor to make him lick the toilet out and then send him to Valinor.” Melpomaen looked up at the warrior and gave him a cheeky smile.

 

 

 

“Well first of all, Olwë had said a lot of horrid things about lots of elves, not just you, and Lindir was upset because he said he didn’t love him anymore, so that is why he wouldn’t kiss him.” Glorfindel remembered the day Erestor had lost his temper and marched up to Olwë, as he was playing his harp, and smacked him over the head with a lute. He then dragged him to the toilets and made him lick them clean. It did not matter that he would get a dirty mouth, Erestor told him, as he had one already. The Chief Adviser of Imladris could certainly be inventive with punishments. Elrond had then told Olwë that he was to sail, because of all the disruption he had caused, or forever languish in Khazad-dum, working in the mines with the dwarves. It was no surprise that Olwë had chosen the sunlit shores in preference to the darkness.

 

 

 

“I saw Lindir kiss him once and Olwë put his hand against Lindir’s leggings, and the front of his leggings got bigger and stuck out. Lindir told him that he shouldn’t do it because someone might see, and Olwë said that he didn’t care.” Melpomaen pulled a disgusted face. “Uncle, they put their tongues in each other’s mouths when they kissed. Can you imagine that? Eeeew! That is so yucky.”

 

 

 

Glorfindel merely smiled. One day, he thought, Mel would also put his tongue in someone’s mouth and love it. He wondered why elflings found the thought so revolting, and then he tried to recall whether he had thought the same when he was young and the conclusion was that he had. He wondered at what point that had changed.

 

 

 

“Do you think Uncle Elrond and Aunty Celebrían put their tongues in each other’s mouths?”

 

 

 

“I have no idea.” Glorfindel smiled at the young one’s curiosity.

 

 

 

“I’m going to ask them when I see them next,” the small elfling announced, and was told not to as it was a rather private thing to ask and they might be upset. “Uncle, do you….”

 

 

 

“No, don’t even go there, Mel.”

 

 

 

Asfaloth entered the glade. Glorfindel jumped off and helped Melpomaen down. “Stay where I can see you,” he told Mel, and laid out a blanket on the grass.

 

 

 

Melpomaen ran around the small glade and he laughed and giggled. Occasional squeals of excitement escaped his lips as he found a precious stone or a precious piece of wood or even a precious leaf. He took his finds to the warrior who put them in a satchel for safekeeping.

 

 

 

“Look I found a precious piece of rope too.” Melpomaen showed the warrior his newest find and handed it to him to put in the satchel.

 

 

 

“Take me to where you found this.” Glorfindel examined the piece of rope; it was coarse and about three foot long. There were fresh cut marks at one of the ends.

 

 

 

Melpomaen led the warrior over to a tree at the far side of the glade where more pieces of cut rope were scattered around its base.  Glorfindel wondered when the orcs, who normally used such rope, had left the glade. It could not be more than a day at the most. He did not like that orcs had penetrated so far into the realm, but he was determined not to spoil Melpomaen’s day by going straight back, and so he took him to the blanket and sat him down. They had some lemonade and then Glorfindel took a small bow and ten baby sized arrows from a back pocket in the satchel and gave them to Mel.

 

 

 

“Your Ada Legolas made this for you.” Glorfindel smiled. “Your ada is the finest archer in the whole of Arda and he has made you an excellent bow.”

 

 

 

Legolas had carved the bow while pregnant as a gift to his new born ion. Glorfindel had offered to teach the small elfling how to use it when the opportunity arose and Legolas had agreed. Legolas would be too careful with his ion whereas Glorfindel would not; besides, it gave Melpomaen time with elves other than his adas.

 

 

 

Melpomaen was not very good at using the bow but he found it a lot of fun. The arrows dropped near his feet and travelled hardly any distance at all. “I am going to kill a warg and then we can have it in sandwiches,” he announced. Glorfindel grinned and encouraged him to try again. “How did Ada Legolas get to be so good, Uncle?”

 

 

 

“He practised all the time until he became the best.” Glorfindel saw that the arrows were travelling a bit farther, which was encouraging, and that Melpomaen was continuing to aim and hold the bow correctly but he still could not get the arrows to travel very far. The warrior reflected that at least there was no danger at all of anyone’s eye being put out.

 

 

 

The small elfling picked up all the arrows and gave them to his uncle along with the bow. He sat on the blanket and drank some more lemonade. Afterwards, Melpomaen decided he would try some more bow and arrow practice and picked them up again. A snapping of a twig in the distance and the warrior leapt up with the elfling tight in his arms, sword drawn in expectation. Three orcs entered the glade along with an elderly man in a white robe. It was Saruman.

 

 

 

“The elfling is mine now, Glorfindel. You are my prisoner, or a dead elf, whichever you prefer.” He motioned to the orcs and they charged.

 

 

 

Glorfindel stood with sword ready and hacked off the head of the first orc who came at him. While he was doing this, Melpomaen aimed an arrow at the old man. Saruman saw what the elfling was doing and nearly died with laughter. The warrior shifted position and was now battling the other two orcs with his sword. Melpomaen leaned around Glorfindel’s back and fired one of his baby arrows. This was too much for Saruman; he laughed so hard that he did not see the arrow pick up from where it lay on the grass and launch full force, as if from some unseen hand or bow, until it was too late. The arrow thrust straight into his eye. He fell back, moaning and twitching; his hand over his wounded eye and blood spurting through the gaps in his fingers.

 

 

 

“Oy! You two.” Melpomaen shouted at the orcs.

 

 

 

The orcs stopped dead; because generally orcs are stupid. They managed simultaneously to shout, “What?” when Glorfindel ran both of them through with his sword.

 

 

 

“Very well done Mel!” Glorfindel wiped his sword on the orcs clothing and turned in Saruman’s direction. The wizard was in the distance running through the trees howling loudly and holding his face. “How did you shoot him in the eye?”

 

 

 

“I didn’t, Uncle. The arrow fell on the ground and then it picked itself up, flew across the grass, and hit the bad man wearing the white dress in the eye. It was like magic.” Melpomaen looked around. “You killed three orcs all on your own.”

 

 

 

“You helped kill them too. You are the one who stopped the fighting by shouting at them.” Glorfindel whistled for Asfaloth who appeared almost immediately.

 

 

 

The blanket was folded and the bow and arrows packed in the satchel, together with the lemonade bottle. Glorfindel put the small elfling on Asfaloth and climbed on behind him. They departed the glade and followed the track for home. Glorfindel was lost in thought, but Melpomaen voiced his concerns.

 

 

 

“I never saw orcs before. I don’t think I would have one for a friend; they are far too ugly. They smelled worse than a runny bottom. You know the old man? Well he was the one in my dream. Why did he say I was his? I expect he has got a bit of a headache now.” Melpomaen then saw a fox and remarked that its fur was the same colour as Saelbeth’s penis, when he painted it with food dye in the kitchen for his lover, Laerion. Legolas had caught them while looking for an afternoon snack. Melpomaen was riding on his shoulders and had seen everything. Legolas was not impressed and he told the hapless elves that there were impressionable elflings in the house and that certain things should be done in private. “Laerion was licking all the food dye off when Ada caught him.”

 

 

 

Glorfindel was only half listening but the part about Saelbeth and Laerion registered. He laughed and told Melpomaen to put it out of his mind and not mention it to anyone. He had already worked out that the old man in the dream was Saruman, and it came as no surprise that he was still alive. What did surprise him, was that Saruman had orcs who were not afraid to cross the boundary into the hidden realm. Orc activity around Orthanc had been reported for some time now. Orcs had never traditionally found their way into the hidden realm, not the ones that belonged to Sauron anyhow. Saruman must have shown them the way, or perhaps he was creating his own orcs rather than have them imported from the Dark Lord’s realm. The thought was too farfetched to be serious and yet they had worn the insignia of Orthanc. It was an enigma that merited further consideration.

 

 

 

It was strange but Glorfindel could feel the steady heartbeat of the elfling in front of him, as though it beat in his own chest. He wondered again how this could be so and considered that maybe the elfling was special in some way other than the circumstances of his birth or his abilities, perhaps this should be the subject of further consideration as well.

 

 

 

“Uncle? We forgot the flowers.” Melpomaen looked up at the warrior who was lost in thought. “Uncle!”

 

 

 

“Sorry Mel, we can pick some near here if you want.” Glorfindel stopped Asfaloth a bit further down the track and let the elfling down near a small bank.

 

 

 

Melpomaen picked some flowers, managing a decent sized bunch and then, after giving Glorfindel the bouquet, he held his arms up and was pulled up. Now Glorfindel was really perplexed; he had felt the heartbeat of the elfling while he was off the horse and picking the flowers. Perhaps he was mistaken, or perhaps he should consult Elrond about it. It was really very confusing and he wondered if other elves were aware of the tiny elfling’s heart beat.

 

 

 

They continued their journey home and Melpomaen’s head started to drop forward. “Mel?” Glorfindel nudged him gently. There was no answer, and so Glorfindel turned the small elfling around and laid him against his chest. He was fast asleep and for the first time in his short life, he felt completely safe because he had seen the bad wizard defeated.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Meeting of Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel tells Erestor and Legolas about Mel's bad dreams.

 

 

 

Glorfindel arrived back at the house in the late afternoon. Melpomaen was still asleep and so the warrior dismounted Asfaloth carefully and whispered his thanks to the stable boy, who had stood ready to lead the horse away.

 

Once inside the house, Glorfindel went to Legolas and Erestor’s room with the small elfling. He knocked and walked into the room, calling out just in case they were doing anything they would rather he did not see. He need not worry, they had just been in the bath and were sitting in towelling housecoats to dry off.

 

“Was he all right?” Erestor was sure that Melpomaen would have been naughty.

 

“I have something serious to discuss with you.” Glorfindel handed the tiny elfling over to his Ada Legolas.

 

Erestor sighed whilst Legolas looked unhappily at his small son. “I am so sorry if he has misbehaved.”

 

“No, he has been very good,” Glorfindel reassured. “I fear that Mel may be in danger, and not the type that he causes for himself by opening his mouth. We need to include Elrond in this discussion because there are stirrings abroad that go beyond the limits of Imladris.”

 

“I will go for Elrond, and you need some tea. You must be thirsty. Would you arrange that Erestor, please?” Legolas left the room after putting his sleeping ion to bed, and Erestor rang the bell for some tea.

 

When all the elves were together, Glorfindel told them the reason for Melpomaen’s fear of bathing and the events of the afternoon.

 

“How long have you known that Saruman was not dead?” Legolas asked Erestor in disbelief.

 

“We have never known for sure, we only had a suspicion and that is all it was. I was not going to worry you or anyone else without something more concrete as evidence.” Erestor thought that perhaps he should have told Legolas and wondered if they would argue that night, as they always did when he tried to shield him from anything that was unhappy or bad. He could not help wanting to protect his husband; he loved him and that was that. Both were skilled warriors but Erestor always thought of Legolas as the young elf he had met two years before, who at the time was vulnerable and needed protecting. The fact that he needed no such help now was irrelevant to Erestor and it caused Legolas no end of frustration, but also he felt loved and secure. He had a weird elfling, who he loved dearly, and a husband who he adored, and he lived in a very nice place with mostly equable residents who were friendly and had accepted him as one of their own. Plus, as he always reminded Erestor, he could fight blindfolded and he didn’t know of any other elf that could do that.

 

Elrond called a hush to what threatened to turn into an argument. “We are safe tonight but we will have to keep the borders safe with more patrols and try and get word to Gandalf to see if he can do anything.”

 

The Lord of Imladris turned to the Glorfindel, who was sitting by his side. “I want you to organise specific scouting patrols of the area around Orthanc and spy infiltrations of the building if it is possible.” He looked at Erestor and Legolas. “Neither of you are to put yourselves in danger. It is also a good idea to make sure that Mel is with one of you at all times because Saruman seems to be particularly interested in him and will want revenge. I should think that he would be very pleased if he could kill or make slaves of all three of you. After all Erestor, you have killed him once before, haven’t you?” Elrond tittered at his little joke and then sipped some tea.

 

It was decided that a rota system would be worked out for looking after Mel. He would be with two people all the time, and from now on would sleep in the same bedroom as his parents. Erestor said that he would even let the elfling sleep in their bed to keep him safe, which caused Legolas to raise an eyebrow. Meetings would be held the next day and warriors were to be sent out that night to Lothlórien, the Havens and Mirkwood in pursuit of the whereabouts of Gandalf. Spies would be briefed and sent to gather information on orc activity and, hopefully, Saruman’s plans, and then a plan of attack would be formulated and acted upon. For now, all they could do was wait.

 

The little elfling had the same nightmare in which he was being held under the water by bad elves and the old man in the white dress told him that he would die like that one day and that Glorfindel would also die because he had told him. He woke up screaming.

 

Erestor ran into his bedroom and scooped him up in his arms and held him tight. He brought him out into the sitting room where the others were sitting. “I had a nightmare.” Melpomaen was crying loudly and the tears ran down his cheeks creating glistening wet tracks. His face had the puffiness that is only caused by tearful distress and the snot ran freely out of his nose. Erestor took a wet cloth and wiped him.

 

“Shush, you are safe now. It was only a dream.” Erestor held him close and kissed the top of his head.

 

“An old man, the one we saw today, is going to kill me and Uncle Glorfindel, because I told him about my dream.” Melpomaen was hysterical and so Erestor passed him to Legolas who could normally get him to stop crying.

 

Legolas talked to his son softly and did his best to reassure him, but Melpomaen continued to cry. All the time Glorfindel could feel the little elfling’s heartbeat thumping in his chest and he could see the images in Melpomaen’s mind as though they were in his own head.

 

“Elrond, I need to see you in private. I know who Mel is.” Glorfindel whispered so that Melpomaen more than the others would not be able to hear him.

 

“I’m sorry I told you Glorfindel. I don’t want you to die. Please don’t die.” Melpomaen called out in his distress.

 

Glorfindel rose from the table and took the distraught elfling. “I am not going to die. The future is not made yet, but I can tell you one thing, the bad elves who held you underwater are just a nightmare made up by Saruman to upset you.” He stroked the small elfling’s head and hugged him closer; he could feel his heartbeat even stronger now. “It is not real and will never happen. It is not easy to kill me either, little one, as I have been sent back by the Valar to do a job for them and it is not complete yet.”

 

“I was frightened.” Melpomaen’s tear strained voice made the warrior hold him even tighter. He could feel the fear washing through the young elfling’s mind and wondered how he had managed to not go crazy after all this time. Melpomaen’s mind was in constant turmoil, _No wonder he talks so much, it is to drown out the images and terror in his mind._

 

Glorfindel wondered if he could also share thoughts with Melpomaen and so he conjured up a vision of the woods in Lothlórien and meeting the Lady Galadriel. Somehow though, the vision was taken over and achieved a life of its own.

 

Melpomaen abruptly stopped crying and stared into the centre of the room. He saw the beautiful shining lady who moved toward him and held his hand. She told him that this time he would be safe.

 


	6. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond tells Glorfindel the meaning of the two heartbeats. Glorfindel is horrified.

 

 

That night Erestor and Legolas slept with their small ion in-between them. Thankfully, there was no repeat of the nightmare. After seeing what he had described as a shining and beautiful lady Melpomaen had calmed considerably and had even seemed cheerful before going to bed with his parents.

 

Glorfindel went back to Elrond’s chambers and shared a glass of wine with him.

 

“Do you want to tell me about Melpomaen and who you think he really is?” Elrond was tired and his eyebrows knitted together but he knew he needed to listen.

 

“Do you know the old tales about an elfling that died in Orthanc in mysterious circumstances?”  Glorfindel asked, knowing that the Lord had heard the story, which was widely regarded as untrue gossip.

 

“Of course, but everyone knows it is a made up story.” Elrond looked sideways at the warrior and wondered if he was going to tell him that it was true.

 

“No, it seems that it isn’t.” Glorfindel paused to gauge the look on the Lord’s face, which displayed curiosity only. “I will tell you what I have learned from the local legends around Orthanc and what was recorded at the time.”

 

“Convince me,” Elrond said, taking a sip of wine.

 

“When Saruman first built Orthanc, he employed elves from the local village to look after the place, and keep it clean and in order. He was assumed to be good then, and he certainly was not suspected of any evil. Saruman gradually began to restrict access to certain areas of the house, and issued dire warnings to anyone who did not obey him. He hired questionable characters from the settlements of men, who gradually edged the elves out, all except a young elleth that Saruman used as a maid. Some say she was an orphan and others say she came from a farming family where it was considered an honour to serve the wizard. It matters not. What the tales agree on is that she went to live with him as an elfling and he brought her up as his own iell. When she began to blossom he took her as his lover, and she gave birth to his child. By this time his mind was corrupt and he cared not for the feelings of others.” Glorfindel took a drink to allow Elrond to digest the information.

 

Glorfindel continued. “As Saruman became more corrupt he became more brutal to the young elleth. One day, he beat her to death and threw her body out of the tower, so that it would look as though her injuries were caused by a fall. Some stories say that she was still alive when she fell and, indeed, travellers have reported hearing the most spine-chilling screams and pleas for help when the weather is particularly foul. Saruman turned away from the window and saw the elfling looking up at him; he had seen his nana being murdered and he was terrified. He dragged the screaming elfling and threw him in a pool of water and ordered his men to hold his child under until he drowned; which they did. These are the memories in Melpomaen’s head, because he was that child. He was Saruman’s ion.”

 

“So Saruman is making use of the old memories to torture Melpomaen in his sleep?” Elrond was stunned and felt an overwhelming sympathy for the small elfling. He knew that he could ease the memories of the past with healing and resolved to start the next day. “You know, of course, that Legolas was never meant to give birth. It is only because he was in Imladris that he survived. Saruman’s ion would have died a second death, and yet it seems that is what he meant to happen.”

 

“Saruman recognised at once the fëa of the unborn child. Legolas was meant to die so the murder of Saruman’s lover and their elfling could stay secret. Melpomaen’s memories would have returned and his erstwhile adar would have been exposed. He could not risk anyone finding out.” Glorfindel took another sip of his wine and found that he had drained the glass; he refused a top up.

 

“One last thing. If Saruman didn’t want anything revealed then why did he give Melpomaen nightmares?” It was a valid question and one that Glorfindel also considered.

 

“I am not sure. Perhaps he tried to drive Mel insane.” Glorfindel paused, as if to consider something else.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“For two days now, I have felt Melpomaen’s heartbeat in my chest when he sits on my lap, and today I felt it when he was picking flowers and when his parents were holding him. Also, I could only tell you about the death of the elfling in Orthanc, because I saw it in Melpomaen’s mind. There is one other thing. I thought that I might be able to send images to him, to give him some comfort, so I chose the woods of Lothlórien and the Lady Galadriel because she is very calming. My images became somehow real and she appeared to Mel as a bright shining light and told him he would be safe. Did you see anything? Because I don’t think his parents did.” Glorfindel wondered what it all could mean and hoped that Elrond would be able to solve the mystery.

 

“I felt the presence of Galadriel and she brushed my thoughts. I did not see her though. Her presence was for you and Melpomaen only.” Elrond smiled and wondered what Glorfindel’s reaction would be when he told him the solution to the mystery.

 

“Why did I see her then when the others did not. Why just Mel and myself?” Glorfindel was truly perplexed and Elrond found that in all the darkness he was starting to enjoy himself.

 

“Glorfindel have you ever felt the beat of someone else’s heart in your chest or been able to see their thoughts?” Elrond was suppressing laughter now because the situation was too delicious.

 

“Well of course not. No one can.” The warrior was feeling a little defensive. He did not think it was a laughing matter.

 

“Those who are soul mates can.” That was it. Elrond laughed and laughed. “I’m sorry Glorfindel but how does it feel to have a one year old soul mate?”

 

“WHAT?” Glorfindel shouted at Elrond. “Mel is my soul mate? I like the little elfling a lot but you have got to be joking! You are off your head, and you are obviously not the wisest elf in Middle-earth at all. Honestly, I don’t know why I even told you.”

 

Elrond stopped laughing. “I am not in error, and do not call me stupid. If you do not believe me ask Gandalf when he arrives. Why do you think you get on so well with Mel?”

 

“Elrond, he is an elfling!” Glorfindel thought that Elrond’s brain must have turned on its side not to recognise the fact. “I get on with all elfling’s – just look at all the how many ‘Me and Glorfindel’ paintings there are in the library.”

 

“Well, you have another forty nine years to wait. You can do that can’t you?” The Lord continued to giggle. He would have to tell Celebrían. It was too funny.

 

“I am thousands of years old. He is one.” How hard was it for Elrond to grasp such a simple concept, Glorfindel wondered.

 

“His fëa is also very old even though he appears as a one year old. I am sure that is why the Valar have made you and him so compatible.” Elrond was serious now. “Mel knows nothing about soul mates, or binding, or shared heartbeats and memories. All he knows is that you are someone whom he really likes spending time with and that is how you should proceed. Be his friend until the day he realises for himself what you are lucky enough to know now. Do you think you can do that?”

 

“I have no choice it seems, but I am going to ask the Valar. Not that I do not trust you but I really would value a second opinion, just in case. Who would have thought? Little Mel. It really doesn’t bear thinking about.” Glorfindel said goodnight and went off to his rooms.

 

Elrond snuggled up to Celebrían who was already in bed. “He didn’t take that very well did he?” she said whilst her husband kissed her neck.

 

“I was surprised when he told me what had been happening. I really didn’t see that coming.” Elrond inhaled his wife’s scent and his hand caressed the side of her face.

 

“I suspected. They have an affinity, it is quite obvious. I am not surprised at all.” Celebrían licked the tip of her husband’s nose and giggled as he tickled her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel sat on the bed in his room and called to Námo.

 

“My Lord. Is Melpomaen my soul mate?” he asked when the Vala appeared.

 

“Really Glorfindel, for the first time in ages I have no souls to collect. So I am enjoying a game of strip poker with Ecthelion and Ereinion, who are damn hot, let me tell you, and you have to go and bloody summon me. I would not have come unless I felt it to be important. Obviously, I can’t trust my instincts. You know that I am gone they will be cheating like mad. Ereinion wore thirteen pairs of socks for this game and I bet he has put them all back on again.” The Vala looked at the warrior impatiently.

 

“So Mel is not my soul mate?” Glorfindel gave a small smile whilst waiting expectantly for an answer.

 

“Well of course he is. Elrond has already told you that he is. Why are you asking me?” Námo looked at Glorfindel as though he were an insect, a particularly stupid one.

 

“I am sorry, my Lord, it was a shock to me. I cannot believe a one year old elfling is my soul mate.” Glorfindel knew he would have to make the best of the situation.

 

“Your fëar are nearly the same age, and when he does come of age you will be so in love that you will not be able to believe just how much you protested against having him. I might remind you, just to pay you back for my ruined evening.” Námo slowly vanished and Glorfindel lay on the bed; he thought that it was lucky that Erestor and Legolas did not know and then sleep overtook him.

 

 

 

 


	7. Cookie Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel makes a willy shaped cookie and debates his right to cry when he wants to.

 

 

In the morning, Elrond called a meeting with Erestor and Glorfindel to outline events and what action should be taken. It was agreed that briefings should be made to the warriors who were especially able in their spying abilities as soon as possible, and that they should set off under the cover of night. Small parties would act independently, setting off separately to avoid suspicion. They would scout the area around Orthanc, sketch rough maps, look for evidence of orc activity, and look for access points. If possible, they would penetrate the tower, but only after leaving any information they had gathered with the others in their parties. It was a highly dangerous proposition, and only three elves maximum would be allowed to breach the towers defences whilst the others waited and gathered information on the ground.

 

Glorfindel left the chamber to meet with his spies and Elrond asked Erestor how Melpomaen had fared in the night.

 

“Mel had a very good night. We did not; he sang a lot of the time. I seem to remember spending a large portion of the night telling him to shut up. Legolas is extremely tired but Mel feels full of beans.” Erestor looked dead on his feet as he rose. “Don’t suppose you have anything that doesn’t taste like it came out of a dog’s ass to keep me awake, do you?”

 

“Damn. I suppose I can’t give you anything then.” Elrond laughed. “I only make stuff that tastes revolting. No fun being a healer otherwise.”

 

Erestor sat back down and crossed his arms on the table; he put his head on them and shut his eyes.

 

“Is Mel really that bad?” Elrond asked, surprised to see his old friend so weary.

 

“He is worse,” was the mumbled reply.

 

“Go back to sleep for a couple of hours, my friend. I will wake you when needed.” Elrond left Erestor in the room. He did not know whether Erestor had heard him; he seemed to be asleep already.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel met with the spies and gave them their orders. Four groups of three elves were selected and given their orders in private. Provisions and equipment were packed and they waited until dusk to set off. The journey would be on foot, as horses might be heard in the distance, especially if orcs were already within the boundaries. The mission would take longer but secrecy was paramount. Glorfindel reasoned that Saruman would need some time to heal before turning his attention again to Imladris and so they needed to investigate sooner than later.

 

The elves sent to enquire of the other elven kingdoms as to the whereabouts of Gandalf had left during the night on horseback. Glorfindel hoped there would be news soon. All he could do now was wait, and so he made his way to the kitchens for a mid-morning snack.

 

In the kitchen, was Melpomaen, talking loudly whilst playing with cookie dough. Erestor had told him during breakfast, that in Mirkwood, where Ada Legolas used to live, there were huge spiders and that his ada became a good archer because he had plenty of practice firing arrows at them. The small elfling wanted to know: what they looked like, what they ate, what colour were they, if one could be kept as a pet, if they could talk, and what their babies looked like and then he asked what they named their babies. Legolas daydreamed about how nice it would be when his ion grew up and came of age. Hopefully, he mused, Melpomaen would find love and marry as soon as it was his begetting day; it could even be a double celebration. The prince felt tired and could not think properly. His ion had sung most of the night or talked in his sleep about Uncle Glorfindel and birds with feather blankets. Legolas was glad that some of the day had been happy at least, for his little ion, but now he heartily wished he would stop asking him so many questions.

 

“Uncle Glorfindel.” Melpomaen squealed with delight. “Come over here. I got cookie dough.” He held it up so his uncle could see it.

 

Glorfindel remembered Elrond’s words about how Melpomaen would know nothing of what the heartbeats meant and so he went over to the small elfling who was sitting on the counter top and looking very excited.

 

“Hello Mel; are you making cookies?” He nodded to Legolas who looked as if he were about to drop through lack of sleep. “Did you keep your Ada’s awake last night, Mel?”

 

“I probably did, because I was singing a lot. I didn’t mean to keep them awake but I was really happy.” He turned to Legolas. “I’m sorry I kept you awake Ada.”

 

Legolas looked at the small elfling through red-rimmed eyes. “It’s all right Mel, but let’s have no more of it tonight. Let us all sleep soundly so that we all feel good tomorrow.” Legolas took a sip of tea, that one of the kitchen hands had left for him, and looked up at Glorfindel. “Thank you for taking Mel out yesterday; he seems to have really enjoyed himself. He gets on very well with you doesn’t he? That’s really nice.”

 

“He was very good actually; hardly said a word out of place.” He looked at the small elfling who was beaming at his favourite uncle. “You are going to be a good archer just like your ada, aren’t you?”

 

“Probably, Uncle.” Melpomaen slapped a piece of dough onto a baking tray. It was a leg off a rather abstract spider, and he stuck it on to the main body with some milk. “Look, I made this for Ada Erestor. He will love it, and then I am going to say sorry to him for keeping him awake.”

 

“I think he will appreciate that, Mel.” Glorfindel took a pastry from a nearby tray and poured himself a cup of tea from the tea urn nearby. He could feel the elfling’s heartbeat again. It was like a homing beacon and he imagined using it as a tracking device if ever Melpomaen was lost.

 

“Of course he will, Uncle. He thinks I am a great ion.” Mel beamed at Glorfindel while Legolas rolled his eyes.

 

Melpomaen rolled out another piece of dough into a thick strip then he put two round balls at the bottom. Legolas hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was.

 

“Look,” Melpomaen announced proudly. “It’s a willy for Uncle Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel started to cough violently as his mouthful of pastry went down the wrong way. Legolas, who was horrendously embarrassed, slapped him on the back. In the background, the kitchen elves were laughing because they heard what the elfling had said.

 

“Melpomaen, that was very naughty of you. Now shape it into something else.” Legolas put his stern face on. He gathered up the dough and pushed it into his ion’s hands.

 

“I will make a bird then. It won’t be as good as the willy though.” Mel took the dough and began reshaping it. “Why are you coughing, Uncle?”

 

“A piece of pastry went down the wrong way, Mel.” The warrior continued to cough sporadically.

 

“Well you should watch how you eat, Uncle. Choking can be very dangerous.” Mel patted Glorfindel on the head with a dough covered hand. “Better now?”

 

Glorfindel gave the small elfling a murderous glance. He had to tell himself several times that Melpomaen did not really know how irritating he was being. “I am fine, Mel. Thank you for your concern.”

 

The tray with the bird and spider shaped cookies was put in the oven. Legolas wiped his ion’s hands with a wet cloth and took the little apron off him. They sat at one of the side tables where the air was slightly cooler. Glorfindel went to get another pot of tea and some orange juice for Melpomaen.

 

“Don’t embarrass me anymore.” Legolas hissed in his ion’s ear.

 

“What did I say?” The small elfling spoke loudly so that everyone could hear.

 

“You know what you said. Look I am tired and I have had enough of you embarrassing me and your Ada Erestor. If you want to say something then look to see if it will upset or offend anyone before saying it, all right?” Legolas waggled his finger in the young elfling’s face.

 

Melpomaen started to cry. “You had better stop the crying, Mel, or else I am going to give you something to cry about.” Mel stopped immediately.

 

“Well when can I cry? Every time I go to cry someone tells me to stop or else.” The small elfling had his hands on his little hips and was poking his face into that of his ada’s.

 

Glorfindel arrived back at the table. “Mel, are you being naughty?”

 

“No Uncle. I am not being naughty. As you know, I am always good. I am merely debating my right to cry when I want to.” Mel was still looking belligerently at his ada who had now raised a warning eyebrow.

 

“Well it looks to me as if you are being naughty and, as for crying, you did a lot of it last night. Why would you want to do more?” Glorfindel poured the tea for Legolas and himself and waited to see what the elfling would say.

 

“Yes I know I cried yesterday. That is because I was upset. I am now exercising my right to cry when I am not upset.” Mel was nearly shouting now.

 

“You had better tone it down now.” Legolas said threateningly.

 

“Or what?” The small elfling shouted at the top of his voice.

 

Glorfindel leaned over the table, picked Melpomaen up with one hand and held him dangling at arm’s length. “If this is how you behave after a day out with me, I am not taking you anywhere ever again.” The lip started to wibble. “Do not cry!” The wibbling stopped immediately.

 

Melpomaen put his arms up.”I am sorry, Uncle Glorfindel. Give me a cuddle so I can forgive you for upsetting me.”

 

 

“I’m sorry I made you really angry, Uncle, and I’m sorry I was rude to Ada Legolas too, and I will try and be good.” Melpomaen held his arms in front of him and Glorfindel held him to his chest. “I forgive you now, Uncle.”

 

Glorfindel looked at Legolas and they both shook their heads and wondered how they let Melpomaen manipulate them so easily.

 

 

 

 


	8. Painting in The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel makes an enemy in the library.

 

They sat for a while longer in the kitchen and then Legolas announced that Melpomaen had to join the other elflings in the library.

 

A huge piece of board painted with a mural of Imladris was fixed to one of the library’s walls. Elrond had invited all the elflings in the realm to paint their families, friends and anyone they really liked onto it.

 

“Who are you going to paint?” Glorfindel asked as he walked along with Melpomaen and Legolas.

 

“My ada’s, you, Uncle Elrond, Aunty Celebrían and Lindir. Lindir is teaching me how to sing and one day, if I am lucky, he will teach me how to play the harp. My fingers are too small at the moment.” Melpomaen was happy again. He held Legolas and Glorfindel’s hands and periodically they swung him upwards so that his little legs swung in the air and he screeched with laughter.

 

They entered the library and collected the paints from the main desk. Melpomaen took them over to the mural and began to paint. Legolas asked Glorfindel to watch over his ion for a few minutes because he needed to see Erestor; he thought he might be in the library, but wasn’t. Glorfindel agreed and sat down next to a fluttery elleth who tried to engage him in conversation. She had an iell and Glorfindel had heard it all before.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas looked in several rooms before finding Erestor fast asleep at the table in the council chamber. He stroked his head. “Meleth...”

 

Erestor stirred. “I was so tired. It is good to see you. Where is Sauron’s little helper?”

 

Legolas sat beside his husband and put his arms around him. “With Glorfindel.” A small kiss caressed Erestor’s lips. “He is in the library, painting his favourite elves.”

 

Erestor laughed. “Should keep him quiet for about one minute.”

 

Legolas stroked his husband’s face. “I want you meleth nîn.”

 

Erestor looked lovingly at his husband. “I want you too, meleth. Let’s lock the doors.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel shot across the room and pulled Melpomaen out of the way of a large jet of paint that an older elfling, Bainon, directed towards him. Bainon had been nudging Melpomaen out of the way and had laughed at his painting. The small elfling yelled at the older one, after being nudged so hard he nearly lost his balance, and Glorfindel was sure he heard a few swear words coming from his mouth. The jet of paint missed and Glorfindel told Bainon that he would tell his parents if his behaviour continued. He sat down again.

 

The elleth beside him exclaimed how shocked she was at Melpomaen’s behaviour and wondered who his parents were. Glorfindel looked in disbelief. “You have never heard of Melpomaen?” Everyone had heard of Melpomaen.

 

“No, we are visiting our iell. We come from the Havens.” She looked over at the small elfling again, he was arguing loudly with Bainon. “He seems a very ill bred little elfling. Who are his parents, I wonder?”

 

Glorfindel bristled, how dare she say that about his Melpomaen and then he wondered where the possessive thought came from. “His parents are Prince Legolas and Lord Erestor. I doubt whether they would say he is ill bred.”

 

The elleth shifted uncomfortably and she reddened. “I apologise,” she said quickly. “It is just that I have never heard an elfling say such awful words. In fact I have never heard an elfling that small talking whole sentences.”

 

“He is indeed unique.” Glorfindel sat poised because Melpomaen had just told Bainon that he had a face like an orc’s bottom.

 

“Well you are a freak that no one likes because you talk everything you see. If you dropped dead everyone would laugh.” Bainon laughed, he was repeating what his parents had said in front of him and they were always right.

 

“Well no one will ever love you because you got a one inch dick. Everyone will point at you and laugh and they will say, ‘There goes old one inch – don’t go near him he is a freak, we don’t want to catch one inchitis’.” Melpomaen put his little hands on his hips and jutted his face forward towards Bainon.

 

“Have not got one inch. Look.” Bainon dropped his leggings to show Melpomaen that he was not just one inch long and the whole of the library gasped. Bainon’s nana ran up to him and pulled his leggings up quickly. She dragged him across the room to where she was sitting with her friends.

 

Glorfindel took hold of Melpomaen and lifted him up. “Come on Mel. Time to go.” He paused to look at Melpomaen’s painting and saw that he was represented as a stick figure with blond strips that flicked upwards at the bottom. He was much larger than the surrounding figures painted by the elfling. The warrior took a quick scan of the rest of the mural and counted thirty-four representations of himself. He wondered, not for the first time, why elflings liked him so much.

 

They left the library and a flustered Legolas raced up to meet them. “I’m sorry I took so long.” He took hold of Melpomaen and asked him about his painting.

 

“Bainon dropped his trousers because he wanted to show me his willy.” The small elfling beamed at Legolas. He put his thumb in his mouth and held onto his ear.

 

Legolas looked at Glorfindel who gave a quick précis of events. “I have to go now for a sparring session with the junior warriors. See you at dinner tonight. Be good, little Mel.” He tweaked the elfling’s cheek with his thumb and finger. Melpomaen giggled and hid his face in his ada’s neck.

 

Glorfindel walked off towards the doors and waved goodbye. He just missed Erestor going to meet Legolas in the library.

 

 “Hello Mel”. Erestor tickled under his ion’s chin, causing him to giggle. “Have you been good today?”

 

“Mostly Ada. I painted a picture of you in the library do you want to see it?” The small elfling looked so eager it was hard to resist him.

 

They entered the library to see a full-scale row in progress. Accusations were flying and the whole scene threatened to get ugly.

 

Erestor boomed in a loud voice that their behaviour would not be tolerated. Everything came to a standstill. “What is the meaning of this display? You are all acting like human women fighting over the last decent item at a village sale.”

 

Bainon’s nana stood and glared. She was angry with Melpomaen but did not dare go up against Erestor, who was regarded as one of the most powerful elves in Imladris.

 

Melpomaen pointed his finger at Bainon. “Ada, he pulled his leggings down and showed me his willy.”

 

“Shut up, Mel; if you hadn’t taunted him he wouldn’t have done it. He is probably very embarrassed about it and I know his nana must be too.” Legolas gave a stern look at his ion and handed him to his husband, who could feel his headache coming back at the speed of light. Bainon’s nana breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Well Melpomaen let’s look at your painting.” Erestor looked at the mural; he pointed a few things out to Legolas and then told his ion how much he liked the way he had painted everyone.

 

The atmosphere was tense because Erestor was still in the room. The elflings and parents slowly dispersed and the library was nearly empty when they had finished talking about Mel’s painting. Elrond walked into the library and remarked laughingly that there seemed to be as many Glorfindels as there were elflings in the realm.

 

Legolas left Melpomaen with the two elves and went out to the archery practise fields. He took his bow and a quiver full of arrows and shot one after the other at moving targets, hitting home every time. He loved his small family and his new home, and he would do everything he could to defend it and the small life, which was new inside him.

 

 

 


	9. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas tells Erestor that he is going to have another elfling. Mel is asleep on the bed...

The small elfling lay on the bed in a deep slumber. Erestor had questioned whether it was a good idea for him to be asleep so early. It would surely mean that he would wake during the night and sing again. Legolas told him that Mel would only sleep for a short while and then they could wake him up and take him to the dinner hall.

 

Erestor sat on the settee and motioned for his smiling husband to sit with him. Moments alone, during the day, were rare since Mel was born. He embraced Legolas and kissed him. “Now Meleth, why don’t you tell me what you have been dying to tell me all day?”

 

Legolas took his husband’s hand and held it just under his navel. Erestor’s opened wide in surprise, and then he smiled and kissed Legolas again.

 

“It happened this afternoon, didn’t it?” Erestor kissed Legolas again and pulled him closer..

 

Legolas nodded happily. “We will have two ionen.”

 

Unconsciously, without any thought behind their action, the two elves glanced at the sleeping elfling on the bed.

 

“I hope our new child is not a Melpomaen mark two.” Erestor felt his headache increasing as he considered the possibility.

 

“There is no reason why he should be. Mel was born of an enchantment, my only one.” Legolas was also worried but had refused to think anymore about the potential problem. There was nothing they could do about it anyway, and he reasoned that surely the Valar would not bless them with two little terrors when they had their hands full with one already.

 

“Your ability to give birth is also the result of an enchantment. As far as I know, there has never been a male pregnancy ever in Middle-earth. It is strange that you are pregnant again.” Erestor absentmindedly kissed his husband’s hair.

 

“Well it is your child; it didn’t get there by magic!” Legolas retorted angrily. “I felt it go into my body when we were as one and it came from you.”

 

Erestor held Legolas in his arms and spoke softly, trying to reassure him. “I know the baby is mine, I just didn’t think that you could have anymore, that is all. Do not be angry with me, my only one. We are going to have a new elfling; we should celebrate.”

 

“I’m sorry.”  It took Legolas some time to calm down; he was tired and the day had been very trying. Erestor held him close, massaging his neck and easing his fëa with words of love. He felt protective of his young husband and wanted to keep him safe and comfortable. The thought that he might suffer throughout, as he had with Melpomaen, was unbearable. The pregnancy had been much faster than usual and had stretched his skin painfully with the rapidity of growth. The whole period had been torture for the young elf and yet he was prepared to go through it all again.

 

“I do not want you to suffer like you did last time. I love you so much meleth nîn; I cannot see you in pain.” The young elf was now calmer. Erestor continued to hold him tight. “I want you to see Elrond as soon as possible, so that we can manage this time better than the last one.”

 

Legolas nodded. “I won’t be making a big journey this time so it should be easier meleth.”

 

They held on to one another unaware that a small elfling was looking at them with beady little eyes, taking it all in.

 

 


	10. Melpomaen's arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruman falls foul of Sauron who takes something precious from him.

The horse galloped so fast that it felt as though it were flying. Through enchantment, a journey requiring three days took less than an hour. The rider held his hand to his eye and from it protruded a small elfling sized arrow. Saruman ran up the steps to his room at the top of the tower and sat, without thinking, in front of the black mirror that stood covered on a small table. With the cover removed, he peered into the reflective surface and examined the damage to his face. Slowly he pulled the arrow out, took a clean cloth, and held it to the wound.

 

Sauron looked with interest into his mirror, the twin to the one in Orthanc, which acted as a direct link to Saruman. He chose not to reveal himself to the wizard yet, but to study the damage to his face. A small smile and Sauron willed the spirit of the shattered eye to travel away from the wizard and appear into his hand.

 

Saruman's pierced eye fell out onto his cheek, as Sauron willed the optic nerve to sever, and then it fell onto the floor. The wizard looked in horror as his pet warg batted it across the room.

 

"No, Fluffy! Naughty boy!" Saruman chased after the eye. It was a matter of principle; he simply would not allow a pet to eat any of his body parts. The warg sneered at Saruman and ate it anyway.

 

The wizard sat back by the mirror, unaware that Sauron had watched the whole scene with growing amusement. It was time to make his presence known.

 

"Saruman." The mirror seemed to speak and the wizard's heart missed a beat as he jumped in surprise. "You have uncovered the mirror, Saruman. What do you wish to say to me?"

 

"I apologise, my Lord. I uncovered the mirror so that I could look into it and assess the damage done to my eye by a small elfling called Melpomaen. Know you of him?" The wizard was in awe as the Dark Lord's face gradually formed in the mirror. He wished that he had not made the mistake of uncovering the mirror; he thought he would be safe if it was only for a few minutes.

 

"Melpomaen, the only elfling to be born to a male elf? He is a year old and you allowed him to thrust an arrow in your eye?" Sauron taunted the wizard; it was too much fun.

 

"The arrow he shot at me fell on the grass and then it was picked up by some unseen hand and with furious force it hit me in the eye. It was as though it were possessed." Saruman was in pain and very angry, but was careful not to let Sauron see too much lest he take even more advantage.

 

"Why would an elfling hit a seemingly harmless old man in the eye?" Sauron knew, but he wanted to hear it from the wizard's own lips.

 

"Because I tried to take him away from Glorfindel. His fëa is mine to do with as I please and I want it back." Saruman could not help but let a little glint of anger shine through.

 

"Why is his fëa yours? For all you know I might have decided that his fëa is to be mine. I might have hit you in the eye for taking what I have decided is not yours." Sauron had seen the anger and was now happily torturing the wizard.

 

"He was my ion and I want the fëa back. As soon as I kill him the fëa will be mine." Saruman seemed desperate; the pain was beginning to get the better of him.

 

Sauron smirked. "How can his fëa be yours when he is protected by the Valar? They are the ones who hit you in the eye, while I was the one who made it fall out by taking that part of your fëa." He held his palm flat and showed the wizard the ghostly image of an eye; it was looking directly at him.

 

The wizard was horrified. "But…"

 

The Dark Lord's crashing laughter cut him off. "Who are you to decide ownership of fëar? Who could take from Námo what is his? Only I have that power." The laughter continued.

 

Saruman looked hopefully at Sauron; he thought that he might help him, even though it would entail a price, and he suggested as such. He would torture the small fëa with much enjoyment and his twisted mind thought up scenarios where it would writhe in never-ending agony, purely at his whim, because it had dared to be reborn.

 

"I have no interest in Melpomaen." Sauron laughed scornfully. "Actually, he has unwittingly done me a favour. I have plans for this eye though; it will be all seeing and sit in flame at the top of the tower looking at everything below. However, that is in the future. Remember Saruman you are my slave and you will not go against me. My future plans do not include an elfling fëa. No wonder I am the Lord of all evil and you are a mere neophyte."

 

"My Lord, at no point have we ever agreed that I would be your slave, and I am no mere neophyte either." Saruman in his terror wondered how he had become so ensnared by the evil one.

 

"You are my slave, whether you care to acknowledge it or not." The smirk on Sauron's face was set deliberately to irritate the wizard. "You are also not very good at being bad. You are rather pathetic actually."

 

Saruman went to object and held himself. He could not equal the Dark Lord's power and would be a fool to anger him. "I apologise for my hasty words, Lord Sauron." One day he would get his revenge, but not at the moment.

 

A claw like hand reached through the mirror, pulled the white hair of the wizard into a painful knot, and drew him forward to the surface.  "Know this Saruman, I will pluck out your other eye in person, and force you to eat it, if you ever show disrespect for me again. Melpomaen is not in my focus. The subjugation of the whole of Arda is my goal and as you are my slave it is your goal too; you would do well to remember that. I will not give you the luxury of repeating the lesson."

 

Saruman, in his terror, assured the Dark Lord of his loyalty many times over as he remained bound to the mirror by his hair. Sauron eventually grew bored and severed the connection. He walked over the figure sleeping painfully on the bed. The body covered with raised welts and animal shaped bites shook as he approached, the elf coming to a quick awareness in fearful anticipation. Sauron felt amused and happy. Taunting Saruman had been fun, and now he had his eye, which would be a key element in his plan for world domination. Where should he store it, he wondered. He looked at the petrified elf on the bed. The body was beautiful even though the skin was marred. The terror in the elf's eyes was so seductive that Sauron felt the need to kill him, tearing his skin to shreds as he flayed him alive. The thought made Sauron smile; however, he put the idea out of his mind and thought of a better use for his slave. Hands skimmed the elf's body and the scars and redness disappeared leaving silky smooth skin.

 

"I have something for you." Sauron held out his hand and showed the Saruman's eye to the hapless elf. "It is your reward for pleasing me. As long as this sits upon you, your life is safe. I will not even kill you by accident. Surely that should make you very happy."

 

"Thank you Master." The elf whispered as Sauron fixed the ghost eye to his forehead. It became part of his flesh and formed a third eye that blinked and looked around independently.

 

"Maglor, look at me. You have pleased me greatly, so tonight I will let you sleep." The elf fell into a dreamless sleep and stayed that way until the morning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Saruman did not dare go after Melpomaen again. Sauron had his eye and he was not sure whether he could use it as a device to spy on him. The Valar had always protected Glorfindel, and now it seemed they were protecting Melpomaen too. There was only one thing for it; Legolas would have another baby. Erestor would provide the seed and Saruman the enchantment that would make another pregnancy possible. The Elfling would be a mini-Legolas this time. Perhaps while they were paying attention to their new elfling, Melpomaen might not be so closely guarded. Already the day was looking up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Melpomaen made his way to the side of the bed and let himself down onto the floor. His parents were sitting on the settee cuddling. They talked about the new elfling in soft voices, presumably so he could not hear.

 

"I am very disappointed with both of you." He stood in front of his adas. "What have you got to say for yourselves?"

 

Both elves sat looking at their small ion. "It's not something we planned, Mel. You will just have to get used to the idea." Erestor picked Mel up and put him on his knee. "Your new brother will be like a little friend for you. You don't have many friends do you?"

 

"Not true. Uncle Glorfindel is my friend. He is my bestest friend and I love him." Melpomaen nodded happily at the thought. "When I am with him I can feel two hearts beat in my chest. I bet you can't."

 

Melpomaen's two adas looked at one another. "I wonder if Glorfindel feels the same thing?" Legolas looked at Melpomaen and for a fleeting moment felt sorry for the warrior.

 

"My head. My head hurts so much." Erestor massaged his head with strong fingers but the pain did not ease.

 

"Have I done something wrong? 'Cause Ada always gets a headache when he is with me." The small elfling sounded plaintive in his enquiry and shifted uneasily on his ada's lap.

 

"No Mel, it's just me." Erestor felt nauseated. Objects in the room were ringed in light and everything seemed unnaturally bright. The pain was pounding at the front and back of his head, and when he tried to talk his words were slurred. He was aware of a spreading weakness in his right side and looked in panic at his husband when he could not move his arm or fingers.

 

Legolas took Mel from Erestor and put him on the chair. "Stay there, I'm getting Elrond."

 

 

 


	11. Erestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor's headache worsens and Melpomaen has a strange dream.

 

 

Legolas shot out of the apartment and ran straight to Elrond’s office. “Elrond, Erestor is very ill.” He was breathless and his eyes reflected his panicked state.

 

Meanwhile, in the rooms, Melpomaen sat quietly watching his ada holding his head in his hands and groaning. “Ada?”

 

“Not now, Mel.” Erestor’s reply was pained and his voice slurred. He was panicking; never having felt any pain like this before.

 

The small elfling climbed down from his seat and went into the bathroom. The chair leading to the counter top was easy to climb and the bowl that stood near to the wall was grasped in his small hands. Melpomaen jumped off the chair and gave the bowl to his ada who looked at him with red eyes.

 

“Just in case you are sick, Ada.” Melpomaen stroked Erestor’s forehead. “I love you, Ada. I am sorry if I gave you a headache. Can I kiss it better?” He kissed the dark elf on the forehead and climbed up beside him.

 

Erestor put his good arm around the small elfling. “I love you too, Mel.” He wanted to say more but his head felt as though a knife was cleaving his brain in two. He held his son close and the elfling said not a word.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond arrived in the, room. He looked into Erestor’s eyes and asked him about the pain. His brow furrowed at the dark elf’s slurred speech and so he gathered Erestor in his arms and ran with him to the healing rooms.

 

The room was spinning and Erestor felt as though he was drunk, but without the carefree detachment that alcohol provides. He was aware of Elrond looking at him and talking to him. He must concentrate, but it was so hard when sleep was embracing him. A small spoon of dark liquid was held to his mouth and he sipped after prompting from Elrond. He felt a hand massaging his throat and swallowed out of reflex. The soft warmth of darkness engulfed his senses and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

Elrond held his hand on Erestor’s forehead for several minutes, watched by Legolas and Melpomaen. The deep tension lines on Erestor’s forehead smoothed as healing energy poured into his body.

 

“Erestor has a particularly bad migraine caused by stress. It presents as dramatic, but will not harm him.” Elrond smiled and Legolas sighed with relief. “Now, I think that he needs total calm for at least two weeks and then a gradual resumption of duties, many of which I am going to reduce or else this will happen again.” He took Melpomaen’s hand. “You could be better behaved for your adas.”

 

“I don’t think I really know what being good is and I am far too young to make the distinction between well-behaved and naughty aren’t I?” The small elfling smiled and patted Elrond on the head. “I have already told Ada that I am sorry that I gave him a headache. Can I kiss him goodnight?”

 

Legolas sighed and took his son over to his sleeping husband. A big wet kiss on the lips and Melpomaen whispered in Erestor’s ear to get well soon.

 

Elrond reluctantly held the cheeky elfling while Legolas kissed his husband and stroked his face gently. “Get well soon, my only one.” The sound of two hearts beating in his chest confirmed that Erestor at some level might know he was there and this comforted him.

 

“He is in a very deep sleep and will not wake for hours. I will send someone to tell you when he starts to wake up, if that is all right.” Elrond smiled. “He looks very peaceful doesn’t he?”

 

“Erestor has had headaches for a while. I was thinking that maybe a holiday to Mirkwood might help. A change of scene might be good for him.” Legolas looked tired and it occurred to Elrond that Erestor was not the only one stressed.

 

“A good idea once your elfling is born.” Elrond grinned and hugged Legolas. “Congratulations.”

 

“How did you know?” Legolas was surprised whilst Melpomaen merely looked bored. He started to play with one of the clips that held his Uncle Elrond’s braids.

 

“Vilya changes colour when new life arrives in Imladris. The colour is especially bright when I am next to you. Look.” Elrond showed him the ring, which glowed intensely when placed next to him.

 

“How clever.” Legolas laughed. “Erestor said I should see you as soon as possible to make sure everything goes well. There is time for that though; it is only one day inside me.”

 

“I will see you tomorrow then.” Elrond handed Melpomaen back to Legolas and asked him what he thought about having a new baby brother.

 

“I was wondering when someone was going to ask me; it seems I get no say in it.” Melpomaen put his finger up his nose, pulled it out and licked it. He looked at Legolas. “Mmm…salty.”

 

“Don’t do that, Mel.” Legolas flicked the little hand away as Mel went to put his finger up his nose as well.

 

“How did the baby get inside you, Ada?” Melpomaen actually did know about how babies were formed inside; it was amazing what could be learned when being a good little elfling playing nicely with the other elflings at the elleth’s tapestry-sewing group.

 

“I will tell you when you are older.” Legolas could feel a headache of his own coming on.

 

“So it’s nothing to do with sex and willies then?” Melpomaen gave a knowing baby smirk.

 

“That’s enough, Mel. “ Elrond said sharply. “Remember you have to be good for your Ada Legolas. No more silly questions.”

 

Melpomaen sighed. He was bored. “I hope this baby is like me. We can have lots of fun together. More fun than I am having now.”

 

Legolas and Elrond exchanged looks of dread. “Right come on Mel; time for your afternoon nap.” The small elfling was carried out of the healing rooms loudly protesting that he was a big elfling and did not need the sleep.

 

Legolas lay down on the bed and put Melpomaen beside him. He pulled a thick quilt over them both and held his ion to his chest.  “It is time to sleep now. We can see Ada Erestor later on.”

 

Mel was sucking his thumb. He snuggled into Legolas a little further and fell into the world of dreams. In his dreams, a golden warrior appeared whose face he could not make out. He ran to him and held his hand. It seemed that he was not an elfling anymore but an adult, and he felt warm and loved as he ran his fingers through the mass of golden hair. The two heartbeats were stronger than ever and Melpomaen wondered where he had heard that particular rhythm before.

 

 


	12. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas invites Glorfindel to a picnic.

 

Melpomaen awoke from the dream and saw his ada still fast asleep. He examined a lock of his hair and decided that the hair of the elf in the dream was not the same shade of blond as his ada’s. The elf in his dream was wearing a circlet, but he could not recall the detail except that there were some flowers on it. His ada’s both owned circlets, but these were heavily studded with diamonds and were locked away in the safe behind the painting of a mad human woman slapping Gil-Galad on the face with a wet fish.

 

Melpomaen sighed and then looked at Legolas. He carefully peeled the covers back and pulled his ada’s shirt out of his leggings to expose his belly, and then he put his head down to listen for the baby that was inside.

 

“Hello, little baby,” he said in a soft voice. “I am your big brother and when you are born you will have to do everything I tell you.”

 

Mel thought he could detect a small movement. “If you do everything I tell you, then I shall be a nice brother, but if you don’t I will do naughty things and blame them on you and Ada Erestor will tell you off.”

 

“Ada Legolas will tell you off, you mean.” Melpomaen jumped nearly to the ceiling as his ada spoke. “Now Mel, it’s nice that you want to talk to the baby but he is too tiny to understand anything and he hasn’t grown any ears yet.”

 

Melpomaen looked stunned. “How has he got no ears?”

 

“Babies grow from a little egg and everything has to grow from it.” Legolas pulled his ion up for a cuddle.

 

“How does the egg get there?” Melpomaen, for a change, was interested. Here was something he did not know. He already had most of Erestor’s knowledge, so most of the questions he asked were designed to cause embarrassment or elicit other reactions. For the most part, he was extremely successful.

 

“It forms in your insides.” Legolas was relieved that it seemed to be easier than he anticipated.

 

“Will I have an egg?” Melpomaen was staring at his ada.

 

“If you are very lucky. Male elves do not usually give birth to baby elves.” Legolas smiled.

 

“How is it lucky to have a baby elf?” The small elfling could not believe his ears and wondered if his best friend, Uncle Glorfindel, knew about eggs and babies.

 

“Because the elf who has a baby, could end up with a little sweetie like you.” Legolas kissed his ion and then blew a raspberry on his neck. Melpomaen giggled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor stirred; the pain in his head had gone but he felt extremely weak, as though he had flu. He looked around and could see that he was in the healing rooms.

 

“How do you feel?” Elrond held Erestor’s wrist. “You had a severe migraine but it is leaving now.”

 

Erestor tried to talk but his speech was still slurred; he experimentally tried to move his weak arm and it seemed to have more power than in the morning.

 

“Your speech will improve over the next few hours. For now, you must relax. Would you like a drink?”  Elrond poured a drink of water and put some raspberry cordial in it. He held it to Erestor’s lips. “Slowly.”

 

Erestor drank to the bottom of the glass. “Legolas?”

 

“He is fine, my friend. I am seeing him tomorrow to make sure he is all right. This time will be much better for him, I am sure.” Elrond returned Erestor’s wide grin.

 

Elrond went over to the other side of the room and poured some liquid into a small glass. He gave it to Erestor who drank it and gave the glass back. “What was that?”

 

“Something to make you sleep.” Elrond smiled at Erestor’s confusion.

 

“But I have just been asleep…” Erestor drifted away into the warm darkness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas ordered a picnic for him and Melpomaen. They saw Glorfindel on the way and invited him to join them. The warrior had finished his duties for the morning and had a couple of hours free, plus he wanted to know more about Erestor’s mystery illness, and so he agreed to tag along.

 

Melpomaen held his arms out to the warrior, who took him. “Your forehead is wet, Uncle. Have you been doing lots of exercise again?”

 

“I have been training, Mel.” Glorfindel held the small elfling in one arm and took the picnic basket from Legolas with the other.

 

Legolas told Glorfindel of Erestor’s illness and subsequent removal to the healing rooms. They discussed the unborn elfling and Melpomaen announced proudly that he knew how babies formed in the body and that one day, if he was lucky, he might have an elfling.

 

“That is not very likely, Mel.” Glorfindel put the small elfling on his shoulders.

 

“Anything is possible, Uncle.” Melpomaen laughed. He liked being up high; he could see for miles.

 

The blond warrior exchanged a look with Legolas and they carried on walking. They sat under a tree near the main part of the house and unpacked. Sandwiches, cake, tarts, sliced meats and fruit; Melpomaen couldn’t decide what to choose first. Legolas made a small plate of food for him and then poured some juice.

 

“Look Uncle I got a cherry.” Melpomaen held the large fruit in his hand for the warrior to see. “Aunty Celebrian has a cherry that she keeps in her knickers. I heard Uncle Elrond tell her that he was going to bite it and she said he was naughty.”

 

Glorfindel started to cough violently and Legolas and Melpomaen both whacked him several times on the back.

 

“Mel, that is an example of when you should not say anything.” Legolas looked sternly at his ion. “I really wish you would think first and say after.”

 

“What did I do?” Mel was the picture of innocence. He put his arm around the warrior and patted his head. “Better now?”

 

Glorfindel’s bloodshot eyes tried not to glare at the small elf. “Yes,” he mumbled. He did not know how he was going to survive the next forty-nine years if Melpomaen carried on like this. He was convinced that Elrond must have got his reasoning wrong. How could this small demon in elfling’s clothing be his soul mate he wondered.

 

“Uncle I can feel two hearts in my chest when I stand next to you. That must be because you are my best friend.” Mel did not know why Glorfindel started coughing again, but Legolas did.

 

“It’s fine ‘Fin. We already know about the heartbeats,” Legolas whispered into Glorfindel’s ear. “Poor you.” He giggled.

 

“I will be a dead elf if this carries on. I swear Mel is trying to kill me.” The coughing subsided somewhat and the warrior looked at his unwitting nemesis.

 

“I am not trying to kill you. I love you Uncle Glorfindel. You are the one I like the most here, apart from my adas.” Melpomaen beamed at the warrior.

 

“He just doesn’t stop, does he?” Glorfindel looked at the smiling Legolas who seemed to be hugely enjoying his predicament.

 

Small tears threatened to drip down Melpomaen’s face. “I am not trying to kill you. Every time I say anything to you, you start coughing and now you think I am doing it to kill you.”

 

Glorfindel picked up the small elfling. “Mel? I know you are not trying to kill me; it is a figure of speech only. Do not cry little one. Give your Uncle Glorfindel a cuddle.”

 

Mel stopped any thoughts of crying as soon as he was picked up. He held on to one of the warrior’s ears and sucked his thumb. Legolas gave him a sandwich and he refused. Glorfindel asked him to share one of his sandwiches and he ate all of it.

 

The picnic continued, and when all was eaten Legolas and Glorfindel sat back and watched Melpomaen running up and down with a toy bird. The wings flapped when the elfling ran fast and he squealed with delight.

 

“Melpomaen told Erestor and me that he can feel your heart beat. He thinks it is because you are his friend. Ever since that day you took him for the horse ride, he calls you his best friend, Uncle Glorfindel.” Legolas smiled gently.

 

“I heard his heart beat in my chest and went to see Elrond, who found it extremely funny and told me that I was his soul mate. I was worried about what you and Erestor would think. I do not suppose I can take any lovers whilst waiting for him to reach his majority, so there goes my sex life. Last night I turned down Galdor, who is like the hottest elf ever, because I don’t know how to act or what is expected of me anymore.” Glorfindel took a sip of juice. “At the moment I feel as though I could do a fifty year patrol and not care in the least.”

 

“I understand and I wonder why it is that the Valar have put you in this position. Things should get easier when the baby is born; it should divert his attention somewhat.” Legolas could feel Glorfindel’s discomfort. “If it is any consolation to you, we think that we could not ask for a better partner for our son. You are honourable, will love him and will always give your best. Who could ask for more? He seems to listen to you as well. I see only good here.”

 

“Does Erestor feel the same way?” Glorfindel knew that he could be a fearsome opponent and sought his approval.

 

“Erestor felt sorry for you. He said that if you knew about Mel being your soul mate we should expect you to break your oath and run away quickly before he was old enough to pursue you.” Legolas laughed. “He was joking of course, but he does genuinely feel sorry for you. He says it has screwed your life for the next forty-nine years at least.”

 

Glorfindel sighed and lay back on the grass; it seemed that Erestor expected him to take no lovers while Melpomaen was growing up.  Elrond walked out into the garden and told the small group that Erestor was awake and much better. They could go and see him.

 

Legolas called to his ion and looked at Glorfindel.

 

“I will see Erestor later. It should be a family thing when he first wakes up.” Glorfindel packed the picnic items back into the basket. “I will return this to the kitchens.”

 

“You have much to think about Glorfindel. We will see you later. Remember you are family now, so come any time to see us.” Legolas grinned and took Melpomaen, who waved goodbye, into the house with Elrond.

 

Glorfindel wondered how much ribbing he would continue having to take or whether it would end at all. He settled back against the tree and fell asleep.  In his dream was a beautiful dark haired warrior who kissed him and ran his fingers through his hair. He could not make out his face but he knew he loved him. He was worth waiting for and Glorfindel knew then that he would do exactly that.

 

 


	13. Thranduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil visits and Glorfindel starts coughing – again.

Time passed. Spies infiltrated Orthanc and found it bare because Saruman had gone on holiday to Bharad-dûr, to see Sauron, and had taken most of the orcs and anything incriminating with him. Legolas grew heavier as his pregnancy progressed. Melpomaen continued to give Glorfindel coughing fits and Erestor recovered to find his work duties curtailed somewhat and he now had several assistants. Elrond and Celebrían did not escape Melpomaen’s scrutiny and he often repeated embarrassing things that he had heard them do or say. It was like walking on eggshells for everyone.

 

Thranduil and his wife, Merilnis, were due to visit soon, and Elrond dreaded the small elfling even being in the same room as them. He could not keep him away as he was the King’s grandson; he just hoped that Thranduil would understand when he unwittingly became the focus of the young elf’s interest.

 

The Mirkwood party arrived with a large party of warriors and courtiers. There were several covered carts filled with gifts. Melpomaen announced confidently that he was sure most of them would be for him. Erestor held him in his arms and brought him forward to meet the King; Legolas stood by his side. The pregnancy had progressed well and, thanks to Erestor and Elrond’s care, Legolas had not experienced many of the symptoms he had with Melpomaen. Consequently, he was the picture of health.

 

“Ada.” Legolas hugged Thranduil and then moved to his mother, who he hugged even tighter. Thranduil hugged Erestor and then turned his attention to his grand-ion.

 

“Well who do we have here?” he asked. The small elfling raised an eyebrow, as he had seen his Uncle Elrond do many times. “I think you are little Prince Melpomaen. What a sweet little elfling you are.” He tickled Melpomaen on the belly expecting a giggle, but the small elfling slapped his hand away.

 

“Mel!” Erestor looked severely at his son.

 

“I am not letting anyone who talks like a baby tickle my belly. It is not going to happen.” He crossed his little arms and looked defiantly at them both.

 

“Oh yes, I seem to remember when you were born you could talk properly. My mistake, little one.” Thranduil was diplomatic to a fault and prepared to indulge his grandson, for now. “How old are you?”

 

“You should know that being my grand ada.”

 

Thranduil took Melpomaen from Erestor and whispered lovingly to him. “I was merely being conversational, you little shite. I know perfectly well how old you are.” He held him tightly and grinned. “I dare you to tell your parents what I have just said.”

 

It was said in such a way that Melpomaen found that he did not feel like saying anything to his parents, but his grand ada was not going to get away with talking to him like that. “Grand Ada, I forgive you for swearing at me, don’t let it happen again or else I will have to be rather severe with you.” He wiggled his eyebrows, gave his cheekiest grin and giggled.

 

The King roared with laughter. “I bet you two have to really watch what you say in front of this one.”

 

Erestor and Legolas both looked at Melpomaen who looked the picture of innocence. “Hello Grand Nana.” He called out to Merilnis, who had not been paying attention to them because she had been hugging Legolas, and held his arms in front of him.

 

She took him to herself. “It is good to see you at long last, little one.” She gave him a big kiss and he smiled.

 

“I have been so looking forward to seeing you, sweet Grand Nana.” The small elfling gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled adorably.

 

She looked at Legolas who was praying fervently to the Valar that his ion would not say anything out of place. “You have a beautiful little boy; he is delightful. Such a credit to you.”

 

Thranduil, Erestor, and Legolas looked at her as though she were mad.

 

Melpomaen put his arm around Merilnis’ neck, held her ear with one hand, and put his thumb in his mouth. “Such a sweet little elfling aren’t you?” Merilnis said fondly. “Tell me are you good for your adas?”

 

“Probably not, although I always try to be; they have very little to complain about really.” A big beaming smile issued from the elfling.

 

Elrond was the next person to greet Thranduil and all went smoothly until he introduced Glorfindel. At that point, Melpomaen announced to his grandparents that Glorfindel was his best friend and that he loved him. “I want to marry him when I grow up.”

 

Glorfindel had the coughing fit of his long life. He coughed so violently that he passed out. Elrond called to two warriors to take him to the healing rooms.

 

“Do you have something against Glorfindel that you like giving him coughing fits?” Thranduil wondered how such a simple statement of elfling hero worship could have such disastrous consequences.

 

“Every time I say something he coughs. He once said that I was trying to kill him, but I would not kill Uncle Glorfindel; he is my bestest friend in the whole world.” Melpomaen looked sad. “Can I go and see him so that he is all right?”

 

Erestor took Melpomaen off Merilnis, and they went into the house for the reception.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sweet Eru; please take this burden away from me. It is getting severely embarrassing. I do not think I can take anymore.” Glorfindel prayed fervently whilst the healer in attendance gave an amused smile.

 

“Lord Glorfindel?” The healer held out a small glass of dark liquid, which the warrior took and swallowed whilst holding his nose in case it tasted nasty. “Try and get some sleep.” The healer smiled and walked away.

 

The warrior wondered why he could not get up, after all, he felt fine now. He tried to sit and could not. Damn Elrond’s muscle relaxing drugs, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and drifted away. In his dreams was the dark haired warrior whose face he could not see. He felt intense love for this being whom he was holding in his arms. The warrior was whispering something to him that he could not catch, something about love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Melpomaen did indeed receive gifts and he continued to delight his grand nana. Thranduil found himself liking the small elfling more and more, in spite of his earlier behaviour. He felt sorry for his parents but could see that they loved him dearly. Erestor in particular, spent a lot of time with his ion and it seemed to have a calming influence on him. Because of this, Legolas could relax and put his feet up without worrying what his Mel was up to.

 

The evening was ending for Melpomaen. He was sleepy and wanted to go to bed but first he wanted to go and see Glorfindel who was still in the healing rooms.

 

Erestor let Melpomaen kiss his relatives and Legolas goodnight, then he took the small elfling from the hall and down the stairs to the healing rooms. They entered and saw Glorfindel fast asleep. Erestor put his ion down on the bed beside the warrior.

 

“Kiss him goodnight and we will leave,” he whispered.

 

The small elfling put his hands on either side of Glorfindel’s face and kissed his lips. The warrior jumped with surprise and Erestor pulled Mel away quickly.

 

“I came to say goodnight. I am sorry I woke you up.” Melpomaen reached over and patted the warrior on the head. “Are you feeling better now?”

 

“Yes, thank you Mel, it was very kind of you.” Glorfindel looked at Erestor who was biting his lips so that he did not giggle; he glared at him.

 

“Sorry.” Erestor howled with laughter.

 

“Glad you find it funny.” Glorfindel looked at Erestor in disgust.

 

“Let me talk to Glorfindel on my own, Ada, please.” The small elfling left Erestor’s arms and sat beside Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel gave a pathetic, ‘do not leave me alone with the monster child’ look, that made Erestor snigger. He walked away to make conversation with the healer, who was hovering outside the room.

 

“Uncle Glorfindel, I am sorry I made you cough again and I know it must be really hard for you having a soul mate who is only two years old.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. “How did you know about that?”

 

“Before I was born, I was in the Halls of Waiting because I had been born before and died. I saw you several times and I asked who you were because I thought you were beautiful. Uncle Námo told me that you were my soul mate and that I would meet you again. He told me not to tell anyone but it is really hard not to and I am afraid I might tell someone by accident.”

 

“You remember the Halls?” The blond warrior was stunned. He remembered the Halls because he had been re-embodied but Melpomaen had been reborn.

 

“Yes I do, and I remember you too.” The small elfling beamed happily.

 

“You call Námo, Uncle?” Glorfindel was amazed, he had never thought of the Vala as that sort of entity.

 

“All the elfling fëa call him Uncle Námo. He plays games with us. He taught me how to use a skipping rope and play snakes and ladders. He is really, really nice.” The small elfling held one of Glorfindel’s ears and put his thumb in his mouth.

 

“Mel, I think that Námo meant that you could tell when everyone had worked it out for themselves; your adas know and so do Elrond and Celebrían. It is not the sort of thing that you should tell anyone else though; not until you are much bigger, like fifty years old.” Glorfindel hugged the small elfling. “Do you think that you can stop saying things that make me cough now that you have unloaded your thoughts?”

 

“I will try.” Glorfindel knew he was sincere. “I love you Uncle Glorfindel, you are my bestest friend in the whole of Arda.”

 

Glorfindel smiled. “I love you too little one. Now tell me what presents you received.”

 

Erestor walked back in, sometime later, to see his son sitting on Glorfindel’s lap and telling him about the toy boat and the kite that could fly in any weather because it had a special design and looked like a bird. He was happy to see them both laughing and relieved that the tension had resolved. He picked Melpomaen up and told Glorfindel that he would see him the next day. Mel kissed Glorfindel good night and they left the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The grey wizard passed over the border of the realm in the early hours and looked into the distance where the trees were green and fruit seemed to grow all the year round. He would arrive by morning and then he could put in motion a resolution to Melpomaen and Glorfindel’s problems. The Valar wanted both to be happy and perhaps a long period of separation would be good for them.

 

 

 

 


	14. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor makes Mel keep a diary. Mel is not at all happy about it.

Mel’s POV

 

Ada Erestor woke me up from my nap, that my Ada Legolas MADE me have. He brought a small desk and chair, just like his larger one, into our sitting room and was very noisy because he does not think about elflings who are trying to sleep.

 

I walked into the sitting room and saw my new furniture beside his desk. “I am absolutely not going to start doing paperwork this early in my life,” I told him. I do not know why I have to have two desks, I already have one for painting in my bedroom. Perhaps they have nothing better to spend their money on.

 

Ada laughed and said it was for me to write my diary. What? What is the point of diary? Who is going to read it? Ada Erestor is probably on his millionth diary book (he is very old) and no one reads them. I pointed this out to him and he told me not to be cheeky. He says it is a good way of remembering my past. Supposing I don’t want to remember it? He said I might think differently when I am older. I know I will not and I know he is talking out of his ass. I hope he does not read this.

 

It seems I have no choice. Ada Erestor says that I cannot go on any more horse rides with Glorfindel if I do not write anything. I bet other elflings do not have problems with their parents.

 

Ada Erestor says I should write all I remember first and then do it day by day. I do not agree with him but just in case he sneakily reads it, and I suspect he is not above that sort of thing, then I have no choice but to do it. He says if I do not, I have to go back to bed. He is sitting over the other side of the room reading a detective story and he keeps laughing. I can’t even make out to write, he will know.

 

**The first bit of my life.**

 

I was fast asleep when I was born. I had just arranged myself in a position that was most comfortable for me, but not so for Ada Legolas, and suddenly Uncle Elrond’s big old hands pulled me out into the light. Of course, I woke up and scowled at him. He started to make baby noises.

 

“STOP THAT!” I said and he nearly dropped me with shock.

 

Then ‘master of the obvious’ said that I could speak. Ada Erestor said that he wondered what it meant. Well duh! I could speak – that is what it meant. Nothing more and nothing less. Then ‘brain of Imladris’ said, “He is fully clothed.”

 

I am going to make the grand entrance with nothing on? I do not think so.

 

It is strange but I had every memory that Ada Erestor had formed in his life and knew about a trade agreement he had just negotiated. This threw him into a fit of paranoia. I do not consider myself fortunate; he has many memories that are nice but some that are completely yucky. This is why I dispute the need for a diary. I know every entry he has written down. If I were not the decent, honourable and lovable elfling that I am, I would blackmail him. Anyhow, I find I do not want to; he thinks I am the greatest and most excellent ion anyone could ever have in the whole of Arda and I want to keep it that way.

 

Then I saw Ada Legolas. He was asleep. Lucky for some, I thought. Ada Erestor woke him up and called him Little Leaf. He was extremely delighted to see me and cuddled me. I like being cuddled by Ada Legolas. They became really gooey at that point. Ada Erestor was calling Ada Legolas 'meleth nîn', stroking his hair, and kissing him lots. I became really bored. I asked them how it was that I had two adas, to give them a taste of my charmingly mischievous personality, and then I asked for some food. My blond haired ada whopped his tit out. Yuk! There was a drip of milk coming from it! How gross can an elf be? Moreover, I told him so.

 

I had some cake and juice. Ada Erestor had to mash the cake for me with some cream because I could not eat it at first. Then he put me to bed, kissed me, and told me to go to sleep. WHAT? I HAVE SPENT TWELVE MONTHS SLEEPING. I did go to sleep, mainly because I was so bored and there was nothing else to do. There is only so much thumb twiddling one can indulge in before going mad. I seemed to sleep a lot when very young, but now I am one year old I have an afternoon nap every day, which Ada Legolas MAKES ME HAVE! I am sure I do not need it.

 

I have no more to add really. Life was pleasant and I got a lot of attention because Ada Erestor is surrounded by sycophantic, fawning elves. It is good fun having an ada that everyone is scared of. No one is scared of Ada Legolas; everyone loves him. Everyone loves me too. I know this because when elves go past with their elflings they point and say, “There is that Melpomaen that I told you about.” They do not do it when I am with my adas but when I am with my nanny, who looks after me when my parents are busy. My last nanny sailed west early. She was only one hundred and fifty years old.

 

** The second bit of my life. **

 

At Yule I asked for the complete chronicles of The Fall of Gondolin with the full appendices. To please my adas I asked for a toy boat as well. I was unwrapping my presents when my Grand Ada Thranduil came barging in, swearing his head off at a huddled old man who he had obviously slapped about a bit.

 

Ada Erestor took a big knife and charged across the room. He stabbed the old man to death, yelling at him that he could have killed Ada Legolas and me. Apparently Uncle Elrond had to cut my Ada Legolas' belly open to get me out, and if he had not we would have died. No wonder people are so scared of Ada Erestor; even Grand Ada asked him if he went a bit over the top. Like a true psychopath, he said he did not think so. Other than that, it was a good first Yule, and I was well behaved, as always.

 

I like to sing in the morning. My adas love hearing me sing and are always grateful that I wake them up with my lovely singing voice. Sometimes they tell me to shut up, but I know they do not really mean it. I think that they are aware that most elflings do not sing as well as I do, and they do not want others to feel inadequate because they do not have elflings with beautiful voices.

 

One morning I was singing and Glorfindel knocked on the door; he came to see me because he loves my singing. We went to the kitchens to collect some breakfast and then went to see Aunty Celebrían and Uncle Elrond. I fell asleep on Uncle Elrond because he kept tickling me. I looked in his ears and there was nothing but blackness there. I WIPED SNOT ON HIS LIP AND HE SWALLOWED IT. EWWW! He is so gross sometimes!

 

I really like Uncle Glorfindel, even though he made me have a bath and criticised my taste in clothing. I think my little black robes are very stylish; at least I do not wear girly flowers in my hair. I had to tell him why I was frightened of baths and I nearly cried; I was so scared. I did not want to tell him because I do not want him to be frightened of baths or die in one, as I did in my old life when I was held under water by big hands until everything went black. Uncle Námo rescued me and took me to be with the other elflings in Lorien’s garden and the Halls, where we went to sleep after playing.

 

To make up for upsetting me, Uncle Glorfindel took me out on his horse and we had a picnic. I got my first bow and arrow, which Ada Legolas made for me, and shot an old man in the eye. I do not even know how I did it! One moment the arrow had fallen on the grass, and with the next it rose up and stabbed him in the eye. It was so cool! He screamed like an elleth and Uncle Glorfindel killed two orcs with his sword. We picked lots of flowers to give to my adas when we got home. They really missed me and were overjoyed to see me again.

 

That night I had a nightmare that the old man was going to kill Uncle Glorfindel and me. I screamed and Ada Erestor came into my bedroom and picked me up. Luckily, Uncle Glorfindel is bigger than the old man is. He will have a hard job killing him. I was really upset so Uncle Glorfindel showed me a place in his mind, which really exists, and there was a nice shining white elleth who told me I would be safe. One day I will see her in Lothlórien. I know this because she told me so.

 

The next day Ada Legolas took me to the kitchens. I like the kitchens because the elves give me cookie dough to play with. I made a cookie dough biscuit, which was shaped like a willy for Uncle Glorfindel, and Ada Legolas totally lost it with me. I started to cry so that he would feel a bit of a bastard. It did not work and Uncle Glorfindel told me off as well when I asserted my right to cry when not upset. We went to the library where Bainon, one-inch dick, started to be rude and throw paint at me. Uncle Glorfindel told him off and then Ada Legolas came along and took me. None of this would have happened if he had not left me with Uncle Glorfindel to go off and make babies with Ada Erestor. They did not even ask me if they could, they just did it. Ada Erestor came into the library and told everyone off for being noisy. I was being quiet because I respect the library rules. He looked at my painting on the mural and said it was the best out of all the elflings. It was quite a good day really.

 

Ada Erestor had a very bad headache the next day. He had been getting them for some time and, at first, I thought it was an attention-seeking thing because elves do not normally get headaches. I felt bad when I saw he was really ill and climbed up a shelf to get a bowl in the bathroom just in case he was sick and I told him I love him. Ada always gets a headache when I am in the room. I do not know why. He had to go to the healing rooms and Uncle Elrond thought it was great that I am to have a baby brother. Neither my Ada Legolas, nor Uncle Elrond, were impressed with me when I asked where babies come from. I already know because I have Ada Erestor’s yucky memories, but it is fun to see them go red.

 

Later on, after a nap, I had to warn the baby in Ada Legolas’ belly that I would be the boss. I think he heard me even though Ada says he has no ears yet.

 

We had a picnic in the afternoon and invited Uncle Glorfindel. I told him about the two heartbeats that I could feel in my chest when he is with me and he started coughing. He always coughs when I talk to him. It is not fair, he is just drawing attention to himself and I am not in the least impressed. He had better not do this when we are married.

 

Right, that is it, I was going to write about the third bit of my life but Ada Erestor has said that I can go out and play now because I have written enough. I suppose I will have to carry on with this tomorrow. I am going to ask.

 

Just as I had feared. More writing tomorrow.

 

Glorfindel has made me a kite and he has arrived to show me how to get it up in the sky. I love kites and so does he. He makes the best kites ever. He is the greatest elf ever and he is my bestest friend in the whole of Arda. I cannot wait!


	15. Dear Diary part 2

Mel’s POV

 

I still do not want to write this diary. I even tried to bargain with Ada Erestor and told him that I would be good if he agreed that I did not have to write anymore. He then said that he hoped I was not being naughty, so I said that I was not. Then he said that if I was not being naughty, I was already being good, and so the offer to be good was not a valid proposition and that I was being dishonest, which meant that in fact I was really being naughty. My head is spinning now. I promise that from this moment, I will be good and he says that he can see that I am a good elfling. I do not know what to think now. I am really confused.

 

I love my Ada Erestor but sometimes he can be such a git. He is sitting over the other side of the room smirking at me. I know, I shall ask him for a drink.

 

He told me that I was stalling and that I had better get over to my desk and start writing before he loses his temper. I am going to ask for a cake.

 

Ada says that only good elflings get cake. Ha! I remind him that as I am not being naughty I am being, by default, rather good and so I qualify for a cake by his very own criteria.

 

He looked at me and smiled, so I thought I had won. I smiled back.

 

“I will be the judge of whether you are good or not Mel, and at the moment I see a small elfling who is trying to run rings around his ada. Tell me is that the behaviour of a good elfling?” That is what he said, so I start to make out to write and I let him see a tear fall down my cheek. Ada smiled, because he is a sadist, and carried on reading his book.

 

Because of Uncle Elrond giving Ada more free time, and less to do after his very bad migraine last year, he spends a lot more time with me. I constantly hear other elves telling Ada how good I am now we spend so much time together. Even my bestest friend, Uncle Glorfindel, has said it. I am always well behaved and very rarely intentionally naughty, so I do not know what they are talking about.

 

I still think that Uncle Glorfindel is great though. Last week, Bainon, one-inch dick, laughed at me with his brain dead mates, and said that Uncle Glorfindel could not be my bestest friend because I am only an elfling, and then he started hitting me. Uncle Glorfindel saw them, picked me up, and said that I was indeed his bestest friend, and that if Bainon, one-inch dick, ever hit me again he would throw him out of the window. I hate Bainon, one-inch dick, and I am going to kick his ass all over when I am bigger. He forgets that one day I will be as big as him and then he had better watch out.

 

**   
The third bit of my life.   
**

 

Ada Legolas’s belly grew bigger and bigger and I continued to say things to the baby inside when he was asleep and awake. He is in no doubt now about how great it will be to be born into our family and have me as a brother. Sometimes I can hear him giggling because I tell him jokes and funny stories about life here. He never answers me though. He cannot speak yet, Ada Legolas says. I was not looking forward to having a baby brother, but now I am. I hope he is like me.

 

My Grand Ada, King Thranduil, came to visit with his wife, Queen Merilnis, and they think I am adorable. Grand Ada said I am Prince Melpomaen. I asked Ada Erestor what that meant and he said that I should not concern myself with titles just yet. He looked at Ada Legolas, they started laughing, and then he said that he did not want my head to grow any larger. Ada Legolas is a prince and he does not have a really large head so why would mine get any bigger, I wonder. I asked Ada Erestor this and he laughed again and said I was priceless.

 

When I first met Grand Ada, he started talking like a baby to me and tried to tickle my belly. I had to be rather sharp with him. He swore at me and dared me to tell my parents. He called me a little shite. I loudly forgave him, to show that I am the better elf, and he said to my adas that they must have to watch everything they said in front of me, as though the whole thing had been my fault! He laughs really loudly too.

 

Ada Legolas thinks that his ada is the most wonderful elf in Middle-earth, apart from me and Ada Erestor and maybe his nana. Because of this I am prepared to like Grand Ada and disregard the events of our first meeting. Ada Legolas will be very happy if we get along well, and Ada Erestor says we must not stress him because he is heavy with child. My Grand Nana is very nice and she cuddles me a lot. I like being cuddled and anyone can cuddle me so long as I like him or her. If Bainon, one-inch dick, ever tried to cuddle me, I would bite him hard and make him scream.

 

When we met our relatives, outside in the courtyard, I told everyone that Uncle Glorfindel is my bestest friend and that I wanted to marry him one day. He had another one of his coughing fits and he passed out through lack of air. Grand Ada Thranduil asked me what I had against Uncle Glorfindel that I liked making him cough. I explained that he always coughs. A big elf called Ornir picked Glorfindel up and slung him over his shoulder. His arms were hanging down and his hair was just touching the floor. He took him to the healing rooms.

 

We went inside and I was given lots of presents. It was great! I got a toy boat to play with on the river, a kite that can fly in all weathers, a toy warg made out of real warg fur, which makes a noise when it is turned upside down, a wooden sword to whack Bainon, one-inch dick with, and a book of blank pages that I am writing in now because it is a diary. I got many other presents like candy, a ball and some games but my favourite was the music box. If you wind it up it plays tinkly music and you can put treasure in it. I have already put a peacock feather and a dark blue shiny stone from the river inside.

 

I got a new set of robes but they were in sky blue, white and gold. Ada Erestor says I have to wear them even though Uncle Glorfindel wears the same colours on official occasions. I prefer to wear black. I will look like Uncle's twin! I also received a circlet of my own. My adas have circlets which have lots of jewels on them and they are locked away. Uncle Glorfindel has a circlet too. It is made of big golden flowers because he is a Lord. Now I have one. Mine is made of mithril and has lots of little gold flowers on it which are studded with diamonds. As soon as it was off my head, Ada Erestor put it in the safe. I did not get a chance to play with it and it is my present, not theirs.

 

Later that night I was allowed to go and see Glorfindel. He was not very happy to see me and so I asked Ada Erestor to leave me with him, so I could say I was sorry. I apologised to Glorfindel for making him cough all the time and told him that I knew it was not easy having a two-year-old soul mate. He was very surprised that I knew. Apparently, he already knew but did not think to tell me. I told him all about the Halls and Uncle Námo, who told me about Uncle Glorfindel being my soul mate. He told me not to tell anyone until I am fifty, and let me hold his ear while I sucked my thumb. Uncle Glorfindel has the bestest ear for holding when thumb sucking, even better than my adas ears. Ada Erestor came back in the room and we had to go but I knew I would see Uncle Glorfindel the next day and I could show him my robes and my circlet. I thought he would be very impressed.

 

The next day Gandalf, who likes wearing grey dresses, came to visit and spoiled everything!

 

Ada Erestor has just asked me how much I have written. I showed him the pages, which happily he did not try to read, and he said I have written enough. Too right, I have written enough. My fingers are falling off with overwork now. Ada said I have been so good that he will take me down to the river and we can sail my toy boat. Ada Erestor is the bestest ada any one can have!


	16. Little Mice With No Shoes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf visits and is surprised by Elrond's bed wear. Mel tells the unborn baby more jokes. Erestor has a run in with Bainon one-inch-dick's parents. Thranduil steals Mel's nose.

Gandalf arrived in the courtyard, dismounted his horse and walked into the house. On the left, after passing through the large entrance hall, was where one could normally find Elrond. His office overlooked the gardens and waterfalls. On the right, was corridor leading to the living accommodation, which also overlooked gardens and waterfalls. Some of the ground floor apartments had private gardens while others were communal. Imladris really was an exceptionally lovely place and Gandalf for a fleeting moment wished that he could spend more time in the realm. The wizard turned right and walked along the corridor, guessing that Elrond would not be awake this early in the morning. He wandered down long winding corridors, with seemingly random placed doors leading to family and single chambers, until he reached the door with Elrond and Celebrían’s name on it.

 

“Someone is knocking at the door, twinkle-toes.” Celebrían nudged her husband who grunted. “Get up, it could be important.”

 

Elrond rose from the bed, thinking that he would do anything for a peaceful life. Celebrían threw him a housecoat, which he put on, and he answered the door. Gandalf walked straight in and stood by the settee. He looked at Elrond oddly. “Greetings, Elrond.” He hugged him and then sat down.

 

“It is good to see you again, old friend. I need to discuss a few things with you.” Elrond frowned and lowered his voice. “Saruman, for one. However, you must be tired after all the travelling, so let us have some refreshment first.” He tugged the bell pull to alert the servants that he was awake. Morning tea would be delivered in a matter of minutes. For a moment he idly wondered where the belt to his housecoat was before turning his attention back to the moment. “So when did the runners catch up with you then?”

 

“Cirdan informed me that a runner had visited and left before my arrival. He told me about the events surrounding a small elfling, whose name is Melpomaen, who is apparently reborn and of special interest to Saruman, whom I suspect strongly of being in collusion with Sauron; the fool.” Gandalf gave Elrond a curious look, but said nothing.

 

It was too much. “What?” Elrond asked and then looked down at himself. “Damn!” He had forgotten to remove Celebrían’s nightdress after their role-playing love session the previous night. The housecoat was also hers. It was nearly the same colour pink as his, so it was an easy mistake to make. He went into the bedroom, told his wife to get out of bed, and changed into his day clothing.

 

Morning tea arrived shortly after. Gandalf, Celebrían and Elrond sat around the table and discussed pleasant things, like how to catch a bird with a blob of jam and a pork pie, and how to train homing kittens. Serious discussion could be left until the council meeting after breakfast.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor and Legolas were still fast asleep. Melpomaen, their beloved ion, was awake and studying their faces. He gently peeled back the covers, so that he did not wake his Ada Legolas, and began talking to the baby.

 

“I have a joke for you. What is brown and sticky?” He looked up at Legolas to make sure he was still asleep before telling the unborn elfling the answer. “It is a stick!”

 

“Mel, are you telling the baby jokes again?” The small elfling jumped at the sound of his Ada’s voice. Erestor leaned over Legolas and pulled his ion up onto the bed with him. “You woke me up, naughty Mel.”

 

Melpomaen giggled. He flung his arms around his ada and kissed him on the lips. Erestor blew a raspberry on his neck and Mel squealed with laughter.

 

“Shush, we must be quiet. Ada Legolas is still asleep. We must creep around like little mice with no shoes on, so we don’t wake him.” To emphasise the point Erestor put his fingers on his lips and crept exaggeratedly out of the bed and across the room much to his ion’s delight.

 

They went into the bathroom and washed quickly before clothing themselves in matching black robes. When they were ready, they walked hand in hand to the Hall of Fire for breakfast. Legolas remained in bed, which was a habit of his now that he was at the end stages of his pregnancy. He found it difficult to sleep, so Erestor did not wake him if he still slumbered. Breakfast would be brought back on a tray for when his husband woke up.

 

“Will Grand Nana and Grand Ada be up yet?” Melpomaen was excited. That night there was to be a celebration and he would be able to show Glorfindel how good he looked in his new clothes and circlet.

 

They continued walking and Melpomaen saw his bitterest enemy. Bainon and his parents were walking together, to the hall. The elfling looked at Melpomaen, who stuck his middle finger up at him and then made a show of holding his forefinger and thumb one inch apart and mouthing, “This is you.”

 

Bainon went to retaliate but his mother stopped him. “Don’t encourage him, Bainon. He is a very rude elfling who has not been brought up properly.”

 

Erestor swung around. “What did you say?”

 

“My Lord, your ion targets my little Bainon all the time.” Bainon’s mother wished she had not said anything, or at least not spoken so loud. Her husband nodded in agreement.

 

Erestor told them that Bainon and Melpomaen were as bad as one another, and he did not consider his ion had been improperly brought up. Bainon’s father apologised for his wife’s remark, but protested that Melpomaen had made an offensive gesture to his ion without any provocation.

 

“Who do you think taught him that gesture? It was your ion. However; I will give you the benefit of the doubt as to how well he has been brought up, although by your own criteria, I suspect it was not very well at all.” Erestor glared and the two parents shrunk underneath his gaze. “I expect you to do something about Bainon, and I will not tolerate his bullying of my ion anymore. He is ten years old and Mel is only two, hardly an even match is it?” Both parents looked bewildered and wondered to what he was referring. “Bainon has hit my ion several times when showing off to his friends. Happily, Glorfindel has always been around to stop it. I will not stand for it and if it happens again there will be consequences; do you understand?”

 

“Yes, my Lord.” Bainon’s mother was nearly in tears. It was not good for one as powerful as Erestor to be angry with either of them in public, especially when it turned out that their ion was not as innocent as they believed him to be. “I had no idea that Bainon had hit your ion.”

 

Erestor looked at them, as if they were insects; he picked Melpomaen up and walked away. The small elfling held his Ada’s ear and put his thumb in his mouth, then took it out. “Ada, you are my hero!” The thumb went back into his mouth.

 

“Perhaps if you tried to get along with others you might not have these problems?” Erestor asked his ion who considered the question thoughtfully.

 

“I understand what you are saying, Ada, and I will certainly take it on board, but have you considered that the special nature of my being causes me to be bullied without having to do anything to invite such treatment? It is very hard being the only elfling with two adas and having such vast intelligence.” Melpomaen smirked; he was sure his ada would fall for that old chestnut.

 

“When you are an adult elf you will not be able to use that excuse so I would suggest you do not use it now.” Erestor smiled. He had called his small ion’s bluff and it felt good. “Oh, and Mel, if I ever catch you sticking your finger up at another elf, or elfling, I will make you write an essay on the positive qualities of being stuck in a puddle of mud, miles from anywhere and chilled to the bone.”

 

“So long as there is not a practical involved I should manage it quite easily, Ada.” Mel smirked and sucked his thumb.

 

Erestor stopped walking. Before he uttered a word, Melpomaen quickly apologised and so his ada started walking again.

 

The breakfast hall was crowded, but there was a seat for them both at the top table next to Thranduil and Merilnis.

 

“Well hello, little Prince Melpomaen.” Thranduil roared loudly at his small grand-ion and sat him on his lap. He tweaked Melpomaen’s nose and then showed him his thumb between his forefinger and middle finger. “Look I have your nose.” He guffawed at the joke so loudly that Erestor wondered how his sweet, quiet Legolas could have stood such a noisy character.

 

Melpomaen deliberately tweaked hard upon his grand-ada’s nose and sighed as if disappointed. He tweaked hard again. “Now, now, Mel. If you keep doing that you will really pull my nose off.”

 

It was a joke Melpomaen knew well; Legolas had played pull your nose off with him when a baby. Erestor knew this but left them to it; he was embarrassed that a relative of his could be so loud just because an elfling was present. He considered that Thranduil deserved a good hard nose tweaking.

 

“I was trying to pull your nose off too, Grand Ada.” Melpomaen squealed with laughter, and then looked adoringly at his grand-nana, Merilnis. “I am happy to see you this morning sweet, Grand Nana.”

 

Merilnis leaned over the table and took the small elfling. Thranduil was never more grateful to his wife than at that moment because, in spite of his protests, Melpomaen had not let go of his nose and it felt quite red ad swollen. “Come and sit on my lap. You must be the sweetest elfling in Imladris. Now tell me where your Ada Legolas is.”

 

“He is asleep, Grand Nana. We did not wake him up because his belly is so big that he finds it hard to sleep. Ada Erestor said that we should creep around like little mice with no shoes on so we would not wake him up. I told the baby a joke. I speak to him every day because I love him.” Melpomaen took one of her ears in one hand and put his thumb in his mouth.

 

Merilnis leaned forward to catch Erestor’s attention. “Your son is simply the most wonderful elfling ever. He is so nice, kind and considerate. You have both brought him up so well.” She looked at Melpomaen who smiled sweetly back at her. “You are such a little cuddle bunny, aren’t you?” Mel was hugged tight to her chest and was in bliss; how he loved being cuddled. “I think my bestest friend, Glorfindel, would like to be cuddled by you. You are so soft and warm.” He had no idea why the elves at the table erupted with laughter, especially his grand-nana; she was laughing so hard that she had to dab at her eyes with a handkerchief.

 

After breakfast, Erestor took Melpomaen back to their rooms with a tray of food for Legolas.

 

Legolas was sweating and panting. “What is it, meleth?” Erestor asked, his voice near to panicking.

 

“Get Elrond, I think Mel has told the baby so many jokes he wants to come out and tell him one of his own.” Legolas smiled and then grimaced as a wave of pain made his whole body contract in agony.

 

Erestor ran outside the room and grabbed a passing servant. “Get Lord Elrond now. Tell him it is urgent. Whatever he is doing, he must come. Interrupt him if you have to.” He ran back in the room and held Legolas in his arms. “I love you, meleth. Not long now.”

 

Melpomaen looked with concern at his Ada Legolas and hoped he would be all right. It looked very painful having a baby elfling and he made a mental note never to be in that position when he grew up. He stroked his ada’s hair. “Would you like to hold my ear, Ada? I find it very comforting; it might help you.”


	17. New Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new baby elfling is born. Will he be like Mel?

Legolas lay on the bed in the healing rooms. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Melpomaen looking frightened and concerned. Happily, Glorfindel was holding the small elfling and trying to reassure him.

 

“Erestor?” Legolas was feeling sleepy as the medicine began to take effect. Erestor leaned further into him and stroked his head. “Get Mel out of here, he looks terrified and knows far too much for an elfling of his age. He doesn’t need to know anymore.”

 

Erestor motioned to Glorfindel who walked over with the small elfling. “Give Ada a kiss good night and we will see you later.”

 

Melpomaen sat on the bed beside Legolas and he reached over and kissed him on the lips. “Night, night Ada. I hope you stop being in pain soon. I love you.”

 

Legolas smiled and pinched his ion’s cheek making him laugh. “I will be fine. When you see me next, you will also see your little brother. Now I want you to go and tell your grand-ada and grand-nana, because I don’t think they know.”

 

“We will tell them now, won’t we Uncle?” Melpomaen held up his arms and Glorfindel picked him up.

 

Glorfindel smiled. “We will see you later. Do not worry; Mel will be safe with me. Won’t you little one?”

 

They walked out of the room. Mel waved to his adas and saw Legolas mumble something to Erestor before closing his eyes.

 

“Ada Legolas is not going to die is he?” Melpomaen asked Glorfindel as he held his ear.

 

“That is not the intention, and Elrond is pretty good at delivering babies.” Glorfindel made his way to Merilnis and Thranduil’s rooms.

 

“I remember when I was born. I had to be pretty sharp with Uncle Elrond because he made baby noises to me. Ada Erestor was there too. They were surprised that I was born with clothes on.” The small elfling raised a derisory eyebrow. “As if I am going to appear nude in front of those two, when I didn’t even know them properly. They could have been anybody.”

 

The warrior grinned. “No elflings are ever born with clothes on, Mel. You are the only elfling ever, to be born wearing robes.

 

“What even you?” Mel was surprised as Glorfindel nodded. “You were born with no clothes on?”

 

“That’s right; I was born with no clothes on.” Glorfindel laughed as he tried to picture what clothing he might have been born in, if he had. “I couldn’t talk either.”

 

“Were you born a bit simple then, Uncle?” Mel still held the warrior’s ear and in-between speech his thumb made its way back to his mouth.

 

“No, I was like every baby who has ever been born. You are the only a baby ever who was born fully clothed and toilet trained. You are unique.” Glorfindel kissed the elfling on the cheek. “Why don’t you take that thumb out of your mouth? It makes you look like a baby.”

 

“Well technically I am still a baby, Uncle, so I reserve the right to do baby things until they are of no more use to me.” The thumb went back into his mouth and the other arm remained around the Glorfindel’s neck.

 

There was no answer when they reached Merilnis and Thranduil’s rooms so they went to the kitchens, one of Melpomaen’s favourite places to get a drink of chocolate and some cookies.

 

Back in the healing rooms, Erestor held his sleepy new ion in his arms. Legolas was fast asleep and Elrond was carefully sewing the small incision in his abdomen. He sang a catchy, but annoying, song that buzzed around in his head as he worked.

 

“Ada, tell him to stop singing please. I am trying to sleep.” The elfling held his own ear and put his thumb in his mouth.

 

Elrond stopped what he was doing and looked at Erestor who looked as though he had been hit over the head with a hammer. “I am getting my headache back.”

 

“Well at least he wasn’t born with clothes on.” Elrond resumed his stitching.

 

“I want to talk to you about that.” The small elfling glared at Erestor. “Wrapping me in a nightgown and a blanket is simply not acceptable. Everyone will know that I have no clothes on underneath, and why did I have to have a wash when I was born?”

 

“First of all you were covered in blood and other yucky stuff. Secondly, we will give you some of Mel’s old robes that he has grown out of and then you will be fully dressed.” Erestor told the baby elfling.

 

“Why do I have to have second hand clothes? Did you get me anything new for when I was born? You have known about me for a year now.” The baby put his thumb in his mouth and sulked. He wished he had not agreed to be reborn and wondered why it had to be in Imladris of all places.

 

“I expect Ada Legolas will have bought you lots of new clothing. He has been looking forward to seeing you.” Erestor hoped with all his heart that his husband had thought to buy some clothing for little Ereolas, as he was to be known, otherwise, he suspected, they would not hear the end of it.

 

Erestor held his ion and wondered which of the Valar they must have offended to receive a Melpomaen mark two. He wondered how Legolas would take the news. The sleeping elf looked serene and there was a slight smile on his face in spite of his unconscious state. How beautiful he looks, Erestor thought, and wanted to hold him again in his arms and kiss him and reassure him that their lives would one day go back to normal. In the scheme of things, fifty years was not such a long time, it just felt like forever.

 

“Ada?” The small elfling looked up and smiled at Erestor. “Can I hold your ear please? Mel says you have great ears for holding on to.”


	18. Ereolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new baby arrives and recognises Thranduil. Who could the reborn baby have been?

“Legolas, wake up little leaf.” Erestor stroked his sleeping husband’s head. The blond elf had been asleep for three hours and according to Elrond he would be waking any time.

 

Legolas stirred and moaned into the hand that stroked his face.

 

“Oy! Wake up!” The baby looked at Erestor and beamed. “You are not talking loud enough, Ada. You need to shout. Lucky you have me here, isn’t it?” He maintained his grip on Erestor’s ear and put his thumb in his mouth.

 

“I am trying to wake him gently,” Erestor said in hushed tones. The baby raised his eyebrows, sighed and shook his head.

 

Legolas eventually woke up to Erestor’s gentle voice and smiled when he saw his face. He watched the new baby being placed on his chest and felt a surge of love for the tiny being. “Hello little Ereolas.” He stroked the baby elfling’s cheek and smiled.

 

“Hello Ada Legolas, give me a cuddle!”

 

Legolas was shocked and then horrified. He looked at Erestor in alarm. His husband nodded as if to confirm what was now already clear to him. He had given birth to a Melpomaen mark two.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Melpomaen and Glorfindel found Thranduil and Merilnis in the gardens after visiting the kitchens for some chocolate milk. After an hour of being sweet and cute, the small elfling felt tired and asked Glorfindel to pick him up. It took only a few minutes for him to fall asleep. The party made its way to the healing rooms and waited in a side room.

 

They waited for about an hour, talking in soft voices. Melpomaen remained asleep in Glorfindel’s arms, which he counted as a blessing from the Valar, and they seemed to drink an endless supply of herbal tea.

 

Thranduil was getting impatient. “How long does it take to get a bloody baby out?” he demanded.

 

The door opened and Erestor beamed a big smile at his relatives. He took Melpomaen from Glorfindel and woke him gently. The elfling had a small drink of fruit juice while his ada told the others about Ereolas being able to talk.

 

“I knew he could talk.” Melpomaen happily informed his ada, then took hold of his ear and put his thumb in his mouth.

 

Erestor gave his ion a look of exasperation and shook his head. They walked in to a spacious room with a bed in the middle. Legolas lay there with his new baby in his arms, looking relaxed and smiling.

 

“Hello Ereolas.” Melpomaen shouted in greeting.

 

Ereolas waved his arms and called out in greeting. “Hello Mel, look I am here!”

 

Merilnis kissed her ion and stroked the baby’s cheek. “You are such a sweet little thing, aren’t you?”

 

The baby looked at Melpomaen who nodded and then he looked back at Merilnis and giggled. “Thank you sweet Grand Nana.” He addressed her just how his brother had told him to when he was inside his adas belly.

 

Thranduil hugged Legolas and nearly wept at how weak he looked. He knew in his heart that his ion was deceptively strong, but he was still moved by the sight of him in the bed.

 

The baby looked at Thranduil who was smiling at him. “You are wearing my circlet! Why don’t you wear your own? I had a perfectly good one made for you and I bet it is still in the box.”

 

Thranduil was confused and wrinkled his eyebrows. “Do you have any idea what he is talking about?” he asked Erestor, who nodded that he did not.

 

“Thranduil my boy, how many times were you spanked as an elfling for that very behaviour. If you have a question you ask me, not someone else.” The small elfling looked at the king with one eyebrow raised, expecting an answer.

 

“Oropher?” Thranduil asked hesitantly.

 

“It’s Ada to you.”


	19. Ereolas’ First Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas loses his temper. Legolas feels sleepy.

 

 

“I am not calling you, Ada.” Thranduil sat beside his small grand ion and smirked derisively. “It is not going to happen. You are a tiny elfling and I am a fully grown adult.” He then roared with laughter.

 

Ereolas looked at Legolas. “Who does he think he is?”

 

“No, Ereolas. Who do you think you are? If you are Oropher then I am your grandson and that is too weird for consideration, so we will have no more of this.” Legolas sounded quite firm. He was feeling quite squicked by the turn of events and wondered at the Valar’s apparent sense of humour.

 

Ereolas looked at Melpomaen who gave him a warning glance and shook his head slightly. Then he started to cry, loudly. His little face turned red and his eyes screwed into tightly closed slits. His tiny fists beat up and down against the blanket around his body. “It’s not fair! You all hate me and I’ve done nothing!” he managed to spit out when he realised that no one was taking any notice of him.

 

Legolas was tired. He felt weak and was disappointed. His new baby promised to be worse than Melpomaen and he wondered what sort of hold his small ion had over the tiny elfling. He had seen the exchange and wondered what it meant and how things would work out. Would it be Erestor and Legolas against the two small terrors or would everything be all right? He did not know and he did not care, for the moment anyway. Sleep was calling. “I am too tired for this,” he said to Erestor, who gave Melpomaen back to Glorfindel and took the small baby in his arms.

 

“Go to sleep, meleth,” Erestor said softly and kissed his cheek. He looked at the others and told them to go.

 

Merilnis kissed Legolas and then Thranduil kissed him and hugged him tight. “Don’t worry little Leaf,” he said. “We will help you get through this.” He stroked his ion’s hair and looked at him fondly. “Sleep now. We will be back to see you later on.” His thumbs wiped away the tears that fell from the outer corners of Legolas’ eyes and he kissed his cheek before rising up and taking his wife’s hand.

 

Glorfindel put Melpomaen on the bed so that he could kiss him before he slept. “Don’t cry Ada,” he whispered. “I love you and I am going to make you some cookies. I asked Uncle Glorfindel earlier if we could and he agreed. I promise I will not make you a willy cookie.”

 

Legolas managed a chuckle; his small ion could always make him laugh. He thanked Glorfindel for looking after Melpomaen.

 

“I will bring him back later.” Glorfindel put the small elfling on his shoulders and asked him where he wanted to go.

 

“To the kitchens,” Melpomaen shouted happily, pointing the way.

 

Erestor sat by the bed and held Legolas’ hand as he drifted off into sleep, aware that the baby elfling was looking at him while sucking his thumb. Melpomaen seemed such a sweet natured child compared to this one. Erestor immediately chided himself for such a thought and looked at his tiny ion who grinned widely at him. He stroked his ion’s downy soft cheek and the baby elfling grinned even wider.

 

“You look like your Ada Legolas.” Erestor smiled at the tiny elfling, who put his thumb in his mouth while reaching upwards with his other hand. “Do you want to hold my ear little one?”

 

 

 


	20. Glorfindel's five legged horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen has an accident in the kitchen and Glorfindel had made him a kite.

 

 

 

Celebrían massaged her husband’s shoulders. “You look tired, meleth.”

 

”Not so much tired but disappointed. Perhaps disappointed is too harsh a word but I thought this baby would be a normal elfling. Instead, as soon as he could open his mouth he started arguing with Erestor.” Elrond hunched forward and put his elbows on the table before him.

 

“Well Mel used to be a lot worse than he is now, so it may be all right.” Celebrían was surprised. She thought that Melpomaen would be a unique elfling and now, it seemed, the new baby was just like him.

 

“Poor Erestor felt his headache returning as soon as the baby started telling him off for washing him after being born. The little rat did not like that he was dressed in a nightgown and blanket; he said that everyone would know he had no clothing on underneath. He also told Erestor to tell me to stop singing.” The muscles in his shoulders felt thoroughly worked and the knots eased away. It would be tender afterwards, but worth it. Elrond stretched his back and slumped forward again.

 

Celebrían smiled and stroked her husband’s face. He turned and looked at her, then smiled. “When we have our elflings they will not be like that, if they are, I am sending them back.”

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Uncle Glorfindel?” Melpomaen was covered in flour and so was the warrior. They were having lots of fun making little cookie dough animals.

 

“Yes?” Glorfindel was putting the finishing touches to a surprisingly accurate dough shape of his horse Asfaloth.

 

“What is that big thing hanging down from your horse?” Melpomaen pointed with his index finger so the warrior was in no doubt as to what he meant.

 

“Ah!” Glorfindel had been so wrapped up in the animal shaping of his dough he had made it a little too realistic. “I think I gave my horse too many legs. Silly me!”

 

The small elfling leaned forward and said in a loud whisper that was heard by all around them. “It’s a willy isn’t it?”

 

Sniggers were heard all around as Glorfindel quickly pulled the offending protuberance from the dough animal and put it in his mouth.

 

“Hahahaha! You put your horse’s willy in your mouth, Uncle.” Melpomaen laughed so much that he fell off the chair and onto the floor. He began to cry loudly and Glorfindel picked him up and cuddled him.

 

“There, there, you are not hurt.” The warrior ran his hands over the elflings limbs and looked at his knees and hands for any grazes. “Did you bump your head?”

 

“I landed on my bottom,” Melpomaen cried loudly, tears running down his cheek.

 

The warrior held the small elfling close. He disregarded the twin heartbeats he could feel in his chest; he was used to them by now. “Come on, calm down. Would you like some chocolate drink?”

 

Mel stopped crying immediately. “I think I could manage some, Uncle.” The tear strained voice whimpered occasionally for maximum effect but he was still able to take the cup and drink down to the bottom.

 

“I think Uncle, that if I am going to stop crying properly I will need some more chocolate milk.” Mel held the cup out and looked with bright, hopeful eyes.

 

Glorfindel hugged the Mel close, feeling a deep surge of love for the small being. “You can have as much chocolate milk as you want, little one. I am sorry you hurt yourself.”

 

Melpomaen drained another cup of chocolate milk. “I think I am probably better now, Uncle.” He put his thumb in his mouth and held Glorfindel’s ear.

 

“Shall we finish off our cookies?” The warrior took Melpomaen back to the dough table and they made some more shapes.

 

“Uncle, have we made enough, because my heart really isn’t in it anymore.” Mel was frightened that he would fall off the chair again.

 

“Just about,” Glorfindel replied. He finished the last animal and the tray of cookies was taken away and put in the oven.  “Right, Mel, let us go and fly your new kite.”

 

“Yippee!” Melpomaen began jumping up and down for joy whilst still on the chair. Glorfindel caught him before he could fall again. “We are going to fly a kite!” he shouted to the whole room and then he waved to them all, and because everyone was better disposed towards him than when he was younger, they all waved back and called for him to have a lovely time.

 

They left the kitchens and went to Glorfindel’s rooms to get Melpomaen’s kite. It was a huge kite, which the warrior had made for Mel as a present, for when the new elfling arrived.

 

“It’s fantastic!” Mel squealed with joy. “It’s the greatest kite in Arda.” He jumped up and down because he was so happy, and then took Glorfindel’s hand before pulling him outside into the gardens to fly his new toy.

 

 

 

 


	21. Gandalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf arrives bearing bad news.

 

 

“Look Grand Ada. Look Grand Nana. Uncle Glorfindel has made me a fantastic kite. It is brilliant and marvellous.” Melpomaen shouted to Thranduil and Merilnis as he ran towards them.

 

“That looks a fine kite, Melpomaen.” Gandalf addressed the small elfling.

 

Melpomaen stood looking at Gandalf. “Who are you?” He looked warily at the wizard. “I am sure at some point my adas warned me about old men wearing dresses.”

 

Glorfindel scooped Melpomaen up from behind, making him squeal with laughter. “Say hello to Gandalf, Mel. He is a very powerful wizard and will change you into a frog if you are naughty.” He tickled the elfling’s belly and made him squeal again.

 

Melpomaen turned his face towards the warrior. “Do I have to call him Uncle?” he whispered in his ear.

 

“Just call me Gandalf.” The wizard laughed and took the elfling into his arms. “I have come a long way to meet you little one. I have come all the way from The Havens.”

 

Melpomaen looked at him. “Why?”

 

“Well it is all about that nasty old man in a white dress whom you hit in the eye with an arrow. We are looking at ways of stopping him ever appearing to you again, even in your dreams. So what do you think about that?” Gandalf sat down next to Thranduil with the small elfling on his lap.

 

“I haven’t seen him in my dreams for a long time because Glorfindel put a shining lady in my head and she keeps him away. She is called Aunty Galadriel and she says that I can visit her.” Melpomaen swung his legs up and down, he was impatient to go play with Glorfindel.

 

“Well, would you like to go and see her soon?” Gandalf sucked at his pipe, which released puffs of smoke that had a terrible smell. Melpomaen screwed his face up and jumped off the wizard’s lap.

 

“That smells like a dog’s bottom.” Melpomaen informed the wizard, and then added that he would like to go and see the Lady soon and did not mean to be rude but he had a new kite to fly with Glorfindel, his bestest friend in the whole of Arda.

 

Glorfindel had managed to get the kite to fly in the air and he handed the string to the small elfling while keeping the end length tight in his hand. He squatted behind Melpomaen and held him, so that he was not dragged along the ground and could not fall. The elfling laughed and chattered excitedly pointing to the kite many times. He thought he must be the happiest elfling in Imladris.

 

“I feel so sorry for Melpomaen and Glorfindel; they are going to miss each other.”Merilnis bit her lip and looked down. “It isn’t fair, and we haven’t even talked to Legolas and Erestor about it yet.”

 

Thranduil looked at Gandalf. “Is there no other way? Look at them. They love one another.”

 

“Precisely.” Gandalf took a draw of his pipe. “It is because they already love one another that other elves will notice and talk. They will be destroyed by malicious gossip and false accusations. Glorfindel is an honourable elf so I do not believe that he would ever do anything untoward. However, no elf is without enemies and Melpomaen has several who would like to cause upset and trouble for him.”

 

Thranduil looked over at the warrior and the elfling. They were chattering excitedly to one another. “Does Glorfindel know?”

 

“I have spoken to him and he has agreed, albeit with heavy heart, that it is for the best.” Gandalf looked at Merilnis, who was trying not to show her unhappiness for what was to happen. “Dear Lady, it does not meant that they will never see each other in the next forty-eight years, just that they will not see each other that often.”

 

They continued to watch the elfling and the warrior playing together with the kite. They looked so happy and were giggling and laughing. Thranduil and Merilnis knew that Gandalf was right and it grieved their hearts that a future good would cause so much pain in the present.

 

 

 


	22. Two Naughty Elflings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Erestor overhear Mel and Ereolas discussing how to run rings around them.

 

Gandalf sat with Erestor and Legolas, discussing the future with heavy hearts. They were glad that their elflings were in bed, as Melpomaen, especially, would be very upset with the decisions made during the discussion. They listened to the wizard’s reasoning and reluctantly agreed that they should leave Imladris for Mirkwood, staying there until their eldest elfling reached the age of fifty. Thranduil had previously proposed that Erestor be his Chief Counsellor and that his opposite in Mirkwood should take up residence in Imladris. Legolas asked that there be no haste, as he did not feel strong enough to travel yet. Erestor thanked the Valar for this small mercy, as he needed to tie up some loose ends and prepare Melpomaen gradually for what was to come. However the move was achieved, it would mean separation from Glorfindel. He wanted his ion to get used to the idea before leaving.

 

Gandalf left their rooms and the two elves retired wearily to bed. They held on to one another, Legolas’ head resting on Erestor’s shoulder and his arms hugged around him. They lay silent, kissing one another occasionally, until they heard small voices in the next bedroom. Legolas smiled and gestured that they should quietly investigate. They climbed out of bed, put their dressing gowns on, and crept over to the door where Melpomaen and Ereolas were supposed to be sleeping. Inside the room, they could hear talking.

 

Ereolas called over to Melpomaen. “Mel, do you think Uncle Glorfindel will make me a kite?”

 

Mel climbed out of bed and padded over to Ereolas’ cot. He peered through the bars. “You could ask him to make you a kite; he makes the bestest kites. He made me a brilliant kite a few days ago when you were born.”

 

“Can I see it?”

 

“It is in Glorfindel’s room, so I don’t break it.” Melpomaen walked across the room to the painting desk and collected a sheet of paper and a length of soft coloured wax. “I can draw it for you.” He climbed over the bars into the elfling’s cot and sat beside him whilst he drew a picture of the kite.

 

“It looks a really good kite.” Ereolas beamed. “I will ask Uncle if he can make me one.”

 

“When you ask him be nice and sweet and smile lots and look hopeful, you will get one if you do that. In fact, if you do that to any elf when asking for something you will probably get it.” Melpomaen beamed happily, he liked guiding his little brother.

 

 “When I smile at Ada Erestor he says I look like Ada Legolas and he goes all sort of weird, and hugs me tighter.” Ereolas continued to look at the picture of the kite. “Can we put this up on the wall, Mel?”

 

“I would heavily exploit your ability to make Ada Erestor go all mushy, if I were you.” Melpomaen advised. “Ada Legolas won’t let you put pictures up just anywhere, they have to go on the wall over there. If you ask Ada Erestor, you can do that smile trick and he will say yes. Ada Legolas will have to let you because he does everything Ada Erestor tells him too.”

 

Outside the room, Legolas looked at his husband in shock. Erestor shook with laughter.

 

“I don’t think that is very funny.” Legolas frowned at his husband, who put his arms around him and led him back to the bed.

 

“I will sort out Sauron’s little helpers, meleth.” Erestor grinned at Legolas and then went to the elflings’ bedroom. He burst through the door. There was a flurry of sound as Mel and Ereolas lay down swiftly, pretending to be asleep.

 

“Are either of you awake?” Erestor asked softly, walking around the cot.

 

Both elflings continued to feign sleep, but Erestor was not fooled. “I think Melpomaen must have fallen asleep in the wrong bed.” He took the piece of paper from Ereolas’ hand. “Ah! A picture of a kite. I think I shall put it up on the paintings wall. That is where it belongs.” He continued to peer over the cot at the sleeping elflings, smiling at how innocent their, apparently, sleeping faces appeared. Then he picked Melpomaen up and put him in his own bed. “Hm…I wonder what sweet little Melpomaen was doing in Ereolas’ cot. I hope he was not trying to lead him astray with bad advice on how to manage his parents.”

 

In spite of his efforts to feign sleep, Melpomaen went bright red. He thought that Erestor must have heard him. He hoped that Ada Legolas had not because he might stop him going to play kites with Glorfindel in the morning. “Oh look, my sweet little Melpomaen is blushing; I wonder why.”

 

Melpomaen felt his face burning. How like his ada to eavesdrop on him and Ereolas, he thought. He continued to lay there feeling his ada’s eyes boring into him and, in the end, he turned over, making a great show of being disturbed from a deep sleep, mumbling as he did so. “Nice try,” Erestor whispered in his ear. “We will discuss this tomorrow.”

 

Erestor turned to Ereolas, who had heard the exchange. The tiny elfling beamed at his ada and held his arms up. Erestor picked him up and cuddled him. “Couldn’t you sleep either? When Ada Legolas puts you to bed, I expect you to go to sleep.” Ereolas smiled even wider and held Erestor’s ear and kissed his cheek. “You are so sweet little one, and you look so like your Ada Legolas.” He squeezed the baby gently to his chest. Ereolas smirked to Mel who held his thumb up to him. Erestor had his back to them and neither realised that he could see their exchange in the mirror.

 

“Put the thumb away Mel.” Erestor turned round to a very red elfling who was smarting from being caught out. “Now get to sleep.” He turned his attention to little Ereolas. “You are so sweet when you smile at me, Ereolas.” The elfling beamed even wider. “But do not think that I will ever go against anything your Ada Legolas has decided just because you have a lovely sweet smile. It will not happen, understand?”

 

Not to be defeated, Ereolas gave a big beaming smile. “I love you Ada Erestor and I love Ada Legolas too. I hope that I will never ever do anything naughty, but if I do there will be no intent behind my actions; I will be merely a victim of circumstance.”

 

Erestor gave a surprised start, which he disguised as a smile. “You learn incredibly fast little one; has Mel been telling you what to say?”

 

“Mel’s advice has been invaluable, Ada. I used to be a king, so I know good advice from bad, and when to take it.” The small elfling put his thumb in his mouth and smiled at the same time.

 

“Well I will give you some advice now. It is way past your bedtime and the next time I catch you and Mel making out to be asleep I am not going to be very happy. Do I make myself clear?”

 

The tiny elfling nodded, and a tear dripped from his eyes. Then he started sobbing loudly. “Go to sleep, Ereolas.” Erestor kissed his small ion on the lips and went out of the room.

 

The tiny elfling looked at Mel. “I felt sure that tears would work.”

 

 

 

 


	23. Monsters in the wardrobe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas and Melpomaen present a united front - will their parents guess?

 

 

Legolas awoke during the night. In the next room he could hear crying. Ereolas was sobbing loudly in the next bedroom and calling for Ada Erestor.  In addition, there was an accompanying voice shouting, “Ada, Ada!”

 

 

In the bedroom sat a tiny elfling in his cot, howling, mouth wide open, with tears running down his cheeks. In the next bed, Melpomaen grinned and put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He could hear footsteps, and then the door opened letting in a weak shaft of light from the candle Legolas was holding.

 

 

Melpomaen put on his distressed, frightened face and watched as his ada put the candle in a holder on the wall. He bent over the cot and retrieved the crying elfling, trying to calm him.

 

 

“Want Ada Erestor.” The small elfling was inconsolable.

 

 

Legolas looked at Melpomaen and asked him why his brother was crying.

 

 

“There is a monster in the wardrobe; Ereolas keeps hearing banging noises.” Melpomaen manage to squeeze a small tear from his worried eyes.

 

 

Legolas felt tired and impatient. “For Valar’s sake, Melpomaen, there are no monsters in the wardrobe.”

 

 

“There are monsters in the wardrobe.” Ereolas sobbed, his small body overheating and his hair sticking to his face in damp tendrils. “Want Ada Erestor.”

 

 

With a heavy sigh, Legolas repeated to both Ereolas and Melpomaen that there were no monsters in the wardrobe.

 

 

“There are monsters in the wardrobe, Ada. They are going to kill me.” Ereolas was nearly hysterical, so Legolas looked at Melpomaen, as if for confirmation. He could not believe that he was actually taking the situation seriously; it would have been humorous if he had not been so tired and was not holding a very distressed baby elfling.

 

 

“Tell your brother that there are no monsters in the wardrobe, Mel.” Legolas suspected that his ion knew more than he was letting on and had actually encouraged the situation.

 

 

“If Ereolas says there are monsters in the wardrobe, Ada, then that is good enough for me.” Melpomaen looked resolute and held his arms up to Legolas. “Don’t leave me in here with a monster. Please?”

 

 

Legolas bent down and, with his free arm, scooped his small ion up and held him close to his chest. “Come on then,” he sighed. The idea of monsters in the wardrobe was preposterous and he was sure that Erestor would explain it to the elflings in the morning. For now, he was too tired to argue. It was easier to take them both and put them in his and Erestor’s bed.

 

 

The elflings were laid down next to Erestor and Legolas lay the other side of them. “Ada Erestor. Ada wake up. There are monsters in my wardrobe,” Ereolas yelled, beating his tiny fists on the sheet. Erestor roused to a sleepy awareness and hugged the small elfling. Melpomaen snuggled into his Ada Legolas and held on to his ear whilst sucking his thumb.

 

 

“Meleth, why are Sauron’s little helpers in bed with us?” Erestor asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

 

“There are monsters in the wardrobe.” Ereolas yelled with tears falling afresh down his tiny cheeks.

 

 

The baby elfling rocked gently in Erestor’s arms. “Shush Ereolas. Ada won’t let any monsters hurt you. Calm yourself, little one.” Gradually the sobs stopped and Ereolas told his ada, with halting, broken speech, just how frightened he had been.

 

 

Melpomaen had apparently fallen asleep, so Erestor did not question him about the monsters in the wardrobe, or whether he had any part in the whole scenario. Ereolas sucked his thumb and closed his eyes. Legolas looked at Erestor and nodded with resignation; he wanted to go back to sleep, preferably in his husband’s arms, but that was unlikely to happen now.

 

 

With a reassuring stroke of his loving hand upon Legolas’ shoulder and a softly spoken, “I love you,” Erestor leaned over and kissed his tired mate, gently on the lips. “Let us go back to sleep, meleth.”

 

 

Legolas smiled and lay down with Mel sleeping on his chest. Erestor stroked his head until he fell asleep.

 

 

The tiny week old elfling sucked his thumb and his eyes stayed shut when his Ada Erestor kissed his forehead. “Sleep little one.” The dark elf lay back, pulled the covers over them both, and shut his eyes.

 

 

After a while, Ereolas reached over and patted his brother’s hand. “Mel, I told you it would work. I told you that I could get us to sleep in our adas’ bed. You owe me an ice-cream now.”

 

 

Melpomaen smiled. “I love sleeping with Ada Legolas. I will give you two ice-creams.” He beamed at his little brother and once again thanked the Valar that they had returned his best friend from the halls of waiting, as his little brother. He did not think he should tell his parents yet, that all elflings in the halls had a mentor assigned to guide them for the moment they were reborn, and that Oropher had been his. He did not think they would appreciate a united front.

 

 

“We could do this for the next month at least,” Ereolas sniggered.

 

 

Melpomaen grinned. “Yes they will never guess. I think we should go to sleep now before they hear us. Goodnight Ereolas.”

 

 

“Night, night, Mel.” They both went off to the realms where dreams occur never thinking for a moment that one of their adas was awake and had listened to every word.

 

 

 

 


	24. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor tells Legolas some news that he thinks might distress him.

 

 

Erestor carefully held Ereolas to his chest as he climbed out of bed with him. The sleeping infant had tricked his way into his parents’ bed by consummate acting and outright lying.  In a way, Erestor was proud of him and he considered he would make a good chief counsellor when older, but he was also thoroughly annoyed that he and Legolas should be the target of his naughtiness. His elder ion, Melpomaen, was also in trouble. He had been a full participant and had encouraged his smaller brother by promising him an ice cream. The sleeping elfling was laid on his back, in his cot. Ereolas’ tiny hands held onto Erestor’s hair, at the sides of his face, and so he leaned forward just above him and waited for his grip to relax.

 

Melpomaen was asleep on his Ada Legolas. He loved being cuddled by him as much as he loved being cuddled by his ‘bestest friend,’ Glorfindel. Erestor reflected that he sometimes felt as though he was third best, but he did not really mind. Glorfindel was Mel’s soul mate and as Melpomaen had all of Erestor’s memories, it made sense that he would love being held by Legolas, just as Erestor did. The elfling was gently picked up. He mumbled in his sleep about Glorfindel fighting a giant killer raspberry, before settling back to sleep on Erestor’s chest. His ada took him to his bedroom, tucked him into bed, and left the room.

 

Legolas felt a pair of strong arms encircling him and a pair of lips kissing the side of his neck. Out of reflex, he felt for Melpomaen and opened his eyes when he found his ion was not there. A pair of warm brown eyes looked at him.

 

“Meleth, Sauron’s little helpers are back in bed.” Erestor smiled and kissed his husband again.

 

A tired smile came from Legolas as he snuggled into Erestor’s arms, breathing in his warm scent. Erestor made him feel loved, and as though he was the most beautiful and precious elf in Arda. “I love you.” He kissed Erestor softly on the lips.

 

Erestor smiled. It was a gentle smile, reflecting the deep love he felt for Legolas, who was still recovering from the birth of Ereolas. “You need your sleep, meleth. Let me hold you safe in my arms.”

 

Legolas grinned. “Well I was rather afraid that an extremely sexy elf would try and take advantage of me.” He kissed Erestor who held him tighter.

 

“Tomorrow morning, sweet one, if Elrond says you can. He is coming here to see you.” More kisses came from Erestor, who wondered if the time was right to tell Legolas what he should have told him a week before.

 

“It is taking me a lot longer to recover from Ereolas than when I had Mel.” Legolas put his hand over the scar. It had knit together and was healing well, but he still ached inside if he moved around too much. “I think that I need to ask Elrond if he can give me anything to stop me from having anymore elflings.” He looked at Erestor apologetically. “At least for now, meleth. I do not think I could take having any more, for a very long time. I am sorry.”

 

Legolas sighed heavily, knowing that Erestor loved his elflings and would probably want more, but he did not feel that he could give him any. It took too much out of him and it seemed that he was the subject of a huge joke engineered by the Valar. He wanted to be like all other male elves and felt keenly that he was an object of unwanted curiosity, even ridicule. His predicament had been awful and he had even shed tears in private on how unfair the events in his life seemed. The urge to hide whilst carrying his babies was continual, because the stares of others had made him feel like a freak. The immediate circle of elves that surrounded Legolas had gone to great lengths not to treat him any differently and he was grateful for that. However, he had heard the unkind words muttered about Melpomaen, by others who thought him a freak for having been born of an ellon, and he knew Ereolas would have to face their taunts also.

 

Erestor held Legolas close. “Meleth, you will never have another elfling.” He spoke softly and kissed his husband’s lovely cheek; indeed there was nothing about him that he did not adore.

 

“You do not know this. None of us know the future.” Legolas started with surprise at Erestor’s words and wondered what he could mean.

 

“Elrond told me to tell you, when you are stronger, that you can never give birth again. I am so sorry…You were losing blood…too much blood… and he was worried that you might die, so he removed everything. I know that you probably wanted more elflings… I am so sorry, but I love you and your life is more important to me than having another elfling. I told him that he could go ahead.” Erestor held Legolas for dear life, praying to the Valar that he would be forgiven.

 

Legolas sighed and a tear threatened to escape from the corner of his eye. Erestor stroked his head and spoke softly, telling of his love for him.

 

“Thank you.” Legolas whispered, his voice strained. He buried his head in his husband’s chest and breathed deeply to calm himself down. He felt guilty at never wanting any more elflings, and though he was relieved that he could not, a small part of him wondered what it would have been like to have more.

 

“I am so sorry, meleth.” Erestor held Legolas tighter, knowing in his heart that he had made the right decision, even if doubts continued to creep into the edges of his mind.

 

“You made the right decision, my only one.” Legolas looked shyly up at his husband. “You always look after me. You always make sure that I am all right. I love you so much, meleth nín.”

 

Erestor stroked the blond hair and looked deep into the blue eyes regarding him. “I adore you. You are everything. Without you, I am a far lesser being. I love you so much that when you are not by my side I miss you intensely. I never want to be away from you.”

 

“You make me so happy, meleth. I have never regretted marrying you and I have always loved you as deeply as you love me.” Legolas rubbed his body against Erestor, who parted his lips and kissed him deeply.

 

Erestor lay on his side and stroked his husband’s lips with his finger while gazing into his deep blue eyes. “Meleth, we are married, but we are not bound, and that would be my greatest wish,”

 

Legolas had never dared to hope that Erestor would love him enough to bind with him as their marriage had been forced because of his pregnancy. He was at once stunned and overjoyed. He flung his arms around Erestor. “Yes, yes, yes! I would bind myself to you, meleth. You are my heart and being. I love you so much.”

 

Erestor laughed. “Let us do it then. As soon as we can love each other properly, we will bind.”

 

“Elrond might say that I am well enough tomorrow.” Legolas was excited and laughed in his joy, followed by Erestor who was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with the one he knew was his soul mate for all time.

 

They were so happy in their laughter that they did not notice a small hand tapping their legs.

 

“What you both laughing for? You woke me up. My sleep is important you know!” Melpomaen looked severely at his parents. “I don’t suppose you even thought about how you might be disturbing Ereolas with your laughter. You two can be so selfish sometimes.”

 

The two elves looked at their ion. Erestor put on his most serious face, even though he still wanted to laugh, and spoke slowly to Melpomaen. “You were very naughty last night weren’t you, Mel?” He leaned forward so that he was face to face with his ion. “Get back to bed before I spank your elfling ass. Now!”

 

Melpomaen’s eyes widened; his ada had never said that to him before. He tore into the bedroom and over to his brother, who was sitting awake in his cot. “Get to sleep, Ereolas. Do it quickly. Ada’s gone mad!”

 

 

 


	25. Leaving Imladris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen tells Glorfindel that he is going on holiday.

 

 

 

The time was drawing near for the small family to depart for Mirkwood. Legolas was back to full health and he and Erestor had bound in private. Elrond and Celebrian were busy making babies of their own. The Lord thought it was the ideal time as their child would be near its majority by the time Melpomaen came back and less likely to be influenced by him. Glorfindel seemed the same as he always had. He knew the value of maintaining appearances. The golden elf would miss his tiny soul mate, but he knew it was for the best and it was not as though he would never see him again. It would feel strange feeling a single heartbeat again.

 

The elfling had excitedly told Glorfindel that he was going on a long holiday to Mirkwood and had asked if he was going on holiday too.

 

“I will be one of the warriors guarding you and your parents on the journey there.” Glorfindel wondered how much he could tell Mel so that he would not be upset. “But I will have to go on a very long patrol shortly afterwards and so I will not see you for some time.”

 

“Why do you have to go on a long patrol, Uncle?” Melpomaen reached up for Glorfindel’s ear and held it.

 

“Because I have to make sure Imladris stays a safe place for when you return.” The warrior grinned and kissed the small elfling on the cheek.

 

Melpomaen considered this for a moment. “We are going on a long holiday. So long that we will have to come back here for more holidays while we are on our other one.”

 

“Holidays are wonderful things, Mel. You will see many things and have lots of fun. It will be great. Then you can come back here and tell me all about it.” Glorfindel snuggled his small friend, making him laugh.

 

“But we do wonderful things here. We fly our kites, we play with my toy horses, we go on picnics and look at the birds, the cliffs, and the waterfalls. What could be more fun than that?” Melpomaen truly did not know if anything could be better and he looked to the warrior for an answer.

 

“When you are in Mirkwood, you can have lots of adventures, ride horses and learn to be a warrior like me.” Glorfindel blew a raspberry on the elfling’s neck, making him screech loudly with laughter.

 

“Then we can do sparring and I can beat you.” Melpomaen looked eagerly at the warrior who laughed.

 

“Well yes you can.” Glorfindel grinned and put Mel on his shoulders. He stood up. “Shall we go fly a kite, little one?”

 

“Yes, fly a kite,” the small elfling shouted at the top of his voice, and so they went off and engaged in their favourite activity.

 

It never occurred to Melpomaen how long forty-eight years was and no one was about to explain it to him. He was so excited at the prospect of new adventure it did not occur to him that he would be away from his bestest friend for a very long time.

 

The time came for them to leave Imladris. Legolas held Ereolas in a sling and mounted his horse; he smiled at his small ion and kissed his head. Erestor put Melpomaen in front of him and told him to stop picking his nose. Thranduil and Merilnis laughed because they had seen their grand ion surreptitiously wiping a bogey on his ada’s sleeve. A party of Mirkwood and Imladrian warriors, including Glorfindel, accompanied them. Elrond, Celebrian, Gandalf and other residents waved them off until they could not be seen anymore.

 

“I will miss them,” Celebrian smiled wistfully, “especially the elflings.”

 

“Sometimes you say things that really worry me.” Elrond laughed and pulled her close. “We are in for a period of unequalled peace and quiet; we only have forty eight years to enjoy it so let’s start now.”

 

His wife laughed and pulled him towards the house.

 

 

 


	26. Mel’s diary, entry #3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen writes some more of his diary.

Melpomaen’s POV

Guess what?

When Ada Erestor told me that we would be going on holiday for forty-eight years, I thought he was merely being facetious, like he always is. I knew it would be a long holiday but it seems the king of jolly japes was telling the truth. How is Uncle Glorfindel going to manage without me? Who will play kites with him now? He might be making a great big kite and then remember that I am not living there anymore and then he will probably cry.

I did not know, and I told Ada Legolas this, and he said that it was true and it made me really upset. I thought that if I cried lots that we would all go back home, but Ada Erestor told Ada Legolas to ignore me and told me that it would happen whether I liked it or not. I hope a big dog bites his willy off and that he turns into an elleth. Ada Legolas will not like him so much then. I told him that I did not like him anymore and he said he had bigger things to think about. I said to him, “You cannot think because you are a brainless twat and nobody likes you.” He laughed! Then he said, “It’s diary time.” So here I am sitting at my desk, which they brought all the way from Imladris because they are sad gits, writing a diary that no one will ever read.

Ada Erestor says I have to start where I left off in my last entry. That means there will be loads to write and I told him this. He said, “Yes, I know.” Then he smirked and started reading a book and laughing. I asked what the book was about and he said it was about a naughty elfling called Melpomaen. I think he is not telling the truth. In fact, I am pretty sure there has never been an elfling called Melpomaen before, and if there had, he certainly would not have been naughty. I wonder what goes on in his head sometimes.

Anyway, Gandalf, who likes wearing dresses, came to visit. Everyone likes Gandalf because he is a wizard and he is apparently very wise. I do not think I like him – he smells horrible because he smokes a stinky pipe and puts dandelions in it. He went straight to see Uncle Elrond when he arrived and found him wearing Aunty Celebrían’s nightdress. I heard he always wears it. Anyway Uncle Elrond was embarrassed, like he always is when he is caught doing something a bit iffy. I heard Aunty Celebrían telling Ada Legolas about it, which is how I know. I asked if Gandalf snogged Uncle Elrond because he was wearing her nightdress, and they both looked at me and told me to be quiet. Elflings are always told to be quiet, aren’t they?

The same morning that Gandalf was probably snogging Uncle Elrond, my Ada Erestor was being really great. We had to creep around like mice with no shoes on so that we could get ready for breakfast and not wake Ada Legolas up. I used to talk to Ereolas and tell him jokes before he was born and Ada Legolas said that I kept him awake because he could hear Ereolas giggling. I love Ada Legolas, he always cuddles me and he lets me play with his hair and hold his ear. He cuddles Ereolas a lot but I can tell he loves me the most. I cannot tell Ereolas this, as he would be upset as he is still a baby and Ada Erestor would tell me off for upsetting him.

That morning Ada Erestor and I, saw Bainon one-inch dick and his parents walking along the corridor to breakfast. I gave one-inch the middle finger, and held my index finger and thumb about an inch apart and said, “This is you.”

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Bainon’s nana said I had not been brought up properly and Ada Erestor heard her. Bainon’s parents complained about me, but Ada knows that I am always good, so he was having none of it. He told them off good style. He told them that he would not tolerate their ion’s behaviour anymore and I think he threatened to feed them to a family of giant mice. I am not sure about that, but I think I am correct. I told Ada Erestor that he was my hero. He is not anymore though. I cannot see my bestest friend, Uncle Glorfindel, now because of him. Now I am crying again and it is all his fault.

I am back now. Ada Erestor picked me up when I started crying and told me to tell him everything on my mind and so I did. He said that he did not like being away from Imladris either but we had to go away because some elves were jealous of Uncle Glorfindel being such good friends with me and were saying nasty things about us. I asked Ada why he could not have them all thrown in prison and fed to werewolves, but he said that if we were apart then no one could talk about us anymore. It seems unfair that we should be the ones to go. He said he was sure that Uncle Glorfindel was just as upset as I was. I know he will be upset, probably more so. I am the only one who makes him laugh; he will miss that. No one else will fly kites with him the way I did.

Anyway, we saw Grand Ada and Grand Nana at breakfast. They think I am great. Grand Ada Thranduil let me try to pull his nose off. I tried as hard as I could and his face went really red. He is so noisy and talks really loud. No wonder Ada Legolas is so quiet; he probably could not get a word in edgeways. Grand Nana Merilnis put me on her lap. She called me a cuddle bunny because I like being cuddled and she hugged me really hard. I told her that she should cuddle Uncle Glorfindel too because he also likes cuddles and everyone at the table laughed. Grand Nana said I am the bestest elfling ever and that I am nice, kind and considerate. I gave her my loveliest smile and she cuddled me lots again. That is all you have to do if ever you want a cuddle. You look at the person and give your bestest smile and they will say “Ah! You are so sweet,” and then you get a cuddle; works every time.

We took a tray of breakfast back to Ada Legolas, but he could not eat it as Ereolas was trying to get out of his belly and was giving him lots of pain. I asked him if he wanted to hold my ear and I think it helped him, at least he said it did. We all went with Ada Legolas to the healing rooms and Glorfindel picked me up so that I could see Ada better. I gave him a kiss goodnight, even though it was morning, and then we left. I was worried that Ada was going to die because he kept calling out when the pain was very bad, so I am glad that Elrond gave him something to go to sleep. Uncle Glorfindel said that he would be all right and I believed him because he always tells the truth. He has to, because he once slayed a balrog, and if you do that you always have to tell the truth or your nose drops off and your ears grow really huge.

Uncle Glorfindel told me that he was born with no clothes on! He could not talk either! He could not even read or write. Hahahaha! Uncle was born a thickie! He said that I am the only elfling ever to be born with clothes on. Nice one Uncle; you are not going to fool me that easily.

We tried to find Grand Ada Thranduil and Grand Nana Merilnis but we could not, so we went to the kitchens and had some chocolate milk.

Ada Erestor is looking out of the window. He is waving to someone and calling out that we will be with them in five minutes. I had better stop now. I think it is lunchtime. Yippee! Ada Erestor has just pulled a big kite from behind the wardrobe and says that I have been so good that he will take me kite flying. What a great ada I have. Your ada is not as great as mine is and I bet you wish he was! Nyah Nyah! I got the best ada and you have not!


	27. Mel's Diary Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Mel's views on the events that surround him.

You know yesterday when I finished writing the third part of the diary? Remember that I was made to do it because Ada Erestor said I was naughty, which I was not? Well we went into the garden and had a picnic. Ereolas was sucking his milk from Ada Legolas, but he still wanted some cream cake after. Ada Legolas does not care where he is, he just wops his tit out and plugs Ereolas on the end. Ada Erestor says this is normal, and so is a male elf giving birth I suppose? I remember when I was born and Ada offered me a drink out of his tit; I told him not to be so gross, but Ereolas thinks it is great. His little hands paw at it while he drinks, and when he finishes he asks for the other side. I keep telling him that milk tastes nasty but he says that I am strange not liking it. How can I be strange? I am probably the most normal elf I know.

  
I am going to ask Ada Erestor if I am strange.

  
I just asked him and he laughed and said I was priceless. It just confirms my opinion that he is only this side of being an idiot.

  
Anyway, Ada Erestor made me digress. What I wanted to write is that the picnic ended abruptly because Ereolas did a poo on Ada Legolas’s leg, then laughed about it. Ada Erestor and me went to fly my kite, while they went in, and got changed. Anyway, it was flying nicely, and we were having a lot of fun watching it, when a spider jumped from a tree and landed on the line. I told Ada to look at the spider, but it was too late and it jumped off the line. It landed on Ada’s head and bit him. I laughed loudly, but when Ada fell on the grass and the spider started looking at me, I started screaming. About a thousand arrows shot from various places and they all landed in the spider, every single one of them. I saw a picture of a spiky sea urchin in a book at home in Imladris and the spider looked just like that. All these warriors came from nowhere. Ada was picked up and taken inside. One of the warriors asked if I was all right and I replied that I was. Glorfindel and I killed three orcs once and I helped shoot a nasty man in a white dress in the eye with an arrow. No spider is going to scare me. I told the warrior that I was screaming because my Ada fell on the floor but he just laughed and called me a little monkey.

  
Right, I just asked Ada Erestor if I am a little monkey and he seems to agree with the warrior. I told Ada that if I looked like a little monkey then so did he, because I look like him. He replied that he could live with looking like a monkey and it did not bother him. He told me to get back to writing my diary and stop procrastinating. Procrastinating is Ada’s favourite word. I think it is dangerous to have favourite words; you might use them all the time and bore others to death so that they throw you off a cliff or something.

  
Anyway, I was taken to the healing halls where Ada was asleep on the bed. I shouted at him to wake up because it was not nighttime yet. The warrior who was holding me told me that Ada could not hear me. I told him that Ada hears absolutely everything; he can hear a beetle fart a hundred miles away. Everyone thought this was funny, but I was not joking, he really can.

  
They put this thin metal spike in Ada’s arm and the warrior told me that it was anti-venom. Inside the metal spike is medicine that has to go in the blood, it does not work otherwise. He said it would stop the spider poison from working. I wonder if there is an anti-Bainon medicine. It is a thought, isn’t it? When I get back to Imladris, he is going to suffer. I think it must be him who is saying the nasty things about Glorfindel and me. Just because he has a one-inch dick, which I have seen so I know it is only one inch, he thinks he can say anything he likes.

  
Ada woke up a couple of hours after they stuck a spike in him and he smiled at me and asked if I was all right. Ada Legolas was there and muttered that I attract trouble, but Ada Erestor told him not to be unfair. Ada Legolas was crying and said that it was because he had been so worried and thought Ada Erestor might die. I think he must be scared of spiders too, perhaps he did not realise large spiders live in Mirkwood. I asked if we could go back to Imladris, now that we were in danger of being attacked by killer spiders, and they both glared at me and said no. Come to think of it, Ereolas said no as well, little bugger. So here I am writing my diary and Ada Erestor is lying on the settee with a cover over him that Ada Legolas put there.

  
I am going over to tell Ada Erestor that I am glad he did not die.

  
Ada Erestor just gave me a big cuddle and a kiss. I love being cuddled, it is great. Then he told me to go write my diary. He says I should write about when Ereolas was born.

  
All right, Ereolas was born whilst I was asleep on Uncle Glorfindel. He is really warm and smells nice. I think anyone who cuddled him would fall asleep before long. When I woke up Ada Erestor was holding me and gave me some fruit juice. He thought I might be thirsty. I was not, but who says no to fresh fruit juice? I shouted hello to Ereolas and he shouted, “Hello Mel, look I am here!”

  
Grand Nana Merilnis fell in love with Ereolas immediately. She thinks he is nearly as sweet as I am. Grand Ada Thranduil got all upset when he saw Ada Legolas and kept hugging him and asking if he was all right.

  
Ereolas noticed that Grand Ada was wearing his circlet and started telling him off. That is when Grand Ada found out that Ereolas was really his own Ada, King Oropher. He looked confused and, hahahahaha, it really makes me laugh; Ereolas threatened to spank Grand Ada, hehehehehe! Then Ereolas told him that he had to call him Ada, hahahahahaha! Grand Ada Thranduil refused and Ada Legolas told Ereolas that he was not Oropher anymore. He really told him straight and I gave him a big brother look. Ereolas started screaming and crying that we all hated him. Ada Legolas started to cry; we were all nice to him, and ignored Ereolas who stopped his noise when he realised no one was listening. I told Ada that I would make him some cookies but not ones with willies on because he does not like them.

  
Ereolas is my brother and my Great Grand Ada; that is good; he can buy me two lots of presents for Yule.

  
Glorfindel put me on his shoulders and I held onto his head. We went off to the kitchens to make cookies. We were having lots and lots of fun and we were both covered in flour. It was great! Uncle made a biscuit that looked like his horse, but he gave it five legs. When I asked him about it, he pulled one of the legs off and put it in his mouth, because it was really a horse willy. Hahahaha! Uncle Glorfindel put a horse’s willy in his mouth. It still makes me laugh. I laughed so hard that I fell off the chair and onto the floor. I landed on my bottom and it hurt so much that I cried lots. Uncle picked me up and cuddled me until I felt better. He gave me a cup of chocolate milk and insisted that I have another one as well. I did not want to make any more animal cookies because I was frightened that I would fall off the chair again so we went to Glorfindel’s rooms and he showed me the kite he had made for me.

  
It was a huge kite. “It’s fantastic!” I said and jumped for joy. “It’s the greatest kite in Arda.” We went out to play in the garden and it rose in the air about a million miles into the sky. I held the kite on my own and Glorfindel held onto me so I did not fly away.  


 

I showed my kite to Grand Ada Thranduil and Grand Nana Merilnis and then Gandalf started talking to me. I did not want to talk to him as he looked strange and wrinkled and wears a dress, but Uncle Glorfindel said I had to because he might change me into a frog. He asked me if I wanted to visit Aunty Galadriel, but this terrible smell came out of the pipe in his mouth and so I told him that he smelled like a dog’s bottom and ran over to Uncle Glorfindel. We had so much fun flying my kite and I think that day I was the happiest elfling ever. There is not a single kite in the whole of Arda that Uncle Glorfindel cannot fly. He is the best kite flyer anywhere. I really miss him and it is strange only having one heartbeat in my chest when I used to have two.

 

  
I am really tired now, and Ada Erestor has gone to sleep, he must still feel ill because normally he would watch me like a hawk. I think I will go and get on the settee with him and go to sleep too. I love Ada Erestor and so I will go and cuddle him so he feels better. You see how good I am? I could be drawing a moustache on his face so that he looks like a human. I have a pen that would do it. I am so good though that I am not going to do that. I am just going to cuddle up to him.  


It is lucky I did not draw on Ada Erestor’s face; I had to hide the pen quickly. He was resting his eyes and not asleep at all. Sometimes he is so devious. He held his arms out to me and said I could stop writing and have a cuddle. Yippee!!!!! I had a cuddle. I love Ada Erestor, he is really big, nearly as big as Uncle Glorfindel, and he is all warm and cuddly, no wonder Ada Legolas thinks he is so great!

 

  



	28. Forest Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor takes Mel on a trip through the Forest of Mirkwood.

**Melpomaen's POV**

 

You know what?

 

You know my Ada Erestor?

 

Well he says that if he does not keep an eye on me, I will always do naughty things and that is why I had to go and meet a party from Mithlond with him. He put me on his horse and Grand Ada Thranduil said what a good idea it was to teach me the ways of being a prince. Ada Erestor said that it would be a good experience for me and would leave Ada Legolas with some time alone with Ereolas, so they could bond further in our absence. He already wops his tits out for Ereolas, who let us not forget is really his Grand Ada reborn, so what more does he need? I think that if you let someone suck your tits, then you have pretty much bonded as much as you ever will anyway.

 

I wonder if Ada Erestor takes a sly tit drink on the side. I expect not, he always does everything correctly; it would be too much like enjoying himself. I know he likes milk though, especially when he has drunk too much grape juice the night before. It is the type of grape juice that I am not allowed to drink, just in case I fall over. Ada Legolas nearly fell over once when he drank a bottle of it and kept giggling. He said to Ada Erestor, who I suspect was about to fall over too, that they should go to bed. Ada Erestor pulled Ada Legolas to him, put his hands down his leggings, and started snogging him. I was watching from a crack in the door and it was eeeeeeeew and yucky. They put their tongues in each others' mouths! Gag time or what? Ereolas said that when he was Oropher he put his tongue in lots of elves’ mouths and he said that when I am older I will too. I do not think he is telling the truth. How can anyone enjoy that? I told him that I did not think Uncle Glorfindel would ever do that sort of thing and he said he was probably doing it right now! He can be such a little git sometimes, but I still love him because he is a baby. I do not know if I will love him when he is older though, not if he keeps saying horrid things about Glorfindel.

 

Anyway, Ada Erestor’s lack of ability to have fun made me go off at a tangent. I sat on the horse, which I had to share with Ada, and he put his arms around me. It was like being cuddled, but involving a horse, which is not as nice. The horse kept farting and I blamed Grand Ada Thranduil, which made the warriors laugh and titter. Ada Erestor shouted something, only one word, and they all stopped and looked ahead.

 

I looked up at Ada and he looked down to me with an enquiring sort of look. I smiled sweetly and whispered. “That won’t work on me, Ada.” I grinned lots and snuggled back against his chest.

 

“I thought you were looking forward to this trip?” Ada Erestor looked at me in a questioning sort of way, which made me feel as though I had better answer very carefully. I had to apologise pretty quickly and he smirked at me. I hate it when he does that. “I win, you do not. That is why I am an elf and you are a mere elfling.” He looked very pleased with himself. Oh well! Small things please small minds, I suppose.

 

“So, being an elf is nothing to do with you being millions of years older than me?” I asked this quite innocently. “It all seems to hinge on whether you are a winner or not, doesn’t it?”

 

“Keep pushing me, little one, and you stay at home.”

 

I had to shut up because Ada Erestor is the sort of elf who always carries out his threats. It is called being consistent. He is proud of his consistency and I once heard Ada Legolas tell Aunty Celebrian, over a girly cup of tea, that it is one of the many things he loves about him. I heard him say, “Erestor promised me the ride of my life last night and he wasn’t wrong; I am still aching.” They both giggled and tittered, and positively howled when I asked if it meant that his and Ada Erestor’s horses would be aching too. Then I was told to get back to my painting lesson in the other side of the room.

 

Anyway, Ada Erestor has once again made me digress away from the subject; he does that a lot. We sat on the horses and, at the sound of a whistle, we made our way forward. Ada Legolas and Ereolas waved us off. My little brother shouted that he would miss me, so I blew him a kiss. I blew Ada Legolas one too and he smiled and said that I should behave myself with Ada Erestor. Before that, just before we set off, Ada Erestor gave Ada Legolas a big snoggy kiss and told him that he loved him for eternity. Ada Legolas grinned in a weird way and said to Ada Erestor that the homecoming would be really sweet. This seemed to make Ada Erestor beside himself with joy. He was in a happy mood for the rest of the day. Sad git.

 

We rode along and I pointed to the birds in the sky and told Ada about how the birds make little fluffy blankets made of feathers to keep their babies warm and that they live high up in the trees in little nests. We could see the occasional spider scurrying in the branches above us and a couple of times the warriors shot ones that came too close to our party. Ada and Grand Ada Thranduil carried a bow so they could shoot spiders too. I asked for one, but Grand Ada asked whose eye I was considering putting out. Everyone thought this was just so funny; bunch of idiots, the lot of them.

 

We rode all day. Ada pointed out places that he thought were interesting and told me stories about them. I did not know so much could happen in a forest! We saw a fox too. It ran away when it saw us and then we saw some rabbits. Unfortunately, some of the warriors saw the rabbits too and I think that is what we had for dinner that evening.

 

After we ate, some of the warriors patrolled around the outside of the small camp to make sure we would all be safe overnight, and the rest of us sat by the bonfire. The warriors took it in turns to patrol, so that everyone got some sleep. Ada laid the bedroll out and he held me to his chest and covered us both with a blanket.

 

I was a bit worried and asked Ada if there were any wargs or wolves around and he replied there was not. “What about orcs?” I asked and he told me there were none and to go to sleep.

 

I was determined to be worried all night, but I forgot and fell asleep. Ada is very warm and it is hard not to fall asleep on him. Uncle Glorfindel is very warm too and he lets me hold his ear.

 

We awoke in the morning when Anor was just peeping over the tree line. Ada took me down to a small stream and we jumped in to clean ourselves. It was cold and I got out as fast as I could. I was wet all over and quickly grabbed a towel to get dry. We dressed and ate our breakfast, which was bread, the last bits of the stew and some fruit. We got back on the horses and set off. I was still tired and fell asleep.

 

It seemed as though I had only just fallen asleep, when I heard my name being called. When I awoke, Grand Ada Thranduil was holding me. He stroked my cheek and was telling me that we had arrived and that the party we were meeting was just ahead. For once, he did not talk so loudly that the whole of Arda could hear him.

 

I was sleepy eyed but even I could see him on his white horse, standing proud and alone in the small clearing, away from the others who followed shortly after in his wake. He shone like Anor and I was overjoyed.


	29. Agatha Kiss Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel is given a wonderful gift.

** Melpomaen's POV **

 

The white horse made its way toward us. I was so excited I could hardly breathe. I held out my arms and Uncle Glorfindel took hold of me. I could feel his heartbeat and I was so happy that I could not stop laughing.

 

Uncle Glorfindel gave me a big kiss on the cheek and hugged me tight. “I have missed you little one,” he said to me, and then he gave me a great big smile.

 

“Uncle, I am so happy to see you. I have missed you lots and lots and lots and lots.” I put my arms around his head and gave him a big kiss.

 

I noticed that Grand Ada Thranduil had ridden off to talk to an elf with fur on his face. I felt sorry for him. He must have had a horrible accident or something. Maybe he had been kissed by an orc or cursed by the Valar. I did not look because Ada Erestor would have told me off for staring. Ada was also talking to the mutant elf and they were laughing together. I thought that if Ada liked him then he must be all right.

 

“Guess why I am here.” Uncle Glorfindel hugged me again and unfastened a leather bag from the saddle of his horse.

 

“Because you love me and miss me and you think I am great?” I asked and giggled lots. “And because you are my bestest friend in the whole of everywhere and wanted to be with me.”

 

“Apart from all that.” Uncle smiled lots and helped me open the bag. He held it steady, so I thought it might be full of things that should not be dropped.

 

Inside was a fluffy blanket. A tiny puppy lay in the folds, fast asleep. “Is the puppy for me?” Uncle Glorfindel nodded. “Is it mine forever and ever?” Uncle said it was.

 

I was so excited that I wanted to wake it up, but Uncle told me to let it sleep. “Happy Birthday, Mel.” He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead before fixing the bag back by the saddle. After that, we rode over to see the others.

 

I had not even realised that it was my birthday!

 

“Ada, look, I have a puppy.” Everyone peered inside the leather bag and looked at the sleepy puppy. They wanted to stroke it but Uncle told them that it was best to let it sleep. Everyone does what Uncle tells them to, even me sometimes.

 

I was introduced to the furry elf and he let me touch his beard. Ada Erestor said that men grow beards too, as though it is a good thing. In my opinion, it doesn’t make it right though, does it? It was fascinating and strangely repulsive at the same time. I looked up at Uncle. “Don’t grow a beard.” I whispered it in his ear so that the unfortunate elf with the furry face could not hear me. He roared with laughter and I had to make out quickly that I did not know what he was laughing about. He said I was too precious for words. Hm….

 

It turned out that we were not that far away from the caves in Mirkwood. We had travelled in a huge circle to make it look as though we had travelled much further than we really had. We had not even needed to sleep outside because we were so close to home. Ada Erestor said that he thought I would enjoy the excursion and when we arrived back at the caves, I saw why. At the entrance were big streamers and a big banner reading, ‘Happy Third Birthday, Melpomaen.’ I was delighted.

 

Ada Legolas was there and so was Ereolas who was fast asleep. Grand Nana Merilnis took me from Glorfindel, so that he could get off his horse, and we all went into a side garden.

 

First of all, Grand Ada Thranduil introduced old furry face to everyone. Furry face was very polite and said nice things to everyone. Little Ereolas finally woke up and, when he saw the furry elf, he was agog with excitement. (Agog is a great word. I heard Uncle Glorfindel use it, so I went and looked it up in the dictionary. When I used it, his eyebrows nearly shot off in surprise. How very Uncle Elrond like of him.) Anyway, Ereolas was very excited and he reached his arms out to the hairy one.

 

“Círdan!” The elf looked at him with surprise and asked how he knew his name. Ereolas raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at him, an expression that most babies do very well. He whispered something in his ear and the furry elf had a look of utmost shock on his face.

 

“What?” he spluttered whilst Ereolas looked smug.

 

“My Lord,” Ada Legolas said. “Ereolas is a reborn elf. He was King Oropher in his former life. Does this help?”

 

Furry Círdan shook his head in shock and amazement. “Your baby elfling has said something extremely obscene, and very Oropher, like in my ear.” He looked at Ereolas and held him out in front of him, looking at him and screwing his eyes up. “You were Oropher?”

 

Ereolas waggled his eyebrows and smiled. “I told you I would be back.”

 

Furry face was in complete shock. “You are only one year old, and you say something like that?” he hissed.

 

“Correct, my sweet, observant muff face.” Ereolas giggled.

 

“Don’t call me that. You agreed to never call me that in public.” Círdan looked very angry, as though he were about to cry.

 

“What are you going to do Círdan?” Ereolas taunted and giggled. “I am only a little elfling and you can do nothing about it. Muff face, Muff face…”

 

Círdan stood stunned. Grand Ada Thranduil, who was obviously surprised, sought to calm him down by offering him a glass of wine. Grand Ada apologised a lot. Ada Legolas took Ereolas from furry Círdan and demanded to know what he thought he was doing. Ereolas called Ada Legolas a young whippersnapper (which is also a great word) and told him to mind his own business. I saw a side of Ada that I had never seen before. He totally lost his temper with Ereolas. He shouted at him all the way into the caves and, I assume, into our apartment. He came back out looking really angry and apologised to Círdan for my brother’s outrageous behaviour. Ereolas had to spend the rest of the day in his room with Galion who had been demoted to chief babysitter for six months because of being found dead drunk in the wine cellars. Apparently, it was not all bad, because they talked about old times.

 

Ereolas made it bad for himself. He could have come to my birthday party if he had not been so rude. I looked at Uncle Glorfindel and whispered in his ear that I had never been that naughty and he agreed with me. He said that I had never been naughty in the whole of my life, and you know what? He is right. Ada Legolas said I misheard Uncle but I know he is wrong.

 

I walked up to Círdan and thanked him for coming to my birthday party, as Uncle told me to. He smiled at me and gave me a big tickly kiss on the cheek, which made me laugh, and then he wished me a happy birthday. I took his hand and we walked over to Uncle Glorfindel, who still held the bag with the puppy in it. He placed it on the floor and I showed Círdan my sleepy little dog. “I am going to call her Agatha Kiss Kiss,” I said.

 

Círdan told Ada Erestor that I was a delightful elfling and said that they must be proud of me. Well of course they are. It goes without saying really, doesn’t it? Ada Erestor looked at me with narrowed eyes and Ada Legolas smiled and said that at least he had one good elfling. See? I am totally lovely.

 

Agatha Kiss Kiss woke up a little while later. Uncle said she had been given something to make her sleep for the journey. We loved one another immediately; she is my little doggy now.

 

We had a lovely party and the cake was huge. I had about a million presents and everything was great. Best of all was that Uncle Glorfindel was going to stay for the next month.

 

Hooray!!!!!!!

 

Yippee!!!!!!!!!!

 

More Hoorays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Even more yippees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

It is bedtime now and I am going to sleep soon. My Ada’s gave me the bestest birthday ever. I had been so upset about leaving Imladris but things were made a little bit better because my soul mate, Glorfindel, was able to be at my party. I miss Uncle Elrond and Aunty Celebrian, but they now have two little baby elflings to look after and they are too young to travel. They sent me a big card with a picture of me painted on it and a fantastic build your own kite kit. Uncle Glorfindel and I are making it tomorrow, which is great because Ada Erestor broke my last one by allowing a spider to jump on it. It was the greatest day anyone could ever have and I do not think any elfling could be happier than me. I have little Agatha Kiss Kiss in bed beside me, and everything is sweet. I am the happiest elfling alive!


	30. Agatha Poo Poo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas upsets Mel.

** Melpomaen **

 

Guess what?

 

Agatha Kiss Kiss did a poo in the corner of the bedroom!

 

Ereolas woke up because of the smell and started to cry really loudly. I got out of bed, picked up one of Ereolas’ old paintings and wiped the poo up, so that Ada Legolas would think I was a good elfling. It was warm and squidgy and it smelt nasty. The door opened and Ada Legolas stood there looking very annoyed. He asked me loudly what I was doing out of bed and why I had made my brother cry. He sounded extremely angry and I just stood there looking at him wondering when I would be able to get a word in to defend myself. Agatha Kiss Kiss began barking at Ada and then I started crying, because I thought I was being told off.

 

Ada Erestor barged through the door; his face was like thunder. He said, “What is going on here and why does the room smell like a dog’s arse?” He looked at Agatha Kiss Kiss and told her to stop barking and she did! Then, he put his arm around Ada Legolas and kissed him, which made him smile and sigh at the same time. Ada Legolas whispered something in Ada Erestor’s ear, which caused him to make a funny growling noise, and then he went over to Ereolas and picked him up.

 

Ereolas pointed at me. “His puppy made a smell and it frightened me.” Ada Legolas held Ereolas’ head to his chest so he could not see him laughing. Although he shook so much that I expect Ereolas knew precisely what was going on.

 

Ada Erestor squatted down and held his hand out. “Give that to me, please.”

 

I said he would not like it, but he insisted. I gave him the paper. A small smear of poo went on Ada’s hand, and he dropped it. “You might have warned me that you hadn’t wrapped it properly.” Ada picked it up and went off to the bathroom, where he washed his hands and threw the poo down the toilet. He came back. “Do you have poo on your hands?” He looked at my hands and then said I had to wash them just in case there were any microscopic traces. Talk about obsessive compulsiveness. I sniffed my fingers and they smelled the same as they always do, but Ada Erestor took me into the bathroom and made me wash them anyway.

 

I told Ada Erestor that I was busy picking the poo up with some paper when Ada Legolas had burst into the room and shouted at me. I said that he made me cry because I thought he was angry with me. “I was trying to be good and I thought you would both be pleased that I had cleaned up after Agatha Kiss Kiss. I didn’t do anything to Ereolas to make him cry, but Ada Legolas said I did.”

 

Ada Erestor picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom. “It seems you have been a very good Mel, and not a naughty Mel at all.” He smiled and gave me a kiss, which made me smile and I secretly poked my tongue out at Ereolas for trying to get me into trouble. “We will have to teach your puppy where to go toilet, won’t we?” He looked down at Agatha Kiss Kiss who was back in my bed. She lay on her back and Ada tickled her tummy. “I hope you wiped your bottom before getting back into bed, little doggy,” he said.

 

I laughed really loudly and I told Ada Erestor that puppies do not wipe their bottoms. He made me laugh lots. Ada Legolas kissed Ereolas and put him back into his cot before telling him to go back to sleep. He came over to me and said that he was sorry he had made me cry and that he had not intended to, then he gave me a cuddle. My adas tucked me in, gave me a kiss, and then went out of the room.

 

“Mel, do you want to hear something funny?” Ereolas was peering through the bars of his cot.

 

“No, I don’t. You tried to get me in to trouble.” I was very firm in the matter and so he lay back down and called me a pipsqueak.

 

I got out of bed. “I am going to tell Ada Erestor what you called me.” I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. The candles were still alight, I could see Ada Legolas from behind and he was sitting on Ada Erestor, rising up and down. They were both making funny grunting noises. Ada Erestor’s hands were on Ada Legolas’ hips and when Ada Legolas rose up Ada Erestor pulled him hard down again. The sheet blocked a lot of my view, happily; it did not look like much fun. I wondered why they would try to make more babies when Ereolas was only a year old. I decided that I would question them about it tomorrow and remind them that they already had two elflings and, as we are quite a handful, they needed to fully appreciate what they would be taking on. I closed the door and went back to bed.

 

“They are having sex again, aren’t they?” Ereolas looked at me from between the bars of his cot.

 

“They are asleep.” I put my thumb in my mouth and held my ear. Normally I do not lie; it is pointless because adults always find out the truth and then you are in twice as much trouble. There are ways of telling the truth, however, and, if you are careful, you might never be told off.

 

“I think you are lying to me.” Ereolas looked smug and then grinned.

 

“Do I ever lie?” I asked him, knowing that I was indeed lying and feeling quite good about it.

 

“Hm…I suppose not.” Ereolas looked perturbed. “Mel, can I tell you my funny story now?”

 

Because I had lied successfully to the little git, and felt as though I had achieved something, I agreed to listen.

 

Ereolas started to giggle and then stopped himself because he wanted to tell me so badly. “When Thranduil was a little elfling I told him off for slurping his blackcurrant juice at the table. Then I told him off for eating with his mouth open. He started to cry and said that I was always picking on him, so I put him on my lap and gave him a cuddle. Well, he looked up at me and said that he was going to get me back. I did not believe him and laughed, which made him really angry.” He gave a wide grin. “Later that afternoon, there was a knock on my door and so I had to get out of bed…”

 

“You were in bed and it was not even night time?” I asked.

 

“Yes, I was in bed; now let me get on with the story.” Ereolas looked impatient. “Anyway, as I was saying, there was a knock at the door and when I answered it there was this ball of fire on the step leading out into the hall. I stamped it out with my bare foot; as I was a warrior king I could do that without being burnt, and my foot was covered in poo. Thranduil appeared from around the corner and said, “Ha ha, I got you back,” and then he ran off. He had put poo in a paper bag, put it outside my door and set light to it, knowing that I would stamp it out. My foot was covered!”

 

I thought this was really funny and I laughed a lot. “What happened then?”

 

“I had to hop to the bathroom to wash my foot. Later on, I put on my shoes, which we kept outside our rooms, and they had poo in them too! Thranduil was so naughty doing that and I was very angry. Círdan called me ‘Oropher Poo Shoes’ for ages afterwards. He thought he was just about the wittiest elf on Arda for that one.”

 

“Was Círdan in the room with you?” I asked, genuinely interested. Ereolas nodded. “Why was he in the room with you? Did he come to visit you whilst you were in bed? Were you ill?” Ereolas looked at me bug eyed and asked if I was for real.

 

I must have looked very confused and he certainly assumed too much if he thought I knew what was going on. Ereolas leaned forward so his nose and cheeks pressed on the bars. “We were in bed together.” He grinned naughtily. “We had sex.” He waggled his eyebrows and gave a cheeky grin.

 

“I don’t believe you, because you would have had a baby. I know you are lying.” That told him. “I am not talking to you anymore until morning.” I turned over in my bed and went to sleep holding Agatha Kiss Kiss in my arms.

 

The thin reedy voice of my horrid little brother wormed its way into my hearing as I tried to sleep. “Melpomaen…You will have sex with Glorfindel, your soul mate, when you are older.” I could feel him smirking.

 

“When we are older we are not going to make babies, Ereolas! We are going to fly kites and go horse riding, do sword fighting, and chase orcs. I already helped Glorfindel kill two orcs.” That told little fish face.

 

“And have sex. Sex is fun, Melpomaen.” He smirked and added that he did not believe I helped Glorfindel kill two orcs. I told him to ask him and he would tell him that I did. He then said that he would tell Glorfindel that he should tell me about how he was going to have sex with me on my fiftieth begetting day.

 

“Do you remember when you were in the Halls and Uncle Námo said you had to be good if you wanted to be reborn again and that you had to stay good or else he would take you back there?” I was serious now. “Well I am going to tell Uncle Námo that you are always naughty and I don’t want you to be my brother anymore because you say horrible things about me and Glorfindel.” I was crying lots because I was upset. I did not want to do things that were not fun with Glorfindel, and he should not say that I would.

 

I cried so loudly that Agatha Kiss Kiss started to bark at Ereolas and she growled at him. Ada Erestor came into the room and saw me crying.

 

“You are for it now.” Ereolas smirked at me.

 

I was not though. Ada Erestor picked me up and gave me a big cuddle. He turned and told Ereolas to go to sleep and took me into his bedroom. Ada Legolas took me in his arms and talked to me to try and calm me down. I was very upset.

 

“Why are you crying sweet one? Did you have a bad dream?” Ada Erestor stroked my head and kissed my cheek.

 

“Ereolas upset me.” I sobbed some more.

 

“How did he upset you my lovely Melpywelpy?” Ada Legolas smiled at me and held me close.

 

“I don’t want to tell tales.” I said. “It is all right, I can deal with it.” I held Ada’s ear and sucked my thumb.

 

“Well I insist you tell me what happened and, as I am your Ada, you have to tell me.” Ada Erestor smiled and held my hand. No pressure then, I see!

 

“No, because he will call me names and tell everyone I am a tell tale and nobody will like me.” I was in a quandary and did not know what to do.

 

“Tell us and we will not tell him that you told us, or that we know what he did. How about that?” Ada Erestor was very persuasive and so I told him everything. I started crying again, when I got to the sex bit.

 

Ada Erestor took me from Ada Legolas. “Melpomaen, you know you have all of my memories. How do you not remember anything about what happens between two people who love one another?”

 

“A lot of your personal memories disappeared when I got older, I cannot remember them anymore.” This made Ada Erestor very happy for some reason and even Ada Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. I have no idea why!

 

Ada Legolas held me close and so I held his ear and put my thumb in his mouth. “Sweet little Melpywelpy.” He made me giggle and blew a raspberry on my neck. “When you have your fiftieth begetting day you can spend all your time with your soul mate, Glorfindel, if you both wish. You like spending time with him, don’t you?” I nodded happily. “When you reach your fiftieth begetting day, you will never want to be away from him and you will be so in love that you will want to kiss and cuddle lots.”

 

“And fly kites.” I said this, because it is one of my favourite things to do with Glorfindel.

 

“Well of course you will want to fly kites.” Ada Erestor smiled and I noticed that he had much bigger teeth than I did. I touched his front tooth; he made out to bite my finger off and then he took my hand and kissed it. “It’s lucky you haven’t got poo fingers isn’t it?” I giggled; poo fingers sounds so funny. I must call Ereolas poo fingers or poo face tomorrow.

 

Ada Legolas held my other hand. “When you are older, you will go and live with Glorfindel and it is up to you both what you want to do in your private time. Take no notice of Ereolas; I will be keeping a closer eye on him in future.” He looked at Ada Erestor. “I do not care if he was Oropher and still has his memories; he is not talking like that to anyone, especially at his age.”

 

“I find his topics of conversation quite distasteful, meleth nín. A baby elfling should not be talking about sex and we need to nip it in the bud.” Ada Erestor reached over and kissed Ada Legolas on the cheek. “Let us all lay down now and go to sleep. We can start keeping a closer eye on Ereolas tomorrow. Mel?” I looked at Ada. “Would you like to sleep in our bed tonight?”

 

Yay!!!! What elfling would not want to spend the night in their adas’ bed? “Yes please.” I said and snuggled down against Ada Legolas because he smells warm and is softer to lie against than Ada Erestor. It took some time to go to sleep and I heard my Adas whispering that they love one another.

 

It was then that everything became clear. When I saw my Adas in bed I did not know that I could ever enjoy the same thing when I am older, as I am only small and not old enough to know about these things. It is because they love one another that they do what they do. Sex must be something that is similar, but not as good, because when Ereolas told me that he had sex when he was Oropher, he did not say it was because he loved the person he was with. I think if he had done these things because of love, he would not talk as he did. When I am fifty, I will probably like everything that I do not like now; however, it is going to be a hard job getting me to like tongues in the mouth though. Eeeeeeeeeew!


	31. The Next Morning

Melpomaen’s POV

 

When I awoke in the morning, I was still in bed with my adas. They were both asleep. I was snuggled into my Ada Erestor and feeling bed-warm all over. I know that my adas love to hear me sing, so I thought I would give them a nice waking present. I sang the song about the donkey who was fooled by a dog into eating a courgette and a banana sandwich. Ada Legolas looked at me and started laughing.

 

“I haven’t heard that one since I was an elfling,” he said and gave me a big smile.

 

I felt Ada Erestor’s arms tighten around my middle and he blew a huge raspberry on my neck, which made me laugh lots, so he did it again. He released me, then stretched and wriggled about on the bed; then he said, “What a lovely sleep I have had.”

 

I asked him why he stretched and wriggled and he said it was so that his body was ready to get up. I am going to stretch and wriggle every morning too and see if this is true. It might be, you never know!

 

Ereolas started to cry in the other bedroom and so Ada Erestor went off to get him. He took him straight into the bathroom and when he came out, about half an hour later, he was sparkly clean and not looking happy at all. He held out his arms. “Ada Legolas…hold me please…Ada Erestor made me wash.”

 

I was snuggled into Ada Legolas, we had been talking about the best catapults to kill spiders with, and I did not want to let go of him.

 

“Ereolas you will have to stay with Ada Erestor. I am talking to Mel.” I was so happy; it is a long time since me and Ada Legolas have had a talk and a cuddle.

 

Ereolas lost his temper and started to scream furiously, which made Agatha Kiss Kiss wake up and start barking at him.

 

“Be quiet, Agatha,” Ada Erestor said, and she was! Then he looked at Ereolas. “Be quiet Ereolas, you cannot have your own way all the time. We have indulged you far too much and for too long.”

 

Ereolas did not stop screaming and he hit Ada on the face with one of his tiny fists. Ada Erestor took him back into the bedroom and put him in his cot. “You are obviously still tired and need to have a bit more sleep,” I heard him say. “Stay there until you can behave.”

 

Ada came out of the room and was not very happy. “Perhaps I should see to him.” Ada Legolas said.

 

“No, meleth, he has to learn that he does not run this family and that he has to behave.” He sat down beside me and I looked at him, he smiled. “Mel learnt this lesson pretty quickly, and so will Ereolas.”

 

“We have been talking about catapults,” I said to Ada Erestor, hoping that he would offer to make me one.

 

He gave a questioning look to my other Ada, and asked, “Is that wise?”

 

Ada Legolas just smiled and picked me up. We went into the bathroom and he ran a bath. I cleaned my teeth, took my little black robe style pyjamas off, and jumped into the warm bath. The water splashed everywhere; Ada Legolas and I laughed lots and threw bubbles at one another. Ada Erestor walked through the door and asked if he could get in too, and we said he could. We were having lots of fun, when a little voice came from the doorway.

 

“Can I get in the bath too?” Little Ereolas was standing at the door, looking upset and left out, which I thought was really good in view of how he behaved previously.

 

Ada Erestor held his arms out and Ereolas shook his head. “Want Ada Legolas; you were horrid to me.”

 

“No Ereolas, you have to do what your parents tell you, or you can go back to bed.” Ada Legolas was very firm with him. I admired him for that. He was not going to let a small elfling posing as his Grand Ada tell him what to do.

 

Ereolas stood for a while and considered. Agatha Kiss Kiss walked up behind him and barked, which made him jump in the air and run forward to Ada Erestor. We all laughed. Agatha Kiss Kiss ran after him and landed in the water, which made us laugh even more.

 

“Don’t let that big dog bite me.” Ereolas said to Ada Erestor.

 

“He won’t hurt you, he is only a puppy.” Ada Erestor hugged Ereolas and helped him take his clothes off so he could get in the bath.

 

Agatha Kiss Kiss swam over to me and licked my face, which made me giggle. I put bubbles on her nose and she licked them off.

 

“I am frightened of him.” Ereolas sucked his thumb and held Ada Erestor’s ear. “He will bite me.”

 

Ada Erestor took Agatha Kiss Kiss and put her in his lap. He encouraged Ereolas to stroke her and she licked his hand, without biting it. “See, she likes you, little one, but not when you are screaming and crying.”

 

We had a boat and a family of yellow wooden ducks in the bath. Ada Erestor and myself took it in turns to dive bomb the boat with the ducks while Ereolas drunk some Ada Legolas milk. I was really happy, and at one point Ada Erestor picked me up and asked me if I wanted to dive bomb the ducks and boat with my feet. He made out to drop me and caught me again and we splashed a lot. It was lots of fun, and when I get big and go to live with Glorfindel, we can also have lots of fun in the bath together. I bet he has loads of boats and ducks in his bathroom.

 

We went to breakfast and Ereolas had to sit with Ada Erestor, which he was not very pleased about. He prefers Ada Legolas because he is less strict. When Ada Erestor says you have to do something, you have to do it straightaway with no arguments. Agatha Kiss Kiss sat under the table and had a doggy bowl full of porridge and bacon pieces.

 

Once I heard two warriors talking, and they were saying how hard it must be to live with Ada Erestor because he is so firm and exacting. I asked Ada Legolas, later on, what they meant and he laughed. He said that my Ada is not the same in our rooms as he is with the rest of the household and that even Grand Ada Thranduil used to be careful of him until he got to know him properly. He said that no one sees what Ada Erestor is really like and that if they saw him in our rooms they would all love him. I still have no idea what he meant, but all I can say is that he is always nice to me, except when I am naughty and even then, he is not that bad.

 

We had some breakfast and Ereolas cried because Ada Erestor made him eat all his porridge. I had bacon, eggs and tomatoes and so did my Adas. Uncle Glorfindel sat next to me and had a huge breakfast, enough to feed a large cow! He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. I wondered where he would be able to put all that food. I could not stop looking at him.

 

“Are we going to make your kite this afternoon, little one?” he said to me and I gave a big smile.

 

“Yes please!” I said loudly and smiled lots. Grand Nana Merilnis smiled at me and said how sweet I am. She is always saying that.

 

Ada Legolas took Ereolas and me out into the gardens to play, whilst Ada Erestor and Glorfindel went to a meeting with Círdan and my Grand Ada about establishing a safe hidden route between kingdoms because of the amount of elves being attacked by orcs.

 

Ereolas sat beside me as I was stroking Agatha Kiss Kiss, who was asleep because she is still a baby puppy and gets tired quickly. He said that everyone likes me and that everyone hates him. I felt sorry for him, especially when he said that even I did not like him.

 

“Ereolas, you have to think whether what you will say will make someone angry and you have to think whether a strategy you used before was successful or not. I think you know that screaming will get you nowhere don’t you?” I put my arm around him and Grand Nana Merilnis thought it was just about the cutest thing she had ever seen and pointed over to us so that Ada Legolas would look. He did and smiled at me.

 

“Everyone loves you though, Mel.” Ereolas put his thumb in his mouth.

 

“You have to learn what adults like and what they don’t like about elfling behaviour and then you will be all right. For example, if Ada Erestor says no, then he means it and no amount of screaming or pleading will change his mind, but a well-reasoned argument might. Do not talk about sex either; adults hate elflings talking about sex and get really upset about it. I made a willy shaped cookie once, and Ada Legolas and Uncle Glorfindel both freaked out about it. I was in lots of trouble.” I thought I should tell him all of this because my life would have been easier if someone had told me all of this as a small elfling.

 

He grinned. “You made a willy cookie?”

 

I grinned too and then held my finger to my lips. “Shush! Do not let them hear you talking about it. I do not want to get into trouble again.”

 

“I will not say a word about it.” Ereolas smiled, stood up and kissed my cheek. “I am going to get everyone to like me.”

 

“No more trying to get me into trouble either, Ereolas.” I looked at him with a serious face. “If you do then I will not like you and then no one else will either. I will make sure of it.” His eyes started to water as he looked at me. “Do not cry; no one likes an elfling who cries all the time. It drives them up the wall.”

 

He stopped. “Can we be friends again?” he asked. I said we could, but only if he promised to never be horrid about Uncle Glorfindel ever again. He agreed and we had a good morning playing ball and making paper darts and throwing them.

 

In the afternoon, my bestest friend Uncle Glorfindel will be making a kite with me and Ada Erestor and Ada Legolas will be spending the afternoon together in private. Ereolas is going to spend the afternoon with Grand Ada Thranduil and Grand Nana Merilnis, who are going to take him to the river for a picnic with Círdan and some of the courtiers. He is really looking forward to it.

 

It has been a long time since Uncle Glorfindel and I spent some time together and I have lots to tell him; I am going to show him my diary entries too. I think he will love them. When the kite is made, we will go into the garden and fly it and everyone will know what great kites Uncle makes. I am so looking forward to it and I am jumping for joy! Even Agatha Kiss Kiss is jumping for joy! I am so happy and there is no elfling alive as happy as I am at this moment. Yay!!! I am going to fly a kite and you are not!!! When I am big, I am going to make a kite for Uncle Glorfindel too and we can fly our kites together. Yippee!!! I have so much to look forward to!!!


	32. The Meeting

Melpomaen waited outside the council chamber for Glorfindel. They were going to make a kite after the meeting and Mel could hardly wait. He was excited and nearly jumped for joy when he heard scraping across the floor, which signified that the elves were leaving their chairs because the meeting had ended.

 

His small hands gripped into little fists in his excitement and he jumped up and down with joy as the door opened. “Let them come out the door, Mel, and do not stand behind it or else you will get squished.” Legolas took Mel’s small hand and led him to a safer vantage point. Inside the room, Melpomaen could see Glorfindel and Erestor deep in discussion. The warrior held the back of a chair, unconsciously tracing the outline of the carved decoration with his fingers.

 

The small elfling looked anxiously. “Ada, please tell them to hurry up. I want to make my kite.”

 

Legolas smiled at his young ion and tickled his ear. “I am sure they won’t be long Mel, you will only have to wait a few moments longer. I am waiting for Ada Erestor too.”

 

“I am waiting for Círdan.” Ereolas beamed brightly.

 

“We will have less of that, Ereolas, and if you misbehave this afternoon you will not see Uncle Círdan anymore until it is time for him to leave.” Legolas warned his baby elfling and gave him a stern look to go with it.

 

“Why do we have to call him Uncle?” Ereolas enquired with a suspiciously cherubic smile on his tiny face.

 

“Your Ada Erestor says it shows respect, and so you do.” Legolas looked sternly at Ereolas who merely smiled and snuggled his face into his ada’s neck.

 

The members of the council shuffled out of the room. Ereolas beamed benignly at Círdan, which made him jump. Legolas smiled and Círdan said hello to Melpomaen, who asked him to go and tell Glorfindel to hurry up.

 

Círdan laughed, “He will be with you soon, impatient one. Are you going to make your kite today?”

 

“Probably, if he gets a move on.” Melpomaen was becoming very impatient. He strained to look around Círdan who suddenly lifted him into the air, put him on his shoulders, and took him into the meeting room, while Ereolas looked on enviously.

 

“Uncle Círdan likes Mel more than me.” he said in a worried voice to Legolas, looking as if he were about to cry.

 

“No, he does not, he just feels a bit wary around you in case you say something embarrassing again. In fact we are all a little bit concerned that you will.” Legolas kissed his small ion and held him to his chest. “You have to be careful to remember you are only a baby.”

 

Ereolas snuggled into Legolas’ neck and whispered in his ear. “Ada, Círdan was my soul mate, when I was Oropher, and now he looks horrified every time he sees me. We did not have the most peaceful relationship, but I still love him.” He looked at his ada. “I am so upset I want to cry.”

 

“Little one, you must not cry. You shocked him, so you have to give him time to get used to you again.” Legolas stroked the elfling’s head as he succumbed to his tears.

 

“He doesn’t love me anymore.”

 

Melpomaen was deposited into Glorfindel’s arms by a grinning Círdan. “This one will have you making kites everyday if he could, won’t you?”

 

“We can make kites every day, Uncle?” Mel looked at Glorfindel expectantly.

 

Glorfindel laughed. “How would you fly thirty kites at once?” He poked Melpomaen in the belly, making him laughed loudly. “There are lots of other things to do.”

 

Erestor kissed Mel and told him to be good during the afternoon with the warrior.

 

“Ada, you know me, I am always good,” Mel replied. Glorfindel laughed and Erestor looked thoughtful. “Come on Uncle; let’s make a kite.” Glorfindel put Mel down and told him to link his hands in his larger one. As they left the room, Glorfindel tweaked Ereolas’ cheek, and then walked down the corridor swinging the giggling Melpomaen backwards and forwards like a pendulum.

 

Erestor walked out of the meeting room, with Círdan in tow, and smiled at Legolas before kissing him. He took Ereolas and saw that he was quietly crying. “What is the matter little one?” The small elfling buried his head into his Ada’s robes and refused to say a word.

 

“Tell me what is wrong,” Erestor said gently as he stroked Ereolas’ back.

 

Ereolas sobbed so hard that his body shook. No amount of coaxing by Erestor could calm him. “Meleth, do you know why he is crying?”

 

Legolas looked embarrassed. “He thinks that Círdan does not like him anymore because of what happened yesterday.”

 

Círdan smiled. “May I?” He took the small elfling from Erestor and held him to his chest. He kissed his cheek and waited for him to calm down.

 

Ereolas stopped crying but still sniffled. Because he was held against his soul mate’s chest, he felt at peace. The two heartbeats, that he could feel, consoled him. He drift quickly into sleep.

 

“You seem to have a way with baby elflings.” Erestor grinned at Círdan, who looked perplexed and not altogether happy.

 

“I do not know what to say, but I thought it was some sort of enchantment that a baby could know something about me that only Oropher could have known; now I am not so sure.” He was troubled and his brow furrowed with thought.

 

“Perhaps we can make it easier for you.” Legolas smiled at the Lord. “Do you feel two heartbeats when you hold him?”

 

Círdan nodded dumbly and Erestor laughed. “Welcome to the family.”

 

The Lord of Mithlond looked down at the sleeping baby. “I really do not know what to say.” He looked at both elves with narrowed eyes. “You are both taking this pretty well.”

 

Legolas grinned. “We have already been through it with Mel.”

 

Círdan stared. “You mean Glorfindel?”

 

Erestor and Legolas nodded and grinned happily. “Only forty nine years and we get our life back.”

 

Círdan stood open mouthed in shock and dumbly watched Erestor and Legolas skipping down the corridor to their rooms and wishing them a happy time at the picnic with his future mate. He looked once again at the small, sleeping elfling and wondered if he would one day be the stunning, fiery tempered and powerfully sexy elf that he had been in his former life. He was already a beautiful baby, so it made sense the other attributes would appear at some point. Well, he thought, I get forty-nine years of peace and then the fun will start.

 

Ereolas woke slowly; he snuggled against Círdan, recognising his scent. Círdan looked at him and smiled. “It’s picnic time, little one.” Ereolas gave the sweetest smile and held Círdan’s ear as he sucked his thumb. His small head rested on the lord’s shoulder and he fell back to sleep.


	33. Afternoon Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that neither of Mel's parents were well behaved when they were elflings...

  
  
It took all afternoon to put together the kite that Elrond and Celebrian sent Melpomaen for his birthday.  
  


“How long do you think the tail is, Glorfindel?” Melpomaen held part of it in his arms. The rest of it trailed from the table onto the floor.  
  


“I don’t know. About a million feet, perhaps?” Glorfindel grinned at the excited elfling.  
  


“When can we fly it?” Melpomaen began jumping up and down with joy. Agatha Kiss Kiss stirred from her sleep and barked at him, presumably to tell him to stop disturbing her.  
  
  
“You woke Agatha Kiss Kiss.” Glorfindel laughed and took the small puppy into his hands. She licked his face and Melpomaen giggled.  
  
  
“She loves you too as well as me.” Melpomaen let go of the kite tail, walked over to Glorfindel, and held his arms up to sit on the warrior’s lap. He could hear two hearts and the sound made him yawn.  
  


Agatha Kiss Kiss was placed on the floor and Glorfindel pulled a chair nearer and rested his feet on it. Both arms held the sleepy elfling. He closed his own eyes and joined him in a nap. Agatha Kiss Kiss wandered into the bedroom. She saw that the bed was too high to jump on but over in the corner lay a pile of discarded clothing. That would do nicely.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Círdan, Ereolas, Thranduil and Merilnis sat under a shady tree eating their picnic, which was spread over a white and red embroidered cloth on the grass. Ereolas sat on Círdan’s lap and drunk milk from a bottle that Legolas had expressed for him earlier.  
  
  
Merilnis cut the cake, a huge cream meringue with little redcurrants piled on top. “Would you like some cake Ereolas?” She offered the first piece to the small elfling who clapped with delight.  
  
  
“Thank you, Grand Nana. Look Unca Círdan; I got cake.” Ereolas looked up at Círdan and gave a big beaming smile. “It is one of my favourites.”  
  
  
Círdan shifted uncomfortably at the memory. It was indeed one of Oropher’s favourite desserts. One happy afternoon, when he was still alive, the King of Amon Lanc had walked into Círdan’s bedroom and invited him to smear his body with the creamy meringue confection, and then lick it off. Of course it had ended in sex, but just about everything he did with Oropher had ended that way. For many years, he grieved the loss of his lover and pleaded with the Valar for his return. Oropher had been returned as Ereolas and their binding was still valid. He felt the presence strongly and he knew the elfling did too. He had no choice but to accept the situation. It was what he had asked for and he needed to make the best of it.  
  
  
“I remember.” Círdan whispered in the small elfling’s ear and smiled.  
  
  
Ereolas was delighted. He grinned at Círdan, dipped his finger in the cream and licked it off. Merilnis smiled at him and told him for the hundredth time that day how sweet and lovely he was.  
  
  
Ereolas behaved himself all afternoon. Thranduil grudgingly admitted to his wife that the elfling had been good company, even pleasant. The elfling had not even accused the king of usurping his throne, which he did on a regular basis, in spite of Erestor and Legolas being ultra firm with him on the matter.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Erestor and Legolas spent the whole afternoon in bed. Both were exhausted, their energies completely spent.  
  
  
“I adore making love with you, my darling, sweet one.” Erestor softly kissed Legolas on the neck and inhaled. “You smell so good.”  
  
  
“Meleth nín, it has been wonderful. No interruptions or little hands tapping us on the legs and asking us questions. No keeping quiet in case they hear. One day it will always be like this.” Legolas flashed his husband his most brilliant and seductive smile, then kissed him.  
  
  
Erestor growled and set about taking his husband to the heights of extreme pleasure once again.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
They all met at dinner.  
  
  
“You look very tired.” Melpomaen beamed at his adas. “You have been having sex all afternoon, haven’t you?”  
  
  
Ereolas tittered. Círdan, Thranduil and Merilnis sat with their mouths open in shock. Glorfindel groaned. Erestor looked at Melpomaen with narrowed eyes. Legolas told him to shut his mouth and mind his own business.  
  
  
“I was only asking a question. I did not know that I was being naughty.” Melpomaen looked at his plate, which a server was filling with soup. “It is not like I ever asked what those strange buzzing things are that you keep in your bedside table. Ooops!” The elfling looked up at his parents and quickly put his hand over his mouth. Erestor and Legolas glared at him. “I am sorry.”  
  
  
“Not good enough.” Erestor leaned forward and hissed at his son. "You are in serious trouble when we get back to our rooms."  
  
  
Melpomaen looked at Legolas, who glared angrily at him. Time to cry… Big fat tears dripped down his cheeks and he loudly sobbed, “I am sorry. It was an accident.”  
  
  
Glorfindel wanted to comfort his small soul mate but thought it wiser not to intervene. Merilnis stroked Melpomaen’s head and said that she was sure he had not meant to be so naughty. Thranduil disagreed and said that she should not interfere.  
  
  
Ereolas looked at Círdan and without blushing said that he was never naughty like that.  
  
  
“Yes you are.” Círdan blurted with surprise.  
  
  
“Only unwittingly.” Ereolas looked smug.  
  
  
“What do we do to fibbers, Ereolas?” Legolas was not going to tolerate his youngest child telling others that he was never naughty, when in fact he considered him a prize brat.  
  
  
The small elfling looked at his ada. “I am sorry Ada Legolas, but it is partly true because I have decided not to be naughty anymore. You need at least one elfling who is good.” He shifted his smug gaze to Melpomaen, who poked his tongue out at him.  
  
  
“That remains to be seen.” Erestor told him. “I do not think you are capable.”  
  
  
“Neither do I,” Thranduil chimed in and told Merilnis to butt out when she remonstrated with him.  
  
  
“Thranduil, do not say things like that to me. Where are you learning all these horrid expressions from?”  
  
  
Thranduil put his arm around her. “I am sorry meleth, but sometimes you are far too easy on the elflings and you are doing them no favours in the end.” He stroked her cheek with his finger and kissed her lips. “Am I forgiven, sweet flower?”  
  
  
She smiled at him and he kissed her again. He then whispered in her ear. “I heard Ereolas telling one of the servants to butt out when they asked why he was placing dog poo in my shoes. He doesn’t know that I saw him.”  
  
  
Merilnis looked at Ereolas and smiled. “We will have to watch that little one.” She grinned as a pleasant memory came back. “Do you remember how Legolas put a sign on your back that said ‘I cannot stop farting’?”  
  
  
“Do not give the elflings any ideas, meleth.” Thranduil laughed and ruffled his ion’s hair. “Cheer up Legolas; you have put the fear of the Valar into Mel. We can’t have him crying all through dinner.”  
  
  
“Ada, I am sure I was never, ever like that.” Legolas remonstrated.  
  
  
“Oh yes, you were.” Merilnis grinned.  
  
  
Erestor smiled widely. “I knew he got it from you.”  
  
  
“I think Mel got his naughtiness from you, Erestor; after all he is exactly like you, isn’t he?” Glorfindel smiled and put his hand on Melpomaen’s shoulder. He was still crying and wondered exactly how many tears he had to force out before everyone would feel sorry for him.  
  
  
“I am sure I was never as naughty as Mel.” Legolas looked at Melpomaen, who was squeezing more tears from his eyes. “You have been so well behaved lately. Now stop crying and eat your dinner. You haven’t touched your soup.”  
  
  
No, because I had to bloody well cry all the way through it… Melpomaen let Glorfindel cut his meat up for him, and put some venison in his mouth.  
  
  
“I remember you as an elfling, Erestor.” Círdan grinned slyly. “You coloured in all the black and white diagrams on several important scrolls, if I remember correctly.” He looked at Erestor who grinned unrepentantly. “There was also a small elfling, about the same age as you, and you said he had no dick and that his parents were smelly bums.”  
  
  
Everyone at the table was giggling. “I remember that.” Erestor chuckled and Legolas poked him in the ribs.  
  
  
“You also wiped snot on my leg as I walked past. You did that several times if I remember correctly, and you also played around with the plumbing in my toilet so that it flushed upwards instead of down.” Círdan looked at Mel, and smiled.  
  
  
“I knew he got it off you.” Legolas accused.  
  
  
“If you can’t pick on family, who can you pick on?” Erestor chuckled. Melpomaen looked at him with beady dark brown eyes. “I remember you punishing me quite a lot Círdan, so you can’t complain.”  
  
  
Ereolas looked at Círdan. “I would have spanked his ass.”  
  
  
“Do not talk about your Ada like that.” Legolas glared at his small ion and waited for him to answer.  
  
  
“I was talking as if I was still Oropher, Ada,” Ereolas said ingenuously and with a beaming smile. “I was not being naughty.”  
  
  
“You are not Oropher, you are Ereolas, at least until you reach fifty, and don’t you forget that.” Legolas was tired, he wanted to go back to bed and tease his husband with his new found knowledge.  
  
  
“Ada?” Melpomaen looked at Erestor. “Am I still in trouble, considering that you were probably naughtier than me?”  
  
  
“We will see.” Erestor looked at Melpomaen, who took heart that he did not seem angry anymore.  
  



	34. The Snuggly Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Ereolas upsets Legolas and Mel explains his naughtiness.  
>   
> 

  
  
The meal continued. Everyone at the royal table recalled past memories amid much laughter. Even Mel laughed; but soon it was time for the elflings to go to bed.  
  
  
Erestor and Legolas picked up their tired ionen. Ereolas gave Círdan a kiss on the cheek and winked at him. Melpomaen threw his arms around Glorfindel, kissed him, and told him that he loved him and that he was looking forward to flying his kite in the morning.  
  
  
They left the hall, Melpomaen on Legolas’ shoulders and Ereolas in Erestor’s arms. They were nearly asleep by the time they reached their destination. Legolas took Ereolas into the bedroom to get him ready for bed and a nervous Melpomaen was made to sit on his Ada Erestor’s knee.  
  
  
The small elfling hugged into Erestor’s chest and he felt the top of his head kissed. “Mel, why were you naughty tonight? You have been so good lately and I have been extra proud that you are my ion, because you have been so well behaved. What went wrong?”  
  
  
”I didn’t mean to say it as badly as it came out, Ada.” Mel snuggled into Erestor’s chest. With any luck he might fall asleep before the conversation went any further.  
  
  
“Well it did not sound very nice, especially coming from a small elfling. All the other elves at the table will wonder if we are bringing you up properly. Then they will say that you are a naughty elfling and that no one is allowed to play with you. Do you want that?”  
  
  
Melpomaen did not particularly care if he was not allowed to play with the other elflings, but he knew the rules of the game and so answered that he did want other elflings to play with him. He also told his ada that he did not like the way Ereolas tried to score points over him.  
  
  
“Mel, both your Ada Legolas and I know that he is trying to do that, but he is a bit young to fully appreciate how naughty he is, or how glad he will be when he is older to have you as a brother.” Erestor stroked his small ion’s head.  
  


“Well, I don’t like him anymore and I don’t want to sleep in the same bedroom as him. I don’t want him to be my brother anymore either.”  
  


Erestor laughed and hugged his ion tight. “He will always be your brother and you know that you will like him again. Just give him time. It has been very difficult for him. He was a very powerful king before he was killed and it is taking him a lot of time to adjust to his new life. He may never get used to losing his throne to his ion. Believe it or not, he was a very nice person before he died; a bit impulsive, with a filthy temper when he lost it, but he always calmed down quickly.”  
  


“I still don’t like him.” Melpomaen’s bottom lip stuck out as he pouted.  
  
  
Erestor kissed his small ion on the cheek. “Can't you like him just a little bit? Ada Legolas would be very upset that you did not like Ereolas. He is our ion, as well as you, and we wouldn’t let him say that he did not like you.”  
  
  
Melpomaen started to cry. “I will like him a tiny bit then, but I don’t want to.”  
  
  
“It is a start.” Erestor wiped the small elflings’ tears away with his fingers. “I think these are the first genuine tears you have shed all night.” He smiled as Melpomaen looked at him in shock. “I used to do the same things, Mel. Your Ada Legolas did too.”  
  
  
“I think you should have told me this before Ada; I had to really squeeze the last ones out and it was all for nothing.” Melpomaen held his small hands on his hips and looked as though he required an immediate explanation.  
  
  
Erestor laughed. “I am a parent now, Mel. I am not going to give you pointers on how to be naughty or how to escape being found out.” He picked Mel up, and walked to the bedroom door. “Time for bed, little one.”  
  
  
Legolas stormed out of the bedroom door looking angry. He passed a surprised Erestor and Melpomaen, walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of wine.  
  


“Be nice to Ereolas, I think he has just had a severe telling off.” Erestor grinned and Melpomaen smiled widely. “You shouldn’t enjoy it that your brother is upset, Mel.”  
  
  
“Well, he would.” The small elfling grinned, he felt rather happy.  
  
  
Erestor put Melpomaen to bed and kissed him goodnight. He walked over to Ereolas who was sitting in his cot and crying. He said nothing, but picked him up and gave him a kiss and a hug before placing him back in his cot. He walked out of the room and smiled as Melpomaen waved to him.  
  
  
“Mel, I am sorry.” Ereolas looked through the bars with puffy face and wet eyes. "Well, I am not really sorry I just said it because Ada Legolas said I had to."  
  
  
“Go to sleep Ereolas, I only like you a tiny bit now and I don’t want to talk to you ever again.” Melpomaen turned over and faced away from his brother.  
  
  
Ereolas lay down and cried himself to sleep.  
  
  
Erestor and Legolas lay in bed and talked, not about when they were elflings, but about Ereolas driving Legolas to distraction.  
  
  
“Meleth, whether we like it or not Ereolas will call himself Oropher when he is fifty and he will try to make a stand against Thranduil. Even at this young age he wants his throne back.” Erestor kissed Legolas who furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
  
“I will not allow my ion to stand against my ada or me. I am the Crown Prince and he is not taking it away from me. I will not allow him to destroy the peace my ada has built since Oropher’s death. He said that I would accept my new position of being third in line, even if it meant that he had to lock me away, torture me and starve me into submission to achieve it. Who does he think he is? He is totally out of order. He also said that if you oppose him, he will have you exiled and chop your hands off to teach you a lesson. Well that’s it, no more breast milk for him.” Legolas snuggled into his husband and listened to the twin heartbeats of his soul mate. He felt warm and safe in Erestor’s arms and was determined that no little brat was ever going to come between them.  
  
  
“We will find a way; the Valar put him back here, so they can sort it out. Glorfindel seems to know them pretty well, so he can help us out here. After all he is going to be family.” He stroked his weary husband. “Sleep now beautiful one. Tomorrow is a new day and I will love you twice as much as I do today.”  
  



	35. Ereolas gets caught out!

 

 

 

Melpomaen and Ereolas were sitting in the same chair in the library. Glorfindel was looking after them. He read them stories. Erestor and Legolas had banned all other diversions, because of the elflings’ behaviour the previous evening.

 

Melpomaen wanted to be good because he was with Glorfindel and he was still not speaking to Ereolas. The baby elfling did not care, however, and sat still, occasionally kicking against his brother when he thought Glorfindel was not looking. Melpomaen did not dare do anything back because his brother was so small, but he wanted to thump him hard. Ereolas gave him a taunting smile each time he kicked him and Melpomaen was near to snapping.

 

“You are not allowed to kick me back,” Ereolas sang, a spiteful smile on his face. “If you do I will tell our Adas that you punched me.”

 

Glorfindel was over the other side of the library changing the storybook. Ereolas took full advantage of his absence and kicked Melpomaen once again.

 

“I will tell Ada Erestor on you,” Melpomaen warned.

 

“He won’t do anything. He will call you a wuss and say that I am only a baby. I can get away with anything,” Ereolas taunted, knowing that Melpomaen was finding it hard to control his temper. “The youngest elfling is always the favourite. You used to be the favourite but you are not anymore. They do not like you at all now.”

 

Melpomaen silently willed Glorfindel to hurry up choosing a book. “Both my adas love me. You are lying.”

 

“No, I am not. I heard Ada Erestor saying that he only told you he loved you to shut you up. He doesn’t like you really, neither does Ada Legolas because Ada Erestor told him not to.” Ereolas smirked at his quiet brother who looked very troubled. He grinned and then took his sock off. “Sniff my foot. It smells of cheese, like you do.” He poked his brother in the face with his foot and laughed.

 

“Go away.” Melpomaen was nearly crying by now and hoped that Glorfindel would come back to the chair soon and make everything all right.

 

“You wanted to swear then didn’t you? It is all right to swear. I will not tell. It means I can swear too.” Did Ereolas really think that his brother would fall for that one, the observer at the back of the chair wondered.

 

“No, because if I swear I will get into trouble and so will you.”

 

“I won’t get into trouble. Ada Erestor will say that I do not know what I am saying.” The baby elfling looked smugly at Melpomaen who looked deeply unhappy. “He is really stupid and will blame you for leading me astray; so you can go and fuck yourself, Melpomaen.”

 

“Ereolas!” the voice behind the chair boomed. The baby elfling jumped and nearly pooed his pants.

 

Melpomaen squeezed two tears out and looked up at his Ada Erestor. “Ada, he is being horrid about everyone, especially you and me.” He let his breath catch, so that his ada would know he was upset and he reached upwards.

 

Erestor, who had stood behind the chair unnoticed for some time, heard everything Ereolas said. He picked his eldest ion up and kissed his cheeks. “I kissed away your tears because I love you. Do not cry anymore, little one.”

 

“What about this book, Mel?” Glorfindel walked towards them. He saw that his small soul mate had been crying. “Aw! Mel, do not be upset.” He took the elfling from Erestor and held him close, stroking his head and telling him what a good boy he was when Mel told him how horrid Ereolas had been.

 

“Mere crocodile tears,” Ereolas announced. He remained sitting on the chair looking bored. Erestor picked him up and Ereolas punched him on the cheek, just under the eye.

 

“If you were much bigger, that would have hurt. It was as if a fly landed on my face, it was so soft.” Erestor smirked dangerously; he was livid. “You are going to spend time with me. Lots of time and it is not going to be pleasant. Do you understand? You are in very serious trouble.”

 

“Like I give a fuck. Why don’t you go stick your head up your ass, shit face?”

 

Melpomaen and Glorfindel stood open mouthed and the warrior held the small elfling’s head to his chest, quickly covering his ear so that he would not hear any more bad language. Ereolas turned towards him. “I am glad the balrog killed you. You pathetic, weedy bastard.”

 

Glorfindel’s face changed and he glared at Ereolas, who, momentarily, looked a little bit unsettled. “You can’t touch me. I am a baby.”

 

“I can touch you,” Erestor hissed in his ear and stormed out of the room with him.

 

Glorfindel sat on the chair with Melpomaen on his lap. “Is he always like this, Mel?”

 

“He never used to be, but he is always like it now. Ever since we came to Mirkwood he has been horrid and says he does not have to explain himself because he is the real king. I told him that I am more in line to the throne than he is and he said that I would be the next to die. I told Ada Legolas and he was very angry with Ereolas, who said I was lying, but I wasn’t.” It felt good to unload his feelings, and he was grateful he could do it to one whom he knew, would not doubt him.

 

“I believe you, Mel. It is very rare that you lie.” He tickled the elfling on the belly making him laugh. Shall we go and play with your kite?” The warrior smiled at his small charge. “We could go and get some chocolate milk and some cookies, and then we could go fly the best kite in Arda!”

 

“Ada Erestor said that I could not play outside today. Will it be all right?” Melpomaen gave his most hopeful look and Glorfindel met it with a grin.

 

“Everything will be all right, little one. I think things are going to get better from now on.” He picked the small elfling up and put him on his shoulders.

 

They went off to the kitchens and partook of cookies and chocolate milk before collecting the greatest kite in Arda from Glorfindel’s rooms. They spent a happy couple of hours in the garden flying the kite. Melpomaen believed Glorfindel; everything would get better and he trusted his adas to make it so.

 

The kite flew high in the sky and the small elfling jumped up and down with excitement. “I think it is about a million miles up in the sky, Uncle.” He put his arms around Glorfindel and hugged him. “I am really happy now. Thank you so much!”

 

Ereolas sat sulking in his cot. Both his adas were very angry with him and told him in no uncertain terms that they would not tolerate his behaviour anymore. He tried threatening them with nasty things, as he did before, but they were not swayed. If anything, it made them angrier. Erestor had pulled Ereolas’ leggings down and threatened to spank his bottom. In the end, Erestor had put him in his bedroom and told him to go to sleep.

 

Ereolas considered that his adopted course of regaining his throne might have to be modified. Then he had an idea, one that would see his parents having to get him out of bed and it would cause a lot of work for them. He pulled his pyjama bottoms down and peed all over the mattress, so that it was soaked, then he called for his adas.

 

Both stormed into the room, still angry. “What?” Legolas almost shouted.

 

“My bed is soaking wet. I accidently wet it in fear.” Ereolas held his arms out to be lifted from the cot.

 

Legolas gave an evil smile. “You will just have to sleep on a wet bed then, won’t you?” He took Erestor by the hand and they went out of the room leaving Ereolas alone.

 

Ereolas had not expected that and so he climbed over the bars and got into Melpomaen’s bed, he covered himself up and considered his next move.

 

 

 


	36. The horrible dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas finds out that he cannot threaten to kill his parents.

 

Erestor and Legolas sat in silence, holding onto one another. Both elves were tired. It was nearly dinnertime but neither wanted to collect baby Ereolas who was sleeping in his bedroom.

 

“I am so drained, meleth. He has really worn me out. What did we do to deserve such a terrible child?” Legolas sighed heavily and snuggled against Erestor who increased his grip around his young husband.

 

“We have been unlucky that is all. We have Melpomaen, who is absolutely lovely now; he used to be a little terror. I remember how we had to work with him. I think we will have to work a little harder with Ereolas, but everything will be all right.” Erestor kissed the top of his husband’s head, then trailed a finger down the side of his face and tilted his chin up so that he could kiss his lips. “I love you. Take heart, my only one. It is not forever and Son of Sauron will not defeat us.”

 

“I feel as though he really is the son of Sauron. He is so awful and really it is no joking matter.” Legolas felt so depressed. “He is so awful to Mel as well, and he is really trying to be good.”

 

“Yes, whoever would have thought that Mel could be good?” Erestor laughed and released his husband. “Let us go and get the little shite up.” He walked to the bedroom and opened the door. The smell of baby wee hit his nostrils, but he expected that because Ereolas had deliberately peed all over his mattress in an attempt to manipulate his parents further. His bluff was called, however, when Legolas told him that he was to sleep on a wet mattress and walked out of the room.

 

“What are you doing in Mel’s bed?” Erestor roared in anger. He loomed over his small ion who told him that he was sleeping in it, of course.

 

“You have made Mel’s bed smell as bad as your own.” Erestor picked him up and held him at arms length whilst shouting at him.

 

Ereolas gave an insolent smirk. “So fuck, I couldn’t care less, and if Mel doesn’t like it he can go stick his head in a pig’s ass. He would not have to look too far to find a pig, would he? I know a couple in the next bedroom.” He glared at Erestor, daring him to do anything.

 

Erestor spanked Ereolas. It was the final straw for him and his legendary patience had snapped. Legolas watched at the doorway and wondered if his elfling would learn anything by it. He suspected that he might be more careful about his rudeness but would still be a major trial. It would take time and Ereolas knew now there were limits and he had overstepped them. Legolas felt that he and Erestor had been more than patient and perhaps it was a course of action they should have tried ages ago.

 

Erestor passed the crying elfling to Legolas who took him into the bathroom, dunked him in a bowl of warm water and washed him clean for dinner. Ereolas complained to Legolas that Erestor had smacked his bum but Legolas merely told him that he thought he had been quite leniently dealt with. He added that he would have given him double the amount of smacks.

 

“You all hate me,” Ereolas cried tearfully.

 

“You are not easy to like, are you?” Legolas wrapped his child in a towel and dried him off before taking him into the bedroom to get him dressed.

 

“I don’t like these.” Ereolas said when Legolas tried to put a pair of light green leggings on him.

 

“I could not care less what you like. You will wear whatever we put on you. Understand?” Legolas hissed at his son and put the clothing on him.

 

Erestor heard the exchange and walked through the door to the bedroom. “Is he starting again?”

 

“He doesn’t like his leggings,” Legolas replied with an angry glare at his ion.

 

“Really? He can wear them every day from now on.” Ereolas started to say something and Erestor cut him off. “I would be quiet if I were you, Ereolas.”

 

The elfling said nothing. He was not happy and he knew now that his parents did dare come up against him and they would smack him if needed. He remembered how he had spanked Thranduil when he was an elfling and wondered if that was the reason his ion from his former life had usurped his throne. He conveniently forgot that he spent a period being dead and that his Thranduil inherited the title. To him that was academic. He thought that he should be recognised as the rightful king simply because he was once Oropher. For now, he would have to play the game and accept that he may have to change his strategy. He thought that killing his family might not work, even though he would be the rightful king by rules of succession. Maybe they would willingly give up the right to rule; he doubted that and discounted it as soon as the thought occurred. He pondered, as his parents were cleaning his mattress, what type of king he was he was when alive. He was popular and well liked. He wanted that again and if his schemes worked he would not be loved, he would be feared. Did he want to rule as a feared or a loved king, he wondered. He decided that he would want to be loved and knew that unless an unfortunate accident happened, that he would never be king. Then the solution popped into his baby head. The kingdom could be split in two and he could be the new ruler of the breakaway kingdom. He could even go to war against the other kingdom and gain total control that way. Yes, that is what he would do.

 

The mattress was put out in the garden to dry in the sun. Then Erestor and Legolas changed for dinner. Ereolas sat on the settee quietly lost in thought. When they were ready, Erestor scooped him up and they left the room to go to dinner.

 

Melpomaen and Glorfindel spent so long playing with the kite that they were nearly late. They walked into the Hall of Fire with Mel swinging back and forth from the warrior’s hand and whooping with joy.

 

“We have been flying the best kite in Arda and it went a million miles up in the sky.” Melpomaen sat on a chair next to Glorfindel on one side and Legolas on the other. He beamed with happiness. “We had the best time ever.”

 

Glorfindel smiled and took a napkin and tucked it into Melpomaen’s front. “What are you going to have, soup or tomato ice cream?”

 

“I want to have what you have, Uncle.” Mel looked up and beamed at Glorfindel.

 

“I thought I might have tomato ice cream. Are you sure you will like tomato ice cream?” Glorfindel smiled at his small soul mate and reflected that if he ate frog sandwiches then Melpomaen would probably eat them too.

 

“What is there not to like? It is ice cream.” Melpomaen gave a cheeky little smile and drank some of his fresh mandarin juice.

 

“We will see.” He ruffled the elfling’s hair making him giggle and ordered the tomato ice cream for them both.

 

Ereolas sat between Erestor and Círdan. He was not happy, but there was nothing he could do. He wondered if Círdan would help him fight Thranduil for the throne when he was an adult. Then he dismissed the idea when he saw his soul mate and the usurper enjoying a rather animated conversation. ‘Damn,’ he thought, ‘I am surrounded by treachery…’

 

The tomato ice cream sat on a bed of coriander leaves. Melpomaen took a medium size spoonful and tasted it. It was sweet in a fruity way, but not as sweet as normal ice cream. “It is not bad, Uncle. It is nicer than vegetable soup, which I think tastes like stew.” He ate all of his ice cream and looked at Glorfindel’s portion. The warrior took a spoonful and put it on the small elfling’s plate.

 

“You had better eat your dinner. Or else your adas will not be pleased with me.”

 

Melpomaen looked up and gave a big beaming smile. “Thank you.”

 

Ereolas sighed. He did not dare say anything about his meal, which was cold porridge. He ate it silently and said nothing. He knew that this was part of his punishment and he had no option but to endure it. Still, as Oropher, he would have snapped well before if subject to the same treatment he had put his adas through; that was handy to know.

 

Círdan did not talk to the baby elfling. In fact no one did. Ereolas felt lonely and sad. A small tear dripped from his eye. He wiped it away with his napkin because he did not want anyone to see that the lack of attention bothered him. Everyone at the table was so happy and he felt miserable. They were eating nice food and he was eating cold porridge.

 

“Ada?” Ereolas tugged the sleeve of Erestor’s robe. “I don’t want anymore.” Erestor took the spoon from his ion’s hand, put it in the bowl, and moved it slightly away from him. Then he turned and continued his conversation with Merilnis. Ereolas felt alone, which he guessed was part of the punishment too. It seemed no one liked him, or they were all deliberately ignoring him; maybe it was both. It felt so unfair and he could not see that his behaviour had been that bad, at least not enough to warrant this kind of treatment. Another tear and he wiped his eyes with the napkin again. How he wanted one of his adas to hold him and give him a cuddle, even Círdan would do at a pinch.

 

The second course consisted of chicken breast stuffed with candied fruits, roast potatoes, purple broccoli and whole baby courgettes. Melpomaen’s dinner was much smaller than Glorfindel’s and he told him that he did not think he could ever eat that amount of food. The elves at the table laughed and Merilnis said how sweet Melpomaen was. Ereolas ate toast with jam on top.

 

Dessert was lemon mousse with tiny almond biscuits. Melpomaen loved dessert and once again, Glorfindel found himself sharing with the elfling. Ereolas had a small portion of semolina pudding. He was ignored throughout the whole meal. After the meal, Erestor picked up the small elfling and took him back to their rooms. Ereolas noticed that Legolas did not follow with Melpomaen and he wondered what it could mean.

 

Erestor sat on the settee with Ereolas on his lap and gave him a small cup of fruit juice. “Now Ereolas, have you decided to stop misbehaving?” The small elfling nodded. “Do you see how silly it is for a small elfling to threaten to kill his family and do other nasty things to them to make them not like him anymore?” Ereolas nodded once again. “Do you see that setting yourself against your parents is pure folly?” A small tear dripped from his cheek but the elfling nodded that he did.

 

The cup of juice was put back on the table. Erestor held the elfling close and kissed his cheek. “You have upset everyone. You know that you have no real hope of ever regaining the throne don’t you? You were such good friends with Mel in the Halls, so what happened?”

 

“I don’t know.” Ereolas put his thumb in his mouth and held Erestor’s ear. “I did not want anyone to hate me and I did not want Ada Legolas to stop feeding me either. I just wanted to be king again.”

 

“When we sail west you will be a king in Aman, so will Thranduil. You have that to look forward to. As for breast feeding; you are too old now. The feeding has to stop sometime. It would be really strange if you were feeding off your ada when you were fifty.”

 

Ereolas giggled. “Why would it?

 

“You know very well why, little Ereolas.” Erestor laughed.

 

“But it tastes nice.”

 

“Yes I know.”

 

The small elfling laughed as Erestor tickled him. “How do you know?” Ereolas wondered if his ada drank from his Ada Legolas too, but thought it expedient not to ask.

 

“I used to drink milk from my nana when I was an elfling, that’s how.” Erestor smiled; his little ion was not going to catch him out so easily.

 

They talked and laughed some more until Ereolas yawned. Erestor went into the bedroom and collected a pair of pyjamas from the chest of drawers. Legolas, Melpomaen and Glorfindel walked into the room as Ereolas was changing for bed. He buried his face in Erestor’s robe because he did not want them to see his red face; he realised that he would have to apologise to them all.

 

Legolas took the small elfling from his husband and sat him on his lap. He wrapped him in a blanket and held him close. Ereolas fell asleep quickly, grateful that he had not been required to apologise. He knew that, at some point, he would have to but he would not have to do so at that moment. Sleep came quickly and the small elfling was laid in Melpomaen’s bed because his mattress was still drying outside.

 

Melpomaen sat on Glorfindel’s lap, talking animatedly about the kite and telling Glorfindel about the time a spider had caught hold of the kite string and landed on his Ada’s head. In time, he also fell asleep and he was laid in his parent’s bed.

 

Glorfindel joined Erestor and Legolas in a glass of wine. They talked about many things and reminisced. It was clear that Erestor missed Imladris and, in his own way, so did Legolas. They knew that Melpomaen missed Imladris because Glorfindel was there. Holidays were planned to Imladris and dates drawn up. It was decided not to tell Melpomaen until nearer the time; just about everything excited the small elfling.

 

After a happy couple of bottles of wine Glorfindel left and went to his own rooms. Legolas cuddled up in Erestor’s arms. Too tired to do anything else, they lay down either side of the small elfling and went to sleep.

 

Ereolas lay in Melpomaen’s bed, thumb in his mouth and dreaming. Námo was giving him an ultimatum that he would abandon all plans for kingship or risk dying again.

 

“You were given conditions, Oropher, and you are very close to breaking them. Do you want to live or do you want me to take you back to the Halls, right now?” Námo looked extremely angry and Oropher knew that a second stay in the Halls would be no fun. Besides, he wanted a full relationship with Círdan again, even though he would have to wait many years before it could come to fruition. He considered that his parents were not all that bad. Also, he really did love Melpomaen, whom he had cared for in the Halls when he was a frightened elfling fëa after he had endured a terrible life cut short by a dreadful and terrifying death.

 

“I want to go back and I will not pursue kingship of Mirkwood.” Oropher looked wearily at Námo, he had to accept that he had a new life and that was that. The Vala raised his brow and waited for more. “Ok, I will be good and not try to score points off Mel or anyone I am related to. Good enough?”

 

“I will be watching you, Oropher. Remember you are now Ereolas, and that is who you will remain. I can take you back in a snap of my fingers. Remember that.”

 

Oropher nodded and knew that he had turned a corner. He had ignored the warnings of the Valar and pursued the throne when forbidden from doing so. He had not taken the warnings seriously and now found to his cost that he had been impulsive and foolish. There were quite a few bridges he would have to rebuild.

 

Ereolas woke up in Melpomaen’s bed and threw the covers back. He padded across the floor and opened his bedroom door. His parent’s bedroom was dark, but he made his way across the floor to his Ada Legolas’ side of the bed.

 

He stroked Legolas’ cheek. “Ada?”

 

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at his small ion. “What are you doing out of bed?”

 

“I am sorry that I was horrid to you. Night, night.” Ereolas turned to go back to his bedroom and felt himself being lifted into the air. Legolas cuddled him close to his chest and lay back down.

 

“Go to sleep, little one.” Legolas stroked his small ion’s head and he smiled as he watched his eyelids flutter and then close. He shut his eyes and wondered what this meant for the future. He did not wonder for long though; quickly following his ion into the peacefulness of deep sleep.

 

 


	37. Cake and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel is rather severe with Ereolas. Erestor hears him and decides that the elflings need a lesson...

 

 

Ereolas woke up and blinked a couple of times. He snuggled against his Legolas’ chest, put his thumb in his mouth and reached up to hold his ada’s ear. He snuggled some more and Legolas put his arms around him to hold him steady.

 

“Go back to sleep, little one.” Legolas opened one eye, saw that it was barely light outside&gt; Then he looked over at Erestor, who was sleeping peacefully with Melpomaen cuddled into him. He shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

 

Melpomaen heard his Ada Legolas talking and sleepily opened his eyes; he wondered if his ada had been talking to him. Ereolas looked at him, so Mel asked him what he was doing in bed.

 

“I apologised to Ada. When I went to go back to bed he lifted me up and put me here.” Ereolas put his thumb back in his mouth.

 

“I think you have been very lucky.” Melpomaen was still annoyed at his little brother. “If you had been my ion I would have tied you to a tree and let a spider eat you.”

 

“I am sorry that I was horrid to you.” Ereolas smiled hopefully at his brother while trying to look contrite.

 

Erestor listened to the exchange but kept his eyes shut; you could learn a lot from listening when others thought you were asleep. He once learned about a huge mithril deposit running under Mirkwood from some dwarves in the gardens because they thought he was asleep. It was a big surprise when Thranduil offered them a job mining the precious metal. They had hoped to do it covertly and keep all the profits. Melpomaen knew his father did this, he could just tell. He knew not how he could tell, he just could. To him, Erestor was not only his Ada but also a master of sneaky diplomacy and he admired him for that. He wanted to be a warrior with the skills of a cunning counsellor when he grew older.

 

“Ereolas, Námo expressly forbade you from seeking to become king again before I left the Halls didn’t he?” Ereolas nodded that Melpomaen was correct. The elfling continued, “I expect also, that he did not change his mind in the year that we were apart?” Ereolas nodded. “Excuse me, I did not hear you.”

 

Ereolas wondered what his brother was playing at and thought it must be to alert his Ada Erestor. “No,” he said in a tiny voice.

 

“Yet you still tried to be king, didn’t you?” Melpomaen looked furious. “Didn’t Námo say you would be taken back to the Halls if you tried to be king? Well did he?”

 

Ereolas started to cry. “Yes.”

 

“Did you consider the effect on your family if you were taken back to the Halls?” Ereolas nodded. “You have been very selfish, Ereolas, and you have upset Ada Legolas the most. Nobody on Middle Earth likes you anymore, not even Círdan. You should ask yourself if you really want to be naughty and upset Ada Legolas and Erestor all the time. Your behaviour is insupportable and I do not approve one bit.” Melpomaen pulled the covers over his small brother. “There you are, now go back to sleep. I do not want to hear another word out of you.”

 

Erestor bit the inside of his cheeks trying not to laugh. He was amazed that Melpomaen thought he was such a paragon of virtue. Still he learned one thing; Ereolas knew that his bid for kingship could kill him and yet he was still prepared to try to take back his throne. He reflected that it must be hard for his small ion. The paintings of Oropher depicted a powerfully built and stunningly graceful, elegant and beautiful elf, who held an aura of majesty and supreme magnificence. Even if he were not wearing his circlet, one would know he was king from his demeanour. As kingly as Thranduil was he just did not have that little extra something that Oropher seemed to possess.

 

Erestor knew Oropher before he died. When he was in the room, there was nowhere else to look. Erestor was puzzled that his small ion did not seem to have all the qualities that Oropher had possessed, not even in embryonic form. King Oropher considered and listened carefully. He was a brilliant strategist, protected the welfare of his subjects above all else and was fearless in everything he did. Oropher had the gift of making all he spoke to feel as though they were the only ones in the room and that their opinions were valuable. His people adore him for his active and practical interest in their wellbeing. The king’s love life was often the source of gossip and the assumption was that Círdan was the King’s love interest, although they never declared their love publically. Erestor knew they had been lovers, but he also knew that Oropher would engage in sex with anyone who took his fancy, and that was one of the reasons he had not liked him.

 

Oropher’s wife had sailed west shortly after one of Thranduil’s begetting days; Erestor could not remember which one. She could not tolerate that her husband did not love her, even though she did not love him. He always reminded her that the marriage was political, so why would he love her. They were never expected to be in love, just to produce an heir, which they had done many years before. The reminder was always given gently and Oropher did try to be a good husband. He never strayed, while they were still living as a couple, and he always made love to her whenever she wanted him to. She found him unromantic and he was, but he never pretended to love; he considered it a greater sin to mislead, by declaring a false emotion, than to be honest. He considered that one day she might meet her soul mate and so might he; they should make it easy for each other and allow the freedom to walk away without hurt. His wife did meet her soul mate, but that was a different story entirely and the consequences had a lasting impact on the realm. When his wife sailed, Oropher felt relief and a sense of guilt. Not for long though, Círdan soon eased his feelings of remorse leaving the king in no doubt that his wife’s sailing was a Valar sent opportunity for them both.

 

Oropher and Círdan’s relationship was stormy. The king was much younger than the ruler of Mithlond and would not accept advice from his love because of his status. Oropher was possessed of a legendary temper, as was Círdan, both alike in that their anger was fast to erupt and quick to dissipate. Only Círdan could get under his skin so far that he would act with the utmost rashness and Oropher had the same effect on him. There was no doubt in Erestor’s mind that they truly loved one another and that they were soul mates. He considered that if they had bound they might have been more compatible, or perhaps they were too alike. There was some question as to whether they were bound or not. If they were they kept their own counsel and told no one.

 

Whatever the actual nature of the relationship, it eventually proved to be the undoing of Oropher and caused his death. Círdan visited Oropher on the eve before his final battle. They made love, not bothering to keep their cries of ecstasy silent. Those passing the tent could hear everything and yet the two occupants seemed oblivious. Later there was an argument of furious and stormy proportions. It died down and all was silent during the night, except for the muffled sounds of passion. In the morning, they were hardly talking again and the argument started anew. A note was delivered to the tent and the overawed messenger elf passed it quickly to Círdan who put it in his pocket. He was too busy arguing to read it and it was forgotten. In the end, Anor had risen fully and the two elves stopped arguing. They held each other in their arms and Círdan told Oropher to stay safe. He would be going back to Mithlond within the hour and would be back in a few months time. They declared their love and Oropher asked Círdan to marry him upon his return. Cirdan agreed.

 

The Mirkwood army marched out ahead of time. Oropher was killed, and it was wondered at his folly in leading himself and his army to their deaths. The leaders of the other realms in attendance considered that his foolhardy act had endangered their lives further because of the reduction in numbers; psychologically, they now looked weak. Amid the sadness and grieving, there was also an air of anger that Oropher had chosen to ignore the new instructions and done exactly as he pleased. Not only had he gone to his death but he led others to their deaths too. That was unforgiveable.

 

It was sometime later, when Círdan was several hours into his journey to Mithlond that he found the note and his blood chilled to the bone. The note from Erestor, on behalf of Gil-Galad, advised a new time for starting the battle, two hours later than previously planned. Oropher’s army had left too early. He had been too busy arguing to pay attention and give his lover the note he felt sure would have saved his life. In his heart, he knew that his lover was already dead and he shook with grief and tears. The rest of the trip home was silent as a mark of respect for the fallen.

 

The Lord of Mithlond revealed the circumstances around the note hundreds of years later after the recording of the official histories. His grief and guilt ate away at him. For many years he shunned company, except where unavoidable.  In the end, he confided in Thranduil expecting harsh judgement from him.

 

The king put his arm around the still grieving lord, took the note and tore it to pieces. “Have you not suffered enough?” he asked. “My ada would not desire you to grieve over a mistake and punish yourself forever. He loved you too much to want that. When we sail, you will meet him again. He will want to see the joyous and argumentative Círdan that he once knew, not the one who cannot stop grieving over something forgotten in the heat of the moment.”

 

Thranduil may not have possessed the majestic qualities of his father but he had compassion and was able to forgive. He loved his family and his people, seeking peace through treaties and understanding, thus ensuring a protracted and long period of harmony for those in his kingdom and the surrounding lands, all except those subsumed by the dark lord whose name was unmentionable. Thranduil, like his ada, was also a fearless warrior and well versed in the art of statecraft. Erestor considered him nearly his equal in that respect and felt honoured that the king held his opinions in such high esteem.

 

Erestor smiled as he remembered how Thranduil had relayed to him about Círdan wondering if the histories should be rewritten. He asked the Lord of Mithlond if he dared tell the official recorder of the battle that they were wrong after all the time that had elapsed. “I think I would have run him through with my sword after all that work,” Erestor laughed, relieved that Thranduil thought the same too.

 

Círdan petitioned the Valar continuously for the return of his lover and now Ereolas was here. He did not know how he felt about the small child, but already the signs were there and he wondered if he would one day be the elf he had lost. Oropher’s pet name for him when he wanted to tease him was ‘muff face,’ and that had been the first thing the baby elfling had said to him. In bed, Oropher called Círdan ‘Muffy’, he did not mind that so much, in fact he grew to like it. It was ‘Muff face’ that he would not tolerate, simply because of Oropher’s taunt, during an argument, that it looked like public hair, which it did not.

 

Erestor lifted Ereolas and Melpomaen up and held them close. He whispered to them that he loved them and suggested that as they were awake they should get up. They rose from the bed and put dressing gowns over their sleeping clothes. Legolas remained asleep in bed.

 

“We must be quiet.” Erestor whispered to his two children. “Let us go and get something to eat and drink.”

 

They left their rooms and went down to the kitchens. Erestor made each elfling a cup of hot chocolate and gave them a piece of cake.

 

“Well I think we have turned a corner, Ereolas. You do not need to be a king to be the person you once were. You are that person, whether you are king or not.” Erestor cut his ion’s cake into small pieces for him and put a lid with drinking holes on his cup. Ereolas smiled a big wide grin and felt happier than he had for several days.

 

“Mel,” The small elfling looked round quickly at his Ada. “I heard you telling Ereolas off while we were in bed and I am wondering if this means that you are never going to be naughty again.”

 

Melpomaen’s cheeks burned because he knew that his Ada could see through every lie. “I will try not to.”

 

“I think you will be naughty, although you have been rather good lately. I expect that when Glorfindel goes you will be up to your old tricks again.” Erestor smiled. “Just so that we understand one another, Mel.”

 

 “Uncle Círdan said you were very naughty when you were an elfling.” Melpomaen thought that he had a valid point but he wished he had not opened his mouth.

 

“Yes I was naughty, I was very naughty, but I was never a hypocrite. You have been so naughty, on occasion, that we should have tied you to a tree and let a spider eat you.” Erestor looked at his young ion who felt extremely uncomfortable. Melpomaen had never accepted criticism willingly and his lip wibbled. Ereolas had the good grace not to laugh at his predicament; he reached out, and held his brother’s hand.

 

“Ada, everyone had been upset lately and I did not want it to carry on. I know that I am naughty but I have never threatened to kill anyone.” A small tear dropped from Melpomaen’s lashes.

 

“Wipe away the false tear. I am not telling you off so there is no need to make out you are crying. When you were younger, you were so naughty that we dreaded taking you out. You were as bad as Ereolas but in a different way.” Erestor smiled. “We will say no more of this; I think I have got my point across. Now, it would make me very happy if the two of you could get along and be friends. Do you both think you can do that?”

 

Both elflings nodded. “I am pleased that you are now going to be good friends because both of you are going to be great elves and will need each other; only a great elf understands how another great elf feels.” Erestor smiled and told them to finish off their cake and chocolate. He gathered them up in his arms and carried them back to their rooms.

 

“Ada, are you a great elf?” Melpomaen thought he might be but it did not hurt to ask.

 

“Yes he is, because he was at the last alliance and present at all the meetings weren’t you, Ada?” Ereolas beamed at Erestor. “I remember you.”

 

“Well yes, I am great and do you know why?” Erestor laughed as his two ionen shook their heads. “Because I have two great elflings. That is why.”

 

Legolas awoke refreshed and feeling much less tired than usual. Erestor and his two children were not there and he smiled at how lovely his husband was to let him sleep in and take the children from the room before he woke up. After putting his arms through the sleeves of his floor length dressing gown he opened the bedroom door, wondering if breakfast was over yet. On the settee lay Erestor with Melpomaen and Ereolas on his chest, all three fast asleep. 

 

The prince knelt down, stroked his husband’s head and smiled as he opened one eye. “I love you so much. I think you must be the greatest elf alive.”

 

 

 


	38. Morning of happy delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor and Legolas spend the morning in bed and Melpomaen and Ereolas go on another picnic.

 

 

At breakfast, Queen Merilnis asked Legolas and Erestor if she could take Melpomaen and Ereolas on a picnic. “It will give you some quality time together.”

 

She did not need to ask twice. Within seconds, both elflings were transferred to her lap and their parents ran out of the hall as fast as a speeding arrow.

 

Melpomaen snuggled against his Grand Nana’s chest and she looked down at him fondly. He smiled at her and sucked his thumb. Ereolas asked if Círdan would be present and she replied that he would, so he was extremely happy. Why spend time with his adas when he could bug the Lord of Mithlond instead. Melpomaen assumed Glorfindel would be there because he knew that the golden warrior adored his company.

 

“Grand Nana?” Melpomaen looked up sweetly at the Queen. “My adas will only waste the morning having sex. They might have liked to come on the picnic too.”

 

Merilnis smiled. “You do not know what they will get up to young one. For all you know they might go and play a nice game of chess.”

 

“No they won’t. They are always shagging, aren’t they Ereolas?” Melpomaen looked to his brother for confirmation and Ereolas nodded that he was right.

 

“It really is none of your business what your adas do, young Melpomaen,” Thranduil chuckled. He knew very well that the small elfling was correct in his assessment of his adas activities and wondered when he would accept that having sex was not a waste of time at all.

 

Glorfindel joined them at the table; he looked weary and hung over. Melpomaen gave a sweet, cheesy grin. “Hello, Uncle Glorfindel.”

 

“Hello Mel.” Glorfindel felt dreadful and vowed that Círdan would pay for getting him drunk. He was on his way to his bedroom, the previous evening, when Círdan offered him some extra strong wine from Mithlond. They had decided, when merry, to go down to the river and dip their feet in the flowing waters. It had been good talking about old times and they had spent the night singing bawdy songs, while sitting on the river bank and drinking more of the extra strong wine. Eventually in the early hours of the morning, he went off to bed only to wake up at the sound of the breakfast gong three hours later.

 

“Are you coming on the picnic, Uncle? We will be having sandwiches, ice cream…”

 

His brother interrupted Melpomaen by jiggling excitedly on his Grand Nana’s lap. “We will probably eat lots of cream cakes and I think that all the big elves will have wine, won’t they Mel?” Ereolas looked at his brother who nodded.

 

Glorfindel looked in disbelief at the two smiling elflings. His stomach lurch and he ran out of the room at great speed, into the garden where he vomited behind a rose bush. He groaned then looked around to see if there were any observers. No one around, so he was probably safe. Holding his head up high he walked back inside to his rooms and crawled back into bed. Agatha Kiss Kiss who had been fast asleep under the bush woke up covered. She was not pleased.

 

Back at the breakfast table, Melpomaen looked sad. “Uncle Glorfindel is not very well is he?”

 

“He probably did not have much sleep last night,” Thranduil chuckled. “He probably had nightmares dreaming about you, Mel.”

 

“I think that is highly unlikely, Grand Ada.” Melpomaen stuck his little nose up in the air. “If you are going to be silly, I am not going to talk to you.”

 

Thranduil laughed and stood up. He took Melpomaen from his wife and they made their way out into the gardens. Agatha Kiss Kiss stood blocking their way, barking furiously.  Thranduil snapped his fingers and a servant appeared. “Throw that puppy in the river and get him clean.”

 

“No, he could drown.” Ereolas wondered what Thranduil thought he was up to.

 

“Well mine didn’t when you threw it in the river when I was an elfling, did it?” Thranduil glared at Ereolas who merely smiled.

 

“I made a servant get in with your puppy and give it swimming lessons well before I threw it in, little Thranny poo shoes.” Ereolas looked smug and Merilnis told him not to be so rude.

 

“I am not Grand Nana; I am talking to him as his ada and not his grand ion. Anyway, he started it.” Ereolas let his lip wibble.

 

“Oh look! Grand Ada has upset Ereolas now. Is there no end to his nastiness?” Melpomaen demanded of his Grand Nana.

 

Merilnis was not to be fooled. “Oh dear. It seems that we are not having a very good time. I think I should take you back to your adas and tell them you do not want to go on a picnic today. I hope Ada Erestor will not be too angry with you both.”

 

“Noooooo,” both elflings cried in unison. “We will be good.”

 

She seemed to consider for a moment as Thranduil took the now clean puppy from the wet servant. “Well all right then, but one more naughty thing and I will take you straight back.”

 

Thranduil put the puppy down on the ground and watched as she chased beetles. She ignored the elves, she thought them silly.

 

Servants brought out chairs and cushions for the family and drinks were served. A selection of toys ensured that Melpomaen and Ereolas were kept occupied until lunchtime. Thranduil even joined in playing bat and ball and wondered loudly several times at Ereolas’ lack of aim.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas and Erestor ran laughing to their rooms. Both were well rested and looked forward to a morning of love. The door shut behind them and they giggled like elflings as they undressed one another. Erestor picked his husband up, slung him over his shoulder, and took him over to the bed. Legolas’ smile was wide as he fell on the bed, then his expression changed. Erestor stood over him, eyes dark with passion and narrowed in lust, his proud erection almost threatening.  Legolas parted his lips, wetting them with his tongue, and played delicately with one of his nipples in a seductive invitation to indulge. The other hand stroked his own arousal while Erestor watched.

 

“You undo me, meleth nîn.” Erestor joined his husband on the bed, laying on top of him. His tongue pushed gently through the parted lips and stroked the inside of his husband’s mouth. Tongues slid lazily together, as Erestor ground his hips down into his husband.

 

“Meleth…” Legolas breathed as the kiss ended. His ear was licked softly and the tip suckled between strong lips. Kitten kisses and small suckling licks traced a line down his neck to his collarbone. Strong hands held him down as his back involuntarily arched upwards at the unbearable pleasure.

 

Erestor kissed his husband again and felt supple fingers parting his cheeks and stroking his entrance. The sensation was so pleasurable that Erestor made the kiss last, all the time lightly rolling a nipple between his fingers. The stoking of his entrance was so enjoyable that his kisses became deeper and more intense and he ground his arousal against Legolas’ own so that they both became more frenzied in their passion.

 

Legolas moaned as his nipples were taken alternately in Erestor’s mouth and suckled hard. Darts of extreme pleasure shocked through the buds as he fisted his husband’s long black hair, pulling it hard so he could not escape what he was doing.

 

Erestor made his way up the bed and kneeled astride Legolas’ head. “Open your mouth,” he breathed. Legolas parted his lips wide and held his husband’s cheeks as he pulled him forward. Shutting his eyes in bliss, Erestor pushed in and out of the wet warmth, guided by his husband until he came with a small cry, then he shifted back and kissed Legolas so that he could taste himself

 

The kiss ended and Erestor shifted back down the bed and kissed Legolas’ belly. He felt the texture of the soft skin and traced a line with his fingers down to his hardness delighting in the shudder it caused. Legolas’ arousal was teased with small kisses and swirling licks, all the while Erestor being aware of just how far to go.

 

“Erestor, do not make me wait.” Legolas looked urgently at his grinning husband. “I cannot hold on for much longer.”

 

Supporting himself on his arms, Legolas raised his shoulders and looked at his arousal disappearing into Erestor’s mouth. It was too much; with a groan, he lay back down and enjoyed the sensations of warm wetness and the most delicious suction. Holding onto his husband’s hair, Legolas pushed his hips up and down several times before coming. Once again, they shared their juices, kissing intensely, holding each other’s heads in place as their supple tongues forcefully danced together.

 

“I love you.” Erestor looked hungrily at Legolas and flipped him over so that he was on his front. The hard muscled cheeks parted as his hips rose, exposing his entrance. Erestor stroked the puckered rosebud lightly with his fingers, causing little mewls of pleasure. He kissed the entrance and then licked down to his sac, taking each round orb into his mouth and sucking it gently. The noises of appreciation grew louder. He then licked the entrance and listened as the moans grew even louder.

 

“Valar, you are beautiful.” Erestor took a vial of oil and squeezed some into his hand. He circled the entrance with his thumb, and then slipped it in. He smiled as Legolas drew in a sharp intake of breath, and then he added a finger. He felt for the small gland inside and stroked it making Legolas moan with intense pleasure and buck back, demanding that he should push harder. Erestor’s fingers withdrew and he listened to Legolas’ rapid and uneven breathing.

 

“Erestor, fuck me. Do it now.”

 

Erestor coated his cock with the oil and thrust into Legolas, who groaned loudly and pushed back on his husband. Legolas was pulled upright to a sitting position on Erestor’s lap. Powerful arms supported his legs as he was lifted up and down. Legolas rested his head on his husband’s shoulder and tilted his face so that they could kiss. With an almost unbearable regularity, Erestor’s hardness pushed against the prostate on each upward thrust. Legolas could feel the hard chest muscles pressing against his back as his husband slid against him and yet the powerful arms never faltered. The rhythm increased and became almost unbearably intense, so Legolas took hold of his own arousal and pumped in time with Erestor’s thrusts and they came loudly together.

 

Many words of love were said as they came down from their bliss and they lay on the bed, touching one another with soft, loving strokes. Lying in each other’s arms, they kissed and murmured endearments. Erestor stroked his husband’s belly and brushed against his erection. “Want to go again?”

 

Legolas laughed and drew Erestor’s legs up to expose his entrance. He oiled himself quickly and pushed in. “Was that a surprise, meleth?”

 

“Get on with it.” Erestor grinned and pulled his husband down for a kiss.

 

Legolas thrust in and out. “I love you, I love you so much.” He moved so swiftly and with such force that he was panting heavily and holding onto Erestor’s shoulders to steady himself.

 

Erestor held the blond head and kissed as hard as he could, his legs wrapped around Legolas’ waist. The delightful friction of his husband’s belly rubbing against his cock meant that he would not last long and so he took hold of it and moved in rhythm with Legolas’ thrusting. Movements intensified and became more urgent and they cried out their bliss as they came together.

 

“Legolas, I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you…” The beautiful blond above him was still panting hard and when he slowed down he dipped his head onto Erestor’s shoulder.

 

“Hold me.” Legolas still breathed heavily. “Do not let me go.”

 

“I will never let you go; you are mine forever.” Erestor stroked his young husband’s face and smiled. “I want to stay in bed with you for eternity. I never want to get up. I want to be in bed with the most beautiful elf in creation for the rest of my life.”

 

“Mmmmm…” Legolas smiled comfortably. “No wonder I love you so much. You are the only one I could ever give my heart to and you are my heart, meleth.”

 

They slept for an hour, then bathed and left the room. Hand in hand they walked to the garden and settled down at the picnic. Círdan was there and moaning about the loud elflings. Glorfindel was running around playing ball with Melpomaen and Ereolas; he felt a lot better after going to the healers and asking for a hangover cure. Merilnis lay in Thranduil’s arms and swatted at the occasional fly that looked as though it might land near the half-eaten picnic. Thranduil was whispering corny, rude jokes in her ear and making her giggle.

 

The elflings ran over to greet their adas when they saw them. Erestor shifted uncomfortably. Legolas grinned at him and passed a cushion his way. This did not go unnoticed by Melpomaen.

 

“Ada, why have you got to sit on a cushion, is your bottom sore?” Ereolas sniggered as Melpomaen asked the question. He turned to Legolas. “Is your bottom sore too, Ada?”

 

Melpomaen did not know why his Ada Erestor went red, nor why everyone was laughing so hard. Ereolas made out he did not know either. “You have probably been having sex all morning, anyway.” The elfling tilted his nose up in the air as though he was not interested.

 

Legolas caught hold of him and sat him on his lap. “We have been playing chess, sweet one.” He grinned. Ereolas raised his eyebrows and stared at his ada, who merely grinned back.

 

“Well are you sure Ada Erestor hasn’t accidently sat on the king and lost it up his ass?”

 

“That is very rude of you.” Erestor looked at Melpomaen. “Now go and play and do not come out with anymore stuff like that or else I will send you to bed.”

 

Melpomaen pouted and walked off. “Come on Ereolas, let’s play with Agatha Kiss Kiss, she would never put a chess piece up her ass.” He quickly ran off so that he could not hear anything his Ada might say.

 

Ereolas looked at both his parents. “Ada,” he said to Erestor. “I don’t believe you have a chess piece up your ass.”

 

“Thank you,” replied Erestor somewhat embarrassed.

 

Ereolas gave a big grin. “After all, there is a king and a queen, isn’t there? But no prince.” He started to run and called back joyfully, “Can’t catch me.”

 

 


	39. Melpomaen and Glorfindel’s first argument.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel argues with Glorfindel and is made to write another diary entry.

 

Melpomaen’s POV

 

You know my dog Agatha Kiss Kiss? Well someone was sick all over her and she smelt really horrid. Grand Ada Thranduil ordered her to be thrown into the river to get her clean but Ereolas asked him not to. Grand Ada replied that when Ereolas was Oropher he had his puppy thrown in the water, so apparently it is all right to do it to my dog.  Ereolas said that Grand Ada’s puppy knew how to swim before he threw it in the river because a servant had previously given him swimming lessons. That told Grand Ada! Anyway, afterwards Ereolas called him little Thranny poo shoes. Grand Nana told him not to be so rude and threatened to take us back to our rooms and tell Ada Erestor that we did not want to go on a picnic. We would have been in no end of trouble, so we had to promise to be good.

 

Adults always make you promise to be good. I do not really like being good because it is more fun being naughty, even though I never am, but Ereolas positively loves being bad. Anyway, because we made jokes about our adas having sex all morning I have to write some more of my diary, and so has Ereolas now that Ada Erestor found out that he can write.

 

He he he! Ada Erestor has just told Ereolas off for writing his diary in Quenya; he is such a smartass. I can write Quenya because I have all of Ada Erestor’s memories when it comes to learning but it never occurred to me that I should write my diary in it. I do not have many of Ada’s personal memories anymore but I do not really mind as some of them were pretty revolting. He has put his tongue in thousands of elves’ mouths! He has probably kissed half the elves in Middle Earth. He has kissed quite a few men as well and a lot of them had furry faces. It is a yucky thing to do; something that Glorfindel and I will never indulge in.

 

Ada Erestor’s memories made me digress. I told Glorfindel about someone being sick on Agatha Kiss Kiss and he started giggling. He said he was accidentally sick in the garden but he was sure he could not have been sick on my puppy, then he giggled again. I lost my temper and in a loud voice said that it was not funny and he should grow up and stop sniggering like a half-brained twat.

 

 “Excuse me? Just who do you think you are talking to, little Melpomaen?”

 

Well, obviously, as he was the only one in the room, it had to be him right? So I yelled, “You of course.”

 

Glorfindel leaned forward so that his face was near mine. I thought for a second that maybe I was in trouble and that probably I should not be so hasty with my words because, after all, we are soul mates and I do not want him to stop loving me. Anyway, I stood waiting for him to speak; he looked very annoyed. Momentarily, I considered running out of the door. He looked so scary, but I did not run because he would have caught me easily.

 

“Never talk to me like that again, Mel, and do not call me names. All right?” I felt my lip wibbling, as I do not like being told off at all. “You will not shout at me. As much as I love you, I will not accept bad behaviour off you. Another repeat of this and I will go home and not come back until you are fifty. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“I am sorry.” I said quietly and I felt my eyes watering. “You made me cry, Uncle.”

 

“No Mel, you made yourself cry.” He turned back to the table he was sitting by, so that I was standing behind him, and took one of the biscuits that were on a plate nearby.

 

I stood there, feeling lots of tears dripping down my cheeks, and my eyes were stinging and hot. When I breathed in it sounded like a sob. I did not think Glorfindel believed that I was really crying because Ada Erestor always says I am not really crying when he tells me off, and that I always put it on. Glorfindel gave the biscuit to me, smiled and picked me up and put me on his lap. He held my head to his chest and I could hear our two heartbeats. He hugged me in his big arms, kissed the top of my head and told me there was no need to cry. There was every need to cry. Glorfindel had upset me and spoiled our day. I put my thumb in my mouth and put the biscuit back on the table.

 

For a while, we sat on the chair saying nothing to each other. Then Glorfindel stood up with me, still in his arms, and we went into the bedroom. He took the top quilt off the bed and we went back into the other room again. A stool was kicked nearer to the chair and we sat down. He pulled the cover over both of us, put a cushion behind his head and then he put his feet up on the stool.

 

“Mel?” I looked up at Glorfindel and he smiled. “Let us both have a nap so that when we wake up we can be friends again.” He smiled again at me, then he took the end of one of my braids and tickled my nose with it. Normally I would laugh, but I sneezed instead and snuggled my wet nose against Glorfindel’s chest. “Mel, did you just wipe your nose on me?”

 

“I am sorry, it was an accident.” My lips started wibbling again. “Are you still angry with me, Uncle?”

 

Glorfindel stroked my head and said that we should go to sleep. It was very warm and, even though I did not want to, I fell asleep.

 

Hahahaha! Yes Glorfindel, I deliberately wiped my nose on you, because you made me cry. When we are married, if you make me cry I am going to put Agatha Kiss Kiss poo in your socks so your feet are squidgy on patrol. That will show you. However, I will still love you.

 

When we woke up Glorfindel was in a much better mood. “I forgive you for making me cry, Uncle.” He looked at me like Ada Erestor does when I have done something naughty. “I really love being cuddled by you and I am sorry I was rude to you.” I was not really but he was still giving me that look, so I thought I had better rescue myself some more. “Are you going to tell my adas?” I gave him my most appealing look and hoped he would not because Ada Erestor is the one who dishes out the punishments and I knew that he would stop me from seeing Glorfindel for a few days to show me that I was not to be naughty.

 

“As far as I am concerned it is over.” Glorfindel smiled at me. “I think we understand one another and you are not going to be naughty around me anymore, are you?”

 

“Probably not, Uncle. I can’t promise anything but I will try.” Why do adults always need so many reassurances?

 

Anyway, we spent some time reading a book about a naughty elfling called Ecthelion who lived in Gondolin. Glorfindel said that he grew up and became a hero by stabbing a monster in the guts with his helmet, which had a huge spike on it a hundred yards long. Then he fell in a waterfall that had boiling water in it, so elves who were passing could take a quick bath. I think he must have eaten just before falling in because he drowned. It is a really good story and true. I think Glorfindel said that Ecthelion had wings. I am not too sure but I think I am correct.

 

We went off to dinner and I ate the same dinner as Glorfindel because he always picks the best food on the menu. Ereolas was there and sitting next to Círdan. They were talking about the trajectory of Mirkwood arrows when fired by an Imladrian bow and were deep in discussion. Then they pontificated on the differences in arrowhead carvings. Ereolas knows a lot about weapons. I was very impressed, even though I had hardly any idea what they were taking about.

 

Ada Erestor and Ada Legolas sat together and were holding hands under the table; as if I wouldn’t notice! Ever since they had sex yesterday afternoon, they have been acting like tiny elflings. They sit together, hold hands, and whisper to each other, giggling as if sharing some secret joke. I do not like it at all and I want to know what is going on. Ereolas says it is because they are in love and adore one another. He says that when you become bound to someone that every moment away from them is like living with desperation. I wonder how he knows so much.

 

I am going to ask him.

 

He told me that Grand Ada Thranduil told him. Apparently, he was crying his eyes out because he missed his wife Grand Nana Merilnis, which was just before the battle where Ereolas was killed when he was Oropher. Grand Ada Thranduil is such a girly!

 

I keep sighing because I am hoping that Ada Erestor will see that I am bored with writing my diary and want to do something else. It is all we have done since breakfast. I cannot cry because he does not believe my tears are real anymore. I cannot ask to go to the toilet because I have been three times in the past hour; Ada said that if I go again he is going to get the healers to look at my willy to see if I need a new one because this one is being worn out with all the peeing. At least I think that is what he said; I was not really listening. He does not know that I did not pee at all. If you stand on top of the toilet, you can see into the garden of the rooms next door. There is tiny ginger kitten and she is really sweet. I like to watch her play. She chases bugs like Agatha Kiss Kiss does and plays with bits of string with her claws. She is lovely.

 

I am going to ask Ada Erestor for a cuddle.

 

He told me to stop procrastinating. I showed him how many pages I have written and he remarked that quality, not quantity, was what he required of my brother and me. Sometimes I really do not like Ada. I think that if a big dog bit his bottom and made him cry I would laugh.

 

Hold on.

 

I just had a cuddle! I told Ada Erestor that if a big dog bit his bottom I would biff it. He laughed and picked me up to give me a cuddle.

 

Now I am sulking. I am back in my chair and Ada says I have to keep writing. Oh poo! What am I going to do? I have written a thousand million words already. I am so bored.

 

 

 

** Written by Ada Erestor. **

 

Melpomaen take note that I have not read any of your diary because I believe you have the right to privacy. This is merely a note to let you know that falling asleep at your desk while writing will only be tolerated this once. Do not attempt it again.

 

Your ever loving Ada Erestor.

 

 

 


	40. My Life, Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas is made to write a diary entry by Erestor. He writes about his time in the Halls and his difficult adjustment to being a reborn baby.

 

 

Ereolas’ POV

 

** Why I am writing this journal. **

Because Mel and I were both cheeky to Erestor, and also to my ion Thranduil and his wife Merilnis, we have to write a diary entry. It is Erestor’s favourite method of punishing elflings for recalcitrant behaviour. I suppose because I am only two foot high and technically still a baby that they may have a point in insisting that I watch my mouth when I am with them. It is hardly a desirable state of affairs for me though.

 

 

I wonder if Erestor will read beyond this point; he has already read the first couple of lines, in the first paragraph, to make sure I have complied with being punished. If he does, he will certainly be surprised. I cannot write like an elfling because I have an adult mind; this seems to be my undoing. If my mind were in accordance with my baby body then life would definitely be easier. Out of sheer devilry, I wrote my opening lines in Quenya and he nearly died with shock. I was showing off, as I am wont to do on occasion; however, it did me no good. He ordered me to rewrite in Sindarin and told me that nobody likes a smartass. I disagree; if that were true nobody would like him either.

 

 

** Upon being King again and the consequences **

Perhaps I should have considered an alternative strategy in my bid for kingship. I see now that a baby demanding the rights in status and position, that he held in a former life, would hold no sway with even the lowliest adult elf. One learns by one’s mistakes. However, even though it has been impressed upon me by no end of family, and by Námo himself, that I will never be king again, when I go to Valinor I will be and that cannot be stopped because it is Lord Eru’s command and he is above all. I feel that because of my futile and immature threat to seize power that they may still be coming down harder on me than they normally would. This means they fear what I am capable of in the future, which is useful to know. I know that Legolas watches me like a hawk and I truly do regret upsetting him. He is nice, a little bit feminine and hysterical, but underneath, with a little bit of whipping into shape, he could be semi-decent warrior. He stopped my body temperature milk allowance because I threatened him with imprisonment if he did not support my bid to regain kingship. Sigh.

 

  
    
**Erestor as an elfling.**

Erestor is now my ada. It is very odd that an elfling who wiped snot on my leggings as I walked past him in Mithlond should grow up to be my new parent; I find it most disconcerting. He was one of the naughtiest elflings that I remember and every time that Círdan spanked his ass, he thoroughly deserved it. I agree with spanking badly behaved elflings, although I am rather glad that neither of my parents will entertain corporal punishment as a first line disciplinary measure. I have been spanked only once off Erestor and I can tell you that when ones arse cheeks are red and giving off heat it does tend to make one re-evaluate the validity of previously considered options.

 

 

** The end of my unhappy marriage. **

Mel and I are a walk in the park compared to Erestor as a child. I remember one afternoon when I was in bed with Círdan. Erestor, an elfling at the time, barged in through the door and demanded to know what we were doing in bed during the day. He did not approve of being in bed during the day; neither does Mel for that matter. He will when he is older, because he is just like Erestor, who now thinks bed is just about the greatest place on Middle-earth.

 

 

Sweet Muffy, my other pet name for Círdan, said, “We are having sex, now bugger off.”

 

 

Any other elfling would have walked out of the room, but not Erestor. “I want you to help me fly my kite.”

 

 

“No, Erestor. I will help you later. Now go away.” My honey bunny, Muffy, was becoming agitated, so I stroked his shoulders to soothe him.

 

 

Erestor turned his attention to me. “You are married aren’t you? Did your wife say you could get into bed with my cousin?”

 

 

My wonderful Muffy jumped out of bed, picked Erestor up by the scruff and deposited him outside the door. “Breathe a word about who is in bed with me and you will spend every day in your rooms for the next six months.”

 

 

It is officially chronicled that I fell in love with Círdan after my wife left. This is not true. Erestor wrote all the chronicles and, to avoid any implication of his role in the breakup of my marriage, he cleaned up events considerably. Minutes after the enforced departure of Erestor, she stormed into the bedroom and hit Muffy over the head with a convenient statuette and asked me what I thought I was doing. It was not a good position to be in. My sweet Muffy was unconscious and slumped on top of me, so I could hardly move, and there was this howling, hysterical vixen asking damn fool questions. “I can explain…”

 

 

She sailed shortly after, saying that I had broken her heart. I do not see how this was possible. We were not in love and only a soul mate or the death of one’s elfling can truly break a heart. Apparently, she asked Erestor where I was and he replied that I was in bed with someone and he was not allowed to say who with. Really, my dizzy brained Muffy should have been more precise when threatening the little toe rag. I believe the little bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

 

 

Anyway, my wife left and, because I felt guilty, I missed her. Thranduil was extremely annoyed with me and so I asked him what if Merilnis had not been his soul mate and he was in the same position as me. Grudgingly he agreed, but he still did not like it. Now I was free. After the fleeting pangs of remorse and guilt were over I set to enjoying every available minute with my fluffy Lord. I had no say over his appearance when I was Oropher but when we are married in this life the beard will go.

 

 

** More about Erestor and Cirdan’s huge mistake. **

Erestor is the Chief Counsellor in Mirkwood and a feared one at that. His tongue wounds those who oppose and he is one of the cleverest and most deviously manipulative elves that I know. Thranduil is damned lucky to have him. Recently, Mel and I heard some elves talking about how awful life must be for Erestor’s elflings; they consider him strict, harsh and unyielding. He is not like that in our rooms, or with us in general. He is a positive teddy bear with Legolas, who absolutely adores him. I notice, however, that everyone in Mirkwood is very respectful and wary of him. It is as if he were a king, which he is not.

 

 

Before I died, Erestor’s sagacity and judgement was revered as if one of the Valar was giving direction, especially with Ereinion who, apparently, was his lover. I say apparently in the most facetious manner because he was indeed Ereinion’s lover, his consort even, but he was also maintaining a long term affair with Elrond, who is renowned for his plucking of flowers from both sides of the fence. On one occasion, I walked past Erestor’s tent near the edge of the battlefield and heard Elrond in there. Erestor was teasing him with language that no king would ever use and I heard Elrond respond in kind. I would recognise that type of grunting anywhere; they kept half the battlefield awake with it during the nights when Ereinion was not in residence.

 

 

Anyway, I digress. Apparently, on the day that Sauron was defeated, Erestor decided to change the hour for the battle based upon intelligence reports received that morning. He sent notes to all the interested parties and the note addressed to me was the only one unread. Perhaps if he had come to tell me in person I would not have died; I would be married and bound to Círdan and still be a king. However, I must not hold it against him that he does not have the gift of foresight. Now that my anger has died down, I am quite philosophical about the incident. If anyone is to blame it has to be Círdan, who was more interested in arguing with me than paying attention to the note he was previously given to pass on to me. It is enough for me that he tortured himself with self-reproach for hundreds of years. It means I do not have to do anything to him.

 

 

** Namo. **

Námo has already impressed upon me that Thranduil was the Valar’s choice of king for the Third Age. I could either abdicate or die; of course they made the decision for me, obviously considering me unable to decide my own fate. Apparently, I am too warlike. What utter drivel. Námo talks out of his arse; however, I am not stupid enough to tell him this to his face. I just hope he is not the type of Valar who peers in elflings’ diaries when they are asleep. Because Námo, I will know if you do.

 

 

** How I met Melpomaen. **

I had been wandering around the Halls for a couple of years and driving Námo insane by constantly asking when I was going to be reborn, when I was introduced to Mel. “You were a good and loving ada to Thranduil,” Námo said. “I would like you to help this tiny fëa. His adar is Saruman and his naneth an elven serving girl. He watched her being brutally killed and then he was held under water, by the orders of Saruman, until he drowned. He is suffering much and we need you to be his mentor. Show him that there is such a thing as happiness, because in his short life he saw none of that.”

 

 

In a small cot sat an elfling of about three or four years old. He sat huddled in the corner, sucking his thumb and holding onto his ear. As soon as he saw me, he cried out and tried to make himself as small as possible, so that, maybe, I would not see him. He cried for hours in his terror and there was little I could do except let him see that I would sit patiently and not harm him. Eventually, he calmed down, but it was a long time before I could talk to Mel without him becoming fearful and distressed.

 

 

I moved my bed into his room and we lived together. Námo gave the room the illusion of sunny light; the room was cheerful with murals of farmyard scenes on the walls and a ceiling painted with clouds. Slowly, Mel began to take an interest in his surroundings and let me give him toys and food. The dead do not need food but Mel was to return someday and Námo wanted him to be ready. It was a long time before I could hold Mel without him worrying himself to tears. For many hours, I held the tiny elfling against my chest and sang softly to him. Often he would fall asleep and would awake with a start and cry out in terror until he learned to trust me. It took a long time, but in the end we were able to play in Este’s gardens with the other elflings, although he would always look around for me and stay close.

 

 

We lived happily for many years and I grew to love Mel as much as the ion I had left behind. Námo told Mel that I was the type of ada that he should have had and, from then on, that is what he called me. He remained a small elfling for the whole of the time we were there. No one grows older in the Halls. One day, Mel left suddenly and without warning. I was holding him as we were singing a counting song; I was holding each finger in time with the number we sung. Mel faded away within my arms and I heard his voice still singing in the distance. The farmyard murals and painted ceiling faded to grey, as did my heart. Saruman’s evil enchantment upon Legolas’ body meant that his fëa was snatched back and he was reborn before he was meant to be.

 

 

I grieved and Námo tried to console me. He was extremely angry at the theft of an elfling fëa from the Halls. Apparently, Elrond and Celebrian were to have twins with a fëa each, but Manwë had to split a fëa in two so that both babies could still be born. According to Námo, Mel was supposed to be one of the twins. It was so unexpected and cut me to my very core. I had lost so many of the ones I loved and now I had lost Mel as well. My grief did not last long. Legolas became pregnant again and my fëa was planted within him. I did not know who my parents were to be, nor that Mel would be my brother. Námo told me, in no uncertain terms, that I was not to seek the position of king again. He said that being reborn was my reward for helping Mel, although I suspected from his words that I might know where I was to end up.

 

 

Imagine my joy when I heard Mel speaking to me through the walls of my Legolas’ belly. He talked to me, told me jokes and made me giggle. Our roles were reversed and he softened the way for me.

 

 

** Reflection. **

When I was born, everything went wrong. I was confused. My only anchor point was Mel, who was whisked off by Glorfindel to make cookies in the kitchens. Everything was familiar and new at the same time. When I spoke and stated my needs, Elrond and Erestor were horrified. Nothing was going as I thought it should and I did not know if I could be the baby they expected. It was a difficult period of adjustment and there was much upset. On reflection, I could have done things a lot better if I had acted according to their expectations and I certainly could have been a better brother to Mel, but for a while he became part of my problem. Mel’s personality is not the one I knew in the Halls but that of Erestor when an elfling. It was as though we never knew one another before. I saw it as another iniquity visited upon me by the uncaring Valar.

 

 

All that is over now and we have made a new start. I am more comfortable within the family and for the first time since my rebirth I am enjoying being alive. So, this is not a typical diary entry but I am a precocious baby, what do they expect?

 

 

Melpomaen has fallen asleep. It was about time my older brother thought of something to excuse us both from diary writing. Erestor has picked him up and told me to come and sit on the settee with him. I am feeling a bit sleepy too. It is lucky that I like sleeping on Erestor but it would be even nicer if Legolas came into the room and asked me if I wanted some fresh body temperature milk.

 

 

 

 


	41. Ada you smell like a vanilla kitten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen tells Legolas he smells like the cat next door. Legolas is horrified.

Melpomaen’s POV

 

Glorfindel went home yesterday and I was really upset and cried lots. He cut a length of his hair and braided it with mine. He made it into a little band for my wrist and a big one for his wrist. According to Glorfindel, every time I look at the wristband I will remember him and because the hair is twined together it represents up being soul mates. I remember him without wearing his hair, why did he think I would forget him?

 

Ada Erestor said I should put all my thoughts into my diary so that I can get everything down and leave it alone. No more baking cookies, no more kite flying, no more swinging from his hands, no more eating the same food and no more time telling jokes and laughing together. I am not very happy. I think Glorfindel probably is not either. It probably breaks his heart to be away from me and he will go around with a long and miserable face and when someone says anything to him he will tell them to shut up really loudly.

 

Ada Legolas has just walked into the other room so I am going off to have a cuddle.

 

Ada spent a long time talking to me and tried really hard to make me feel better, but I was still miserable. He said to me, “Can you hear my heart, Melpywelpy?”

 

I said I could and he asked me what I could hear and I said I could hear a soft beating sound. Then he asked me to say the beating sound. “Bip bip, bip bip, bip…” I started to say it but then I fell asleep. 

 

When I woke up my thumb was in my mouth and I was holding Ada’s ear. I have not done that for a long time. Glorfindel says that only baby elflings do that so I stopped doing it. I do not think I should stop sucking my thumb when he is away, because it makes me feel less lonely.

 

Ada Legolas asked me if I felt better and I said I did not. He asked me if I wanted to fly my kite or make some cookies, but I did not and I started to cry. He said, “Would Glorfindel be happy that you are so upset? I think he would want you to be having fun, not crying.”

 

My lower lip was poking out and I told Ada that I thought Glorfindel would probably be crying all the way back to Imladris. Ada disagreed with me. “He has to lead a party of warriors and fix his mind upon that. It is a very important job. If Glorfindel cries, he will not be able to see everything properly. He will have to hold himself, because that is what adult elves do.”

 

I took my thumb out of my mouth. “Do you think he will cry when he goes to sleep tonight?” I put my thumb right back where it belonged.

 

“I have no idea, but I expect he will be very sad.” Ada smiled at me and pulled me a little closer.

 

“Well of course he will be sad; that goes without saying.” I frowned. “Really Ada, I thought you would come out with something constructive.”

 

“What was that Mel? I cannot understand a thing with your thumb in your mouth.”

 

I took my thumb out of my mouth and said it again but it did not have the same impact. Ada said that he was being very patient with me and perhaps I should talk to Ada Erestor.

 

“I do not want to talk to Ada Erestor. I want to stay with you.” Ada was warm and snuggly.

 

“Why do you not want to speak to Ada Erestor?” Ada was surprised that I did not want to talk to the one whom he considered the most wonderful elf in Middle-earth.

 

“Because I want to stay with you.” I snuggled in further.

 

Ada put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up so he could give me a kiss. “Why do you want to stay with me, Melpywelpy, when Ada Erestor always knows exactly what to do?”

 

“Because you smell like the kitten next door when she has just had a wash in vanilla bath oils. She is lovely and she smells lovely too, but she has gone home as well now.” I knew Ada would be pleased. I missed the little kitty but when everyone left she went too. She was only here on holiday.

 

“I smell like a cat?” Ada was horrified. “I must go bathe before Ada Erestor gets back. I do not want him to say I smell of cats.” He went to get up.

 

“Ada you don’t smell of cats. You smell of vanilla and so did the kitty next door when she had a bath yesterday. Galdor let me hold her and he let me kiss her goodbye before they went back to Mithlond.” Ada relaxed and hugged me again. “When I see her next she will be a much bigger cat, if I ever do see her again.” That thought made me feel very sad.

 

“You really should not kiss animals. You do not know where they have been.” Ada looked at me and I suppose he was mentally assessing whether he should have let me kiss him on the lips. 

 

“Ada Erestor says that elves are a type of animal and so are humans. So taking it to its logical conclusion you shouldn’t kiss Ada…”

 

“That’s enough, Mel.”

 

“It’s rude to interrupt.” I told Ada this because Ada Erestor told me so all the time.

 

“Mel, I am going to make out you never said that because you have had a bad day. Correct me, ever again, and I will make you eat horrid food at dinner and everyone will know you have been a naughty elfling.”

 

“Sorry, Ada.” I remembered Ereolas having to eat horrid food and how no one talked to him. I did not want that to happen to me. “I did not realise that I was being rude.”

 

Ada raised an eyebrow so I gave him my most appealing smile. I reached up and kissed him. “Can we have another cuddle?”

 

So I have quickly written this down whilst Ada Legolas makes the bed. We have servants to make the bed but Ada says he likes to put the finishing touches to it. Ada puts a little love note under Ada Erestor’s pillow every day. Sometimes Ereolas and me read them and quickly put them back. They make us giggle and we always impersonate Ada Legolas, as though he is saying it. Once Ada Erestor nearly caught us and we had to make out we were looking for Agatha Kiss Kiss. Ada always puts a flower on the pillow as well. If I put a flower on Glorfindel’s pillow, I think he might call me a little girly hahahahaha!

 

We are going to lunch now, I do not feel so sad anymore and I am going to ask Ereolas what sort of day he had. Maybe he would like to write it down!


	42. Slaying the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor takes Ereolas to the library where they find a book about Oropher slaying a dragon.

 

 

 

 

Ereolas’s POV

 

 

** Cirdan and Glorfindel’s departure. **

Círdan and Glorfindel left last week. Mel started to cry. I knew he would; however, I maintained a kingly dignity in spite of not wanting Círdan to go. Glorfindel spent a lot of time cuddling Mel and telling him that he would see him again soon. I was so alarmed by Mel’s seeming hysteria that I urged Erestor to slap his face to shake him out of it. He merely smiled and refused. I expect I will be in trouble later on for suggesting such a thing.

 

“Good bye, Lord Círdan. May your journey be a safe and pleasant one.” This is how I would have said farewell when I was king and so I did now. When I was king it was important not to show the frailties of the heart to one’s subjects lest they doubt one’s strength. Old habits die hard.

 

Círdan leaned from his horse and took me from Ada Erestor’s arms. He gave me the sweetest kiss and hugged me, saying softly that he would miss me. Then he kissed me again.

 

I smiled and whispered in his ear. “Come back quickly, Muffy.” He laughed loudly and handed me back to Ada Erestor saying that I was incorrigible.

 

“I will little one.” He smiled at me and then turned to his company. They trotted off at a slow pace while we waved goodbye.

 

** Mel – the drama queen **

 

Glorfindel’s party rode off directly afterwards. Mel stood looking desolate and waving even though he could see the party no more. It was a simple matter for Legolas to tempt him back inside with the promise of chocolate milk and a cookie.

 

I tried to comfort Mel, assuring him that he would see Glorfindel soon and that time would fly. He called me a stupid baby and threatened to poke my eye out with one of Legolas’ hair slides. Then he started to cry again. He cried so much that Erestor began to show unmistakable signs of irritation. Trying to hold himself and appear reasonable, he suggested that Mel write his feelings down in his diary. The little squirt continued in his melancholy and Legolas suggested that Erestor take me to the library.

 

** In the library **

 

Erestor picked me up and put me on his hip, he is not very comfortable in that area as he is mainly muscle and bone. There seems to be very little fat on him and I am not surprised either. He has sex as if it is going out of fashion, lucky thing! He also spars every day for fun, not because he considers that he needs to. I do not think there is a single weapon that he cannot utilise to maximum advantage, which is no surprise because in the Second Age I remember him being a damned good warrior. He was younger then and gave it all up to become a Chief Counsellor. It is rather peculiar that he still maintains a body state that exhibits a readiness to fight at any time; one would think he was still a warrior, which he is not. Anyway, I digress. His hips are so slim that I kept slipping down and he kept jogging me back up again. I felt quite nauseated by the end of it.

 

We walked along the elflings’ section of the library. “Ada, I am not a baby. Can we go to the adult section?” Down I slipped and he jiggled his bony hips and I shot straight back up only to slowly slide down again. “Why don’t you hold me with your arm Ada, instead of jiggling me around like a recalcitrant horse would? I am feeling most ill.”

 

Erestor held me with both arms and, as I was slightly higher, I could see the titles on the shelf above without having to strain too hard. “What would you like to read, little one?”

 

“I might be little but I have a perfectly formed adult mind with capabilities that extend far beyond my age.” It did not hurt Erestor to be reminded, I thought.

 

“Once again, I ask what you would like to read?” Erestor was not smiling, and then he added that he was not sure about taking me into an adult section because I am a baby and look like one. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow; a cheap habit used mainly for effect because one lacks confidence in articulating meaningful and concise expression. I told him so and asked if I wanted smacked bottom. A redundant question in my opinion.

 

I sighed. It is not easy being the true king in a baby’s body with absolutely no chance of regaining one’s kingdom. I asked if we could go to the history section and Erestor was more than happy to oblige me in this. Of course, there was a large section detailing my wonderful exploits during my first life. Erestor sighed. I took no notice and pointed to one book in particular.

 

“The Tale of His Most Gracious and Supreme Highness; King Oropher the Magnificent; Illustrious and Shining Star of all Arda, and his battle against the fire-breathing dragon?” Erestor’s voice positively dripped sarcasm and he gave me a no holds barred sardonic smile. I gave him one back and he looked astonished. “Do not be so rude, Ereolas.”

 

I knew not to push him; he was quite likely to take me back to our rooms if I did. “I apologise.” I smiled sweetly. Somewhat mollified at this, Erestor held onto the book and me, while looking over the room to locate a suitable chair. We sat on a big squashy chair that emitted air in an amusing way and he opened the book.

 

** The book about me. **

 

There were many pictures in the book, mainly of me taunting the dragon and then killing it. I was depicted looking sinfully glorious and decadently handsome, as I am now I believe. The dragon, complete with fearsome claws and fire flaming from its nostrils, was represented in exaggerated form. It was not the size of a small mountain, but I was not about to inform Erestor of this fact. He giggled surreptitiously and tried not to smirk when I looked at him.

 

Why not read it to me?” The fool tittered and so I did.

 

“…The brave and dashing King Oropher, against all the odds, raised his sword in obdurate defiance. Having scant regard for his personal safety, the powerful King taunted the dragon with his mighty intellect until the scaly beast was humbled…” A servant delivered tea for Erestor, and milk and sugar biscuits for me. “I think I should have a drink of milk before carrying on Ada.”

 

“Excuse me for one moment.” Erestor stood up and placed me back in the amusingly noisy chair while he skipped across the room and swiftly ran around a bookcase. I heard peals of Erestor like laughter from that direction. He came back to the chair with unnaturally bright eyes and a flushed face.

 

We sat together and I read from the book while he sipped his tea. “The mighty and dashing King Oropher leapt twenty-six feet into the air and landed on the killer dragon’s head, in one bound. Such was the awesome power of the supreme Monarch. The dragon begged for his life, pathetically, and for a moment, the compassion of the most honourable and marvelous ruler ever to grace Arda was tempted to grant mercy. However, the magnificent and splendid King Oropher tempered his generosity of spirit with memories of all the elves that the egregious and wily beast had killed or injured. The beast deserved to pay for its iniquities and so, drawing the sword far above his noble and fair form, King Oropher, the greatest and most powerful ruler in Middle-earth, plunged the blade downward through the nefarious creature’s head.” I felt warm tea hitting the back of my head at great speed and Erestor spluttered with laughter. He shook so hard that I nearly fell off his lap and the book was covered in the warm liquid sprayed from his disbelieving mouth.

 

“I think that is the funniest book I have ever seen.” Tears ran down his cheeks. I merely regarded him and asked how he did not know anything about the story. “I do know the story. Everyone knows it, as a fairytale.”

 

“Hm…” I looked at the giggling idiot. “Let us go and report to the librarian the damage that has been done to this wonderful book and then we can go and do something else, beings as you cannot behave. This is, after all, a library, Ada.”

 

The librarian was not pleased. Erestor had to apologise which made me very happy. In the end, Erestor said that it was lucky the book was only a fairytale.

 

“I admit the language is flowery, Lord Erestor, but it is based upon true events. I witnessed the fight myself as a young elf. The new king saved our land and his subjects. It was something to see, I can tell you.” He beamed at Erestor and then demanded a silver piece in fines for damages.

 

I felt so smug. We walked out of the library.

 

“If you think I believe any of that you must be sillier than you look.” Ada said. I sighed; he was worth no other response.

 

** Proving I was telling the truth. **

 

We walked past the Mirkwood Museum, which is a large room stuffed with things too valuable to throw away. Intuition informed me that the room might be useful in proving the truth. “Ada let us go in there.”

 

Erestor looked in amazement at all the dusty artefacts piled high in glass cabinets. “This is wonderful,” he exclaimed. “We have been here all these months and I never realised this room existed.” He was overjoyed. He was in Erestor heaven.

 

“How did that circlet get here?” Erestor pointed to a thin mithril band crusted with a central emblem of bright sapphires. “That’s my bloody circlet. I thought it was lost on the battle field.”

 

“You let Thranduil wear mine so I have little sympathy for you.” I gave him a judgemental grin, which made him raise another eyebrow. Oh, how boring this eyebrow raising is; I wish it would stop.

 

I pointed across the room. “Look over there.”

 

We walked across the room and there it was, the floor length official cloak with train made of scaly green and gold dragon skin, plus other items, too gaudy in nature for use by a king as restrained in taste as I, made of its teeth and bones. The official plaque on the wall above the ensemble detailed how I killed the dragon.

 

“I am sorry I laughed at you. It seems you did kill the dragon after all.” Erestor looked at me and smiled; I could see he was horribly embarrassed.

 

“It is all right.” I was gracious in my forgiveness. “I think that perhaps it would be a good idea to go to dinner now. I have only a little belly and I am hungry.”

 

Erestor kissed my cheek and we walked out of the room. “We will have to send you to warrior training where you can teach the warriors how to fight dragons.” He laughed, but never a truer word said in my opinion.

 

 

 


	43. A Breach of Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel is naughty at dinner and stabs Ereolas with his fork.

 

 

Ereolas POV

 

** Dinner **

Erestor and I met Legolas and Mel for dinner. The stars were not yet out as the long summer days were still in force. Agatha Kiss Kiss was already under the table eating her dinner. I do not believe that it is hygienic to allow animals into communal eating areas but, as usual, no one listens to me. I sat in-between Mel and Erestor. Legolas sat next to Mel and Thranduil, my ion, sat next to him.  Merilnis, who I remember as a baby elfling, sat between her husband and Erestor. We made the perfect extended family group. How adorable.

 

 

** Mel is horrid to me. **

“Have you had a horrible day, Ereolas? I hope you have.” I did not expect this from little Melpywelpy pouty lips; the challenge was issued and so I met it.

 

“I see you are back to normal, Mel. I am so glad that you are not grieving the departure of Glorfindel anymore.” That told him, subtle but effective.

 

He belted me hard across the back of the head with a bread roll and burst into tears. Blubbering fool. “I hate you, Ereolas. You are smelly and horrid and you look like a warg’s bum hole.” Right Mel, don’t beat about the bush, will you?

 

I said nothing. It was easy to maintain a look of dignified composure while Legolas demanded from Mel an account of his behaviour. Erestor demanded that Mel apologise. Good old Erestor. Legolas, Thranduil and Merilnis looked at the little squirt expectantly. A forced apology is not worth the air it travels on but I accepted it with good grace.

 

“I am sure that you must be very upset, Mel, so we will say no more of it.” I smiled sweetly and it was apparent from the reciprocal smile through the tears that Mel would have cheerfully murdered me at that point.

 

 

 

** Mel physically attacks me.  **

The first course was warm chicken livers with red wine jus, on a bed of fresh leaves. Chicken livers are not within my range of absolute favourites but they are in short supply, so we are lucky to get them. Cooked with a soft creaminess in the middle, they tasted very acceptable. It seems that Mel preferred the flavour of elf flesh because he stabbed his fork in my leg and hissed that he was getting me back for reminding him about Glorfindel. Oh well, it did not take long for the naughtiness to set in after his soul mate’s departure. I did what any self respecting elfling would do; I screamed the place down.

 

Mel looked up panic-stricken and hurriedly took a napkin to staunch the blood oozing through my broken skin. “I did not realise the fork was that sharp. I did not really mean to hurt you, just show you that you should not upset me.”

 

 

** Now for some slap-stick. **

Pandemonium broke out. Thranduil glared at Mel. He reached over and pulled me onto his lap. Merilnis told Mel that she was dreadfully disappointed in him and so he threw a bread roll at her, shouting that she did not understand his grief. Erestor tried to catch the bread roll, the tips of his finger deflected it and it rebounded, hitting Legolas square in the face. Legolas put the roll down and Erestor apologised quickly. Thranduil erupted with loud laughter and Merilnis told him to stop as he was making things worse, then she told Mel that his behaviour was inexcusable, so he poked his tongue out at her. Legolas grabbed him by the scruff, pulled him closer and hissed something in his face, which made Mel cry. I could not catch what Legolas said but I did hear Mel tell him that he really did smell like a cat and to get his revolting paws off or else he would get his puppy to bite him. Agatha Kiss Kiss started barking and nipping at Erestor’s robe when she heard her name, so he picked her up and told her to stop and she peed on him.

 

 

** Erestor stops the action. **

Erestor stood up and glared at everyone. “I suggest we stop this now. I will go and get changed and Mel is tired, so he is going to bed.”

 

“I don’t want to go to bed.” Mel looked defiant, but as he is not a former king he knew not how to carry it through effectively, or when to gracefully concede defeat.

 

My own small size means that I always find myself conceding defeat; I am used to it now. Erestor took Mel’s hand and stormed out of the dinner hall. My older brother protested all the way. The last I saw of him was when he was aiming kicks at the back of Erestor’s robe trying to hit his legs. They went through the door and we did not see them until after dinner.

 

The next day I asked Mel what happened. He said that Erestor remained grimly silent along the corridors and then exploded with anger once they were inside the apartment. Apparently, it was not pleasant. Erestor was so angry that he put Mel to bed and told him to stay there. An elfling sitter was called for and Erestor rejoined us at the table wearing fresh clothing.

 

 

** Return of the bad tempered one. **

Erestor sat beside me and a servant placed a dinner before him. “I am sorry if I caused any of this, Ada.” I had already apologised to the rest of the table and they assured me that everything was all right.

 

“How is your leg?” He pulled my robe up and there were four holes in my leg. “Why hasn’t his leg been cleaned?”

 

“We looked at it and it seemed all right to leave until after dinner.” Legolas said uncertainly.

 

“I am all right, Ada.” I smiled and Erestor ruffled my hair and looked at his dinner. He still seemed very angry. The rest of us stayed quiet.

 

Dinner was cheese, onion and bacon pie with roasted tomatoes and buttered leeks. It is one of my favourite meals. Erestor calls it comfort food and once said that Elrond refers to it as wholesome peasant fare. It seems that rustic elves in Imladris must eat very well.  Thranduil and Merilnis sat talking to each other and, occasionally, to Legolas, while we ate.

 

Legolas seemed miserable and picked at his dinner; he was obviously upset. Erestor told him to eat his food and reached across to squeeze his hand while mouthing something that I did not catch. The mood seemed to lighten somewhat and everyone was making tentative conversation by the time dessert arrived.

 

 

** Dessert. **

Dessert was one of my favourites, lots of sherry trifle. Mel took me along to the kitchens once so I could watch the chef making it. I had to sit on the table because the cook said I might fall off a chair. We watched him put cubes of sponge cake in the bottom of individual glasses and sprinkle over some extra strong vintage wine, which was followed by chopped fruit in a thin sugar syrup. Then he poured cold custard over the cake and we were allowed to lick the bowl clean. He said that sometimes he pours jelly over the trifle but in hot weather it would not set. Then when the custard was set, which was a very long time, he piped whipped cream over the top. We licked the whipped cream bowl too. Then he put strawberries and crystallised violets on top of the cream. If I was still King, I would never have been able to see that because it would be deemed too basic. Instead, the chef would have shown off by making a Fluffy Peach Imladris or a Strawberries Lothlórien, both confections so ornate that one does not like to ruin the effect by eating it.

 

I have decided that I will ask Erestor and Legolas if I can learn to cook. I am eating my trifle nyah nyah! I love trifle. Yummy yummy! I may have the mind of an adult but I can act like an elfling if I want to, and no one says a thing.

 

 

** At the risk of sounding priggish. **

When my bowl was empty, Erestor stood up and transferred me to his seat. He sat in my chair and I sat next to my ion, Thranduil. Erestor sat next to Legolas and whispered something in his ear that made him smile. Then he kissed his cheek and put his arm around him. I hope he was saying sorry; causing an atmosphere, because one is angry, is simply not on. My ion, Thranduil, would never cause others to feel uncomfortable at dinner because I made sure that he was very well brought up. He must be wondering at the class of Erestor’s parents right now. I am not a snob, but one should know how to act when there are two kings, one queen and three princes in one’s immediate family. It really is unsupportable and I intend reminding him of his breach of etiquette the next time we go to the library. There is a superb book entitled, ‘Royal Etiquette by Galion, Butler to His Most Gracious and Supreme Majesty, King Oropher the Magnificent; Illustrious and Shining Star of all Arda.’ I am sure he will find the book most entertaining and should learn a lot from it.

 

 

** After dinner. **

We stayed for a while after dinner because Legolas wanted to listen to the new minstrel, Lindir, play his harp. He was on tour from Imladris and in a few weeks would be going to Lothlórien. He has a sweet voice, as pure as a flower, and does not overindulge on the vibrato; to my mind a device employed by the least able singers to cover a lack of talent.

 

Legolas was entranced and sat happily snuggled against Erestor. How happy was I that the occasion was not formal, otherwise it would have been another breach of etiquette.

 

I sat with Merilnis, who remembered my wounded leg. She picked me up and told Erestor that she was taking me to the healers before waltzing out of the room with me.

 

 

** The Healers. **

The healer was a rather jolly elf; he pulled my robe up and looked at my leg. “Were you fighting with your older brother?”

 

I remained straight-faced. “No, he viciously attacked me.” I gave him a conspiratorial look and leaned closer. “I think he has issues.”

 

He said nothing. Merilnis flicked my ear and told me to behave. The fork wound was surrounded by black bruising. The healer applied an ointment and then a bandage to my leg. We left after he gave me a sugar mouse for being, ‘brave at the healers’ and made our way back to the Hall.

 

I showed Erestor and Legolas my bandage and enjoyed a hug from both of them. Thranduil put me on his lap and cuddled me, saying that I had been very brave. It is one of the strangest experiences to be an elfling and cuddled by one’s adult ion.

 

 

** The two little notes. **

After Lindir stopped singing, Erestor and Legolas stood up and announced that we were going back to our rooms. I wanted to walk, so they let me hold onto a hand each and swung me up in the air when we came to steps. I shouted, “Wheeeeee!” in a kingly manner.

 

Once we reached our rooms, Erestor paid the sitter and we settled down on the settee. My second- hand robe style pyjamas, previously worn by Mel when he was my size, were already laid out for me. Erestor helped me put them on, taking great care with my injured leg. Legolas washed my face and held my hand over the toothbrush so I could clean my teeth properly, then put me into bed. Mel was fast asleep and snoring.

 

“He really should not snore, Ada. He is a prince after all.”

 

Legolas laughed and asked me what that had to do with it before kissing me and urging me to go to sleep. I was tired and smiled sleepily at Ada as he went out of the room. He blew me a kiss and was gone. I turned over and saw a piece of paper protruding from under the pillow. I read, “I am sorry I hurt your leg. I did not realise that it would hurt you or make you bleed. I will probably be happy Mel again tomorrow and I promise I will not be horrid to you again. Love Mel.”

 

I went to sleep.

 

The next morning I found out that Mel had written a note to Erestor and Legolas too. He asked that they ‘forgive the actions of a broken hearted elfling who acted below expectations due to extreme distress.’ I rather approve of his flowery language; he would make a good chronicler. We will make a great elf of him yet.

 

 

 


	44. How have I offended the Valar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered what Erestor thinks of his two sons and his life with them?

 

 

 

Erestor’s POV

 

Every time I see one of my elflings, I think, ‘forty eight years.’ That is how long Legolas and I have until both Melpomaen and Ereolas are adults. If we were lesser parents, we would sail west as soon as the youngest hits fifty. Let us see how fast they come and visit then. It is not all bad, but it is not all good either. I wonder which of the Valar we offended to have two such daunting ionen. One thing is for sure; they certainly need two iron-willed parents to look after them. Any normal elf would be trampled and left for dead after five minutes.

 

Two nights ago, Mel threw the worst tantrum of his life. He stabbed his brother in the leg with a sharp fork and was generally very objectionable and insulting to all around the table. When his nasty little dog pissed on me, I decided to take Mel back to our rooms. All the time, he tried kicking the back of my robe in a vain attempt to hit one of my legs. As soon as we were safely out of earshot, I exploded with rage and demanded what in Middle-earth Mel thought he was playing at. I still cannot believe that he actually shouted back. No one ever raises their voice to me. I ordered him to go to bed and he sneered and asked me why I had not put him on my lap and talked about his behaviour instead. Perhaps he views discussion as weak; he has a lot to learn. I put him into bed. He jumped out and ran across the room, to ‘kick me goodnight’. I caught hold of the brat, turned him upside down and held him by his ankles while threatening to beat his brains out. He said, “Go on then.” I think Mel knew that in reality I would do no such thing, but still…

 

What does one do with an elfling that dares you to hurt him? It is a new one for me. I brought him up to face level and smiled. Keeping my arm outstretched because the little brat was trying his hardest to punch me. I smiled and said that I was planning a long period of punishment for him and there was nothing he could do to get out of it. He told me to go fuck myself! Where does he learn such language?

 

Totally irate and wanting to hurt the little git, I placed him on the floor, then grabbed him by the scruff before marching him to the healers. I detailed to a rather understanding elf, who it turned out also had a recalcitrant elfling, his many misdeeds and that I thought he was going mad.

 

The healer diagnosed Mel as being overwrought and gave me some medicine for him. I gave the small glass to Mel and he said, “I am not drinking this.” He hurled the glass at the healer who jumped smartly out of the way.

 

I grabbed Mel’s arm and told him off. He replied by yelling his favourite swear words at me. The healer told me to hold Mel down, while he forced his mouth open and poured a new glass of medicine down his throat.  Holding Mel’s mouth shut he told him to swallow. I could not believe it; he resisted and we were there for quite a time before he complied. We let go and he immediately tried to put his fingers down his throat to make himself sick. I sat down and pulled him onto my lap holding both his wrists with one hand and his waist with the other. He kicked the heels of his shoes into my shins, so I reached down and removed them.

 

“He should start to feel sleepy soon.” The healer looked at me sympathetically, which made me feel even angrier with Mel. “Perhaps he will be better behaved after a good sleep.”

 

Mel chose this moment to tell the healer that he was talking out of his arse.

 

“I will take him back to my rooms.” I was horribly embarrassed and apologised for Mel’s bad behaviour; the healer replied that he fully understood.

 

We arrived back at the rooms. I had warned Mel not to embarrass me further because this time I would smack his bottom. There was only so much I could take. He glared at me all the way back. When we arrived in our rooms, I put him straight to bed and told him to stay there. Of course, he jumped straight out of bed and tried to kick me, falling over as he did so. He burst into howling floods of tears and hammered his little fists on the floor, so I picked him up and put him back to bed. Legolas had laid out the little black-robe style pyjamas that Mel favours; he never wears anything else at night, so I helped him get undressed and gave him a cuddle. I told him that he had to go to bed and that we would talk the next day. I stayed until he fell asleep.

 

I changed my Agatha Kiss Kiss pee stained robe and I asked a servant to arrange for a sitter to come and babysit Mel. When she arrived, I explained that he was probably asleep but nothing should be assumed. I detailed his previous behaviour and she stood wide-eyed in disbelief.

 

I made my way back to dinner and, although I was quite late, my dinner companions had waited for me rather than start on the next course. I looked at Ereolas’ leg and saw that it had not been cleaned. I asked Legolas about this and he said that it looked as though it could be left until after dinner. I was in a bad mood and I am afraid that I upset Legolas; his parents were rather wary of me also.

 

I watched as Legolas picked at his food. I love him and could not bear to see him like that. Feeling somewhat guilty, I told him to eat his food and reached over to squeeze his hand. I said, “I love you, now stop worrying about my bad mood. I have sorted Mel out and Ereolas can be seen after dinner.” Legolas seemed brighter after that and his mood lighter.

 

We had trifle for dessert and Ereolas insisted on helping me eat mine. After dinner we all sat together watching Lindir sing. Legolas snuggled into me and I held him close, occasionally kissing his cheek and whispering endearments. Ereolas was not impressed, but I expect that if Legolas had asked him if he wanted some warm body temperature milk, he would have dived straight in, all etiquette flying out the window. Merilnis took Ereolas to the healers; he was given a sugar mouse for being brave and when he returned we went back to our rooms.

 

Ereolas went to bed quickly. Mel was fast asleep and according to the babysitter he had awoken once. After a story he went back to bed. I paid her well over the odds because I know how hard it is looking after my elflings. She was very happy and offered to babysit again before leaving.

 

I walked through our bedroom door. Legolas wore little kitty ears and giggled as he undid my robe. He licked tiny kitty licks over my skin as it was uncovered. After stepping out of my robe I picked him up and took him over to the bed. My husband always knows how to lighten my mood and make me laugh. We did not go to sleep straightaway. After an hour or so, when we finally did settle down, I saw the corner of a slip of paper poking out from under my pillow.

 

On the paper was a note from Mel apologising for his poor behaviour, which he realised fell well below that expected of him. He blamed Glorfindel for leaving him broken hearted as the reason for his bad behaviour. I intend having a long talk with him about whether Glorfindel should ever come back if he is going to be so badly behaved, and about taking responsibility for one’s actions. I fear it is the only warning he will entertain or understand. Legolas and I will also have to work out an effective punishment so that there is no repeat of his outrageous behaviour.

 

All was quiet and dark. I looked over at my beautiful husband, his face soft in the candlelight, and smile widely as he asked “Again?”

 

 


	45. A morning with Ereolas and a naughty kitty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas shows Erestor a book on etiquette in the library and suggests he send Mel to military school in Lothlórien.

 

 

 

Erestor’s POV

 

 

I really do not know what to make of Ereolas, my small elfling. He is Oropher reborn. As a tiny baby he became very objectionable when he realised that he would have a hard job getting his kingdom back off Thranduil, who is his son and also his grand ada. At times, it can be quite confusing for us all, but he seems to manage it well.

 

 

Recently he started to be rather well behaved. Neither Legolas nor I dare to hope it will last forever but we are taking advantage of it while we can.  I took him to the library the other day to escape Mel, who was crying loudly because Glorfindel had left a couple of hours before. His loud caterwauling and periodic throwing himself on the floor and beating his little fists on the warg skin rug did nothing to elicit sympathy from any of us. In fact, we were becoming rather irritated.

 

 

Ereolas asked me, without any trace of humour on his little face, if I would consider sending Mel to military school because his brother, ‘was acting like a hysterical elleth’. “They run a really good one in Lothlórien,” he told me. “Haldir would make a decent ellon of him.”

 

 

“He really is a bit young.” I smiled at my helpful son, who then suggested that we gag him.

 

 

“How tempting. Yet where would one find a gag, not in Mirkwood surely?” I said to Ereolas as an aside. He told me that apart from the one in my locked bedroom drawer, of which he and Mel have obviously picked the lock, there was an elfling sized one in the museum. Apparently, Celeborn’s mother used to use it on him, as a small elfling, whenever he went into a furious rage. I did not believe this for a moment and told Ereolas so. I also told him not to pick locks, as it is a very naughty habit.

 

 

Ereolas dismissed my objections and postulated that Celeborn’s tacit demeanour might have something to do with childhood gagging. He added that it was common practice then, as if he would know. He has a point, but I am hardly going to ask the Lord of Lothlórien if he was gagged as an elfling; he would be horribly embarrassed and so would I. I had better not tell Ereolas that we are taking a trip to see Galadriel next month, it will give him time to forget.

 

 

I took Ereolas off to the library at Legolas’ request. My little ion selected just about the funniest book I have ever seen or read. It was all about how King Oropher killed a dragon and is written in the most flowery language I have ever read in my life. He was adamant that it was all true and the librarian confirmed it. Of course, I knew he was merely colluding with my small ion and I told Ereolas that I still did not believe him. I now know why he has such unshakeable confidence and self-belief though, not to mention definite narcissistic tendencies.

 

 

At Ereolas’ bidding, we ended up in the Mirkwood museum and I found my lucky circlet, which I lost on the battlefield during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. As soon as no one notices, I am taking it back and in the safe it will go. It belongs to me. It is mine.

 

 

Over the other side of the room a dragon skin cloak was displayed with a plaque above detailing the ‘King Oropher killing the dragon story,’ but in more formal and less flowery prose. I apologised to Ereolas for not believing him, as I think it is important not to appear hypocritical to one’s elflings. He was very gracious about it, which was rather impressed me.

 

 

Later on, we went to dinner and Mel stabbed Ereolas in the leg with a fork and with no provocation on his younger brother’s part, whatsoever. The rest of the evening was awful and one I will forget in a thousand years or so.

 

 

The next morning, before we went to breakfast, Mel acted as though nothing had happened. He was back to his cheery self and wanted to sit on my knee and sing to me. I told him that I was still considering his punishment and he seemed shocked. “But I wrote a note to apologise. I even wrote one to Ereolas, who has forgiven me.”

 

 

I informed him that if he had been only mildly naughty, a note would have been well received and sufficient, but as he was dreadfully naughty he required further input. “Oh well, it is not like you can kill me is it.” He looked sarcastically at me, not realising that he had added another week of punishment to his already considerably long stretch.

 

 

“You are only making it worse for yourself. I would be quiet if I was you.” I picked Ereolas up and we walked down to breakfast with Mel holding Legolas’ hand because he did not like me anymore. Happily, for all of us, it was quite peaceful.

 

 

I remember at one point that Mel said something and Ereolas told him not to talk with his mouth full. He also told me to take my elbow off the table. I cannot fault Ereolas’ manners at the table, because they are exquisite, but I fear his over-formality may mean that he will not have as much fun as the rest of his family when participating in social occasions. I could see the wheels in Melpomaen’s brain turning. He was wondering what mileage he could get from winding Ereolas up by having bad table manners. I will have to monitor the potential situation very carefully.

 

 

After breakfast, Ereolas requested that I take him to the library because he had a book to show me. I have never laughed so much in my life. It was entitled, ‘Royal Etiquette by Galion, Butler to His Most Gracious and Supreme Majesty, King Oropher the Magnificent. Illustrious and Shining Star of all Arda.’

 

 

“It has a small section on how to eat at the table when royalty are there.” He kept his voice low; no doubt so that I would not be embarrassed, then patted the top of my head with his hand.

 

 

“I will show this book to Ada Legolas,” I said and Ereolas said that I might want to show it to Mel as well. I also selected the book about killing the dragon. Both books were too delicious for the love of my life not to enjoy them. No doubt, we would have much fun reading them to each other.

 

 

I nearly ran back to the apartment, giggling with anticipation at Legolas’ reaction when seeing the books. Putting them on one side in our rooms, I quickly bundled the elflings off for their dance lesson. How I wanted, so much, to see the expression on my only one’s lovely face when he saw what was written about his grand ada.

 

 

When I arrived back in the rooms, Legolas put a blanket down in the garden and placed a big jug of lemonade and a couple of glasses on the grass beside it. I carried the books. We sat down and my dear husband playfully unfastened the belt to my robe while I tried to interest him in the book about the dragon. I felt the warm sunshine touching my shoulders whilst the wayward Legolas, complete with kitty ears and ginger tail, stroked the side of my neck with his finger.

 

 

“Look Legolas, this dragon is about a thousand feet tall. Hahahahah.” I tried to show my love the relevant page, but he ignored me.

 

 

“Mmmmmm.” He kissed my lips and I was lost. I threw the book on the grass and did not realise that Legolas had effectively trapped my arms by pulling my robe down and tying the belt to secure me.

 

 

“Legolas what are you doing?” I knew and hoped, with no small amount of fervour, that we would remain unobserved by the elves in the apartment next door. There is a high garden hedge to both sides, but one stretch of hedge is quite sparse in places. I could feel my face flushing with embarrassment, even though nothing indicated that anyone was watching. “Legolas supposing someone sees us?” I was half hearted and he knew it.

 

 

“Turn over and lay on your front.” My delicious, delightful husband was being characteristically spontaneous and I loved it in spite of my fear of being observed. I was so glad the elflings were in another part of the cave complex.

 

 

When Legolas finished being absolutely wicked with my body, he poured two glasses of lemonade. I needed the drink after all that exercise. We laid in the sun for the next couple of hours until it was time for lunch. It turned out that Legolas had read the books detailing Oropher’s exploits when he was a child; they were required reading for elflings in the schoolroom. He told me that they had critical reading lessons and literary essays and exams based on the books. I was not surprised; it seems the sort of thing that would happen at Mirkwood.

 

 

“You really should read the others, Erestor. They are the funniest books ever written, even though they are meant to be serious.” Legolas, lay on his back, licked his finger and then trailed it down his chest. “Again?”

 

 

How could I resist him?

 

 

 


	46. Letter to Sauron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel is annoyed with Erestor so he writes a letter asking for help.

Melpomaen’s POV

 

I do not really want to write about the other night at dinner, when I was temporarily maddened with grief at the departure of my soul mate Glorfindel causing me to attack Ada Erestor and my little brother Ereolas. I am too young and immature to deal with adult feelings and so it was not my fault at all. If someone says it is my fault they are not telling the truth because it is not and I am always good.

 

Ada Erestor has said that I have to read a book every week from now on and I have to write an essay about it at the end of each week. I have two days to complete the essay. Ada forgets that I have his abilities still, even though hardly any of his memories remain. I can write an essay standing on my head. This punishment for my, ‘deplorable behaviour’ will be a piece of cake. I do not know how long it is to go on for; Ada will not tell me. He is still very angry with me and so is Ada Legolas. They even threatened to tell Glorfindel what happened; apparently he will not visit again if I am naughty. I am a bit worried about this. If I do not see him again until I am fifty he might forget what I look like or that I am his soul mate. When I mentioned this to Ereolas, he said this would not happen and that soul mates never forget. I would like to know how he knows; he is a baby and has hardly any brains at all.

 

Ereolas is making everyone’s life miserable by insisting that we all use perfect table manners. He told Grand Ada Thranduil that he was not using the correct fish knife and he was told that there is only one type in use now. Apparently, when Ereolas was King Oropher, a separate style of knife accompanied each breed of fish. He tells me constantly not to talk with my mouth full. I do it on purpose because it annoys him. Ereolas said that Ada Legolas and Grand Nana Merilnis have perfect table manners but the rest of us need a lot of input from him in that respect. Grand Ada Thranduil nearly hit the roof and called him a cheeky little twat. Ada Erestor laughed and told Grand Ada not to listen to him and Ada Legolas and Grand Nana Merilnis sat looking quite pleased at the compliment. I kept my mouth shut because nobody likes me anymore.

 

The first book I have to read is, “The practicality of miniature goat farming in troll country in fifty easy steps with line drawn illustrations.” I have to write an essay on the writing style in the book. Ada Erestor is evil and I hate him. He would even make the Dark Lord write lots of essays and he would hate Ada too.

 

I am going to write to the Dark Lord and ask him to take Ada Erestor prisoner and keep him in a dark dungeon until I am fifty; that will show him. If I cannot see Glorfindel until I am fifty then Ada will have to do without seeing his soul mate until then.

 

Right I have written the letter and put it in the post box. Now I have to start the essay so that no one suspects anything is up.

 

I am back. I have written the essay and Ada will not suspect a thing. Hehehehe! I am almost happy again. I gave it to Ada and he gave it a cursory glance then tore it up and put it in the waste paper basket. I was able to bear this slight because I know I will not have to tolerate him for much longer. Ada Legolas will be upset but he will soon forget Ada Erestor and will probably meet a nice elf who lets me do as I want.

 

The next book I have to read is titled, “The aerodynamics principles of kite design”. Ada gave me lots of strong paper, some rather blunt scissors, glue, string and strips of wood.

 

“You can make the kites from the book and test them out to see which is the best one. I will help you fly them and we can send the best one to Glorfindel.” Ada Erestor smiled at me. “This will take you about a month to do and so I will give you easier books to read in the meantime and you can write a one page book review when you finish them instead of an essay. If you get stuck, just ask me for help.”

 

Damn. I asked the Dark Lord to take Ada Erestor prisoner and now he has offered to help me fly all the kites in the book. I am going to need him here. I dare not tell Ada that I wrote to the Dark Lord because he is still very angry. I know, I will go and ask if the post has gone yet.

 

The post has already left. I do not know what I am going to do. I know, I will write to the Dark Lord and tell him I was joking and not to take Ada because I need him to help me fly kites. That should work.

 

I have sent another letter with new Erestor kidnapping arrangements in it. Basically, that he should forget the whole idea unless he is horrid again. I think Ada Erestor is thawing out and when he is nice I really like him. It would be sad if I did not see him again until I was fifty.

 

I trotted off to the crafts area in my bedroom and made the first kite. I was so engrossed that I completely forgot the two letters I sent. I walked out of my room a couple of hours later and Ada Legolas and my brother were there. 

 

“Ada Erestor is in an emergency council meeting and we are to meet him for lunch,” Ada told me. Ereolas smiled at me and told me that he liked my kite.

 

We walked along to the Hall and sat down. I had tomato ice cream and so did Ereolas. Ada Legolas ate hardly anything. I have noticed that Ada hardly ever eats anything if Ada Erestor is not there. I think he would starve to death if Ada were to be captured by the Dark Lord. I am so glad I sent the second letter.

 

We had salmon salad and cheesy bread then strawberries in soured cream. It was yummy and I ate it all up except for two strawberries that Ereolas asked me for, as he really likes them. I am sure it is not proper etiquette to pass food from one plate to another, but I do not know enough about it to argue the point. Ada Erestor joined us and sat next to Ada Legolas. He put his arm around him, much to Ereolas’ disapproval. He muttered to me that Ada Erestor had fewer manners than a human child brought up by wolves. In the meantime, Ada Legolas looked very sad and worried, so Ada Erestor held him close and told him everything would be all right. He glared at me and I wondered why.


	47. Ever wished you had not done something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel has to face the consequences of his actions and Thranduil's rage.

 

 

 

Melpomaen’s POV

 

 

I am in so much trouble. The person who sorted all the letters gave my letter addressed to the Dark Lord to Grand Ada Thranduil. When he found the next letter, he gave him that one too. The emergency council meeting was to discuss whether I am a liability to the realm and whether I should be allowed to stay.

 

 

After lunch we all had to go to the council room, where it would be discussed what they should do with me. They threatened to make me go to military school in Lothlórien, which is run by a horrible sounding elf called Haldir. Then they asked if I had ever sent any other letters and Grand Ada suggested that I spend the next fifty years in the dungeons.

 

 

I started to cry. Ada Erestor told me, rather sharply, to shut up and added that if I was prepared to ask for imprisonment for him then I should be prepared to take the consequences of being found out and having to endure exactly the same sentence. I had to explain that I did it because I did not like the punishment that Ada Erestor gave me for attacking him and Ereolas.

 

 

“What sort of nasty, miserable little elf are you?” Grand Ada exploded with fury. He picked me up and, in front of everyone, spanked me lots of times on my bare ass. Ada Erestor and Ada Legolas did not lift a finger to help me either.

 

 

Grand Ada sat me in the chair afterwards and Ada Legolas and Ada Erestor glared at me. Ereolas merely shook his head in disgust.

 

 

“You have my memories and yet you still tried to betray us all to the Dark one? I never thought an ion of mine would ask for my death.” I have never seen Ada Erestor so angry and I thought I should explain my position. He did not shout, but that made him seem scarier.

 

 

“I asked him to keep you in prison for fifty years, not to kill you.” I thought he should get it right. Ereolas looked at me as though I were an insect.

 

 

“Any elf that is taken prisoner by the Dark Lord is tortured horribly and then killed,” Grand Ada said and continued to glare at me. “He is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of elves and men and yet you would seek to contact him?”

 

 

“I did not know.” I was feeling a bit miserable now and it dawned on me that perhaps I had done something potentially very dangerous. “I will not do it again.”

 

 

“My own Ada was killed by the Dark Lord.” Grand Ada pointed at Ereolas. “There is not a single elf here who has not suffered the loss of family at the hands of Sauron and his minions. They took away our home, so we had to live in caves, and we are constantly at risk from the orcs, wild animals and spiders that he sends to attack us. Yet, in spite of all this, you think that it is all right to contact him because you are a little brat who cries when he does not get his own way. You are a very sly and wicked elfling; we are going to keep an especially tight eye on you from now on.”

 

 

“I only did it because Ada Erestor hates me, and as he hates me I think I should hate him.” I yelled in my misery knowing it would cause them to lose their tempers again. I was also somewhat confused. Surely, the Dark Lord had been a guest at Imladris a few years ago. So why did everyone hate him now?

 

 

“Do you know why you are here, Mel?” Ada Erestor stood by me and I had to look up at him. “It is not so much that you asked for my imprisonment but that you tried to make contact with the most feared enemy of every elf and man alive. You asked a favour of Sauron. If he had received it, he would have used your fëa and corrupted it to cause the downfall of the realm. Even attempting contact is a dangerous and traitorous act; make no mistake about that, Mel. If you were not a royal prince you would be in a dungeon now and awaiting trial. You would certainly be found guilty and, elfling or not, you would be executed.”

 

 

“Had the messenger not intercepted your letter you would have condemned us all to death, just because you are a selfish little brat who cannot take his punishment.” Ada Legolas looked as though he wanted to kill me so I looked away quickly. “Look at me.” I turned back. “I have spent most of my life, as has every other elf here, training to be a warrior to defend this place and all who live here. I will not let you destroy that.”

 

 

Ada Erestor looked at me with a strange expression on his face. “Glorfindel was killed and the whole of Gondolin lost because of the same dark forces that would try to overcome us now. He has fought the Dark Lord himself in battle. I wonder if he will still love you when he finds out what you have done.”

 

 

I started to cry again. “I don’t want him to know. Please do not tell him.” Tears ran down my face. “I do not want him to hate me.”

 

 

“It is according to how well you behave whether he finds out or not.” Ada Erestor wiped my face with a hanky, which looked as though it had been used already.

 

 

“One step wrong and I will personally put you in the dungeons and there you will stay until you are fifty, whereupon you will be sent to sail west. I know you are family, but the considerations of one have to be outweighed by the needs of many. It is not about whether we love or hate you; it is about keeping all who live here safe. I cannot emphasise that enough.” Grand Ada had stopped shouting now and I looked at Ereolas again who merely shook his head and looked away.

 

 

“Am I right that my letter would never have reached the Dark Lord anyway, because no one will go round his house to deliver anything?” I thought that this point would shoot a big hole in their reasoning of the justness of their treatment of me.

 

 

“No you are not right, Mel. Sauron has spies everywhere. Supposing the elf who sorted the letters had been secretly corrupted in the past and did not report your letters but took them straight to him. We would not have known until it was too late.” I looked down as it occurred to me that everyone had acted in the way they did because they were scared and not because they hated me at all.

 

 

“It the letter sorting elf had been corrupted in the past couldn’t he be as much of a risk? Why would a letter addressed to the Dark Lord go to Sauron?”

 

 

“The Dark Lord is Sauron, Mel. Theoretically anyone corrupted is a risk but in reality you move in higher circles and have much more influence.” Grand Ada took a drink of his lemonade. “As an adult elfling you will have a lot of influence, wherever you are, because you a prince of the House of Thranduil.”

 

 

“Oropher.” Ereolas called out to Grand Ada. “It is still formally known as the House of Oropher, it was never changed to Thranduil.”

 

 

Grand Ada looked at my brother. “Are you sure?” Ereolas nodded. “I will have to see about getting that sorted.” He laughed then winked at Ereolas who no doubt wished had not opened his mouth.

 

 

“Can I say that I am really sorry and that I did not know the consequences of my actions?” I looked around at everyone. “I do not want everyone here to die. All I wanted was for Ada Erestor to love me again but instead he gave me lots of work to do. I did not realise that Sauron killed elves. I did not even know who he was. I did not know that Sauron was the Dark Lord. I thought the Dark Lord was Gandalf.” Ada Legolas nodded in disbelief and Ereolas held his head in his hands.

 

 

“What?”Ada Erestor could not believe his ears by the look of it. “How can Gandalf be the Dark Lord?”

 

 

“Because he made me come and live here, and he smells nasty, and he can do magic and can change elves into frogs. He hates me too, and he made out he liked me when he really wanted to send me away and make me miserable. We had to leave Imladris because he said we had to, and I think Glorfindel is really sad because I do not live there anymore. I hate living here. No one likes me and no one cuddles me and all the time I have to read books and do lots of writing and I am always being told off and a lot of the time I haven’t even been naughty. Everybody hates me and Ada Legolas and you hate me most of all.” I felt so miserable that I started to cry. Ada Erestor picked me up and gave me a really big cuddle.

 

 

“Mel, there are always cuddles for good elflings, but you have been very badly behaved, haven’t you?” He wiped my eyes with the nasty used hanky. “You physically attacked me and Ereolas the other night and you expect not to be punished?”

 

 

“It was Glorfindel’s fault for leaving.” Why couldn’t he see that?

 

 

“It was not Glorfindel’s fault. Everyone has the choice of what to do and what not to do. It is called personal responsibility. Things happen and you can decide how you react, but each reaction from you is decided by you and no one else.” Ada stroked my head. “Do you want to know what really upset me?”

 

 

I looked at Ada. “What?”

 

 

“You wrote a letter asking Sauron to call the whole kidnapping off because you needed me to fly some kites with you. I would have thought you would have written that you needed me to stay because you love me and I love you.” I started to cry again.

 

 

“I wish I had never done any of it.” I said in Ada’s ear.”Moreover, I do love you. You just don’t love me.”

 

 

“Never confuse being made to face the consequences of your actions with being loved. I love you very much and so do Ada Legolas and Ereolas. Even Grand Ada Thranduil loves you.”

 

 

“Ada Legolas doesn’t love me at all. He keeps glaring at me.” I looked at Ada Erestor then laid my head on his shoulder again.

 

 

“Ada Legolas is not very happy with you but he still loves you. No one in the room is very happy with you at this moment; however, it does not stop us from loving you. Loving is not the same as liking and you will find that out as you get older.”

 

 

Ada Legolas came up to Ada Erestor and me, took me into his arms and stroked my head. “Of course I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you but I am not very happy with your behaviour at this moment and I want you to think about your actions and make an effort to improve.” He gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled. “How could I not love my little Melpywelpy?”

 

 

Grand Ada Thranduil walked over to Ereolas and picked him up. “When they have stopped being all lovey-dovey, why don’t we go to the library and read that book about Oropher killing the dragon? I remember watching Ada kill it, even though I was only small.”

 

 

“Yes, you were very proud of me. You kept pointing at me and telling courtiers that I was your Ada and I had killed a dragon.” Ereolas grinned as Thranduil sat down with him on his lap.

 

 

“I still have the wooden sword you made for me with the carving of the dragon on the hilt.” The king whispered in Ereolas’ ear causing him to giggle.

 

 

Grand Ada Thranduil said that he had decided a suitable punishment for me. I was to have lessons in history, art and other things every morning from now on and was to begin warrior training in the afternoons. I will also have a mentor, someone who accompanies me everywhere so that I do not get into trouble. It could have been worse. Ereolas says that I am lucky. He cannot wait to be a warrior again. I will be like Glorfindel when I am a warrior and Ada Erestor says I will be just as big if I work hard.

 

 

It is looking really good isn’t it?

 

 

 


	48. Orc attack!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and his extended family travel to Lothlórien for a state visit. On the way they are attacked by orcs.

 

 

 

One month after Melpomaen sent the letters to the Dark Lord, Thranduil decided that Erestor, Legolas and their elflings should accompany himself, Queen Merilnis and a large party of warriors on an official visit to Lothlórien.  
  
  
  
“You will have to behave, Mel. Haldir’s school for recalcitrant elflings is there and you have been really naughty lately. I would not be surprised if the reason we are going there is so Ada Erestor can get him to straighten you out a little bit and make more of an ellon of you.” Ereolas held Melpomaen’s hand as they walked in front of their adas, out into the courtyard to commence their journey.  
  
  
  
“I have been really good for a month now. Therefore, I think you are wrong. I think you are teasing me and it is not going to work.” Melpomaen grinned at his little brother.  
  
  
  
“Well it is up to you whether you believe me or not.” Ereolas smiled at his older brother who chose to ignore him.  
  
  
  
Erestor grinned when he heard what Ereolas said to Melpomaen, although he thought he was rather naughty teasing like that. He looked at his beautiful husband and his memory was jogged. “You did pack the kitty ears?” he whispered.  
  
  
  
Legolas nodded happily and held Erestor’s hand. “I am so looking forward to seeing what goodies Lothlórien has to offer us.” He gave a mischievous smile and Erestor growled, making him laugh.  
  
  
  
“They are talking about sex again aren’t they?” Melpomaen asked Ereolas. His brother nodded and yawned as if he were bored. Their adas never noticed a thing.  
  
  
  
Entering the courtyard, the horses stood ready. Ereolas requested to ride with Thranduil and Melpomaen sat in front of Erestor.  
  
  
  
“Are you comfortable?” Erestor held his ion close to him, knowing what his answer would be.  
  
  
  
“I would have preferred to wear my black robes, so I am not that comfy but I suppose it will have to do. My ass is itching in these leather leggings.” Melpomaen pouted and folded his arms.  
  
  
  
“Well they shouldn’t be itching they are the softest leather. Do you think that you would use any excuse so you did not have to wear them?” Erestor smiled, Mel’s complaint was no surprise to him.  
  
  
  
“Ada.” Ereolas called out from Thranduil’s lap. “I think he might have worms because they make dogs arses itch, don’t they?”  
  
  
  
Erestor laughed and Thranduil told Ereolas that arse was a rude word and not a kingly term to use; he should say bottom next time. The small elfling was stunned, but recovered quickly. “I see that you have taken in some of what I have attempted to teach you, Grand Ada.” He beamed happily and Thranduil shook his head, the small elfling had trumped him again.   
  
  
  
The chatter continued as Queen Merilnis and a few of her ladies in waiting joined the party. They wore leather armour adorned with various weapons. Merilnis wore a set of knives and a bow and quiver full of arrows slung on her back.   
  
  
  
Melpomaen could not believe his eyes. “Ada, why are all the ladies wearing armour and carrying weapons?”  
  
  
  
“Well there is a small chance that we could be attacked by orcs or wild animals.” Erestor held the hilt of his sword reassuringly. “If we are attacked we will fight them and win. Sauron has his spies everywhere. Travellers are wise to arm themselves.”  
  
  
  
“So will Grand Nana have to fight?” Melpomaen hoped not, he thought of her as very gentle and could not visualise her hurting anything at all.  
  
  
  
Erestor laughed. “Everyone in Mirkwood is trained to fight. Your Ada Legolas was a fearsome warrior, even though he was very young and well before he had you and Ereolas. He is very nearly back to form now and absolutely wizard with a bow and arrow. There is no finer archer in Middle-earth.”  
  
  
  
“Will Ereolas and I have to fight?” Melpomaen hoped not, he found the thought quite scary.  
  
  
  
“No, you are too young. You will be kept well away from the fighting.”  
  
  
  
“But you could get killed or hurt.” Melpomaen started to bite his lip. He was very worried now.  
  
  
  
“I do not intend getting killed. I have never been killed before Melpywelpy and I have been in many skirmishes with orcs.” He stroked his ion’s head. “We will be all right and will arrive in Lothlórien in a few days.”  
  
  
  
The whole party assembled. The luggage was stowed safely onto the carts and everyone was ready to go. Erestor looked admiringly at his husband with his tight warrior braids in place and noble profile staring straight ahead before turning his attention to the front and calling for silence. At his word, the party moved off in procession with warriors at the side, front and back of the royal party. Whenever there was a need to say anything low voices were used. It occurred to Melpomaen that everyone was on guard and listening. He looked at Ereolas and saw that his attention was focused on looking around and listening. Sitting bolt upright in front of Thranduil, he said not a word.  
  
  
  
They travelled with short stops for most of the day without incident. At night they all slept on the ground in their bedrolls. Erestor and Legolas let their elflings sleep with them and put their opened out bedrolls over them to keep them warmer. Legolas assured Melpomaen that warriors were taking turns at night to watch over the sleepers and keep everyone safe, so he could go to sleep. Mel asked why he was to sleep in his clothing and not his pyjamas. He seemed happy with the explanation that they would be able to get ready faster in the morning; Ereolas smiled because he knew that was not the reason at all but his brother could only take so much worry and needed reassurance to relax.  
  
  
  
The next morning they breakfasted and gathered all their belongings together, quickly packing them away. The procession started again and was a repeat of the silent ride the day before until the late afternoon.  
  
  
  
A large party of orcs walked down the road. If they carried on walking they would eventually meet the party from Mirkwood. The elven scouts arrived back and reported the formation of orcs to their captain, who reported their findings to Erestor and Thranduil. Erestor passed Melpomaen to Merilnis and Ereolas sat with a lady in waiting.  
  
  
  
“We will have to fight them.” Erestor drew his sword. “We have no choice.”   
  
  
  
Thranduil agreed but proposed that they would be safer ambushing the party. The elves dismounted and guided the horses silently through the trees to hide them. One of the warriors climbed a tree and Melpomaen and Ereolas were passed up to him. He would see to their safety during the battle and if necessary die defending them.  
  
  
  
“Do not scream or make a sound, Mel. Be quieter than a mouse. If you make a noise we will be in danger.” Ereolas warned his brother and the warrior nodded in agreement. The young elfling held his hand over his mouth because he did not trust himself to stay quiet. Hiding in the canopy, they could see the events below but it was not easy for anyone to see them through the branches and leaves; they were well hidden.  
  
  
  
After leaving the horses, the warriors climbed the trees and waited. Melpomaen could see Legolas with nocked bow, lying on a branch, still and ready. He could see Erestor in the same tree; a large knife in one hand and a sword in the other. All was silent, as if the trees themselves dared not to breathe.  
  
  
  
The orcs passed under the trees and stopped to smell the air. In their foul speech they announced the elves were near, so they would hide in the trees and surprise them. The Captain gave the call and the elves dropped down on top of them. The fighting was fierce and vicious. Mel could not believe his eyes when he saw his adas in action; here was a side to them that he never knew existed. Legolas fired arrows faster than the eye could see and Erestor’s flashing knife and glinting sword dispatched several orcs. Thranduil fought against one particularly big orc and eventually killed him; he had a bloody slash down one arm. Melpomaen looked at the base of the tree and saw Merilnis fighting with an orc; one of her ladies in waiting joined her and between them they hacked it to pieces. It bothered the elfling that they both laughed as they killed it. He thought he would not want ever to get on the wrong side of his Grand Nana.   
  
  
  
The warriors fought swift and hard. The party was outnumbered three to one and yet it seemed to make no difference at all. Blades flashed as Anor’s light glinted off the bloodstained swords and the arrows hit their targets with deadly accuracy. Throughout the battle the loud whoops of joy from the elves as they made their kills competed with the whooshing sound of the arrows and the clang of blades. The Captain of the Guard and Thranduil fought a group of three orcs and lost no time in dispatching them. Legolas shot many; he was especially useful in killing the ones that were about to deliver a killing blow. When the arrows ran out, he jumped from the tree and joined in the battle, sword deadly and knife ready, a dangerous grin on his face. It bothered Melpomaen that both his adas seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. He held his hands in front of his eyes, as he could not bear to look.   
  
  
  
The battle ended with the death of the last orc. The bodies were gathered up into a pile and burned. Ereolas told Melpomaen that it was all right to uncover his eyes. The warrior holding them said that he saw his first battle, was when he was an elfling, he found it scary too. “Don’t encourage him.” Ereolas retorted. “He will see far worse than this when he marries Glorfindel and goes out on patrol with him.”  
  
  
  
“What?” Melpomaen was shocked.  
  
  
  
“Of course you will be given full training and you will probably enjoy killing in the end, just like our adas.” Ereolas looked happy. He found the fighting very exciting and was full of admiration for his Grand Nana and her display of enjoyment when hacking the orc to death. In his opinion, she had been somewhat over violent, thus filling him with awe. He also had to reconsider his opinion of Legolas, whom he previously thought would not be able to defend himself.   
  
  
  
There were no serious injuries and so Thranduil decided the party would carry on riding until clear of the stench of the burning orcs. Mel, Ereolas and the warrior descended from the tree and were led through the forest to where the horses were standing. Not a word was said because the elves still felt the need for silence.  
  
  
  
After riding for an hour they made camp. Thranduil had put a strip of cloth over the wound on his but now the healer could take a look and decided to stitch it. Quite a few elves had minor injuries and the next few hours were spent stitching and applying bandages. Mel sat with Erestor, who was unhurt; he could see Ereolas talking to the warrior who kept them safe in the tree. He was peeling potatoes and giving them to Ereolas who tossed them into a large pot. Legolas sat the other side of a tree so his elflings could not see the wound on his forearm being cleaned and stitched. He knew that Melpomaen had found the whole battle extremely scary, whereas Ereolas seemed to enjoy every bit of it.  
  
  
  
Melpomaen sat with his thumb in his mouth, holding his own ear. Erestor kissed the top of his head. “Do you want to talk about what you saw?”  
  
  
  
Melpomaen looked up and Erestor saw that he was nearly in tears. He hugged his ion to him and told him that everything was all right. “I was really frightened.” The small elfling felt a tear run down his cheek and buried his face in his ada’s chest.  
  
  
  
“It is all right Mel, you are safe now.” Erestor stroked his elfling’s head. “I was small when I saw my first battle and I had to sit up a tree as well. I was very scared.”  
  
  
  
“I was scared because I thought you and Ada would die and Ereolas and I would be left alone.” Melpomaen tried hard to stop crying but the tears dripped down his cheek anyway.  
  
  
  
Erestor was temporarily lost in his memories as he hugged his young ion. He remembered how his ada had fought with the other warriors against a large contingent of orcs that attacked their party. They were hopelessly outnumbered. The tree canopy had hidden the toddler elfling and his pregnant nana and they watched as every last warrior was killed in the fighting. When they were sure the orcs were gone, Erestor’s nana took one of the horses the orcs had not killed and they rode like the wind back to Lindon to tell them of the tragedy. He recalled how he watched her fading. It was decided that she should sail to save her life and that of the unborn baby. At the dock he kissed her lips and hugged his tiny arms around her neck. She was barely conscious and unaware that her ion was saying goodbye to her for the last time. Erestor watched the ship sail into the distance and even after it disappeared over the horizon he continued to look out to sea. He hoped that one day he would see her again and maybe his brother or sister. He hoped his ada would be reborn and that they would all be together one day. Ereinion Gil-Galad, his cousin, passed Erestor to Círdan, who was also related to him and became his legal guardian. In time, Erestor accepted his new life, but in his heart he continued to carry the secret grief of longing. The only shred of hope that Erestor had was that his ada’s body was never found when the other warriors’ bodies were retrieved.  
  
  
  
“Mel, only a very silly elf or elfling would not be scared. It is all right to be frightened of what could happen.” Erestor took a small handkerchief and wiped his ion’s face.  
  
  
  
“But I saw you all laughing as you were fighting the orcs.”  
  
  
  
“Ah, I see. We laugh when we go into battle to give the enemy the impression that we are not scared of them. If we looked frightened, they would think they had the advantage and it would be harder to beat them because they would feel braver. Even though we were making out that we were having fun, all of us were scared.” He tilted Melpomaen’s face up to his. “Do you understand now?”  
  
  
  
Melpomaen nodded. “Ereolas said that when I am older Glorfindel will take me on patrol and I will have to fight orcs. Is that true?”  
  
  
  
“What Ereolas did not tell you is that Glorfindel rarely has to fight orcs because they know they will be beaten. They know that going anywhere near Imladris will result in certain death for them.” Erestor decided he would talk to Ereolas later. “Glorfindel goes out on patrol just in case orcs stray near to the realm. Most of the time it is like a camping holiday where they sit around a fire with meat roasting above it and telling each other stories and singing songs.”  
  
  
  
“Why did we get attacked? Did they know we were coming?” The elfling was calming down. Everything seemed so reasonable when explained by his ada.  
  
  
  
“I suspect they did not know that we would be on the road or travelling. It was probably chance that we met at all. That is why we ride in silence, so we can listen for danger just in case it is there. I am surprised that we were attacked, the risk is always there but I did not expect it to happen.” Erestor knew the fear that Mel felt; he had felt it all those years before. He was glad that his ion did not know the feeling of loss that he had felt then, and still felt in his quieter and deeper moments.  
  
  
  
Legolas sat down beside Erestor and took hold of Mel. “You were very brave Melpywelpy; I am so proud of you.” He kissed him and held him tight, not letting him see the bandage on his arm. “I think we can sleep safely tonight.”  
  
  
  
“I am still sleeping with you.” Melpomaen blurted out.  
  
  
  
“Of course you are. Sleeping with your adas is the safest and warmest place to be.” Legolas snuggled his nose into Melpomaen’s ear, making him giggle. “Don’t tell my Ada and Nana or else they might want to get in too.”  
  
  
  
Ereolas walked over to them. “Look I got a new pet. It’s a grass snake.” He held out his hand and on his palm curled a tiny snake. “I am going to call it Glorfindel, because it has greeny gold skin.”  
  
  
  
“No you are not.” Melpomaen jumped up and chased his brother round the clearing whilst Erestor and Legolas sat together laughing.  
  
  
  
“I cannot wait to sleep in a proper bed again.” Erestor said while watching his two ionen chase one another. Both were laughing and Melpomaen seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
  
  
“Meow,” Legolas replied and howled with laughter as Erestor tickled him.

 

 

  



	49. Haldir One-Inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn is acting strange and Mel has a new nickname for Haldir.

 

 

 

It was not Galadriel’s day. Earlier that morning, when rousing from sleep, she reached over and found Celeborn’s side of the bed empty. Wearily, she arose from the bed, dressed and walked the short distance to her mirror.   
  
  
  
“What the…” The mirror was filled to the brim with bath oils, mud, twigs and water. “Celeborn…” she yelled at the top of her voice. “Celeborn…you are really for it this time.”  
  
  
  
Celeborn stood behind a large mellyrn tree and giggled with his hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide with mirth. His wife walked over to him, took him by the scruff and twisted his ear until he called cried out in pain. “Bad doggy,” she said, then clipped a leash to the collar around his neck and pulled him in the direction of the royal talan.  
  
  
  
“Why did you ruin my mirror?” Galadriel was beside herself with anger. She wondered just how much more she could take of her husband’s behaviour. “It needs cleaning now. You know Thranduil and his grandchildren are coming to visit. What were you thinking of?”  
  
  
  
It was barely a month before that Celeborn had fallen out down a small ravine and landed on his head. At first, the accident was thought not to be serious; however, when he announced that he was a puppy, and that Orophin was his master, it became apparent there might be something wrong. Orophin was horribly embarrassed that the Lord of Lothlórien wanted to spend all his time with him, mainly because was in awe of Galadriel who was bigger and more muscle-bound than all the warriors in her realm put together. He did not want the Lady to think anything was untoward and did his best to avoid his new pet.  
  
  
  
Celeborn did not answer his wife, instead he lay on his back and wriggled as if he needed a scratch. Galadriel called for the servants to clean the mirror bowl and then she went back to sleep.   
  
  
  
As soon as his wife was softly snoring, Celeborn left and bounded over to the talan occupied by his supposed master. He scratched at the door and Haldir answered.  
  
  
  
“Come in, meleth,” Haldir whispered and took the lead in his hand.  
  
  
  
Once inside, Celeborn straightened up, took the collar off and followed Haldir into the bedroom. “Meleth, I feel slightly guilty involving your brother in all of this. I wish there were another way to see you other than making out I am a puppy.”  
  
  
  
Haldir took Celeborn over his knee and pulled his leggings down. “You do it so well. Who cares if he minds or not?” A rough, calloused hand smoothed over the creamy skin of Celeborn’s buttocks. “What bad things have you done today, my naughty little puppy?”  
  
  
  
“I filled Galadriel’s mirror with her favourite foaming bath oil. You know, the special one that isn’t made any more; then I put some mud and twigs in the bowl and stirred it around with lots of water from her special jug, which now has a crack in the base because I dropped it.” Celeborn lay grinning across his lover’s lap, smiling in anticipation.  
  
  
  
Smack!  
  
  
  
“That was very naughty of you, was it not?” Haldir let his fingertips trail across the red handprint.  
  
  
  
“Am I only going to have one smack?” Celeborn sounded most disappointed.  
  
  
  
“You will have to earn more smacks by being an exceptionally naughty doggy. Until then you get no more.” Haldir lay down on the bed, pulled his lover up to him and placed his head between his legs. “Now be bad. Be really bad.”  
  
  
  
Celeborn did not need telling twice.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The progress of the party from Mirkwood proceeded smoothly after the orc attack, with no further interruptions of an adverse nature. They were met by Celeborn and Galadriel’s Galadhrim, who gave the customary greeting of pointing their bows at them and demanding to know who they were.  
  
  
  
Melpomaen screamed in fright.   
  
  
  
“Oy! You!” Ereolas pointed at Haldir, who seemed to be the leader. “Put that bloody bow down. There is an elfling here.” He gestured to his older brother.  
  
  
  
Haldir merely smirked and replied that until they identified themselves protocol would be maintained. The bows remained in position. “After all, you could be orcs.”  
  
  
  
“Put the bow down, Haldir. Unless you want me to whip your arse.” Erestor jumped off his horse to face the Galadhel, who suddenly fell backwards as an arrow sheared his bowstring in half. The split ends slashed across his face.  
  
  
  
Legolas shifted his bow to one of the other Galadhrim aiming at them. “Do you want the same?” he asked. All bows were lowered.  
  
  
  
Haldir wiped his face. “That really stung. What did you do that for?”  
  
  
  
“The traditional greeting is not appropriate in front of elflings, Haldir. You scared my grandson and that is not on.” Thranduil seemed to grow in stature and magnificence. Long golden blonde hair rippled and waved, curling tendrils around his neck and shoulders. His face filled with an intense light.  
  
  
  
Haldir shielded his eyes. “How is he not frightened then?” He pointed to Ereolas, who sat directly in front of Thranduil.  
  
  
  
“Because I am Oropher; that is why.” Ereolas’ face also shone with the bright light and his hair moved in the same manner that Thranduil’s did. Haldir was vaguely aware during the display that the elfling was also giving him the finger.   
  
  
  
“He is not King Oropher. He is an elfling.” Haldir was puzzled and losing control of the reserve for which he was so famous.  
  
  
  
“You really are a halfwit, aren’t you?” Erestor dismounted and angrily pushed past Haldir to lead his horse deeper into the forest.  
  
  
  
“But he is an elfling. And he put his finger up to me.” Haldir whined, feeling miserable because no one would take him seriously. He looked at Legolas, who merely shook his head as his horse walked past.  
  
  
  
Melpomaen stayed seated on the horse as his Ada led them into the forest. He looked around at Haldir, who still seemed at a loss, and held his thumb and index finger one inch apart. “That’s you,” he mouthed, then smirked before turning around again.  
  
  
  
“What are you doing?” Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
“Nothing Ada. I am being good.” Melpomaen looked around again and gave a little grin to the outraged warrior who followed behind, unable to do anything.

 

 

  



	50. Lothlórien Reception.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elflings continue to taunt Haldir.

Thranduil’s party stood in the Glade of Circlets, where all official visitors were welcomed, and waited for the appearance of the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. Even though it was daylight, the glade saw no sun because of the close tree canopy overhead. Thousands of twinkling lights in the branches of the mellyrn illuminated the area and Melpomaen thought it a wonderful and magical sight.

 

Galadriel and Celeborn walked into the glade and all eyes turned to them. “How does Galadriel’s skin sparkle like that?” Legolas asked Thranduil.

 

“She gets it out of a bottle. It is totally false.” Thranduil grinned. “It is much favoured by the body building elves of Lórien.”

 

“Well, she is rather big, isn’t she?” Legolas wondered what it must be like for Celeborn to be married to someone who had more muscle than most of the warriors he had ever seen.

 

“Shut up.” Merilnis hissed. She reached behind Thranduil and poked her son in the back. “Do not embarrass us.”

 

“I was not.” Legolas looked around his ada and glared angrily at his nana.

 

“Quiet both of you. I have spoken and I am King. You will obey.” Thranduil stood looking stern. Legolas and Merilnis laughed and whispered sarcastic comments about him ever expecting them to obey anything he told them.

 

Galadriel walked over with Celeborn who wore a leather collar studded with brass ornaments. A lead attached to the collar allowed Galadriel to lead her husband wherever she wanted. The visiting party looked open eyed with astonishment.

 

Everything was very formal and when Celeborn bent down to shake hands with Ereolas, the elfling grinned and whispered that he knew he was up to. Celeborn winked, “I have been reading my history books, little one.” Both shared a conspiratorial smile before the lord rose up to greet Legolas.

 

Galadriel was especially pleased to meet Melpomaen. “How you have grown since I first met you, little Prince Melpomaen.” She was delighted and especially so when he replied perfectly to her greeting; making his parents and Ereolas very proud.

 

The Lady had never seen Melpomaen before except in her mind. They shared a connection, requested by Glorfindel, when the elfling’s sleep was continuously invaded by terrifying nightmares sent by Saruman. Many times Galadriel had visited Melpomaen to comfort him in his dreams, taking up the space that the nightmares would normally have occupied; she felt that she knew him quite well now. Lately the elfling’s dreams consisted of a certain golden warrior and she had respectfully declined to announce her appearance, lest she should embarrass either of them; she was not fond of kite flying anyway.

 

Legolas picked Ereolas up and asked him what Celeborn had said. Galadriel, who exclaimed how delighted she was to meet him, interrupted his reply. “It has been many years. We have all missed you, and now you are reborn. What a happy circumstance for us all.” She kissed his cheek and whispered. “You smell exactly the same, how odd. You should smell like an elfling.”

 

Ereolas gave a wink and licked his lips, causing Galadriel to laugh. “I expect he is a handful,” she said to Legolas, who replied that she had no idea how true her words were.

 

“My Lady, it is a delight to meet you again. May the blessed light of the stars shine down with radiance upon you.” Ereolas kissed Galadriel’s hand and then inclined his head.

 

“Such a well mannered elfling. He does you much credit. So well brought up.” Galadriel complimented his parents, who beamed with happiness because Ereolas was being so polite.

 

“Thank you, my Lady.” Erestor smiled. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had the feeling that it would not last long.

 

A light buffet followed the reception. Galadriel explained why Celeborn was on a lead and while most believed that the Lord was convinced he was a canine, Ereolas did not for one moment. Had he not pulled the same trick on his own wife, several times, when wanting to bed Círdan? Like Galadriel, she had been forced to accommodate him.

 

They retired to a large guest talan, while the warrior accompaniment was housed in the barracks. The beds were soft and bouncy. Ereolas and Melpomaen fell asleep quickly and Erestor and Legolas lay down in the next bedroom. No words were said. Erestor stroked his husband’s face, shutting his eyes with his fingertips, and kissed his lips softly. They fell asleep in each others' arms and awoke several hours later in time for dinner.

 

Dinner was formal and a particular delight to Ereolas who watched eagle-eyed for any breach of etiquette. Afterwards there was music and dancing. The elflings were allowed to stay up and they sat together, staring at Haldir for fun because they knew it made him uncomfortable. Every time he glanced over at the little princes, he was met by the sight of both of them holding their thumbs and forefinger an inch. How he hated them. It would serve them right if they were made to spend a year at his Military Academy for Recalcitrant Elflings. At the moment, they were too small, but they would not always be. He grinned at the elflings and made his mind up to suggest to their parents that he would be happy to teach them the ways of the warrior.

 

“We need to make sure that Haldir does not offer to babysit either of us, Mel.” Ereolas was one step ahead; he saw the looks exchanged between the warrior and Celeborn and knew they were lovers. It was a piece of information that could be used and, as his Ada Erestor would have done, he tucked it away in his memory for when it might be needed.

 

Melpomaen put his arm around Ereolas and put a strawberry in his mouth. “I am sleepy. I hope we can go soon.” His eyes felt heavy and all he could think about was the soft downy bed in his new bedroom.

 

The evening drew to a close and the small family made their way back to their talan. The sleepy elflings were undressed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. After a quick bath, Erestor and Legolas climbed wearily into bed.

 

“It went well. Didn’t it?” Legolas smiled sleepily at his husband. “Our elflings were very well behaved.”

 

“I saw them both making gestures at Haldir. You know the one.” Erestor held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. “The one that Mel used to use on Bainon.”

 

“I wonder how Bainon is,” Legolas mused.

 

“No idea. Probably thinks that Mel is gone for good.” Erestor held Legolas in his arms and snuggled against him. “We must make sure that Haldir is not left alone with our elflings; not after them taunting him.”

 

“Why? Surely he would not dare do anything to them?” Legolas opened his sleepy blue eyes and kissed Erestor on the lips.

 

“He runs a school for recalcitrant elflings, which would give him virtually free reign to do as he liked. Not that it would be a bad thing for our elflings to be whipped into line.” Erestor kissed Legolas and his hand stroked his nipple. Legolas stroked the pit of Erestor’s belly and he was lost. “Mmmmm…I love you so much.”

 

Legolas smiled sleepily. “I love you too my ravenous wolf. Feast on me.”

 

So that is what he did.


	51. Trapped in a Tiny Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas writes about recent events in Lothlórien.

Ereolas’s POV

 

 

I am now in Lothlórien. Celeborn is pretending to be a dog and Galadriel is so large that she looks like a human male body builder. Haldir is planning revenge on Mel and me; he will fail, of course. My ada’s have bought a trunk with a large padlock and filled it with new sex toys. I know this because I picked the lock.

 

 

On the way to Lothlórien, we encountered an orc party. It was terribly exciting but Mel nearly wet his pants with fear. I expect that he will not be much of a warrior when he is older, unless he stops being such a little girl. I had to tell him not to make a noise. He is so good at screaming that he really should consider becoming an actor instead of a warrior. I can just see him as the hysterical heroine of a melodrama. You know the type: wicked landlord wants his evil way with a poor, defenceless, widowed village girl, she resists so throws her and her elflings out into the snow to die.

 

 

I watched fascinated as Legolas shot orc after orc with his arrows. He moved as fast as a bolt of lightning. When he ran out of arrows, he jumped into the fray and madly hacked and slashed at the orcs. I used to hold the view that he was quite feminine and prone to hysteria, but I am ellon enough to revise my erroneous opinion of him. Erestor fought brilliantly. I remember him fighting during my Oropher lifetime. He was savage and instinctive, fluid and graceful, quick and deadly, a joy to watch. I am so glad that he kept up his warrior training. I was so proud of him, even though I have never been in doubt of his abilities.

 

 

It bothered little girl Mel, that all the elves laughed when fighting. I really do despair of him. What better way to dishearten the enemy, is there, than to laugh in the face of possible death? We sat up a tree, hidden in the branches, with a warrior who was very good at reassuring my brother. Mel was extremely worried throughout the whole battle and determined not to enjoy himself. I thought the whole battle was marvellous. When I was Oropher I used to get a stiffy when fighting in battle; that’s how much I loved fighting.

 

 

I remember with pure joy when Merilnis and one of her ladies in waiting savagely hacked an orc to bits at the base of the tree we were hiding in. Blood spurted everywhere and I thought Mel was going to be sick. He had a look of horrified fascination on his face. I will never forget it and it seems that I will have to make it my mission to toughen him up a bit and turn him into a decent warrior. I still feel responsible for him, because of being his mentor in the Halls when I was Oropher. I cannot let him get married to Glorfindel, who is one of the most powerful and virile elves in Arda, without giving him some help in that department, otherwise I can see him being eaten alive. However, he might like that. I know he is an elfling and I am being unkind but sometimes he is so funny; I am only an elfling after all. A little one at that, so my hilarity is to be excused on account of my age. I get away with a lot and quite right too.

 

 

After the battle, Thranduil needed his arm stitched. He had a long slash across his upper arm. He made sure Mel could not see it being stitched, no doubt so my brother would not be scared or horrified even further. This is all wrong in my opinion. Mel should have watched and it would have toughened him up a little. But who listens to a former great king when he is reborn as an elfling? Absolutely no one, that’s who.

 

 

I wanted to watch Thranduil’s arm being stitched, even though he did not want me to. I held his hand and whispered in his ear, “Ada will hold your hand and talk to you so that you do not notice the pain.” The ungrateful fruit of my former loins laughed himself silly and told me that I was the funniest elfling in Middle-earth, then he asked me to say something else and make him laugh again. Obviously, he did not need me, so I walked away. I heard a sharp intake of breath as the needle and thread pierced Thranduil’s skin. When I looked back he waved me away. I was slightly hurt by this. I still consider Thranduil my ion, even though I am reborn as his grand elfling. I remember him as a tiny elfling, and when he was waiting for his arm to be treated that is how I saw him again.

 

 

It does not really matter what I think or how I perceive things anymore. I am an elfling and I have to live with it. It feels unfair, especially when I have memories and feelings that an elfling should not; for example, Galadriel and I have shared a bed and I have full memories of that. How does one deal with being an adult elf trapped in a tiny elfling body? I really do not know. I have no one to use as reference and sometimes I feel as though I will burst or go mad. My training as king prevents me from showing any of this and I never will. It is expected of me that I do not and I expect that of myself as well.

 

 

We arrived in Lothlórien. Haldir and his brain dead warriors aimed their bows and arrows at us, just in case we were orcs. I had to shout that there was an elfling in the party and pointed at Mel. Thranduil, who was behind me on our horse, did the king trick of glowing brightly and letting his hair curl around him. Not to be outdone, I did it too and gave Haldir the finger. Erestor called him a halfwit when he complained about me and Legolas fired an arrow and split Haldir’s bowstring in half. How I smirked when the ends of the string whipped across his face. He started to whine but we ignored him and walked into the forest. Mel tells me that he held his index finger and forefinger an inch apart and mouthed to Haldir, “This is you.” I never saw it but I believe he did it because I overheard Erestor and Legolas talking about it when they were in bed and I was supposedly fast asleep. Which I was until their babbling woke me up.

 

 

Celeborn has everyone fooled into thinking that he believes he is a dog. Apparently, he has been getting away with some pretty outrageous behaviour because of it. I am not fooled and I suspect Erestor is not either. He looked most oddly at him. Galadriel led her husband by a lead attached to a collar around his neck. He did not think it unseemly at all that a lord of his stature should demean himself in such fashion. So as not to embarrass him, but to let him know I was not deceived, I whispered to him that I knew what he was up to. He said that he had read his history books, a direct reference to me doing the very same thing, when Oropher, so that I could visit Círdan with impunity. I did not appear for prolonged periods as a canine though and my subjects were never aware of my doggy behaviour. I tended to announce half an hour before wanting to visit Círdan that I was a puppy and needed to go outside and bark at the birds. To reinforce the deception, I would jump on my wife and lick her face so that she would push me off in disgust and tell me to get out of the room. Once, when she decided to tolerate my behaviour and allow me to stay in the room, I had to wee up her leg. It was a most odd position for relieving one’s self and not something that I would care to do again; it was effective though.

 

 

Galadriel is much larger than I remember her. She is probably bigger than any warrior that ever existed. She sniffed me and told me that I smelt like Oropher, adding that I should smell like an elfling instead. Wishing to disregard this uncalled for familiarity, I greeted her in a proper and kingly manner, which seemed to please her immensely. Erestor and Legolas were dreadfully pleased with both Mel and me, which always tends to make life smoother.

 

 

We were fed and watered at a light buffet, which was so called because of the meagre portions. Afterwards, we went to our guest talan and indulged in an afternoon nap. For a change, Erestor and Legolas were too tired to do anything but sleep, so both Mel and myself were spared the declarations of love and howling loud orgasms. Do they really think that we are unable to hear anything through a wall? I made sure that there was at least one room in-between Thranduil’s bedroom and mine, when he was an elfling, for that very reason. I consider that I was a very thoughtful and loving ada for sparing his little pointy ears from having to hear my ex-wife’s grunting.

 

 

We attended a formal dinner that evening and it was an absolute delight to watch the perfect manners of the Lothlórien host. For once, Mel did not talk with his mouth full. Legolas and Merilnis as usual displayed perfect manners, whereas Thranduil let himself down by allowing his arm to bleed slightly during dinner. It was so uncalled for and completely unnecessary. I told him that he should have checked his bandage was thick enough to absorb any wound leakage before coming to dinner. Erestor told me to shut up and I told him to get his elbow off the table.

 

 

Erestor then said something very low and so typical of him. “Haldir’s Military School for Recalcitrant Elflings has a vacancy coming up in a couple of years, Ereolas.” Damn him! No wonder he is Chief Advisor. I was forced to apologise and he said that we would say no more of it. He had better not think that he can threaten me with the school in future; I simply will not stand for it. I will have to think of a few retorts and store them away to use if Erestor threatens me in the future.

 

 

After dinner we were allowed to stay up late. I sat on Galadriel’s knee, in a kingly pose, and Mel sat on the other one. We watched a display of marching by the elflings from the military school. They ranged in age from about twenty to forty years of age and looked about as happy as a snail that has just had its shell smashed. They concentrated very hard and were perfect in their delivery, but I think that if I had Haldir watching me I would not want to make a mistake either. After the display, happy Haldir, the half-witted principle of the school, bowed in front of Galadriel and Thranduil and then departed to the other side of the room with his elflings, half of whom he is probably the ada of. He always was a promiscuous elf and I doubt very much if he has changed.

 

 

Something interesting happened later in the evening. Celeborn and Haldir exchanged glances, a lover’s glance. Now I know whom Celeborn is being a dog for, and it is information that I intend to use, if need be. Haldir looked at us several times during the evening; actually he glared. However, who could blame him for being angry; Mel and I gave him the one-inch sign every time he looked our way. We did not do it for any particular reason, it was funny, that is all. Oddly enough, he smiled at us at one point and I am wondering why that was. Most strange.

 

 

In the end, it was a relief to go to bed. I may have the mind of an adult elf but I have the sleepiness of an elfling. Legolas took my clothes off and put a set of Mel’s old black robe style pyjamas on me. How I hate second hand clothes. They never seem to sit right. Why can’t I have new pyjamas in a style that I like? It does not matter. I am nearly as tall as Mel and so the question will be academic soon.

 

 

 


	52. Galadriel's Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen is invited to look in Galadriel's Mirror - what will he see?

Melpomaen’s POV  
  
  
  
  
We are in Lothlórien now and Aunty Galadriel, who appears in my head when I have bad dreams, is the ruler here along with her doggy impersonator husband, Celeborn.   
  
  
  
  
When I was small, Uncle Glorfindel asked Aunty to chase away my bad dreams, because I used to dream about Saruman telling big, bad men to hold me under the water so I would drown. This is how I died before I was reborn. He used to threaten me in my dreams as well and I used to wake up screaming, but since Aunty Galadriel has been appearing in my head, Saruman does not come in anymore. It was really nice meeting her for real and she is much bigger than she looks in my head. She has great big muscles in her arms and I bet she is one of the best at fighting with a sword. She will not be as good at fighting as Uncle Glorfindel, because he can kill balrogs, but I think she might be nearly as good.  
  
  
  
  
I do not want to write about the battle on the way to Lórien. Our party was attacked by orcs and I was really, really, really frightened. Ereolas loved it, because he is not normal. Ada Erestor and Ada Legolas laughed as they were fighting and Grand Ada Thranduil had to have his arm stitched up. Grand Nana Merilnis killed an orc, in a most disgusting way, and whooped with laughter as she did it. I do not think any elf I am related to is normal; they are all strange.   
  
  
  
  
Ereolas found a grass snake and told me that he was going to call it Glorfindel because it had greeny gold skin. I chased him around the clearing. He is really good at running away, so it was quite a time before I was able to catch him. I found out that he let the snake go well before I caught him and he said he did it so that I could have some fun and not worry for a while. Strangely enough, I did not worry anymore about orcs or killer animals, because I shared my adas’ bed rolls and, as they had revealed themselves as complete and utter psychos, I felt quite safe.  
  
  
  
  
We arrived in Lórien and horrible Haldir met us. He pointed a bow at me and Ada Erestor threatened him, but he would not lower it. Ada Legolas fired an arrow at Haldir’s bowstring and it snapped and hit his face. He had a red line all the way across it, which made me laugh. Ereolas laughed as well. Ada Erestor called Haldir a half-wit while Grand Ada Thranduil and Ereolas did this weird glowing thing with their faces and their hair started to move on its own. It scared the shit out of Haldir. We rode off and I made the inch sign; Haldir was even more upset when I did that. Ereolas says we have to make sure now that we are never left alone with him. I think he is probably right.  
  
  
  
  
We went to a reception dinner later that night and horrible Haldir kept looking at us, so we kept giving him the inch sign, which we found very funny. Ereolas is really good at it. We also had to watch about twenty elflings from Haldir’s school marching to music. Ereolas says they are naughty elflings, supposedly sent from all over Middle-earth, and Haldir teaches them to be good; however, he said that this was not true and the elflings are Haldir’s own children. I think he must be married to lots of lady elves to have so many elflings. When I said this to Ereolas he laughed and said I was priceless.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Aunty Galadriel asked me if I wanted to look in her mirror. We were walking under Haldir’s talan, which he shares with his two brothers, Orophin and Rúmil, and we heard some strange noises. Aunty paused for a moment and raised her left eyebrow, just like Uncle Elrond does. We heard slapping noises and horrible Haldir saying, “Good Doggy.”  
  
  
  
  
“Come along.” Aunty Galadriel said. I do not think she was very happy.  
  
  
  
  
We arrived at the Mirror Glade and there was a large bowl on a stand. Aunty poured some water in the bowl and it went cloudy.  
  
  
  
  
“Melpomaen, nothing you see in the mirror can harm you. Do not be afraid if you see something that frightens you. In addition, some of the things you might see in the mirror will not have happened yet and indeed may never happen. Would you like to stand on the chair so you can see properly?” Aunty Galadriel helped me stand on the chair and I looked into the water.  
  
  
  
  
The cloudiness cleared. Saruman appeared and his hand seemed to reach out of the water at me. I nearly fell backwards off the chair but Aunty put her arm around me to stop me falling. “Nothing in the mirror can touch you,” she said.  
  
  
  
  
I looked into the water again. Saruman was hanging by his toes over a slow fire while another elf with dark hair read a book of poems to him. Saruman looked very upset but the other elf did not seem to notice. The mirror cleared and there was an elf who looked exactly like Ada Erestor and he was kissing Glorfindel. HE HAD HIS TONGUE IN HIS MOUTH EWWWWWWWWW!   
  
  
  
  
Aunty said that the elf was me as an adult. I told her that kissing with tongues was one of the things shown in the mirror that I would never do. She smiled and said that I would see with time what came true or not. There was another scene where Glorfindel and I were standing in front of a crowd and we were kissing, again with yucky tongues, and we had gold rings on our fingers.  
  
  
  
  
“That must be the day you marry Glorfindel.” Aunty seemed really interested. I was fascinated. I had lots of muscles and I was really big like Ada Erestor. I expect when I am that big I will be afraid of nothing.  
  
  
  
  
Then we saw my kite flying in the air. I was little and Glorfindel had his arm around me, to stop me from being pulled into the air. After that, I saw stinky old Gandalf laughing because Ada Erestor told him that I mistakenly thought he was the Dark Lord. In the next scene, I saw Glorfindel making a fantastic kite. Finally, I saw us both getting on a ship and sailing out to sea.  
  
  
  
  
“I wish I could see Glorfindel again, Aunty, and that we could go kite flying again.” She smiled and I felt two big arms around my middle. I was swung up into the air. “Glorfindel!”  
  
  
  
  
I laughed lots and lots because I was really happy. Glorfindel swung me round and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. “I have missed you little one.” He sat on the chair and pulled me onto his knee. “I have a surprise for you.” He picked up a huge kite in the shape of a dragon, with a tail that was probably about a thousand feet long.  
  
  
  
  
“It’s fantastic, Uncle. I love it.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Can we go fly it now?"  
  
  
  
  
“Not so fast, Melpomaen.” Aunty Galadriel grinned and pointed to the mirror. “I believe that the mirror still has things to show you.”  
  
  
  
  
In the mirror I saw Glorfindel riding Asfaloth very fast. These things dressed in black were chasing him. They were also riding horses. Then I saw Ada Erestor reading a letter and his face was sad and worried because Ada Legolas had gone away to help take a ring somewhere. Ada Erestor had tried to stop him from going, but in the end Gandalf, who is a Dark Lord regardless of what anyone says, said he had to go. Then a blond elf, who looked like the one in the paintings of King Oropher, ruler of The Greenwood, walked up to Ada and put his arms around him. Ada Erestor was very happy to see him and he looked relieved, then he looked sad again. Then the mirror showed me the healing rooms where a dark elf was laying asleep and a blond haired elf held his hand. This was so quick that I did not see who they were. I saw Ada Erestor looking very upset and he was talking to the blond elf whose face I could not see. I did not really understand any of it and when I asked Uncle Glorfindel he replied that he did not either, but he was very quiet for a while afterwards.   
  
  
  
  
Glorfindel smiled at me and then asked Aunty Galadriel if he could see her later. We left the glade after Aunty had drained the water from the mirror. I held their hands and they swung me up in the air several times. It was lots of fun. When we got to the Royal Talan, I could hear Aunty Celebrían and I was really happy because that meant that Uncle Elrond would be there too. Uncle Elrond thinks I am great. I think he probably missed me lots and lots and lots.   
  
  
  
  
We climbed the steps and I ran over to Aunty Celebrían who said I had grown really tall. Then Uncle Elrond gave me a great big hug and said he wanted to show me something special. We went over to a small cot and in it was two baby elflings who were asleep. Their names are Elladan and Elrohir and they looked really tiny.  
  
  
  
  
“They are lovely, Aunty.” Then I looked at Glorfindel and he said they were lovely too. They each had a sparkly bit on the brows. Elladan had a sparkly bit on his left brow and Elrohir on his right one so they could tell them apart. There was nothing to see on their skin and it looked like a trick of the light but it was definitely there. Glorfindel could see it too and said it was a good idea. “I am so happy!” I said and I could not stop smiling and laughing.   
  
  
  
  
I took Glorfindel to see my Adas and Ereolas. They already knew he was here but decided not to tell me so it could be a surprise. I cannot stop jumping for joy because I am so happy! Glorfindel thinks that I am very funny but I do not care. I am the happiest elf in Arda because my bestest friend in the whole of Middle-Earth is with me again.   
  
  
  
  
I have to finish now because we are going to fly my kite. I bet Haldir one-inch has never had a kite made for him. He is so stupid that he probably does not even know what one is. In fact, I am thinking of suggesting to Uncle Elrond that Bainon one-inch attends horrible Haldir’s military school for recalcitrant elflings. He is as horrid as Haldir is, and so he should get along well with him just fine!

 

 

 


	53. Haldir in The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir catches Ereolas defacing books in the library.

Ereolas’ POV  
  
  
  
Melpomaen is spending the morning looking into Galadriel’s mirror. By now, he will have found out that Glorfindel is in Lothlórien and will be unbearable happy. Fortunately, I have found a large section on etiquette in the library.   
  
  
  
The Lothlórien greeting for royal parties was performed correctly and I cannot fault it, even though I found it highly irritating. The bows had headless arrows placed against the string, rather than drawn back, to avoid hurting the guests if accidently sprung. It is a tradition and nothing more. The delivery was flawless and I what I would expect from a Marchwarden as highly placed as Haldir, who does not deign to greet everyone who visits the Golden Wood. I maintain that I was right to point out that an elfling was in the party, especially as the elfling in question is prone to undignified and self-indulgent screaming at the drop of a hat.  
  
  
  
Mel forgets that he is a prince of an extremely prestigious and noble line. I blame Erestor for that; he is only a minor royal by birth. My brother is a salutary example of the effects of diluting the blood royal. Being married to Legolas, the next in line to the throne, is a position that Erestor assumes as a normality and not a privilege. His careless acts of procreation, and subsequent issue, could have far-reaching consequences for the whole of the House of Oropher; let us not forget that Mel is second in line for the throne of Mirkwood. It must be devastating for Legolas to be married to such a flawed elf, especially as he was the one who had to carry my brother and me. On the other hand, I do like Erestor. He is kind, loving and thoroughly likeable, even though outsiders never see this side of him. He has an innate sense of power and other elves are in awe of him because he is intelligent, fearless and laughs at danger. Thranduil gives him free reign and Legolas adores him. In honesty, I do not think I could have asked for a better ada when reborn.  
  
  
  
Erestor knows Haldir from when he was an elfling and felt comfortable in calling him a halfwit. Most intriguing. What has happened since then for him to assume such contempt? I intend finding out, so I am going to look in the histories section.  
  
  
  
I struck gold. There is a biography on every important elf that ever lived and I have spent quite a few happy hours reading. I already knew that Erestor enjoyed a stay in Haldir’s school for recalcitrant elflings but not the reason for his lack of respect. Círdan could not cope with his increasing naughtiness when an elfling, and so he sent him there instead of wringing his neck. How interesting. I must find out more, but first I intend looking at the biography section devoted to the greatest king who ever lived, King Oropher.  
  
  
  
I found a marvellous book about my old self. A superb painting of me graced the cover, portraying me in all my magnificent and radiantly majestic glory. I am not happy that it is written that I took my army early into battle because I suddenly, and for inexplicit reasons, would not accept the leadership of Ereinion. Any book containing such a lie needs altering to reflect the truth, so I set to work. It stated that I somehow deserved to die for being arrogant and foolhardy. Erestor is the one who perpetuated this lie by being too lazy to alter the official histories when Thranduil informed him of the true reason for my army’s early appearance. I intend taking him to task about this. Otherwise, the book is a pleasantly fawning and obsequious tribute to my reign as king. As you know, I am not one to wax lyrical about my former life, but I was pleasantly gratified by the accuracy in the recording of the impressive splendour of my glorious reign. That was up to the part where I went too early into battle, of course.  
  
  
  
While I was busy setting the record straight, Legolas sat over the other side of the library and read a book of love poems. He wrote small snippets down and seemed very pleased with himself. Erestor and Legolas are always writing small love notes to each other, which is quite a sweet thing to do. Constant reassurances of love tend to promote happiness and harmony; perhaps if my wife and I had indulged in that sort of behaviour we might have been happier, but then again maybe not and do I really care?   
  
  
  
Oh, look who walked in to the library. Horrible Haldir was making his way to where I sat.  
  
  
  
“Greetings, Master Ereolas.” Haldir was quite affable, just as a snake is before it bites.  
  
  
  
“Good morning, Haldir.” I replied. “I trust you are well?”  
  
  
  
“May I ask why you are defacing that history book about King Oropher?” Damn, he caught me crossing out the bits about going into battle early.  
  
  
  
“No you may not Now run along, Haldir, and do not bother me with your prattling.” That told him.  
  
  
  
No, it did not. He sat down beside me and took the book out of my hands. “You should not deface any book, especially one about a great king. It is said that Manwë himself blessed his reign and that his beauty was such that Ithil fell in love with him and gave him her light as a gift keeping only a small portion, which is why we can look at him floating in the sky without hurting our eyes.”  
  
  
  
“Do you admire King Oropher?” I was starting to like Haldir.  
  
  
  
“I admit he is a hero of mine and I have studied everything that I can find about him.” He looked at the book and examined the paragraph that had been crossed out. “This is odd. Can you read Ereolas?”  
  
  
  
“Yes,” I answered. “I can write as well.”  
  
  
  
“You have crossed out a salient paragraph, which I have always felt to be erroneously researched.” Haldir looked thoughtful. “There is no way that Oropher was stupid enough to go into battle early without the force of the other armies behind him, unless there was a reason for it. It is too easy to say that he was arrogant and would not take direction when previous events indicate otherwise. Is this why you crossed through the paragraph little one or are you, an at random, book defacing vandal?”  
  
  
  
“It is absolutely why I crossed through the paragraph and I find it most irksome that this iniquity is accepted as general truth. May I say that your perceptive line of inquiry is most impressive?” I looked at him as he laughed.  
  
  
  
“You sound like an adult elf when you speak. Tell me, why are you in the library when most elflings are outside playing in the sun?” He took the book from me and put it back on the shelf and held his finger to his lips in a gesture of shared secrecy.  
  
  
  
“I am most desirous of imposing full etiquette again in the Mirkwood court. Can you believe that there is only one type of fish knife when there used to be ten?” I looked outraged. “I have also seen elves talking with their mouths full and putting their elbows on the table.”  
  
  
  
“Then you are right to insist that standards do not slip even more, young one. It is most refreshing to see one who shares my views on good manners.” Haldir looked pleased with himself. “There are elves, however, who do not care for good manners at the table, even though they know they are offending everyone else. It can be very hard making them see the error of their ways.”  
  
  
  
Haldir selected a book on the hidden life of the lesser spotted warg. “I have to go now. It was good talking to you. Perhaps we can talk again at one point?”  
  
  
  
“The pleasure was all mine and I would be delighted.” I toldhim. He smiled and walked over to the counter to check the book out.  
  
  
  
Legolas walked over shortly after and asked what Haldir said to me. “Apparently Oropher is a hero of his and we talked about how great he was.” I grinned and Legolas took my hand in disbelief, leading me out of the library, down the steps and out into the fresh air.


	54. Sent away to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor writes about his stay in Haldir's School for Recalcitrant Elflings

.

 

Erestor’s POV

 

I knew it would happen. Ereolas is now friends with Haldir and he will be even more intolerable. I specifically told Legolas that they should be kept apart and gave their likely behaviour as the reason. I should have been more honest. My youngest ion and his new friend will feed off each other and Ereolas will become absolutely insufferable. I am also not desirous that my elflings acquire the knowledge that I attended Haldir’s School for Recalcitrant Elflings. Apparently, I was so naughty that Círdan could not cope with my behaviour. 

 

It all happened after I unwittingly exposed Oropher for the wife-cheating toe-rag he was back then. Círdan lost his temper with me. He put me across his knee and spanked my bottom so hard that I screamed. When he eventually let me go, I ran down the corridor to my room with tears in my eyes, howling loudly because of the pain. I did not get far; Oropher leaned out of his door and grabbed me by the scruff.

 

“Come here, you little shite.” He pulled me into the room and put me over his knee, pulled my leggings down and announced that I was to receive a hundred smacks, which he made me count as they were delivered. He threatened to start from the beginning if I did not comply. Sick bastard! Still in a way, I had payback. I refused to alter the histories when Thranduil and Cirdan revealed the true reasons for Oropher going into battle early. To this day it remains written that he was a vain and arrogant, self-serving king, who led his army to their deaths rather than take the direction of the High King. 

 

I received no sympathy from anyone and the general consensus of all the residents was that the punishment had been a long time coming. The next morning, hardly able to walk, my so-called guardian informed me that I was to attend Haldir’s School for Recalcitrant Elflings and was to leave straightaway. 

 

I am damned if I am going to let Ereolas be what he once was. I love my little ion and he is a nice, well-mannered elfling, even though he is worryingly too fond of etiquette and the florid descriptions written about his former life as King Oropher. He has a sweet personality, and now he has accepted that he will never be king and has stopped threatening to put his parents to death he is quite pleasant company and very well behaved. He is so far removed from Oropher that I can forget who he once was and look upon him purely as my little elfling. 

 

Actually, once I was an adult and in a position of power at Gil-Galad’s court I met Oropher again. It was as if the childhood incident never happened. It seemed he was not one to hold the past in remembrance at all. He walked up to me with a big grin on his face, hugged me tight, ruffled my hair and asked me how I was. After that, I only ever saw him in battle and strategy meetings or on official occasions. We hardly ever exchanged words socially, and to be honest, I did not desire to do so. Even though I should not have done, I still feared him. 

 

Gil-Galad asked me why I did not like Oropher. When I told him about the one hundred smacks he licked my ear and whispered he would give me one hundred kisses in the same place and I would have to count them or else he would have to start again. He also told me not to hold grudges or let fear rule my heart, lest I be led into evil and personal unhappiness. I loved him so much; he was my life and when he died, I thought I would die too, but I did not. Instead, many years later, I met Legolas and he eclipses any lover I had in the past. If he died, it would truly end in my fading. He is my soul mate and I adore him.

 

I was sent to Lothlórien and arrived several days later during the night. I was sore and in pain. A contingent of warriors travelled with me, all telling me that I deserved punishment for my behaviour. Apparently, if I were their elfling, they would have beaten me to death with a rock or whatever else their little brains could think of. They told me this on a regular basis and spent much of the journey upbraiding me about my behaviour. It was then that I bitterly regretted painting their horses purple and smearing the floor outside of their rooms with butter. I rued the times I put chilli in the body lotion and blocked the latrines with the clean laundry. I really wished I had not put itching powder in the jars of baby talc in the warrior’s communal bathroom, and I positively knew that putting strange mushrooms in the stew was not the right thing to do. Also, books never float in water. I coloured in the legal scrolls and added extra words to various manuscripts. I drew imaginary secret passages all over the blueprints of various buildings; shouted ‘Fire’ at the top of my voice in the dead of night; rang the dinner gong at inappropriate times and wrote to Ereinion Gil-Galad inviting him for an official visit, forging Círdan’s signature and enjoying the embarrassment of all when the royal party arrived. I did many more things, but it would be prudent not to detail more in case my diary falls into the wrong hands. I have two lock picking elflings in mind, especially as I suspect that Círdan never told Oropher where he sent me. I only hope that his new friend, Haldir, does not feel inclined to tell him either.

 

A large multi-storeyed talan sat high in the trees. We climbed the step and one of the warriors knocked on the door, while the others brought my luggage up. I stood crying and looking totally pathetic, feeling bereft and alone. Never did I feel that anyone loved me after losing my parents and I suppose naughtiness was a rebellion of sorts, or a reaction ensuring any sort of attention. Do the wise not say that negative attention is better than no attention at all? I know now that Círdan finds it extremely difficult to express his feelings; he is overbearingly gracious and formal, reserved and shy even, plus he constantly battled feelings of inferiority when comparing himself to Oropher. When Queen Alatáriël caught him in bed with her husband, King Oropher, it was about the most mortifying thing that could ever happen to him, and so he over reacted when punishing me.

 

A friendly young elleth took me to my room. She wiped my eyes, and said that she was sure I would enjoy my stay so long as I behaved. Afterwards she unpacked my luggage, putting the clothing away in cupboards and the non-clothing items on the table. None of the warriors bid me farewell, but I did hear them detailing all the things I did in Mithlond to a male elf, who I heard announce himself as the head of the school.

 

Tears coursed down my cheeks and I do not mind admitting that I was frightened. The name Haldir and the description of extremely imaginative punishments for naughty elflings were used in the same sentence many times on the way to Lothlórien. The elleth helped me put my pyjamas on and tucked me into bed. She kissed my cheek, told me everything would be all right, and went out of the room. Laying on my front, I cried and my eyes stung. The door opened and through my tears I could see a tall elf with the light behind him. I could not see his face, but I imagined he would be cruel to me now he knew how bad I had been in Círdan’s court.

 

Haldir sat beside me. I shook, fearing what he would do next, but he did nothing. “Erestor, look at me.” 

 

I was too frightened to disobey and so I did as he said. He took a handkerchief and wiped my eyes. “Would you like a drink and some sugar cookies? You must be hungry after your long journey.”

 

I did not understand. Haldir, who the warriors portrayed as some savage elfling eating monster, was being nice to me. “Yes, please.”

 

“Well sit up at the table and we shall share a late night snack.” I looked warily at him, hoping that it was not a trick to grab me by the scruff so he could smack me too. I scrambled quickly to the table.

 

He sat beside me and pulled out a letter. The seal was snapped in two and he read it quickly. “I am going to read this letter to you Erestor, because I believe that one should know what is written about them.” He started, “Dear Haldir, I place my cousin in your care until you have straightened him out and he is an acceptable member of Elven society. He has exhibited outrageously bad behaviour, ever since I agreed to become his guardian after the loss of his parents. I have sent payment in gold coins, and will be pleased to send further payments, when required. Yours, blah, blah, blah, Círdan.” He took a sip of his tea. “Have you been outrageously naughty, Erestor?”

 

I nodded with my head down and started to cry again. The cookie stuck in my mouth and so I took a drink of my tea. I sobbed and could not stop, even though I tried. Haldir picked me up and held me to his chest. It was the first cuddle anyone had given me since I was a small elfling and my nana sailed west. I wept even harder, because it felt so strange and I did not know how to accept the close kindness of others.

 

“Erestor, there is no need to cry.” He stroked my back. “This is a good place and you will have a good time here.”

 

“The warriors said you would tie me upside down and beat my head in with a piece of wood because I was so naughty.” I cried even harder.

 

“Erestor, you will not come to any harm here. I promise. What they told you is simply not true. What other things did they say to you?” The hand still rubbed my back, as I was held tight.

 

I calmed down because I trusted Haldir. He said he would not hurt me and I believed him. I told him all the threats about what he would do to me and he said that he would write a very angry letter to Círdan. Feeling braver, I told him all the things I did in Mithlond that Círdan considered naughty. He dismissed most of them as mere elfling pranks. Apparently, his brothers were equally as naughty when younger; I could not wait to meet them. He laughed at all my escapades except one, and that was Gil-Galad Ereinion’s unexpected visit.

 

“Your prank could have caused a serious diplomatic incident, or even a war if the two parties were not that friendly.” Haldir raised his eyebrows and gave me another cookie.

 

Then I told him about how Oropher’s wife caught him and Círdan in bed and what the outcome was for me. I started to cry again.

 

“It is wise not to get involved in the affairs of adults, Erestor, and you have had your punishment. It is over now. If anything, you are all to blame. The situation would have been exposed in time anyway. I would forget it if I were you.” Haldir then handed the teacup to me. “Drink up, before it gets cold.”

 

“But I am still being punished. How can I forget it?” I thought that everything in Middle-earth pertaining to me was most unfair.

 

“It is according to how you look at it. Most elflings like being here. We do many fun things and you will learn the skills that will see you into adulthood. Most become warriors, and you could be one too. However, I think you might even consider being a counsellor or a spy; you strike me as imaginative and quite intelligent.” Haldir sat back in his chair and sipped some of his tea.

 

“I do not want to be a stinky warrior. I hate them.” I was absolutely certain about that.

 

“Not all warriors enjoy terrifying elflings. I am a warrior when needed. I was one full time until I started this school. I like to think I am not a bad elf.” Haldir grinned at me.

 

I felt very small and stupid. “Sorry.” I muttered and drank the last of my tea.

 

Haldir was right. I did enjoy my time at the school. At no time was I punished physically, but instead I was made to write an essay, journal entry or paint a picture, sometimes I was sent to bed early. There was a lot of laughter and self-esteem building at the school, which was necessary, especially for the elflings who had suffered abuse or other damaging experiences. It was strange, but rather than enjoying the thrill of being naughty one wanted to be good, the end feeling was much better. 

 

When I turned fifty, I was tall and built as a warrior should be. Self-discipline, self-esteem, fair play, restraint and justice were instilled within me. I liked myself and I still do. A small group of us were taught the skills needed if we decided to be counsellors. According to Haldir I excelled in this.

 

Mithlond held no attraction for me, and so I desired to go to the land of my birth. A position was offered in the army at Lindon, which I gladly accepted. My new life was before me and I had Haldir’s school to thank for that. I praise the Valar that circumstances forced my move there.

 

I travelled to Lindon and joined the warrior army. They were not the same as the nasty minded cretins, who had terrified me when I was young. My commander mentioned me to Gil-Galad Ereinion, as exhibiting bravery beyond the call several times during battle. He recognised my name and asked to see me.

 

The commander was excited for me and told me several times to go dressed in my best. He said that now the king was interested in me it might mean a rapid promotion up the ranks. He did not know that Círdan was my former guardian or that I was also Ereinion’s cousin on my mother’s side. I did not tell anyone. The school had instilled in me that it was better to shine because of what you are, rather than who you are.

 

I stood before Gil-Galad. “Erestor, why did you not let me know you were here? All this time you have been in my army and I was unaware.”

 

“I did not think you would remember me.” I hoped he would believe the lie.

 

“I remember an elfling who organised an official visit but did not think it necessary to inform the Lord of the house that his King was coming.” Ereinion laughed and gestured to me to go over to the table, where we sat and shared a bottle of wine. 

 

I told him about the school for elflings and that I now rejected any life I might be expected to take up in Mithlond. Gil-Galad told me that if Círdan was killed, then I would be the next Lord of The Havens whether I liked it or not. Never had I had considered this. 

 

Gil-Galad wanted me by his side and so I never went back to serving in his army. He made me a junior counsellor, although I was still expected to keep up my warrior training. It is something I do to this day. I love sparring and fighting with sword and knives. I find killing orcs most enjoyable.

 

Eventually our close proximity led to us becoming lovers and I received the title of Consort, even though we never married. It was a source of much satisfaction that when he visited, Círdan was forced to observe the rules of etiquette and bow to me as well as Gil-Galad. I was gracious and did not mention any of the things running through my brain. Gil-Galad forbid me to do so; he always knew what I was thinking. Especially gratifying was the faces of the warriors who had scared me as an elfling. They looked worried and fearful as they wondered if I remembered them.

 

I do not dislike Círdan now that I understand him better. Some time after Gil-Galad died, he asked me to stay with him. We talked at length and he apologised for sending me away and for his lack of attention to my needs when an elfling. He knew the pain of loss as Oropher was dead too. We needed this break so we could start anew and that is what happened. Now I feel nothing but happiness for him that the one he loved so much is reborn. As for Mel, one could not wish for a better elf than Glorfindel to be his soul mate.

 

Mel is disgusted that I like Haldir and have apologised to him for their rudeness. Haldir laughed and said that I had called him a halfwit and that I was the one who gave the impression that it was all right for them to be rude to him. He suggested I go off and write an essay about how naughty I was. I suggested that we went to the nearest bar and got drunk. He liked that suggestion better.

 

It is late and I am very drunk. I am too far gone for sex and yet I know that my sweet kitty-eared prince will hold it against me in the morning. Hopefully, I can get into bed without waking him.

 

Apparently not.

 

.


	55. Ereolas' Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas gives Elrond's baby twins a gift. Legolas is not happy with him.

.

 

Ereolas’ POV

 

After my conversation with Haldir in the library, Legolas took me to see Elrond’s baby elflings. Such little sweet twins, although not a patch on my ion Thranduil, who was so beautiful that his nana, and all her ladies in waiting, near on swooned with delight whenever they saw him. He still manages to turn the eye of every male and female that he meets.

 

I had not seen Elrond since just after I was reborn. He was very pleased to see me. “How you have grown Ereolas, and how like Oropher you look, even though you are an elfling still. I am so happy to see you.”

 

“Do not encourage him.” Legolas whispered to him.

 

I ignored my jealous grand ion and hugged Elrond. Afterwards I hugged Celebrian and told her that she looked especially beautiful. She laughed and said that I always did have a silver tongue, even when I was a king. I was amazed that she remembered me when I was Oropher; she was a tiny elfling when I visited Lothlórien. Of course, after my rebirth, I saw her again as an adult and it struck me that she is a truly nice elleth. In my long experience, it is rare that one meets an elleth of noble birth who is not a scheming harpy and has the downfall of all ellon in mind. It is because they have nothing but idleness to fill their day. If I were king again, I would make them every one of them spend their time more constructively. For example, it would not hurt all the ladies of Thranduil’s court, who delight in making up gossip, to become short story writers. They could even construct a news sheet. The more manipulative among them could become damned good counsellors, thereby releasing more ellon to become warriors.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I remember, when I was Oropher, my wife refusing to fill the bath because it meant that she would have to turn the tap on herself. She said it was not seemly for a Queen to do her own work or to be seen doing so. Enraged at her indolence, I marched into the bathroom and turned the hot tap full on. The servants have enough to do without having to pander to the whims of a spoilt and idle elleth doing her best to impersonate the most sluggish of sloths.

 

“Look, my dear, I am pouring the bath oil into the bath. Oh look! I am putting the stopper back on the bottle without any help at all. I hope I do not over exert myself and have to go for a nap because I do not know if I could find a servant at such short notice to turn down the bed covers.” I stormed back into the bedroom with a towel and threw it at her. “Get in there and run your own bath, you lazy cow.”

 

She burst into tears and said that she wished she had known before marrying me how coarse and common I was.

 

“You are the only one who thinks that.” I smirked and pinched her bum, so that she ran off into the bathroom yelling how much she hated me. Laughing, I called out to her, “I hope you know how to work the cold tap, darling. I believe there is a manual on tap turning somewhere in the bathroom. I am sure it has pictures for those too lazy to read directions.”

 

I will not repeat the reply she gave me. It was a stream of very un-queen like invective, but as we had been married for centuries I paid it not a second thought. For fun, and because I never know when to stop, I kicked my boots off and removed my clothing and walked through to the bathroom. Much to her dismay, I slid into the other side of the bath. Of course, I had to apologise, otherwise, there would have been the usual barbed comments later on, not to mention sly digs overnight while I slept. It was also worth avoiding her favourite night time method of revenge, the sharp toenail dragged along my shin, causing me to wake up with a start and her telling me off for disturbing her sleep.

 

It was not the happiest of relationships, but it is over now and she is in Valinor, no doubt making someone else’s life a misery. How I pity the unlucky elf who caught her eye.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It seems that I have digressed somewhat. Back to the baby elflings. They were so alike that I asked Elrond how he could tell them apart. “We have little bracelets with their names on around their wrists,” he explained and showed them to me.

 

“I think that when the twins grow they could swap bracelets and lead you a merry dance.” Celebrian agreed with me, but said that they were at a loss for another solution. Glorfindel had suggested tattooing their initials behind their ears. Elrond pointed out to him that they both babies had the same initials; it seems Glorfindel was at a loss after that.

 

“May I give them a gift that will enable you to tell them apart forever?” I asked. Elrond looked uncertain. “It is a gift that only Thranduil or I can offer and will not hurt them at all.” Legolas had gone to the toilet, so I would be all right.

 

“Well all right then, but I am watching you.” Elrond was very wary and peered closely into the cot at the sleeping elflings.

 

I dipped the tip of my finger into a glass of water and watched as a dewdrop formed. The light from the drop increased in intensity and sparkled with blinding iridescence. I applied half of it to the brow of Elladan and the other to the opposite brow of Elrohir, so that Elrond and Celebrian could forever tell them apart. The light outside was fading but occasionally there was a twinkle. The twins slept through it and never stirred. Elrond and Celebrian were delighted. I have a similar twinkle on my brow. When I was reborn I was delighted to see it was still there. Thranduil and Legolas have a similar mark to mine and I think they might have plans to mark Mel with a starlit brow as well. It should be fun getting him to stay still for more than one second.

 

“It is a secret how it is done Elrond. I would ask that you tell no one how it came about.” Legolas looked impatiently at me; he had returned quicker than I anticipated. No one could accuse him of pissing slowly. “I am sorry about this, but my son really should have told you that the effects are forever.”

 

“We are delighted,” Elrond said. Indeed, he had the widest of grins. “I knew about the starlit brow but thought it came from the Valar. I did not realise that you could bestow it as a gift.”

 

“Legolas, you talk as if to warn us. Why is this?” Celebrían looked fleetingly concerned and then said how much lovelier her ionen looked now.

 

“There is no anonymity for them now. They will be a prize indeed if captured by the enemy because the light means they are important to the House of Thranduil.” Legolas looked unhappy. “You must make sure that they cover their brows when they are older, or if you are travelling. Really, Ereolas should not have offered this gift without explaining the full implications of carrying such a mark. It is why we hesitate to bless Mel with the gift.”

 

“I remain delighted.” Elrond smiled. “It is nothing to make them conceal the mark and I anticipate that Ereolas has saved all of us a lot of identity swapping practical jokes.”

 

“I am happy too, Legolas. It was a thoughtful gift from your ion. You should be proud of him.” Celebrían put her arm around Legolas, who told her that he knew Erestor would not be pleased that I had been so cavalier. “Please tell him that we would have accepted the gift anyway.”

 

Well you try to help and this is what happens, there is always someone to try to dampen the fun. I wonder why I bother sometimes.


	56. Tantrums, apologies and frustrations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas writes about Mel's tantrums.

.

 

 

 

Ereolas’s POV

 

** Mel has a tantrum. **

Later on, we saw Mel and Glorfindel. They are like a newlywed couple, but without the sex. My little brother is a different elf when he is with his soul mate and it can be tiring just to watch him. He is constantly excited and jumping for joy. Glorfindel is more restrained, but one can see a mile off that he loves being with Mel. This afternoon they practiced firing a bow and arrow. I hope Mel did not accidently shoot anyone up the bum.

 

I told Mel that I like Haldir now and he said I was stupid to like ‘horrible Haldir’. Glorfindel said he liked Haldir too and some very good warriors were trained in his school. Mel folded his arms and looked grumpy. His bottom lip poked out and then he stamped his feet and said that we hated him.

 

** Glorfindel storms out. **

“Melpomaen, I will not tolerate this rudeness about Haldir. You are basing your dislike of him on one event, and I will not have you being rude to me either. I have heard all about your little tantrum when I left Mirkwood and I do not wish to be the soul mate of a foul and nasty brat. Decide how you are going to act in future and whether I should visit you again or wait until you reach your majority.” Glorfindel stood up and walked out through the door. Mel ran to the door, but it was held shut on the other side so he could not get out. He screamed at the top of his lungs and I felt quite sorry for him. He threw himself on the floor, beat it with his little fists, and cried as if his life depended on it.

 

“Glorfindel hates me, he doesn’t love me anymore.” He cried this over and over again. Erestor was in the next room taking a nap and rushed in when he heard Mel’s screaming. He took him into the bedroom and talked to him so that he would calm down. Meanwhile, Glorfindel opened the door again and asked me to tell Erestor and Legolas that he would see them at dinner.

 

** The explanation. **

“You do still love Mel, don’t you?” I was a little worried because normally Glorfindel was extremely tolerant.

 

“Do not worry little one. Of course I do.” Glorfindel winked at me.

 

“Then why?” Truly, I was perplexed.

 

“Today Mel has been rude to several elves and kicked a couple of them. He has lost his temper with me twice, so I think he must be very tired. Do not worry Ereolas; we will be friends again in the morning.” Glorfindel smiled, although I could tell that he was not happy. “He never used to be like this, but he seems to have changed.”

 

“He misses you badly. He does not do very well when you are away, even though he knows that you cannot be with him all the time. He probably thinks you are going to leave him again.” I could hear Erestor talking softly in the other room and I wondered if he could hear us.

 

“We are here for two more months. Do you really think that is the reason for his behaviour?” Glorfindel looked as though he had been hit over the head with an enlightening stick. I nodded.

 

** Caught by Erestor. **

I like Glorfindel; he always talks to me as though I am an adult. He came back inside and crossed the room to the bedroom. He opened the door and said something softly to Erestor, which I did not catch even though I listened really hard, then he picked Mel up and sat on the bed with him. I was peeping around the door and Erestor caught me.

 

“What are you doing?” Erestor used his demanding tone, calculated to make the hardiest of elves shrink in fear. Happily, I live with him and it has no effect on me whatsoever.

 

“I am eavesdropping, of course.”

 

“No one likes an eavesdropper, Ereolas.”

 

“What are you going to do? Send me to Haldir’s school for recalcitrant elflings?” I gave a cheeky smile.

 

“I might very well do that.” Ada smirked, as if he had won.

 

“Oh good! We are really good friends now and I like him a lot. If I go to his school I can be like you.” Erestor looked shocked and surprised.

 

“How did you know about me going to Haldir’s school? Did he tell you?” Now Erestor looked angry.

 

“It was in the court library. I looked up your biography and it said you spent time there. I did ask Haldir, but he refused to tell me anything and told me to ask you. So, why don’t you tell me why you went to that school?” I smirked now. I felt pretty good at having shocked him.

 

“Haldir did not tell you why I was there.” I nodded that he did not. “So why would I tell you? So that you can laugh even more?”

 

I am perceptive, even though I am young, and I felt his hurt, even though I suspect he tried to hide it. To find out, I would have to give a little and so I walked up to him and held my arms up. He picked me up automatically. “Ada, I am sorry I let my temper get the better of me when I was Oropher.  Believe me I was quite embarrassed when I next met you and that is why I could not do anything but hug you and ruffle your hair. I did not know how to say sorry, and yet that is what you needed, isn’t it?”

 

“You are Ereolas and he was Oropher. I do not hold anything he did against you, as you are a completely new person and it would be wrong to hold the transgressions of your past life to account. Besides, regardless of what you say, you are my ion and I love you.” He kissed me and I put my arms around his neck and told him that I loved him too. “You know now why I need you to be Ereolas and not Oropher, don’t you?”

 

** Realisation. **

I nodded that I did. I did not know or even suspect that he had been hurt so much, and I felt guilty. I still did not find out why he went to Haldir’s school but I am guessing that it is because of what happened between Cirdan and me. I would have thought that being punished by both of us would have been the end of it. I am surprised at Círdan’s harshness, if that is the case, and also that he was not honest about Erestor’s fate. He was apparently visiting relatives in Lindon. If I had given it more thought I would have realised that he had no close relatives there that could look after him. Gil-Galad was related to Erestor but he was constantly absent due to the demands of the local battles that he took part in. Círdan was also a relative through an adopted nephew on his nana’s side. As an elfling, Erestor was let down by us all.

 

“Ada, I will always be Ereolas to you. You will always be my ada and I love you very much. I am really proud of you too. It is not everyone that can bring a group of chattering warriors to heel with just one word. When I saw you fighting in the orc battle you were my hero. I thought you and Ada Legolas were the best fighters there.”

 

Erestor laughed and kissed the top of my head. “You are such a sweet elfling. No wonder we all love you so much.” He stood up and balanced me on his slim hip; I started to slide down almost immediately. “Shall we all go to collect Ada Legolas?”

 

We went into the bedroom and Mel was sitting on Glorfindel’s lap promising he would not have any more tantrums. “We are going to collect Ada Legolas from his Nana and Ada, are you coming?”

 

** Off to the cake shop. **

We trooped off through the winding paths and under Haldir’s school. I looked up but I could not see him. We carried on to a small cake shop and had afternoon tea. I had little, tiny regal sandwiches filled with cucumber and dill, while the others had a mishmash of different fillings; none fit for a king. I drank my tea out of a bone china cup and the others drank out of big earthenware mugs. I make no apologies for my taste for the finer things and I maintain that tea tastes nicer in a bone china cup. We did not need to collect Legolas because he and our grandparents found us. We sat in the dying light of Anor’s rays, drinking tea, chatting and laughing about lots of things. It was a really happy family evening but it ended when Mel yawned.

 

We all trooped back to our talan and I entertained everyone by singing a slightly risqué but kingly song about a horse, a pineapple and a small stone that I learnt when I was a small elfling in my previous life as Oropher. On the way, we saw Haldir. I waved and he smiled at me and said it was nice to meet me again. Erestor asked if he could talk to him for a moment and told Legolas he would not be long. We carried on to the talan and we were washed and put to bed. For a while, I listened to the muffled talking and laughter next door and then I fell asleep. When I awoke, it was silent and I heard the door being opened. Erestor slammed the door and then I heard him saying ‘Shush’ as if the door did it on purpose. Then I heard the scratching of his quill. He always writes his journal before going to bed. It is like an obsessive-compulsive disorder with him. Then I assume he crawled into bed.

 

** Erestor gets caught! **

Legolas screeching at Erestor made me jump. I went to the door and demanded they be quiet because Mel was likely to wake up. Legolas was wearing the most amusing pair of kitty ears and I caught a glimpse of a tail. I could not help but laugh. Legolas angrily ordered me back to bed; meanwhile Erestor fell asleep, snoring loudly.

 

The next morning they were hardly talking. Thranduil, my ion, came to visit and offered to take Mel and me to breakfast. At around mid-morning Erestor and Legolas joined us and they seemed happy again. No doubt, Legolas, the sex kitten, got his way and put his dressing up clothes to good use.

 

Galadriel and Celeborn joined us and with them were Haldir and another elf who looked like him.

 

** Mel’s new baby sitter. **

Thranduil looked at Mel. “You know I said you were to have a permanent companion to stop you from getting into trouble?”

 

Mel nodded and looked at Glorfindel, who smiled at him. He obviously knew why Mel was to have a companion.

 

“Well,” Thranduil continued. “Here he is. Say hello to Orophin. He is Haldir’s brother and has agreed to be with you until your majority.”

 

 

 


	57. No loincloth! Supposing you have an accident?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel reassures Melpomaen who is worried about having Orophin as a teacher. Melpomaen up into bed.

** Melpomaen’s POV **

 

 

You know what? Right?

 

Haldir’s brother, Orophin, is going to be my teacher and companion, to make sure I do not get into trouble. Supposing that Haldir tells Glorfindel that he loves him, and steals him away, because Orophin is staying with me and stopping me from knowing what they are up to? Everyone likes Orophin too. Everyone keeps saying that I am lucky to be assigned Orophin because he is good with elflings. How would they know?

 

I dare not throw a tantrum because then everyone will say, “See Mel, we were right to get Orophin to look after you and make sure you are not naughty anymore.” That is if Orophin lets me have a tantrum. He might say having a tantrum is being naughty, which I never am, and he might pick me up and throw me in the river or something. Glorfindel said it’s wonderful that such a nice elf is going to make sure I have my time occupied. Sometimes I wonder if he was dropped on his head as a baby.

 

Right, I am sitting in my bedroom, at the nasty little desk from the school for recalcitrant elflings, that Haldir so kindly supplied for Ereolas and me to write our diaries. I hope the sarcastic tone of my last sentence shines through. I am practising lots, so that I can be a master of sardonic wit. It was Ereolas who suggested that I follow this course, and I think that he is a very clever little brother for thinking of this. He says my future mastery of sarcasm and his mastery of the terrorist principles of forced etiquette, means that we will certainly make a name for ourselves and leave an indelible mark on the future. In addition, he says that any elves will think twice before dealing with us. He says it is not a good idea to be sarcastic to Glorfindel as I could drive him to Valinor if I get really good at it.

 

Glorfindel has come to say goodnight to me, so I must stop now and continue when he thinks I am tucked up into bed.

 

I told Glorfindel, that I thought Orophin might be told by Haldir to keep me away from Glorfindel, so that Haldir could be his lover. Glorfindel looked at me very seriously.

 

“It is a shame that you are too insecure to trust me, Mel.” He put my head against his chest. “What can you hear sweet one?”

 

“Two heartbeats.” I wondered why he was asking, when he already knew. Maybe he has gone a little bit deaf or something.

 

“The two heartbeats mean that I am unable to even look at another elf with love. This is why I will be so happy when you are fifty and we can be together all the time.” Glorfindel hugged me. He gives really good hugs. “Anyway, Haldir already has a lover, and he adores him very much.”

 

“I have never seen him.” I wondered who would love horrible Haldir.

 

“You have seen him, but you did not know he was Haldir’s lover.” Glorfindel laughed, and I excitedly asked who it might be. He said he did not know if he should tell me because I might tell someone else, but I promised that I would not tell at all, and he said it was Lord Celeborn.

 

Lord Celeborn the doggy impersonator is horrible Haldir’s lover HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

Even more HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

Glorfindel told me to stop laughing and said I was not being very nice. He said I should feel sorry for Haldir because he would never be able to marry his soul mate. Lord Celeborn is already married to Galadriel, and I do not think she would like Haldir in their bed as well. I don’t think their bed sheets would be large enough, and they definitely do not have enough pillows for an extra head. 

 

“Does Galadriel have a soul mate?” I was very interested by now.

 

“Yes, but she is such a crashing snob that she denied her heart and would not entertain her. So she remains unhappily married to Celeborn.” Glorfindel took hold of my little black robe style pyjamas hanging over the back of the chair and laughed at them. “Mel, these are the silliest pyjamas in the whole of Middle-earth.”

 

I ignored his remark about my supremely tasteful bed wear and asked why Galadriel did not have anything to do with her soul mate.

 

Glorfindel helped me undo the knot on the belt of my little black formal day robe, which is exactly the same as the ones that Ada Erestor wears but a lot smaller. “It is because her soul mate was a Gondolin pig farmer.” He held the pyjamas open as I took my day robe off and was shocked that I was not wearing a loincloth. “Mel, supposing you have an accident and everyone finds out that you are not wearing underwear! They will see your bits.”

 

The look of shock on his face increased when I said that Ada Erestor never wore a loincloth, and that I always dress exactly the same as him. “How do you know something like that?” Glorfindel was even more horrified.

 

“Because I used to have all his memories. He has never worn one. Apparently, when he was young the warm weather made them unnecessary. Elves only started wearing them when the weather changed and they got cold bottoms. Ada is a creature of habit and so am I; that is why we do not wear them.” See, that told him.

 

“When we are married you will wear a loincloth every day. Do you understand? I am not having other elves looking at your bottom if you fall off your horse.” I grinned and replied that I would wear leggings if I was on a horse, so a loincloth would not be needed. He called me a little Mister Smartyarse. “I always wear a loin cloth,” he announced as if it was an accomplishment.

 

Good for him. Like I care. “Glorfindel let us not argue about loincloths. Would you tell me a story, instead?”

 

I put my head against his chest and looked up with my sweetest and most hopeful smile, and he was lost. “Of course I will tell you a story, little one. I will tell you about the elfling who fell out of a tree, and everyone laughed at him because he was not wearing a loincloth. Once upon a time, in a big kingdom not far from here, there was a naughty elfling called...”

 

It was not about me. As everyone knows, I am never naughty. The story did not have the desired effect, and now I am going to moon Glorfindel when he leaves to go back to Imladris in two months time. That will really surprise him!

 

After the story, Glorfindel covered me with my blankets and sang a lullaby. I was still sitting in his lap, and I must have fallen asleep. I woke up in bed and it is now dark. I got up and wrote in my diary. I can hear Ereolas breathing; he is in his new bed and he has thrown the covers on the floor. I put the covers back over him so he did not get cold.

 

I wonder if I should let Glorfindel read my diaries when we are married?

 

 

 


	58. The Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valar have a surprise in store for Mel and Glorfindel.

 

 

 

 

The early morning light shone across Glorfindel’s face, causing him to wake. For a while, he luxuriated in the soft warmth of his bed before deciding to rise. The bell to awaken the residents for breakfast had not rung yet, and so Glorfindel thought he would get dressed and go outside for an early morning walk. The air was fresh and Anor not fully risen, causing the warrior to wonder how her light had been strong enough to wake him. He paid little attention to the fleeting thought and settled under a large shady tree. To the side was a waterfall, feeding a small lake that led off to a winding river. Falling asleep, he was not aware of the two Valar regarding him.

 

“Now for little Mel.” Lórien smiled at Manwë. They walked towards the talan where the small elfling slept.

 

Mel heard Glorfindel calling him in his dreams and when he awoke he heard him. The light of Anor was strong and so he rose from his bed. Perhaps he should awaken his family, but Glorfindel’s voice strongly urged him to make haste and urged him to go outside and down to the river instead. He would be safe, Glorfindel’s voice told him, and so he went because he trusted his soulmate.

 

The two Valar maintained an unseen presence beside the small elfling, so that he would be safe. They guided him to Glorfindel, who slept under a tree. The sound of the waterfall played in the young elfling’s ears, and he swayed with the rhythm of the roaring falls of water and the beating heart of the earth beneath his feet. So inviting, to fall down and lay on his soulmate’s chest. Melpomaen buried his head in the crook of Glorfindel’s neck and fell asleep, only slightly aware of a protective arm crossing over his back to keep him safe in his sleep.

 

“How sweet they are.” Manwë grinned. “I hope they appreciate the gift we are giving them.”

  

Manwë raised his arm and both sleeping elves rose into the air and disappeared. The night returned and the light of Anor retreated under the horizon. Middle-earth was once again in darkness.

 

“No elf is to wake until their return,” Manwë told Lórien, who with a wave of his elegant hand put the whole of Lothlórien into an enchanted sleep.

 

“It is done; now let us return to Valinor.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel and Melpomaen materialised before Manwë’s throne and woke immediately.

 

“Glorfindel, what is happening?” Melpomaen looked around from the safety of his soulmate’s arms and saw the gathered Valar smiling at them both. “Oh look! It is Uncle Námo. Hello Uncle Námo!”

 

“Hello little one!” Námo gave Melpomaen a big kiss on the cheek, which made the small elfling giggle. “Hello Glorfindel.”

 

The warrior looked with narrowed eyes. “Are Mel and I dead?” Námo nodded. “Then what are we doing here?”

 

Manwë materialised. “Put Melpomaen down, Glorfindel, and I will tell you.” Glorfindel put the elfling down on to the ground and held his hand. “We have decided to sort this mess out once and for all.”

 

“What mess?” Melpomaen asked, then gave a big cheesy grin to Námo and waved again.

 

Nienna and Estë giggled at Melpomaen’s waving. Most elves were in awe of the Valar, but this little elfling showed no fear at all. Glorfindel looked down at his small soul mate. “Try to pay attention, Mel. Manwë might turn you into a frog if you don’t.”

 

“Look at me, Melpomaen.” Manwë said, trying not to speak loud because he did not want to upset him. “Now, you are both soulmates, and Mel you have been very badly behaved lately.”

 

The elfling looked horrified. “I am never wittingly naughty; everyone knows that.” He looked at Glorfindel, who stood open mouthed with shock at Melpomaen telling lies to the Lord of the Valar. “Isn’t that true Glorfindel?”

 

“Perhaps you do not know when you are being naughty.” The look of disbelief remained on Glorfindel’s face as he turned to look at Manwë.

 

“We believe Melpomaen cannot control a lot of his behaviour because he has adult emotions that he does not understand.” Manwë smiled at Glorfindel to reassure him that everything was all right. “We have decided that you are both to be bound to each other, with the Valar as your witnesses.”

 

The Lord of the Valar, with a small wave of the hand, motioned for Glorfindel to stand apart from his soulmate. Melpomaen was blowing kisses to Vàna, who was rolling with laughter. “Melpomaen, turn and face Glorfindel. Look at him, please.”

 

“What?”

 

“The correct word is pardon, young Melpomaen. Stand and look at Glorfindel, before I lose my temper.” Manwë hoped that as an adult the young elfling would not be so trying. “Now, stay absolutely still.” He waved his hand again and Melpomaen started to grow. Increasing in height and broadness, he assumed a warrior’s musculature as he grew to full height. His face, boldly handsome and reflecting Erestor’s Noldor line, caused Glorfindel to gasp with delight and surprise. “You are both fifty years ahead in the future and can bind if you wish.”

 

Melpomaen bowed deeply. “My Lord Manwë, it is a special honour you give us, and I am in your debt.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes nearly dropped out of his head in surprise. He wondered when the elfling, Melpomaen, would become so eloquent and as polite as the beautiful, graceful, and elegant creature before him. Could this truly be his little soulmate as an adult, he wondered. Melpomaen turned to face him and winked. Glorfindel knew that wink and he grinned lasciviously as the full import of the gift occurred to him. He would get sex!

 

Melpomaen licked his lips and gave a saucy grin. “Do you have a mirror?” he asked Manwë. “I would like to see what I look like.” He looked down and saw that he was wearing an ivory silk wedding robe, embroidered with white and mithril jewelled silks, precious opals, and diamonds. A crown of platinum flowers, studded heavily with sparkling white diamonds lay upon his head.

 

“There will be time for that later, young Melpomaen. Let us get on with the binding. By Eru, you are an infuriating one. Are you sure you want to bind with such an elf, Glorfindel, because I fear he will always be badly behaved.” Manwë tapped his sceptre off the floor to stop the rest of the Valar from their surreptitious giggling.

 

Glorfindel’s clothing had transformed into a robe of heavy spun gold, embroidered along the edges with hanging golden flowers, encrusted with diamonds. The flowers swayed and tinkled as he moved. A crown of golden flowers, encrusted with diamonds and opals, sat on his head. “I have never been more certain in my life, Lord Manwë.” He took Melpomaen’s hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I love you so much, Mel, and I want you to be mine forever.”

 

“Let us get on with it. You will be shown to a bedroom for the second part of the binding, so none of that here please.” Manwë raised his eyebrows and looked at them both. “Melpomaen will go back to being a three year old elfling when this is over. He will not feel insecure about his status anymore because he will be able to talk to you through your shared bond wherever you are. Now you both need to say the words.”

 

“I, Glorfindel of Gondolin and Imladris take you, Prince Melpomaen of Mirkwood, of the House of Thranduil, and Lord of Imladris, to be mine forever in all that I am and will ever be. I promise you my never-ending love and friendship. Our lives belong together, and where you go I will follow. I bind with you forever, until the end of time and beyond the ends of existence, when we become as nothing and time is meaningless. My love for you will remain and be never ending. I am forever yours.” Glorfindel felt his heart swell with happiness; he looked into Melpomaen’s shining eyes. “I love you.” He slipped a golden ring, handed to him by Lórien, onto his husband's index finger.

 

 

“I, Melpomaen of Mirkwood and Imladris take you, Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin, of the House of the Golden Flower, and Lord of Imladris, to be mine forever in all that I am and will ever be. I promise you my never-ending love and friendship. Our lives belong together, and where you go I will follow. I bind with you forever until the end of time, and beyond the ends of existence, when we become as nothing and time is meaningless. My love for you will remain and be never ending. I am forever yours.” Melpomaen gave his most winning smile and kissed Glorfindel lightly on the lips. Tulkas gave a golden ring to him and he slipped it onto his husband’s index finger, then kissed it with his lips.

 

They remained in each other’s arms, sharing small kisses and gently touching each other’s faces. Both were filled with joy and smiling widely. Lórien was the first to congratulate them, followed by the other Valar, but none were heard as the elves continued in their adoration. With heavy irony, Manwë asked them if they would like a room.

 

Glorfindel smiled at Manwë. “We thought you would never ask.”

 

 


	59. After the ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel and Mel celebrate their binding.

 

 

 

“Stay here as long as you need to.” Yavanna and Manwë smiled at the couple before leaving them alone in their bedroom.

 

Just beyond the bedroom was a bathroom. Wisps of steam rose from a large pool of water. Flower petals and bubbles floated on the surface. Glorfindel decided that the water could cool somewhat before they entered the pool.

 

In the main bedroom stood a huge, inviting bed, covered with white linen sheets and embroidered cutwork covers. On a side table lay pots of different scented and coloured oils, plus an assortment of accoutrement of the sort that Melpomaen had seen in his parent’s secret locked box. Glorfindel knew their usage, but thought it inappropriate to use them so soon. On another small table lay a selection of tasty delights, some of which neither had seen before. None of that mattered. Each knew that the tastiest treat stood before them.

 

“I love you, sweet Melpomaen.” Glorfindel inhaled his husband’s scent, while raining small kisses along his neck before kissing his lips. “So beautiful.”

 

Melpomaen had often expressed disgust, as an elfling, at those who kissed with tongues, so Glorfindel did not know whether his attentions would be well received, but he thought it would not hurt to try. Placing his lips against Melpomaen’s, he gently licked the seam of his lips and they opened ever so slightly. The teeth parted and Glorfindel's tongue gently pushed further until Melpomaen’s tongue met his. Glorfindel drew back. “Are you all right? I know you do not approve of kissing with tongues, but I would love to show you how good it feels.”

 

“I do not see how it can be enjoyable, but I am willing to trust you.” Melpomaen looked uncertain, his cheeks flushed pink. “I have never kissed before, and I do not know what to do. I hope I do not disappoint you.”

 

Glorfindel laughed. “I love you so much that you could kiss like a warg’s arse, and I would still think it was the best kiss I ever had.”

 

“How would you compare? You have never kissed a warg. Or have you?” Melpomaen giggled. He was soon left breathless as Glorfindel held him firmly, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Relaxing into the kiss, he let Glorfindel take charge completely. This was something new and unexpected. It felt good. His lover’s tongue invading his wet mouth in a foretaste of what was to come filled Melpomaen with mounting excitement. He moved his tongue against his husband’s, extending it beyond his lips and into Glorfindel’s mouth, where he tentatively explored that which he had only ever seen before.

 

The kiss broke and they looked at each other, breathing with lips open. “Do you like kissing now?” Glorfindel stroked the dark hair away from his husband’s face and buried his fingers in it, pulling him in for another kiss. This time Melpomaen gave as good as he received. He held Glorfindel close, only dimly aware that he was walking backwards towards the bed.

 

The kiss ended. “I cannot hold myself anymore.” Glorfindel started to unbutton the front of Melpomaen's robe, kissing the warm, exposed skin. “I have dreamed of doing this with you.” He looked up briefly. “My love, you will float among the stars in bliss. I will take you higher than the highest peaks in Middle-earth. I will give you nothing less.”

 

Melpomaen looked down at the now kneeling elf, who was undoing the last of his buttons. He stroked his hair and gave him his most searing and sexy look, full of need and lust. “I would expect nothing less from you, my only love. My beautiful one.” The last button undone and the robe fell to the floor. Glorfindel kicked it away.

 

“Undress me.” Melpomaen undid the first button exposing the golden skin of the elf who occupied his dreams at night. The urge to kiss it proved irresistible. Another button and the skin over the collarbone was exposed. The fleeting brush of lips down his neck and across the silky skin at the top of his chest made Glorfindel moan with need.

 

“You like that?” Melpomaen asked softly.

 

“Oh yes.” Glorfindel closed his eyes and smiled. Another button and then another. More skin became exposed. Melpomaen, encouraged by his husband’s reaction, kissed and licked further. The belly button became exposed, and it too was kissed and licked, causing Glorfindel to giggle. Melpomaen looked up questioningly. “I am ticklish there.”

 

Melpomaen continued his journey downwards, opening more buttons and exposing more skin. “I see you still wear a loincloth.” He smiled as he undid the tie keeping it in place. It fell to the floor releasing Glorfindel’s thick arousal. Melpomaen inhaled the heavy warm scent that was his husband, before kissing the tip of the weeping shaft. A sharp intake of breath from Glorfindel and Melpomaen felt himself pulled up to face his husband. The tongue that invaded his mouth was not gentle anymore but hard and insistent. It was different to the previous kiss, and Melpomaen found the urgency of it irresistible and exciting. His own arousal was weeping, and feelings he never had before were welling up through his insides. It was not enough to kiss. He wanted more.

 

Glorfindel pulled back the covers and followed Melpomaen onto the bed. He lay on his side and kissed his husband while grinding their arousals together. He pulled away to kiss down Melpomaen’s chest, alternately sucking and gently biting both his nipples. Melpomaen wondered why his own nipples had never tingled when he was an elfling, before feeling his breathing becoming increasingly rapid as his pleasure heightened. He silently thanked the Valar for giving him a husband with such a talented tongue, while suspecting that no one could ever know such an intensity of pleasure, simply because they would never have Glorfindel making love to them. The blond head rose up and big blue eyes looked up at him. Melpomaen smiled. “Meleth, I never knew it could be as good as this.”

 

“This is good, but I will take you to where it is wonderful, my lovely one.”

 

 


	60. The Binding of Fea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel and Mel continue to celebrate their binding.

 

 

 

Melpomaen lay on the bed, his body making unconscious movements in response to the mounting pleasure. “Meleth, meleth…” Glorfindel smiled and stroked the pit of his belly, causing a delicious shuddering in Melpomaen's limbs. A lick of his tongue, from the base to the tip of Melpomaen’s arousal, made his husband moan with delight.

 

 

Firm hands held Melpomaen’s hips in place as Glorfindel took him into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the hardness. Melpomaen held onto the covers, and when they could not anchor him he grasped the headboard. His head rose up to watch the golden bobbing head; the well of feeling inside him rising up until he cried out his release.

 

 

“I never knew I could ever feel anything like this.”

 

 

“Taste yourself.” Glorfindel placed his lips over Melpomaen’s mouth and his tongue shared the essence.

 

 

“Eeeew! It doesn’t taste very nice.” Melpomaen screwed his face up and pushed Glorfindel away.

 

 

“Did you think it would taste of strawberries and cream, meleth?” Glorfindel laughed as he lay down. “If it is any consolation, to me it tastes nice because it is from you, and I love you.” He turned on his side and stroked the dark hair of his only one. “I love you very much. I have always loved you. Even before you were born, I was waiting for you.” Another kiss.

 

 

“Do you taste like that?” Melpomaen could not envisage ever wanting to taste the bitter sweetness again.

 

 

“I taste different. I probably do taste of strawberries and cream.” Glorfindel laughed at Melpomaen’s look of surprise. “There is only one way to find out, meleth.”

 

 

“I have never done this before.” Melpomaen felt and looked uncertain.

 

 

“I should hope not!” Glorfindel grinned. “You are mine only. This is a delight that only I will ever feel.”

 

 

Glorfindel settled on his back in the middle of the bed. His arousal firm and twitching with need. Melpomaen took it in his hand and stroked it hesitantly. “It will not break. Now put your mouth over it and make me believe I have touched the stars.”

 

 

Melpomaen took Glorfindel’s arousal and covered the head with his lips. His tongue lightly stroked the tip, passing through the slit at the head. His hand wrapped around the shaft, as he removed his mouth and licked his lips, before engulfing his husband’s arousal once again. Keeping a firm hold, he tried to emulate what Glorfindel had done before to him. Soon the Glorfindel was holding onto the headboard, his eyes shut and moaning with pleasure. Melpomaen held his husband’s hips down as he tried to push upwards into the hot, wet mouth.

 

 

“I’m coming,” Glorfindel gasped. His hips thrust upwards, further into the teasing mouth, as he moaned his orgasm. Melpomaen caught his essence, and it tasted bitter, but not as bad as his own. He moved up the bed and kissed his husband, who seemed not to mind his own taste.

 

 

“How was that?” Melpomaen asked, allowing himself a smile when Glorfindel replied that he was perfection. They kissed some more, and then Glorfindel flipped Melpomaen over so that he lay on his back. Melpomaen’s legs were parted and drawn up by strong hands. Without a word, Glorfindel moved his head down and licked his husband's entrance. The strong pointed tongue worked its way inside. Melpomaen thought that it felt very strange, not unpleasant, but not good either.

 

 

“Are you all right?” Glorfindel gave a reassuring smile and moved up the bed to kiss his love. “It might feel odd for a while, but soon it will be as good as I said it would be.” He stroked Melpomaen’s face, and then embraced him, all the while telling him how much he adored him.

 

 

“I do not think others would do it so much if it did not feel good.” Melpomaen hoped he was right; after all his parent’s spent a lot of their free time having sex. Surely, they would not do something they hated?

 

 

“I will tell you what I am doing meleth, so you know what is going on.” Glorfindel moved back down the bed and positioned himself between the open thighs. He reached for a bottle of oil and sniffed it. He leaned forward and let Melpomaen smell it too. “Do you like roses and almonds?”

 

 

Melpomaen nodded as he watched Glorfindel coating a finger with the oil. He raised his eyebrows.

 

 

“Relax. I am putting my finger inside you.” He did it as he said it, never taking his eyes of Melpomaen’s face.

 

 

When Melpomaen eventually relaxed, Glorfindel told him that he would not have to wait for much longer. Melpomaen lay looking at his husband as he withdrew and oiled two fingers. He drew his legs up to allow easier entry. The fingers slid in and stayed still, until Glorfindel could feel the tightening lessen around his fingers. He crooked his fingers upwards and felt for the small gland that was the secret of Melpomaen’s pleasure.

 

 

A wide grin and a long held in sigh from his husband, convinced Glorfindel that he was in the right place. He kept stroking inside, taking pleasure from Melpomaen’s muted expressions of delight. Then three fingers were oiled and pushed inside. Melpomaen was fully relaxed. “I think you are ready now,” Glorfindel said softly before handing the bottle of oil to him. “Put some oil on your hand and put it on me.” Glorfindel indicated his arousal. Melpomaen’s eyes widened, but he did as he was asked. “Put lots on.”

 

 

Glorfindel positioned himself between Melpomaen’s legs. Holding his lower back up with his hands, he lined himself up with his husband’s entrance and pushed in, steadily and slowly, all the time looking at his beautiful one. “So good,” he breathed. Melpomaen said nothing, he felt incredibly full and he wondered when he would start to enjoy it. Glorfindel held his position still and waited for Melpomaen to relax again. He spoke soft words of reassurance and love, and then he started making small movements. Leaning forward he stroked Melpomaen’s lips with his finger. “I promise you it will get better, meleth.”

 

 

Melpomaen fell in love with Glorfindel all over again. He had tried hide that he was not enjoying it, but his husband had been so sensitive to his feelings he had known anyway. A slight shift in angle and the feeling inside changed. Waves of sublime feeling rippled across his abdomen and both elves shared a knowing smile.

 

 

Flesh slid against flesh. Beads of sweat formed on their skin. They were both lost in one another. Melpomaen now knew the secret of why making love was so special and wonderful. He felt himself gradually enjoying himself, groaning his pleasure in time to Glorfindel’s thrusts. All the time, Glorfindel looked at him, his eyes filled with love and desire. Melpomaen was consumed with joy that he could so thoroughly undo an elf considered so great and beautiful among their people.

 

 

So deep, so deep inside him that Glorfindel touched the core of who he was and what he was. Every thrust brought rippling waves of pleasure across his abdomen, and he felt the pressure for release welling up inside. "I am..." Glorfindel took hold of Melpomaen’s arousal and pushed faster in time with his hand.

 

 

They came together, and something special happened. Lost in the nowhere land of orgasmic bliss, their fëar merged as one, forming the unbreakable connection that would last forever. The two fëar stood as one in Yavanna’s hand, and she blessed them both with the gift of joyful happiness and everlasting love, before blowing slightly so that their fëar separated and flew back to their bodies.

 

 

The two elves stayed still, breathing rapidly and looking into each others' eyes. Glorfindel slowly withdrew and lay beside Melpomaen on the bed. Taking his husband into his arms, he kissed him deeply. Both were unable to talk, and it was a while before they could do anything but hold onto one another.

 

 

“I have never felt anything like it,” Melpomaen stroked Glorfindel’s face. “I did not know or even think it could be that good. I suppose that is the difference between being the child I once was and the adult I am now.”

 

 

The blond gave a growl of appreciation and hugged Melpomaen tighter. They snuggled together and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 


	61. Seven Days and Seven Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel and Melpomaen outwear their welcome and they return to Lothlorien.

 

 

Several hours later, Glorfindel and Melpomaen awoke. The scented bath was still steaming. After throwing off the sheets from their bodies, they decided to enter the pool and clean themselves. Melpomaen lay in Glorfindel’s arms. There was no need for words; they were content to lay back and luxuriate in the warmth, saying nothing. After washing each other’s hair, they lay back to float in the water; occasionally sharing a lazy kiss and enjoying one another. Both knew that soon it would all end.

 

“Mel, you need to return the favour.” Glorfindel caressed his husband’s rapidly growing arousal. When he was ready, he covered the shaft with oil and impaled himself upon it.

 

Melpomaen gasped. “You are so hot inside.” However, Glorfindel was lost. He moved up and down, while Mel stroked his chest with one hand and held his balls in the other. When the feeling became intense, he took hold of Glorfindel’s arousal and stroked it in time with his movements, just as Glorfindel had done with him earlier. Once again, they came together, fëar joining and separating as before. Glorfindel called his ecstasy to the skies, throwing his head back, so his blond hair flailed like a wave before falling down upon his back. He moved forward and captured Melpomaen’s lips and mouth in a searing hot kiss.

 

“We are complete, meleth. We are married and fully bound. I do not know how much longer we have but we should spend it loving one another. We will not get the chance to do this again until you are fifty in your other life, so let us make the most of it.” Glorfindel led Melpomaen out of the bath and wrapped a large towel around them both. “I have you trapped and I am never going to let you go.”

 

“I never want you to let me go.” They kissed again and Glorfindel backed them both out of the bathroom and into the bedroom without releasing their lips.

 

“Lay on the bed, meleth. I would do this all over again.” Glorfindel looked at Melpomaen with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

Melpomaen grinned lasciviously. “Perhaps we should never stop.”

 

With a roar, Glorfindel launched himself on top of his husband and they lay together laughing and tickling each other, then eventually making love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“How much longer are they going to be?” Manwë asked Lórien, who replied that he had no idea. “They have been in that room for seven days. At one point you are going to have to wake Lothlórien up and they will know that Glorfindel and Melpomaen are missing.”

 

“We did tell them to take as long as they liked.” Varda giggled. “Did you think they would take about five minutes, like you do?”

 

Manwë ignored his wife. “When they next fall asleep, I will return them to under the tree and wake the forest up.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Meleth, I feel our time here is coming to an end. We have to go back to our old life.” Glorfindel looked sad. Melpomaen had increased in confidence and now often took the lead. He became quite demanding; Glorfindel was ready to give every time.

 

“I will never forget our special time. Even though I will return to being a three year old, I will always be your husband and bonded mate.” Melpomaen looked down and smiled, a habit that Glorfindel found most endearing. “Let us wear our wedding outfits again and remind each other of how beautiful we looked.”

 

“You could fall in a pit of mud and still be beautiful,” Glorfindel said as he took the golden robe from the hanger.

 

They put their wedding robes on and admired one another. Lórien saw them and decided to take a hand in their return. He would return them in their wedding robes, so that they would always have something physical to remember of their special time together.

 

“Glorfindel, I feel so sleepy…”

 

“The time has come, meleth. We are to return…”

 

Both elves fell asleep on the bed. Lórien took them both to the tree under the river and placed them down upon the grass. With their arrival, the enchantment of sleep was removed and the forest came to life.

 

“Mel. You are still fifty.” Glorfindel was overjoyed. He hoped Mel would remain so, but he knew deep inside that it was a fruitless wish.

 

“Melpomaen will not remain so, Glorfindel. When you reach the talan he will return to his old form.” Lórien looked sad when he saw the warrior’s crestfallen face. “Stay for a while under the tree, but you must go back soon.” The Vala smiled and kissed them both. “Happy dreams,” he whispered, and disappeared.

 

Tears ran down Melpomaen’s face. “I do not want to be a three year old again. I want to be with you.”

 

“Meleth, it is not forever, and we can speak through our bond. It will be better than before, even though it is not ideal.” Glorfindel held him tight, his heart breaking because of Mel's distress. He did not want Melpomaen to be three years old again either; however, the Valar decided their situation, so they had to accept it.

 

Melpomaen calmed down. With a heaviness of heart, he rose and held his hand out to Glorfindel. “We cannot stay out here forever.”

 

In the distance, he could hear Erestor and Legolas calling for Melpomaen. He did not want to them to think he was missing. Both elves walked towards the talan, watching Erestor and Legolas asking passing elves if they had seem their son. They looked frantic, so Melpomaen ran up to them and called out that he was safe.

 

Erestor looked at him in confusion, and then at Glorfindel who followed behind. “’Fin, what is the meaning of this?” Legolas asked. “Have you seen Melpomaen? He was not in the talan when we awoke.”

 

“This is Melpomaen as he is at fifty years old.” Glorfindel replied and then they watched as Mel grew smaller and became the three year old that he was before. The wedding robes were far too big for him and pooled around his feet. “And this is Mel at three years old.” Glorfindel looked sad. His voice faltered because of his grief. Through his connection he said to Melpomaen that one day they would do it all over again.

 

Melpomaen looked up at the warrior and took his hand. “Too right we will.” He grinned happily before looking at his adas.

 

The dawn of realisation hit Erestor. “You have bound haven’t you?”

 

Glorfindel grinned. “Let us go into the talan and we will tell you about the Valar and their gift to us.”

 

 

 


	62. Erestor the Elfling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manwë punishes Erestor in an unusual way when he loses his temper with him.

** Melpomaen’s POV **

You know what?

 

Me and Glorfindel got married and we said the words to bind us together forever and ever. First of all, the Valar made me a big elf. We got married, and then we were made to go into a room, have a bath and go to sleep. Most people celebrate their marriage with a fun party, but we didn't. All we did was have a bath and go to sleep, which is not celebrating at all. The Valar must have thought we were very tired and smelly. I do not remember much about it at all, because it was that boring, but I did get to see Uncle Námo again. This means that I am the only three year old elf in Arda who is married, and that means that if Haldir ever tries to marry Glorfindel he will probably explode into a thousand million bits.

 

Ada Erestor was not very happy and called Glorfindel an irresponsible fuckwit and threatened to stop him from seeing me ever again, which made me cry. Glorfindel lost his temper, and they shouted at one another. Ada Legolas told me off for being stupid and asked me if I realised what I had done. Uncle Manwë had to appear and tell everyone to shut up. He said that he had ordered the binding, and if the Valar decide something they have to be obeyed, which even I know is true. Ada Erestor asked Manwë if the Valar were all stupid, and if they had given any thoughts as to what might happen afterwards. Then he said that the Valar made loads of mistakes and that elves were always clearing up after them, and sometimes it was with their lives. Manwë became really angry with Ada Erestor and loomed over him, threatening to kill him for his insolence. Ada just shrugged and said that if he killed him, his words would be vindicated. Ada Legolas told Manwë that if he killed Ada Erestor that he would kill himself too. He was being selfish, as usual, thinking only of himself and not considering Ereolas and me at all. With no parents, we would be left poor orphans, abandoned deep in the forest, having to fight wild animals so they didn't eat us.

 

“I know what I will do with you.” Manwë grinned. “You are very naughty and your tantrum reminds me of you when you were an elfling. So that is what you will be until you cross the borders of Lothlórien.” He waved his hand and Ada Erestor became about my size. He looked exactly like me. It was very strange but his black robe shrank with him.

 

Ada Legolas protested. “I already have two naughty elflings. I cannot look after another one.” I wonder who they are; surely not Ereolas and me because we are very well behaved all the time.

 

“If you use your intelligence and wit, young Legolas, you will realise that I have let Erestor off very lightly. Indeed, the problem is one that can be quickly solved.” Manwë laughed and then he disappeared.

 

Ada Erestor held his arms up to Ada Legolas and climbed up onto his lap. “I am hungry. I want some ice cream.” Ada Legolas said that he did not have any. “Give me ice cream.” He was told to be quiet. “Give me some or else I will scream.”

 

“Shut up.” Legolas ordered. Ada Erestor let out a full-blooded scream that made us all jump. He then leapt off Ada Legolas’ lap, threw himself onto the floor and beat his fists off it, howling with temper as he did so.

 

I was shocked and looked at Glorfindel. “That is what you do when you have a tantrum.”

 

“I do not.” I replied. Glorfindel smiled at me in a superior way. He had better not do that when I am fifty and we are living together.

 

“See how silly he looks? You look just as silly when you do that.”

 

“Ada, smack Ada Erestor’s arse for being naughty.” I looked at Legolas who had a face like thunder.

 

“Yours is the ass that needs smacking,” he hissed at me. He lifted Ada Erestor up by the scruff and told him to shut up. Ada Erestor kicked Ada Legolas on the leg and punched his knee, which made him cry even louder because he hurt his hand. I showed Ada how well behave I was by not laughing.

 

Ada Legolas rubbed his knee, picked Ada Erestor up, and put him on his lap. He held his head to his chest and stroked it. “Erestor, I know you are now three years old but one always has the choice not to act like Mel. Calm down. You cannot have ice cream because we do not have any.”

 

What did Ada Legolas mean that one always has the choice not to act like me? I am outraged, but when I went to speak Glorfindel clamped his hand over my mouth and told me not to dig a hole for myself. I was nonplussed and stood quietly wondering why I seemed to be blamed for this set of circumstances.

 

Ada Erestor calmed down after his tantrum and sucked his thumb, sniffling as he did so. Eventually, he fell asleep holding Ada Legolas’ ear. He was so badly behaved. I am glad I am not like that.

 

I climbed up on Glorfindel’s lap. “Look he sucks his thumb and hold Ada’s ear. He is like a baby.”

 

“Be quiet Mel. I need to think about what Manwë said and work out what to do.” Ada Legolas looked at Glorfindel. “I think Erestor will remain an elfling until we go home to Mirkwood. When we cross the borders he should become an adult again; if I am correct.”

 

“It is not forever. Perhaps you could cut the visit short?” Glorfindel suggested.

 

My eyes lit up in alarm. “Noooo! I do not want to go home yet. I want to be with you.” I clung onto Glorfindel. The traitor shook with laughter.

 

“We are married young one, so you need not fear that I will not see you anymore.”

 

“But you are staying for a few more weeks yet. I do not want to go because I will have to spend my time with Orophin and I want to stay with you.” I gave Glorfindel my most hopeful and sweetest smile but it did not work. He said that not everything was about me, and that part of becoming an adult elf was to realise that. Sometimes I suspect the depth of his commitment to me.

 

Ada Erestor did not sleep for very long. When he stirred, Ada Legolas talked to him and gave him a nicer cuddle than me and Ereolas ever get. He gave him lots of kisses as well.

 

Horrible Haldir and my misguided younger brother, Ereolas, came through the door. Haldir was surprised to see Ada Erestor as a small elfling and picked him up to give him a cuddle. It is most odd but naughty boy Erestor was happy to see Haldir. He gave him hug and a big kiss, then he asked for some ice cream. Ada Erestor held out his arms to Ada Legolas when Haldir said that he did not have any ice cream. His little hand went up to Ada’s ear and he sucked his thumb. What a baby! No wonder his nana sailed if he was like that all the time.

 

Ada Legolas explained to horrid Haldir what had happened, as if it was any of his business, and asked him what he thought. I sat in a huff on Glorfindel’s lap, with a suitable glaring expression on my face and my arms crossed. “Snap out of your mood right now, Mel.” Glorfindel sounded irritated.

 

“I am not in a mood. So there!” I looked at him cheekily. Glorfindel said that maybe I should go to bed and Ada Legolas agreed. I did not want to go bed, so I smiled and made out I was happy that stinky Haldir was in our talan. I bet he eats his own bogeys.

 

I really think that Glorfindel should choose better friends. Haldir sat beside him with Ereolas on his knee. They talked about third stage Lindonian architecture, and my little brother joined in. It seems he knows a lot about the subject. Ada Erestor wandered over and he began talking about it as well! I was totally left out. So I got off Glorfindel’s lap and told him that I did not care if we went home early because he was deliberately leaving me out of the conversation. I was so upset I managed to squeeze a tear out. I ran over to Ada Legolas, crying loudly, he told me not to be silly, adding that third stage Lindonian architecture was a very interesting subject indeed, and if I listened I might learn something. I looked at Glorfindel; he was taking no notice of me, even though I cried louder to get his attention.

 

Ada Legolas sat me on the floor and told me to behave. Ada Erestor said, “I think Mel needs to go to sleep because he is being naughty.” He looked at me and grinned nastily, then he gave me the finger and poked his tongue out. When I called Ada Legolas’ attention to his shocking behaviour, Erestor stood smiling innocently, so I was told to stop telling lies.

 

I walked straight up to Ada Erestor, punched him on the nose, and told him not to get me into trouble. Ada Erestor punched me twice as hard back and we started fighting. He punches really hard, but so do I. We both ended up crying. Haldir grabbed hold of me and Glorfindel took hold of Ada Erestor. I did not realise that it was Haldir at first because he cuddled me and said nothing. I sucked my thumb as I watched Ada Legolas take Ada Erestor and tell him off severely. “You are being an obnoxious little shite, Erestor, and punching your ion is not on. What have you to say for yourself?”

 

“Fuck off Legolas. You don’t tell me what to do.” He jumped off Ada Legolas’ lap, pulled his robes up, and wiggled his ass. Ada Legolas could not resist it. He smacked Erestor good and hard across the bum and made him yell. Ada Erestor was outraged, he turned around, and went to kick Ada Legolas on the leg but Ada moved his leg away and Ada Erestor fell over and landed on the floor. I laughed and Haldir whispered in my ear to stay quiet or else Legolas might want to smack me too, because I had also been naughty. I was shocked. I was on Haldir’s lap, he had his arm around me and he was not being horrid. If he had said it aloud, Ada Legolas might have heard him and smacked me as well. Haldir went up slightly in my estimation, and even more so when he said nothing after I accidently did an unspeakably loud fart on his leg. The noise made Glorfindel and Ereolas fall about laughing. Haldir asked me if I needed to go to the toilet and I said that I did not.

 

Ada Legolas put Ada Erestor to bed saying that he was tired. No sooner had he left the bedroom than he went back in because we could hear the window opening. Ada Erestor was going to jump out of the window because he did not want to stay in the talan anymore. It is about a thousand-foot drop to the ground. Ada would have been squished into a million pieces if he had fallen that far. Glorfindel says I am exaggerating but I am not. I think he does not know what a thousand foot really looks like.

 

Haldir stood up and gave me to Glorfindel. “I have the solution,” he announced. “Come with me, Erestor.” He took Ada’s hand and invited us all to follow him. We went down the many stairs to the ground. Glorfindel carried me because I took so long. Legolas carried Ereolas, because he cannot walk as fast as we can, and we followed the track to the edge of the forest. Ada Erestor was very badly behaved and loudly said that he did not want to walk and that Haldir should pick him up.

 

“Not on your life, you little imp.” Haldir said to him. Ada tried to kick Haldir’s legs as he was walking and tripped a couple of times, but Haldir held his hand so securely that he could not fall to the ground.

 

I said to Glorfindel that I did not approve of Ada’s naughtiness and that I could hear Ereolas killing himself with laughter at Ada Erestor’s antics. He replied that I should think about my own actions before judging others and that if I continued he would smack my ass because I had also been very naughty. I do not even know how he can think that. As everyone knows, I am always good. Just because he is my husband, he should not think that I would ever let him smack my bottom.

 

On the way, we met Orophin. When Haldir told him about badly behaved Ada Erestor, he nearly died laughing. “It is not that funny.” Haldir said, but Orophin said that it was bloody funny indeed; he apologised to Ada Legolas who glared furiously at him. He took Ada Erestor’s other hand and we continued walking.

 

After about an hour, and much name calling and complaining from Ada Erestor that his feet hurt, we reached the edge of the forest. Haldir gave Ada Erestor to Ada Legolas and took Ereolas from him. “You need to cross over the edge of the forest.” Haldir smiled at Ada Legolas and stood back.

 

Ada Legolas held Ada Erestor’s hand and walked over the boundary of Lothlórien. Haldir was right. We watched as Ada Erestor returned to his old form. I was rather glad because I did not like Ada Erestor as an elfling, he seemed a lot tougher than me. He was a bit frightening to say the least. I think his clothing should have split as he grew bigger, that would have taught him a lesson, but it did not. He stood there looking confused and asked Ada Legolas what was going on.

 

“Manwë changed you into an elfling and said that you could not change back until you crossed the borders to Lothlórien. I am glad you are back, meleth. You were more badly behaved than Mel.” Ada Legolas gave Ada a kiss. I think I heard Ada Erestor whisper to him about celebrating his return later that night with a pair of kitty ears and their box of toys that Ereolas and I are not allowed to pick the lock of anymore. I cannot be sure of this as it was a whisper, I might have misheard, but I think I am right.

 

Ada Erestor crossed back over the border into Lothlórien and everyone was relieved that he did not change back into an elfling again. I decided that I liked the adult Erestor much more than when he was an elfling, and I told him so. He raised an eyebrow, before hugging Glorfindel saying that he was sorry for his harsh words before. Glorfindel apologised too. They needn't think I was going to apologise!

 

“What do you mean that I was naughtier than Mel?” Ada asked Ada Legolas when we were walking back. “No one is naughtier than Mel. Everyone in Arda knows this is true. He is famous for his naughtiness!” Everyone laughed, which was not fair really as everyone knows that I am never naughty at all, unless it is unintentional, which is so rare that it doesn't count.

 

“Believe me, Erestor. If I had not seen it for myself I would never have believed it. It seems Mel has inherited your childhood naughtiness.” Legolas smiled and leaned in closer to tell Ada that he was glad he was an adult again. “I missed you,” he said. “If Mel is like you when he is an adult then he will be a very fine elf indeed.”

 

Ada Erestor gave a strange sort of grin to Ada Legolas, normally the one that leads to him being chased laughing into the bedroom, then he squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. “Later.”

 

We arrived back at the talan and they decided to have an impromptu celebration of mine and Glorfindel’s wedding and Erestor’s return to being an elf again. Elrond, Celebrían, Grand Ada Thranduil, Grand Nana Merilnis, Galadriel and Celeborn dropped in as well, and we had lots of fun. We had lots of party food and games and we drank lots of juice. I had a sneaky drink of Glorfindel’s clear red juice; it did not taste of berries at all and was quite bitter. Ada Erestor and Ada Legolas decided that as we did not have a say in our binding and wedding, we had been pawns of the Valar, therefore they were sorry that they had overreacted. Glorfindel said that he would have been the same and said he was rather relieved I could not remember all the details. I will have to question him about that another time.

 

Ereolas put his arm through mine towards the end of the evening, and said that we should go and get ready for bed and write our journals, so we could read the events of the day to our Adas tomorrow. He said they would be horribly embarrassed and gave an evil little grin, the one that means he knows what he is talking about. Elrond and Celebrían left shortly after, followed by Galadriel and her pet dog, Celeborn. Haldir, Orophin and Grand Ada Thranduil were singing a rude song about an elf who liked to put donuts on his willy, and Glorfindel, Grand Nana Merilnis and our adas were howling with laughter. When Glorfindel fell off his chair, he looked at me and laughed.

 

“Oh Mel, I am going to feel like shit tomorrow.” He giggled and sat up on the floor as the others screeched with laughter at him.

 

“I am going to bed now.” I said and gave Glorfindel a kiss on the lips. He put his arms around me and hugged me tight, blowing raspberries on my neck, which made me giggle.

 

“Remember sweet one. I love you and I will see you tomorrow.” He released me and I took Ereolas’ hand so that we could say goodbye to our adas. They picked us up and kissed us goodnight. Grand Nana Merilnis called us both little sweeties. Grand Ada Thranduil said what well behaved elflings we are, as we did not have to be made to go to bed, unlike his ion Legolas who used to scream loudly and sulk at bedtime. So, Ada Legolas was a naughty elfling too!

 

We went into our bedroom and we wrote our journals then we climbed into our beds. “Why did we go to bed before the party ended?” I asked Ereolas.

 

“Because when elves get really drunk they get really boring and we do not want to be bored do we? Anyway supposing Ada Erestor remembers that you punched him. He is so drunk that he would give you the most boring lecture on Arda and make me listen too. It really is for the best we go to bed.” Ereolas seemed to make sense and soon after the singing died down. We heard the rest of the guests leave, making a load of noise as they went down the stairs that wind around the tree to the ground. Our adas went into their bedroom and spent lots of time laughing and making other noises, like grunting and high pitched squeaking.

 

I thought to Glorfindel a happy goodnight and that I loved him, and then pulled my covers up to my chin so I could sleep.

 

“Goodnight little Mel, see you in the morning. Love you too, sweet one.”

 

I smiled because I was really happy. I snuggled off to sleep, knowing that I would see Glorfindel in a few hours time, and that everything was all right with my adas. I was even starting to like Haldir and Orophin a little bit!

 

 

 


	63. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel’s parents and Glorfindel have a hangover after the night before.

Melpomaen’s POV

 

Ereolas and I ran into our adas’ room early in the morning and jumped on the bed so we could wish them both a happy day. They did not appreciate our enthusiastic greeting. Ada Erestor said that his head hurt. “Not as much as mine,” Ada Legolas retorted, in what I thought was a rather intolerant tone of voice. Then he pulled the covers off Ada Erestor and ordered him to get us some breakfast.

 

Ada Erestor got out of the bed whining that it was not fair. Ada Legolas told him to shut up and do as he was told, which is very unlike him.

 

We went into the other room and Ada Erestor asked us both not to talk so loudly. Then he asked me to stop singing because it was making his headache worse. I have to sing because I am full of happy joy. He will appreciate the quality of my beautiful voice when I have left home. In his bereft sadness he will call on the wind, ‘Oh Mel, if only I could hear your sweet little voice again, which I was so rude about when you lived here. How I regret my wicked words.’ But it will be too late. I will be living with Glorfindel and he shall hear my beautiful singing instead.

 

Ereolas and I were already dressed. We waited while Ada Erestor got dressed and did his hair. He opened the bedroom door and asked Ada Legolas if he wanted anything brought back. “Be like that then," Ada Erestor boomed when Ada Legolas answered in a hysterically high pitched tone. "There was no need to be rude.” Ada slammed the bedroom door, winced because it made a lot of noise, and then herded us both out of the talan and down the stairs to breakfast. It was surprisingly bereft of all my relatives, even Haldir and Orophin were not in attendance.

 

“I expect everyone has remained in bed because they have hangovers.” Ereolas winked at me. “I bet you wish you could have stayed in bed too, Ada.”

 

“Eat your food or else, smartass.” Ada sipped a cup of black coffee and nibbled some burnt toast. He looked quite ill. I refused to feel sorry for him. It was his own fault for drinking too much wine; something I will never do when I am older.

 

I tried to contact Glorfindel through our bond and all I got was a series of muffled groans. He is never there for me when I need him. I wonder why I bother sometimes.

 

We finished our food and went back to the talan. Ada Erestor took some breakfast back for Ada Legolas, who screamed at him when he went in the bedroom. Ada came back out of the bedroom, took our hands and led us out of the talan, muttering something about Ada Legolas needing to grow up. When we left our talan, Ada slammed the door and grinned. "Ha! Sleep through that," he said loudly before telling us that we would visit Uncle Elrond.

 

Uncle Elrond was getting ready for breakfast. He and Aunty Celebrían had slept in because their twin babies cried for most of the night. Only Uncle Elrond was out of bed. I was surprised at Aunty Celebrían still being in bed; if she keeps doing that she will become a feckless layabout and probably end up reading endless amounts of questionably bad love poetry. Ereolas thinks that too.

 

The twins are called Elladan and Elrohir. Uncle Elrond did tell me what the names meant but I forgot. Ereolas says I am a thickie for not remembering, but I am not really. He is a smelly goat fiddler and I told him so. Then Ereolas asked me if a prince should say insults like that, and said that it was no wonder Orophin was having to be my minder if I came out with horrid stuff all the time. I do not know what a goat fiddler is. I heard Haldir calling Galadriel one behind her back. She did not hear him. I think it was lucky for him that she did not, it does not sound very nice, and she has more muscles than he does.

 

Uncle Elrond gave Ada some medicine for Ada Legolas. He gave him a glass to drink as well. Because Ereolas and I are not habitual drunkards we will probably never ever taste the horrid medicine. Ada Erestor's face screwed up as he swallowed the green liquid and he nearly vomited. Elrond grinned.

 

"Can't you make this stuff taste any better?"

 

"What sort of incentive would that be? If I make it taste good you will not have the fear of the medicine to temper your alcohol intake." Elrond looked incredibly smug. I never look smug, even though I try to on a regular basis.

 

"Uncle Elrond, I am never ever going to get as drunk as Ada Erestor did last night," I said, with a sweet smile on my face. "I will never have to take your medicine."

 

"Good boy," Elrond said. He ruffled my hair at the same time because he doesn't like to see elves with better hair than his. Anyway, he looked even smugger! Ereolas whispered that he can do that because he wears his wife's knickers.

 

Uncle Elrond did not have too much to drink at all last night. As we left the talan he said that he was going down to the breakfast talan to get some food for Aunty Celebrían, who is very tired because of the twins. I wonder if she was drunk last night. I think I will ask her later on.

 

We went back to our talan. Ada Legolas was rude to Ada Erestor again and used the F word. I never use that word and neither does Ereolas because we would be made to write a million essays if we did. Ada Legolas is never punished for swearing, which is not fair really. Ada Erestor took hold of him and sat him up. “For fuck’s sake, my eyes hurt and my head is killing me.” Ada Legolas yelled at Ada Erestor, and he tried to push him away. Ereolas and I were watching through two small knot holes in the bedroom door. It was hard not to laugh, so we sniggered instead.

 

“I have some hangover medicine from Elrond. Now drink it.” Ada Erestor lost his temper; he held Ada Legolas’ nose and poured the medicine down his throat. His hand clamped over Ada Legolas' mouth until he swallowed. All the time he glared angrily at Ada. After he had swallowed it all, Ada Legolas yelled something not very nice, turned over and went back to sleep.

 

I wondered if Glorfindel felt as bad as Ada Legolas. Hm…I tried to contact him through our connection. 'Glorfindel…' I heard him thinking, ‘Noooo…it is not fair…he's so loud…why can’t he leave me alone and let me die in peace?’ I intend interrogating him later on about his attitude.

 

“Do you feel any better Ada?” Ereolas asked Ada Erestor in a rather ingratiating manner.

 

“Well, yes I do Ereolas. Thank you for asking.” Ada picked my crawly-arse, bum-lick brother up and kissed him. “Let us all get in the bath.”

 

We all jumped in the water. Ereolas and I floated our boats and played dive-bombing our bath ducks with wooden balls. Ada held me upside down and swung me from side to side, which I love doing, and Ereolas kept going to the side of the bath and jumping in with his legs tucked underneath his bum and splashing us all. It was lots of fun, but it ended too soon.

 

Ada gave us towels and told us to dry off. Then he went into his bedroom, and in spite of Ada Legolas’ protestations, he picked him up and threw him in the bath. “You bastard,” he screamed. “Sometimes I fucking hate you…”

 

“Cut it out.” Ada Erestor was not going to stand for Ada Legolas’ rudeness, and I would not have either. His language was absolutely shocking. “Mel, Ereolas, go and get dry while I wash your Ada.”

 

We left the bathroom. As we dried, we could hear Ada Erestor lecturing Ada Legolas about his deplorable behaviour. Glorfindel will never need to lecture me because, as everyone knows, I am probably the most well behaved elfling in Arda. Ereolas is probably the second best behaved elfling. Our Adas have every right to be proud of us as our behaviour is exemplary. I had better not let Ada Erestor see this though; he often does not agree with me on this matter and neither does Ada Legolas. But, who cares what he thinks, he has been very very naughty and I will tell him so the next time he says I have been badly behaved.

 

A very subdued Ada Legolas came out of the bathroom. He ate his toast, which was cold and drank some water. His blond head snuggled into Ada Erestor’s chest and he mumbled something about wanting to go back to bed. “Absolutely not!” Ada Erestor roared. Then he began lecturing Ada Legolas again. Ereolas suggested that we go to our bedroom and write our journals so that we do not forget any of Ada Legolas' incriminating behaviour and can use it later on.

 

When we finished we went back into the living room and saw Ada Legolas snuggled up on Ada Erestor’s lap, he was fast asleep. We were told to be quiet. Ada was stroking Ada Legolas’ hair and he kissed the top of his head. I knew Ada Legolas would go back to sleep. He always gets his own way. We sat beside Ada Erestor and cuddled into him. I think it might be because we had a late night, but we both fell asleep too. Luckily we woke just in time for lunch. It is well known that if elflings miss a meal they can suffer from stunted growth.

 

I hope Glorfindel meets us for lunch.

 

 


	64. Orophin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel has to spend the day with Orophin.

Melpomaen’s POV.

 

Guess what?

 

My ada’s are making me spend a whole day with Orophin so that we can get to know one another better. I do not think it is a good idea and have tried to reason with them. However, there is only so far one can go without throwing a tantrum, and I dare not do that because my adas and Glorfindel, who also thinks it is a good idea, will say their decision is justified. I am determined not to have any fun at all. Ada Erestor is calling me, so I have to stop writing and go with them to the School of Recalcitrant Elflings where Orophin lives. I hope he does not want me to start doing classes there; I already know everything in the whole of Arda anyway. I still have Ada Erestor’s learning intact, even though I do not have his yucky personal memories. I know I will not enjoy myself. Oh well, here we go.

 

Glorfindel kept telling me what a lovely time I would have with Orophin. He said it a bit too brightly for my liking. Ada Legolas gave me a small backpack and told me that my lunch was inside. I was horrified. I expect a properly cooked meal at midday, not a bleeding snack! Obviously they do not care about my physical development being maintained, heartless ratbags. Ereolas said I will have a good day. I told him that he is only a baby, so he would not know if I was going to have a good day or not.

 

We reached the school. Orophin was at the bottom of the tree to meet me. Glorfindel knelt down and straightened my robe, which was already in perfect position, and told me to be good. I was a bit miffed that he thought I might be anything but good. I am always a model of perfection when it comes to exhibiting exemplary behaviour.

 

“I am always good Glorfindel; you know that.” I gave him a look that dared him to disagree.

 

“Yes of course you are.” He smirked and my adas started to laugh. Ada Legolas knelt down and kissed me and Ada Erestor gave me a hug and a kiss. Both told me to be good. This must be what it is like for warriors who go to their deaths while being waved on by their family, who are just glad they are not the ones who are departing.

 

I walked over to Orophin. He squatted down to my level and asked what I would like to do. I was surprised at this. I did not realise I had a choice in the events of the day. “I would like to fly a kite please.” My manners were superb, as always. Ereolas gave me the thumbs up when I looked at him.

 

“Let us go and make one then.” Orophin took my hand and we made our way up to the school steps. I waved to my parents, Ereolas and Glorfindel before going inside.

 

On the way to wherever we were going, Haldir passed us in the corridor. “Hello little Mel,” he said. “It is good to see you again. What are you going to do today?” I stared at him and said that I did not know for certain. Orophin said that we were going to make a kite. “You like kite flying don’t you Mel?” So what if I did, what was it to do with him? I nodded. Haldir continued, “Glorfindel says that kite flying is one of his favourite things to do with you.”

 

“Glorfindel made me a huge kite, but we left it in Mirkwood.” I replied. They were both looking at me and expecting input to the dreary and pointless conversation.

 

“Well now you can have another one. If we finish early you might be able to fly it with Glorfindel later on.” Orophin took my hand and smiled at me.

 

“Have fun,” Haldir said brightly and walked away laughing. “Make sure Orophin behaves himself, Mel.”

 

Orophin looked at me and smiled. “I always behave myself.” He grinned , and there was a naughty glint in his eye. I will have to make sure that Orophin’s waywardness is not passed on to me, by association, so that my reputation of being a well-behaved elfling does not suffer.

 

We made a big yellow kite, which took most of the morning. At lunchtime, I opened my backpack and took out my food. There was a bottle of lemonade with a cork in the top; a peach; a small block of cheese; cherry jam sandwiches, and a pot of chopped bananas and custard, hardly food for potential warriors. “I don’t like this.” Orophin who looked at my food as if it might contain poison.

 

“Come with me.” He took my hand. We went down to the river and he waded in, leaving me on the bank, and caught two fat fish with his bare hands. “Let us start a fire and we can cook some proper food.” He bashed the fish's brains out with a large stone, which he said was kinder than letting them drown in the air. I think he just likes being violent to fish.

 

We made a pile of wood. Orophin focussed a piece of special glass from his pocket onto some dried kindling then pushed it under the wood. He blew gently onto the smouldering fire until flames appeared, while I watched fascinated. After that he built a frame with some bits of wood and placed it over the slowly catching fire. The fish were gutted and cleaned before being hung from the crossbar

 

“Do you know any good songs?” Orophin asked.

 

“I know hundreds,” I replied with a grin, because I had forgotten not to enjoy myself. “I know one about an elf catching donuts on his willy, and one about the cheese gobbling monkey, and another about two men who farted when drunk and pooed their loincloths. Would you like me to sing them to you?”

 

“Where did you learn them?” Orophin looked surprised. I have no idea why.

 

“You and Haldir were singing them the other night during the party. Ereolas and I wrote the words down so we could sing them later.” I beamed and knew that he would think I was super clever.

 

“Perhaps a less risqué one? Do you know the one about the heartbroken goblin who fell in love with a pebble?” Orophin sung the first few words. I said that I did not.

 

We spent the next half hour singing the song. I learn songs quickly, and in no time at all I knew all the words. Then we ate our dinner. The hot fish tasted wonderful, much better than crappy cherry jam sandwiches. I think I like Orophin.

 

We went back to the School for Recalcitrant Elflings after our lunch. The kite was dry and waiting for us. Orophin gave me a book and a wooden stick with black stuff running through it, which he said was a pencil, then we went to the kitchens. Orophin collected some food and then we left the talan.

 

We walked to a nearby clearing by the river. The wind was rustling in the trees. I looked up at my new minder. “Good kite flying weather.”

 

Orophin agreed with me and pointed to a fallen tree. “We can sit over there. Now get the book and the pencil and we will do some measuring.”

 

“I do not like the sound of that.” I was doubtful, but he smiled and said that I would love it.

 

“Now, I am going to attach a sausage to the kite and see how high it will fly. We do this by seeing how much line we let out when flying the kite and we can take turns in making it fly. I love flying kites too.” Orophin started running up and down and the kite took off, flying high in the air. “Forty foot, Mel. Write it down. Sausage, forty foot.”

 

He pulled the kite in and unhooked the sausage. He hooked a tangerine to the kite and this time I ran up and down. It rose in the air, and measured a foot less than the sausage. We tried hooking other things on the kite. Orophin flew the kite with an apple, a donut, and a cup. I flew the kite with a spoon, a bread roll and a potato. Then Orophin pulled a teddy out of his pocket and grinned.

 

“This is Haldir’s favourite teddy.” He hooked it onto the kite and I ran up and down until it flew in the sky. I was having lots of fun. Orophin took over and continued to fly the kite. “Mel,” he called to me. “Thirty foot. Now, can I let it out a bit? Damn.” The kite spiralled down and it fell in the river along with the teddy. “Oh dear!”

 

Orophin retrieved the teddy from the river and squeezed it out. The kite was past saving, so he left it. “Do you think Haldir will notice?”  I asked.

 

“Probably.” Orophin grinned. “Let us go back to the school and we can draw our results up.”

 

We went back to the School for Recalcitrant Elflings and went into a room with lots of pictures on the wall. Orophin said that each student painted a picture of themselves and wrote their name underneath. The paintings were put up on the wall so that everyone could tell who the others were and what they looked like. “But some of the paintings are just scribble.” I said.

 

“Shush, we do not tell them that. Some of the elflings here are very young and incredibly proud of their scribbles.” Orophin gave me a large piece of paper and I drew a square. Along the bottom, I wrote all the things that we had attached to the kite and along the side, then I wrote the heights. Orophin read the heights the objects flew and I marked them out and coloured them in. “Do you know what this is called?”

 

“A graph. It is pretty simple really. I can do ones with negative values and plot equations too.” I was not lying; I had all of Erestor’s learning and so I could pretty much do most things.

 

“I am not trying to teach you, but to make your day interesting and help you grow into adulthood.” Orophin looked at me and smiled. “Trouble seems to follow you Mel. So you need an advocate and companion to help you avoid it. I will, however, teach you about real life, which is not the same as academic work.”

 

“I am married to Glorfindel, so I think I already know lots about real life. Thank you very much.” I folded my arms and glared at him.

 

“You have just proved to me that you know nothing.” Orophin rubbed Haldir’s teddy with the towel and then held he his hand out to me. “It is no good sulking. I will be around until you are fifty, so I would knock it on the head right now if I were you.”

 

I sighed. “All right then.” I really do not think there will be anything he can teach me, but he seems fun and so I am willing to give him a chance.

 

We pinned the graph on the wall, stood back and admired it, then Orophin took my hand and we went out of the room so we could put Haldir’s teddy back in his room. He sneaked in, put it on the shelf, then took me back to my talan.

 

“I had a great day and we went kite flying and put things on the kite to see how high it would fly. The heavier things did not fly as high as the lighter things.” I was very excited. Ada Legolas smiled and said how pleased he was that I had enjoyed myself and then he asked Orophin if I had been well behaved.

 

Why does everyone always ask about my behaviour? It is as if I am always naughty or something.

 

Orophin said I was very well behaved and that he had to go, as he had to teach ballet to a class of small elflings. When I fell about laughing, he said that a graceful warrior is a more effective and precise fighter. I do not think I want to be a warrior now.

 

I wonder if Glorfindel or my adas did ballet lessons?

 


	65. Haldir’s teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir is dreadfully upset about his teddy.

 

 

 

Ereolas’s POV.

 

** Preamble **

Melpomaen informed me that he thoroughly enjoyed his day with Orophin, as we all knew he would. The teacher of recalcitrant elflings has a streak of mischief a mile wide running through him. I am not surprised that Mel is especially able to relate to him. My day was interesting as well.

 

** Legolas: Erestor’s foremost fan **

Legolas wanted a book from the library about first age battle strategy, simply because it is written by Erestor. In actuality, I doubt he knows anything about the subject at all. He is so besotted that if Erestor wrote about the biological lowlife found in a piece of cow shit he would swoon all over it and pronounce him as the most clever and greatest elf alive. It is nice that he is so ardent in his admiration for his husband, but is it right to subject his small elflings to his unreasonable hero worship?

 

** My favourite sections **

Once in the library we parted company. Legolas went to the battle section, while I went, with a warning not to misbehave, to my favourite section. Actually, I have two favourite sections: the one about Oropher and the one about etiquette.

 

** The head librarian is a pleb **

Having perused the etiquette section and found it vastly lacking, I suggested a few titles to the Head librarian, who merely sneered at me and asked me if I would like to read about Marvin the happy cave troll. I informed the Head Librarian that I was not an elfling to be trifled with and knew all about etiquette.

 

“All right then,” he said, hoping to get one over on me, because he was obviously not taught any manners as an elfling. “How many types of knife did they use in an official banquet during Oropher’s time?” He sat smug, not perturbed by my malevolent grin at all. He was a lamb to the slaughter.

 

“Twenty five,” I replied. “Although five of them were for spreading various condiments onto breads and biscuits. There were also fifteen different types of spoon, not all were for dessert uses, and twenty different styles of forks. Of the twenty knives, ten were for fish and ten were for meat. I have not counted the vegetarian option of cutlery because in Oropher’s time such a thing was unheard of.”

 

“You are not normal,” he accused.

 

“Why would you think that I am abnormal? Is it because I do not indulge in the stereotypical behaviours exhibited by most elflings?” I sat awaiting his reply. “Out with it!”

 

“You are a very unusual elfling,” he replied carefully. “As we do not have any demand for books on etiquette I do not buy any in.” He thought he had won, and gave me a superior smile.

 

“That is a rather short-sighted approach.” I raised an eyebrow, giving him my most disparaging look. “Supposing there was a sudden demand for books about etiquette? How would you cater for it? Would you leave your customers dissatisfied and thinking that you are not very good at judging trends in popular taste?”

 

“Etiquette is not very popular here, so it is unlikely that there would be a sudden demand.” He threw my words back at me and smirked.

 

** Hurrah! For Haldir! **

I did not notice Haldir standing behind one of the shelves. Out of sheer devilry, he walked to the counter and asked for a book on etiquette. The Head Librarian pointed him in the direction where the books could be found. “No, no, no. I have read all of them.” Haldir looked questioningly at the Head Librarian. “Do you have ‘Second Age Foot Pointing Etiquette by Galion, Butler to His Most Gracious and Supreme Majesty, King Oropher the Magnificent, Illustrious and Shining Star of all Arda?”

 

“No such book.” The head librarian replied swiftly, his expression confused. “I have never heard of it.”

 

“Nevertheless, I would like you to order it in for me.” Haldir smiled. “You are aware of my interest in the reign of King Oropher, are you not?” The Head Librarian nodded willingly and took a book out from under the counter.

 

** Misinformation – Erestor is to blame for this **

“I managed to procure this for you, Haldir. It is a book that psychoanalyses Oropher’s reasons for leading his army into battle early at the last alliance, and puts forward the rather preposterous notion that he may have got the time of the battle wrong.” The Head Librarian chuckled. I glared at him, because that is exactly what happened, or, rather, I was not informed of the change of time. So two thirds of my army and myself went needlessly to our deaths. The more scurrilous elves like to believe the worst about others, and it is obvious that Erestor’s reticence to change the scrolls, and therefore change history, has a lot to do with the persistence of this iniquitous calumny.

 

Haldir smiled at me and told me that the Head Librarian shared his interest in the Second Age reign of Oropher. If I told them that I was Oropher reborn, I doubted very much that they would believe me, but it would serve the Librarian right for being such a scallywag. “Oropher was Ereolas’ great-grandada.” Haldir indicated to the Head Librarian. Either way of saying it would be correct. I am my own great grandada and I am my own great grandion, which is quite a unique position.

 

“Ah! No wonder you like books about etiquette. I have heard tales that it was King Oropher’s favourite subject. Apparently, he would spend hours making sure a banquet was laid out correctly. Obviously he did not have enough to do with his time. Not like us, eh?” The Head Librarian smiled indulgently at me.

 

 

** I unwittingly reveal myself **

 

“I never checked the layout of a banquet in my life. It was Galion, my butler's job. Fool!”

 

Haldir looked at me oddly. I realised that I had let my temper reveal a bit about me that maybe I should have kept hidden.

 

The Head Librarian snapped, “Well of course you did not. Your great-grandada did. I never said you.” He shook his head and asked me if I was sure an elflings' book would not be more suitable.

 

I raised an eyebrow. Haldir, sensing a bit of naughtiness coming on, picked me up in his arms, thanked the head librarian for the book, and loudly announced that perhaps we should go and look at the Oropher section. Legolas came running over and asked if I was behaving. Haldir replied that I was, and that we were going to look at books about King Oropher.

 

 

** Legolas also gives the game away **

 

“Ereolas will be so happy. After all, it is his favourite subject reading about himself. Isn’t it, little one.” He poked me in the belly and I obliged with the expected elfling response of giggling.

 

Haldir looked confused, but said nothing. Legolas went back to the leather armchairs under the arched windows, and sycophantically read the battle strategy book. Haldir and I sat down near the Oropher section, and he asked if there was any particular book I would like to read. I asked for the one where Oropher defeated the dragon. He found it and gave it to me.

 

“I would be most honoured, little Ereolas, if you could read it to me.” Haldir sat me on his lap and I opened the book.

 

 

** Tricked by Haldir **

 

I read up to the part where Oropher faced the dragon. Haldir interrupted me. “A big fearsome dragon? How frightening it must have been.” I nodded. “Did you really leap twenty six foot onto his head?” My face flushed with happiness as I nodded. “Why did you not tell me before that you are reborn?”

 

“I did not know that we would be friends. Indeed, it felt like boasting to tell you when you said how interested you were in Oropher.” I looked at him with as innocent a face as I could muster. “I am rather modest, and as Oropher I was as well.”

 

“Most Gracious and Supreme Majesty, King Oropher the Magnificent, Illustrious and Shining Star of all Arda, is an example of modesty?” Haldir looked stunned and seemed somewhat disbelieving.

 

“That was my official title. Most elves who knew me well called me Oropher. Otherwise it was 'Your Majesty'.” I grinned. “My wife called me anything nasty that popped into her head, whereas my parents would pluck positive superlatives out of the air. It matters not now. Now I am just Ereolas. Those day are gone.”

 

“Ereolas, I am a bit uncomfortable that you let me talk about how much I admire Oropher, without telling me who you once were. You sat there and said nothing.” Haldir did not look happy. In fact, he looked slightly miffed.

 

 

** I am a drama queen **

 

There was only one thing for it. Elflings everywhere would be proud of me for not deserting their ranks. I burst into tears. “I am sorry,” I cried. “I am only an elfling and I do not always get things right. I wanted to say something but I did not know how.” Haldir looked concerned, as if he was deciding the best course of action. “I am Ereolas. I was Oropher, but I am not anymore.” He took me onto his lap and tried to comfort me, apologising for upsetting me. Tears will work every time.

 

Haldir pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket. I am very particular about the state of hankies and tend to notice if they are used; this one was not and so I allowed him to wipe my eyes. “There, there, it is nothing to cry about and we are still friends. So there is no harm done.”

 

For enhanced effect, I put my thumb in my mouth and snuggled against his chest. “Will you read the rest of the story, please?” Haldir opened the book where I had left off and read to me. He added little bits to it, to make me laugh, and was successful. Soon I was giggling, especially when he said that the dragon was so large that I had to pick the bottom edge of a small mountain up and tuck the dead dragon underneath it to keep the forest tidy.

 

 

** Afternoon tea **

 

When the book was finished, Haldir said he had to go and see Aunty Galadriel, she had invited him to have afternoon tea with her. “Can I come?” I asked excitedly. I really, really like Galadriel.

 

It turned out that Legolas and Erestor were also invited, and so was my ion, Thranduil. Queen Merilnis, who as a baby did a wee on my leg when I was Oropher, was elsewhere. Apparently, she was sparring with Glorfindel and Celebrían. Haldir said that Elrond would be there too. It seemed that by default I would be going to tea anyway.

 

We left the library with Legolas in tow. As soon as we stepped out into the sunlight, Haldir's expression changed to one of anger. “What is it?” asked Legolas.

 

 

** Is that little Clarence flying high in the sky? **

 

A kite was high up with a teddy bear hanging from the tail by its neck. “That’s my teddy. Orophin has tied little Clarence to his bloody kite. I will kill the bastard.” He was raging by now. He apologised to Legolas for swearing in front of me, because I am a little elfling. Legolas replied that it was quite all right and he understood. Haldir looked up at the sky again, while Ada gave me a secret grin.

 

The kite soared up, dropped slightly, and then climbed again. Haldir stood watching, nearly in tears, as the kite dipped and then spiralled downwards in an uncontrollable descent. “I hope Clarence is all right.”

 

 

** Haldir is upset **

 

Legolas took his arm. “Haldir, I am sure he will be. Let us go to tea and not be late. You can sort Orophin out later on.” I think if Legolas had not been a prince, and Haldir ever mindful of etiquette, he would have made haste to investigate why his bear had been subjected to an aerial adventure without his permission. “It is only a bear. I am sure it will be all right.” Legolas tried to smooth Haldir’s anger so that afternoon tea would not be a fraught experience for any of us.

 

“Clarence is a Stiffy Bear. He is part of a limited edition and still has the button and tag in his ear. He was a present from someone very dear to me.” Haldir sighed. “They are very hard to acquire and extremely exclusive. The elf who bought it for me had to go to great lengths to procure it.”

 

Now was not the time to tell him that Mel and I had a Stiffy Bear collection, back at home in Mirkwood. Haldir was correct that they are hard to acquire though. Unless one is royalty or highborn there is little chance of buying one. A Stiffy bear, such as Clarence, would therefore, be more precious to Haldir than to me, because of the unlikelihood of him ever owning one. I felt quite humbled and ashamed that I had such privileged advantages and did not appreciate them.

 

 

** Legolas the diplomat **

 

“From what I could see, Clarence looks a lovely bear. You must have been delighted when Lord Celeborn gave him to you.” Legolas smiled. Haldir looked astonished.

 

“How did you?…” he started.

 

“If they are that exclusive it had to be either Galadriel or Celeborn who gifted Clarence to you. I should imagine you have had it for many years; maybe you were given it as an elfling.” Legolas was excellent at diplomacy; he knew just what to say.

 

“I have had him a long time and for sentimental reasons he is very precious.” Haldir sighed again. We continued walking. “I can do nothing until later on. I think I should just put it out of my mind, so that I do not make afternoon tea uncomfortable for everyone.”

 

“Good idea, Haldir.” Legolas grinned. “You can kick Orophin’s arse later on.”

 

 

** Epilogue **

 

When I saw Mel, later on, he said that the kite and teddy had landed in the river. Orophin had pulled it out and dried it the best he could, before placing it back on the shelf in Haldir’s bedroom.

 

The next day we were sitting with Glorfindel and told him what had happened. It transpired that he knew more than we did. According to him, Haldir had a furious row with his younger brother and Celeborn, who heard the arguing from below the talan, stepped in to mediate. Apparently, they nearly came to blows. I expect the elflings in the school had never seen or heard anything like it. We giggled as Glorfindel told us; he seemed quite annoyed, as if Haldir had let the side down.

 

We were sworn to secrecy, and then Glorfindel informed us that Haldir slept with the bear in his arms at night. When he is really stressed he also sucks his thumb. He said that we should not make fun of one who obviously went to sleep with a broken heart every night, and could only comfort himself with holding a gift from the one his heart longed for.

 

“It must be like if you were married and I was still your soul mate,” Mel said to Glorfindel. “I would be very sad every night.” Then the little drama queen climbed up on Glorfindel’s lap and hugged him.

 

Mel and Glorfindel did not know that I knew about Celeborn and Haldir, so I decided to keep it that way. Sometimes it is better that these things stay where they are and enough had been said already. I hope that Haldir and Celeborn are one day free to love one another as they should. When I go back to Mirkwood I am going to send him one of my Stiffy bears to let him know what a great friend I think he is. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin the happy cave troll is borrowed from Lady Mirfain


	66. Stiffy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir receives an unexpected gift.

 

Haldir lay asleep in bed, holding a damp teddy in his left arm and sucking his thumb. Only in times of extreme stress did he suck his thumb, and that night he was particularly affected because Clarence, his teddy, had been tied to a kite during the day and allowed to fall in the river. It was not so much that his bear had been subjected to a dunking, but because the bear had been a cherished gift from his lover.

 

 

Celeborn was Haldir’s soul mate. He was unable to be with him because he was married to Galadriel, whose own soul mate was a former pig farmer in Gondolin and died in the fall. Throughout the years, they found ways to be with one another so that the Lady of Lothlórien would not find out or even suspect that anything was afoot.

 

 

Many years before, Celeborn had hit his head and lost consciousness, although he may have faked this, no one was quite sure. Upon regaining consciousness, he used the fortuitous experience to announce that he was now believed he was a dog. In front of Galadriel, he would bark, lick her legs and walk around on all fours. It took twenty years for Galadriel to convince him that he should sit at the table and use a knife and fork rather than burying his face in a food bowl underneath the table. Because of the lengthy duration of the deception, Galadriel stopped completely doubting him, and even though she did not fully believe him, she accepted that her husband would always be of the canine persuasion.

 

 

Celeborn demanded, every night, to go for walkies so that he could lift his leg and relieve himself up against a tree, just as a dog would. Galadriel found it too embarrassing to accompany him, and was grateful that he did not need the constraints of a leash. Every night she would let him out when he scratched at the door, indicating that his need was urgent, and she would tell him to bark when he wanted to come back in. Then Galadriel would go back to bed. Every night this happened, and she either did not know, or chose to ignore the fact that her husband was visiting his soul mate.

 

 

This night was the same as any other. Haldir slept and hardly noticed Celeborn gently pulling back the covers and snuggling against him. He stirred, sucking his thumb harder. Celeborn gently removed it from his mouth and softly asked what was wrong.

 

 

Haldir came to awareness and turned to face Celeborn. He smiled as he was kissed lightly on the lips. “Why were you sucking your thumb, meleth? What has upset you?”

 

 

“Orophin tied Clarence to a kite and he ended up in the river.” The damp teddy was handed to Celeborn as damning evidence of his brother’s wrongdoing.

 

 

Celeborn put the teddy on a side table. “Haldir, I will be your teddy.” He smiled and kissed him on the cheek while snuggling up against him.

 

 

A wide grin spread across Haldir’s face. He kissed Celeborn, all the time guiding him to lie on his back. “How can you be my teddy, when you already my dog?” He parted the willing legs. “What do we do to naughty doggies, Celeborn?”

 

 

Celeborn groaned; nothing in Arda was as good as this.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A shadowy small figure crept down the stairs of the talan. Looking around to make sure that he was unobserved, he made his way around the trees that skirted the clearing. Keeping to the shadows, he dared not call attention to himself, knowing the consequences of being caught on such a mission. He gripped a small box; it was most important that he deliver it. The destination was across the glade, but to cross it would expose him. It was too risky. So, weaving around the trees to the far side, he reached the back of another talan and walked carefully around to the front. Swiftly, his bare feet climbed the steps, making hardly any sound at all. The door at the top of the stairs was carefully unlatched and the shadowy figure quietly crept along the hallway. Outside one of the doors he placed the package on the floor, then he quickly left the talan, going the way he came.

 

 

Back in the talan, he was asked if he succeeded in his mission without being seen.

 

 

“I believe so,” was his reply.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Haldir and Celeborn lay cuddled together. “If only you did not have to go back, meleth.” Haldir stroked his lover’s face, wondering how much longer this deception could last. He would wait forever, if need be, even though the separation was harder to bear with each passing encounter.

 

 

“I will visit you tomorrow night. Galadriel is having her portrait painted, so I can see you in the afternoon too. Apparently, Legolas is much improved in his oil painting.” Celeborn kissed Haldir’s neck. “It is hard leaving you, meleth. One day we can be together, forever. One day she will release me.”

 

 

“It is always one day. I do not think it will ever be.” Haldir was aware that his voice was raised. They spent precious little time together without him spoiling the time they did have. “I am sorry, meleth. It is just that Clarence smells of you and I find him a comfort in my loneliest times. Now all he smells of is river.”

 

 

Celeborn felt miserable. He adored Haldir, but he was not being fair to him by not being honest about him to Galadriel. He feared her reaction and her possible revenge on Haldir. Wanting to keep him safe, he said nothing. He was not able to see a way out of his predicament and he wondered for how long his soul mate would tolerate this unfairness in his life.

 

 

Eventually, Celeborn had to leave. He kissed Haldir, told him to stay warm in bed, and then left by the window, jumping down onto a flight of steps belonging to another talan, then walked on all fours all the way back to the royal talan.

 

 

Unable to sleep, Haldir put a dressing gown on, intending to go to the kitchens to make a cup of hot chocolate. Outside the door was a small box, which he picked up and took back inside his room.

 

 

A big red ribbon was fastened on the top. Haldir untied it carefully, thinking that one of the elflings in the school might like it to put in their hair. He opened the box and inside was two small teddy bears with a note on the top.

 

 

_Dear Haldir,_

 

 

_I am really sorry about your kite and your bear getting wet. I laughed so much when it fell in the river that I nearly wet myself. Ereolas told me that you were very, very, very, very, very upset and that it was your favourite bear. Today, Uncle Celeborn gave me and Ereolas a teddy bear each and we would like you to have them, beings as you love teddies so much._

_I know we are not really good friends yet, but I am very grateful to you for saving me from Erestor the other day when he was a horrid, nasty, violent, badly-behaved, stinky elfling, and for making sure I stayed quiet so that Ada Legolas forgot to punish me when I punched Ada Erestor on the nose. It was probably the first time ever in my life that I have ever been naughty, although it doesn’t really count because Erestor started it._

_Lots of love._

_Melpomaen x x x_

_(And Ereolas, even though he did not write any of this letter. He had jam on his fingers, so Ada Legolas put him in the bath. Overkill if you ask me, but who listens to what an elfling has to say? I tell you it’s no one, that is who, absolutely no one!)_

_P.S. We asked Ada Erestor and he said it was all right._

 

Haldir smiled and put the letter on the table. He removed the bears from the box. Each had a tag in the ear held by a silver stud. They were Stiffy bears. He wondered if the elflings knew the value of their gift. He was certain that Erestor would have done. As he held the bears in his hand, he smelt a familiar scent and out of curiosity, he put the bears to his nose; he could smell Celeborn. No doubt, he had been playing with the elflings when he gave them the bears.

 

 

Small reminders of the one he could never fully have. He was happy and he was sad. The gift seemed in some way to give him renewed hope. It allowed him to dream for the future that he knew he could never have.

 

 

Haldir stretched and yawned. Taking the bears over to his bed, he placed them on the pillow and snuggled under the blankets. He quickly fell asleep, a small smile on his lips and his faith in elven nature renewed. Maybe one day…


	67. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor reflects on the events of the family’s stay in Lothlórien.

**Erestor’s POV**

 

 

So much has happened in Lothlórien that I think we can safely leave it for another hundred years or so before we have to visit again.

 

 

My ion, Melpomaen, and his ever innocent and gullibly trusting soul mate, Glorfindel, were married because the Valar said they had to; neither had the wit to question the appropriateness of their decision. Thank goodness Mel cannot remember what happened during the binding; it seems the Valar do have some sense of propriety after all. The fact that they can communicate with their minds means that physical intimacy has occurred. Glorfindel finally admitted it when pressed, but would only do so when Mel was safely out of hearing distance. Apparently, the Valar transformed Mel into an adult elf for the occasion. Why they could not have left him an adult will always be a source of wonder for me.

 

 

I mentioned my viewpoint to Legolas. He was not impressed. “Oh no, that would be a bad thing. We would miss him growing up.” I could live with that. Still, I have noticed that Glorfindel now takes it upon himself to correct my errant ion when he is naughty; which means we do not have to do so much. Life with Mel is now somewhat easier.

 

 

I spent a day as an elfling, because of a minor disagreement with the irresponsible Manwë, and I fear that I may have lost all credibility in the eyes of my ions. According to Legolas, my behaviour was ten times worse than anything Mel has ever done. He says I was violent, rude, and wiggled by bare arse at him so he had to spank me. I do not remember much of what happened, but I find it hard to believe that I would do such things. On the other hand, Legolas has no reason to lie, a practice he despises. So, whether I like it or not, I must accept my behaviour that afternoon was abominable. Now every time our ions are badly behaved, Legolas quotes the old human adage: Like father, like son. Ha! What do humans know? They are on Middle-earth for five minutes and think they are experts in everything.

 

 

Not all was bad though. Haldir was terribly upset about his Stiffy bear being dunked in the river, so my sweet, caring ions gave him theirs. Celeborn and Galadriel gave them a Stiffy bear each, and Mel left them both outside Haldir’s bedroom door. I watched Mel as he skipped around the trees in the darkness, so that he would remain undetected. Of course, every galadhel for miles around would have known he was out there but Mel did not know that, and he was rightly proud of his remarkable feat. Sometimes my ionen can be so lovely and thoughtful that I almost burst with pride that they are mine; it does not happen often though.

 

 

Mel spent the day with Orophin recently, whom I suspect is just as naughty as Mel. However, Haldir thinks he will be the perfect companion for my ion. It occurs to me also that Ereolas has spent a lot of time with Haldir, discussing the life of Oropher and courtly etiquette, subjects dear to both their hearts, and have formed a fast friendship. Ereolas has changed; he is no longer interested in regaining his kingdom but achieves fulfilment in terrorising everyone with etiquette. He is full of praise for Legolas, whom I admit has the most exquisite manners, but is highly contemptuous of Imladris because of their more relaxed approach to formalities.

 

 

Ereolas says Imladrians are lazier than their Mirkwood counterparts, and that bad manners reflect directly on the one who rules them. He said this to Elrond, who replied that he was a strange little boy. We chuckled a lot at that one. Then we nearly choked on our drinks when Ereolas uttered that even stranger was Elrond screwing his ada. Hot denials followed from Elrond and me. Ereolas merely smiled. He said that when he was Oropher, Ereinion was always asking if he thought anything was going on between us both.

 

 

I picked Ereolas up. “It seems that you have breached the boundaries of good taste, young Ereolas, which means you have also broken the rules of etiquette.” I smirked because I knew I was absolutely correct on this one.

 

 

“Oh shit,” he replied.

 

 

What am I to do with him? Legolas and I have nearly half a century left of this. Still, one day he will be an adult and he will be Círdan's problem. Unknown to me, Oropher and Círdan bound without telling anyone and the bond is still valid. Ereolas did not bother to tell either Legolas or me until Mel and Glorfindel announced their happy news, reasoning that what he did in a former life is none of our business. It is done, so we might as well accept it. However, we feel that Ereolas has deliberately withheld information that as his parents we should know. I will be interrogating Círdan when I see him next, and he will rue keeping quiet about such a thing, after all, he knows the binding will still be valid, so it was rather remiss of him to say nothing.

 

 

It is night time. My beautiful Legolas has come into the bedroom and remarked that I seem miffed. He says he knows what will cheer me up. He has pulled a new pair of kitty ears out of his pocket and put them on. They are shiny black rubber and have a golden stud trim. Mmm… he is slowly peeling off his leggings to reveal a skin tight, black, body-hugging, shiny suit with a slit underneath, and has pulled a kitty tail out of his other pocket! Now he has dipped the whole of the hard end of the tail, which is made of studded fronds of black rubber with large golden balls on the ends, into the bowl of oil we keep on the bedside table. Now he is pushing it, with tantalising slowness, all the way into his entrance. His fingers are rubbing the excess oil into the skin around his entrance. He has just invited me to lick around the tail…I am so weak…I must indulge him…

 

 

Right I am back. Legolas is asleep. I am such a hot lover that I have worn him out. My kitty Legolas licked me all over. He bit and scratched my nipples, then sucked my hard cock until I came. What a naughty kitty. I put him across my knee and told him how bad he was, while he giggled with anticipation. I stroked his back through the shiny rubber with one hand, and worked the hard end of the tail around in circles with the other. He wriggled around when the feeling grew too intense. Every time he did, I slapped a cheek. By the end, his arse cheeks were blush red and he was laughing, unable to stop. I kissed the warm redness of his cheeks and slowly pulled the tail out of his entrance. Snuggling in-between his legs I pushed my tongue inside him. He sighed with happiness. Putting my hand underneath him and through the slit, I worked his arousal until he came. After that, I tore the shiny suit from his body, shredding it in the process, and fucked him, taking my time doing so. Every time he thought he would come I held him back. In the end, he said he could not take anymore, and so I brought us both to satisfaction.

 

 

I held my only one close, watching his beautiful face as he slept and thinking how lucky I was to have one so lovely. He is far younger than me, just over sixty years, whereas I am several thousand years old. It matters not. We are soul mates and I adore him. We have this forever, and this thought carries us through whenever things with Mel and Ereolas take a turn for the worst. One day they will be with their mates and Legolas and I will indulge one another for all time. It is well worth waiting for.

 

 

Legolas has woken up because I was not there when he felt for me. He sleeps in my arms every night and never feels comfortable unless he knows I am there to snuggle against. I have to go back to bed now and hold the one I love the most. I am his, he is mine, and so it will be for all eternity, and even then, when we are as nothing, our love will still survive.

 

 

 


	68. Legolas Learns About Human ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas writes his first entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Weeping Naiad :)

**Legolas POV**

 

 

Erestor has suggested to me that I write a journal. I have never written one before. At first, I refused. I do not even want to write one and do not see how anyone can enjoy such an exercise. I would not even know where to start. Erestor says to just give it a go and see where it leads. It is all right for him, he loves writing his journal, and so does Ereolas. Melpomaen say he is less enamoured of the exercise, but still writes volumes. Is there something lacking in me, or are they the strange ones?

 

 

Erestor says that perhaps I should start with things that have happened recently. I am becoming rather worried; he is talking about creating a family archive of all our writings and wants me to contribute. I hardly ever read books and do not write much. I did enough of that as an elfling. I like to be outside practising with my bow and sparring, or riding the horses, and that is when I am not caring for Melpomaen and Ereolas.

 

 

What good is a family archive when all the writings are private? I asked Erestor, and he said he was perfectly prepared to let me see his journal because he has only ever written nice things about me. According to him this is because he adores me. Then, as a joke, he said, “Get back to writing your diary, little Melpomaen.” Mel, even though he writes reams, always procrastinates at the start of writing and insists on asking questions. How witty my husband is; I wonder if I will indulge him tonight for being so funny.

 

 

I might as well start. We have spent the past couple of months in Lothlórien, but now we are back home in Mirkwood. Orophin travelled with us; he proved an excellent travelling companion for Mel and Ereolas. I would say his temperament is more suited to Mel though. Ereolas is possibly more intelligent than Orophin, and, maybe, more than most of us, except Erestor smarty-pants. There is nothing he does not know about etiquette, and his grasp of battle strategy is amazing. He can hold his own extremely well in any conversation with adult elves, which I suppose is because he is reborn. Mel is reborn too. For a couple of years he had most of Erestor’s memories. The trouble was that we did not know how far his memories went. He never asked knowing questions about what we did in bed, but he did tell people what Erestor had said about them years before. It was extremely embarrassing for both of us and we had many situations to smooth over. In the end, Erestor lost his temper and refused to mollify anyone else who came to him upset at the issuings from Mel’s mouth. Erestor is quite awesome when he loses his temper. Happily, he has never lost it with me. If he did, I might run away and hide behind a statue, or behind a library shelf until he had calmed down. In reality, I would probably stand my ground and shout right back. He is terribly sexy when he is angry, so powerful and dangerous. I am glad he is mine.

 

 

We travelled back with my nana and ada. Ereolas gets on very well with Ada, enough to fill his shoes with poo one morning while we were in Lothlórien. Apparently, it was a revenge attack for when ada did to him when he was still alive as Oropher. According to Ada, this is the third time Ereolas has done it to him. He says that he has only two goes left, whatever that means. My nana still thinks my elflings are the sweetest and loveliest in Arda and tells them so all the time. I wish she would not. When I tell them not to be naughty and say that other elves will think less of them because of their behaviour, they look at me as though I am mad.

 

 

On the way back, we came across a human settlement and stopped for the night at an inn. After a passable meal, Orophin took Mel and Ereolas off to bed. Ada, Nana, Erestor and I moved to the bar. We drank too much and giggled a lot. The barman came over and asked if we would like something for the evening. Erestor looked at me and I giggled. I had no idea what he meant, but Erestor did and said that we were interested. Ada and Nana told us not to get up to anything naughty and left for bed, because they knew what the barman meant as well. Everyone knew apart from me.

 

 

We left shortly after. When we were in bed, Erestor cuddled me and teased because I could not stop giggling. I normally drink only with meals because I want to stay sober just in case the elflings need anything. There was a knock at the door and a human woman walked into the room wearing lots of lacy, see through bits of material.

 

 

“What is she doing here?” I asked Erestor, who then explained that she was the ‘something for the evening’ offered by the barman. “But she is a she.”

 

 

“I see I would have to get up before breakfast to put one past you, my lovely one.” Erestor kissed me.

 

 

“Tell her to get out she is a girl,” I said, not fully understanding.

 

 

“That would be terribly rude. Now I think she is going to dance for us.” Erestor put his arm around me. “You are not going to be sick are you?”

 

 

I nodded and snuggled against his chest, while watching the dancing woman out the corner of my eye. She said her name stage name was Weeping Naiad. I was too drunk to care, but Erestor was very polite and welcomed her properly. He whispered that as a prince I should also welcome her warmly, whether I wanted her here or not. In the end, he threatened to spank me, and as he has large hands and is bigger than I am, I really did not want him to carry out his threat. He has never spanked me, except as play when we make love, which does not hurt, but I should imagine it would if he meant it. I lifted my head up, smiled, and bid her a good evening. She smiled prettily, and began to clack these wooden things in her hands, dancing in time to the noise. One by one, she took the strips of material off until she had nothing on.

 

 

“Now what happens?” I whispered to Erestor. “Does she go away?”

 

 

“No, we take her to bed.” Erestor laughed as he kissed me on the lips.

 

 

“And then what?” I did not really comprehend what he meant.

 

 

“We make love to her. Take turns or both together, whatever you want.”

 

 

“Oh! I did not realise.” I felt so stupid and naïve. I have spoken to Erestor about this since and he said that he is the one at fault for assuming that I would know what was going on.

 

 

In the meantime, Weeping Naiad picked up the discarded strips of material from the floor and folded them. She took the wooden things off her fingers and laid them on top. I was becoming increasingly nervous, wondering if human ladies had a front and back bottom like elf ladies do. I have never seen an elf lady underneath, but I learned the basic anatomy when I was in school; I learned nothing about humans at all. When I voiced my concerns to Erestor he nearly died laughing.

 

 

Weeping Naiad joined us on the bed, while I sat not knowing what to do. She kissed me, but I was too frightened to do anything, and then she made her way down to my arousal. I sat and stared, wondering what she would do next. Erestor stroked my shoulders and told me to relax and enjoy it, but all I could think of was that she was touching me in a place that only my husband had ever seen.

 

 

Erestor shifted behind me. Weeping Naiad looked up at me and winked. After wetting it my semi hard willy, she jumped straight on! I made a small gasp at the suddenness. “See, I told you that you would enjoy it,” Erestor said. I could feel him smirking behind me.

 

 

“She feels better than you,” I said out of spite.

 

 

“Sure she does,” he said, confident that I was lying.

 

 

Weeping Naiad put my hands on her tits, they felt firm, but also soft. They were fascinating. Erestor levered me to an upright sitting position, while I held Weeping Naiad close, so she would not fall. I was beginning to enjoy myself as I twiddled her nipples with my fingers. She giggled, probably because I am an absolute virgin at touching breasts. Two fingers, slippery with oil, enter inside me. Then came the familiar feeling of my husband, who never fails to excite me. He lifted me up and down, and I lifted Weeping Naiad up and down. I kissed her, not letting Erestor near me with his lips because I had not forgiven him, even though I was now enjoying myself.

 

 

In the end, we came and slumped together in a heap. To annoy Erestor I asked Weeping Naiad if she would like to spend the night and sleep in-between us. “I would love to,” she replied breezily. “However I have to get back to my husband; he is the barman here.”

 

 

“He makes you do this?” Erestor asked, astonished.

 

 

“Not really,” Weeping Naiad giggled. “He lost his willy in battle. Careless of him, so he encourages me to get it where I can now. I tend to stick to elves really. Human men always want more than their money’s worth.”

 

 

I laughed. Erestor wanted to know what I was thinking. “I am imagining you losing your willy. I do not think you would be as nice as Weeping Naiad's husband is.”

 

 

“We have to forgive his silliness,” Erestor said to her. “He is only a little over sixty years old.”

 

 

"Still older than me." Weeping Naiad gave me a big kiss on the lips before giving one to Erestor as well. After gathering her strips of material together, she left the room.

 

 

I snuggled into Erestor. “Did you enjoy it, meleth?” he asked softly, seeming amused.

 

 

“It was a nice diversion, but I prefer sex with you.” I kissed his lips and then resumed my snuggling.

 

 

“Well you did have sex with me.” He thought he had one over on me there.

 

 

“You know what I mean.” I slapped his bottom and he laughed. Taking me in his arms, he hugged me so hard I could not move, and then he kissed me, still holding me firm.

 

 

We talked for a while before falling asleep. In the morning we left, waved off by the barman and his wife, who looked very happy indeed.

 

 

We arrived at Mirkwood several days later, and it was as though we had never left. I enjoyed my time at Lothlórien but it was nice to come home again.

 

 

 


	69. Mirfain - The Tripper Upper of Sweet Well Behaved Elflings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen takes up his diary once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aperfectdot.

**Melpomaen's POV**  
  
  
  
  
You know what, right?  
  
  
  
See if you think this is fair. Orophin has got a girlfriend, and her name is something unpronounceable like Mirfain. Orophin spends all his time with me, when I am not with my adas, and teaches me lots of things like how to shoot a bow and how to fight with a sword, which I am really good at. Whenever I go off with my adas, Orophin runs away and spends his time with her. I bet he sticks his tongue in her mouth, and I bet she does the same to him. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
  
  
  
The other day I told her that I did not like her, which I can do because Erestor is my ada, and everyone is scared of him, and because I am a prince. I went to walk off and she deliberately stuck her foot out, tripping me over. Orophin and Mirfain both laughed as they helped me up.  
  
  
  
“She stuck her foot out deliberately,” I accused. Orophin smiled and said that he was sure Mirfain would not have done it on purpose and that I must be more careful where I walked.  
  
  
  
Hmm…I am going to have to deal with her. First of all, I am going to tell Ada Erestor what she did. I really hate her now. I hope she falls down a well and is eaten by a dragon with large teeth. That will show her. I hope she gets no presents at Yule, or she is given loads of coal because she is a tripper up of innocent elflings. Yes, then she will be thinking it was a bad idea to be Orophin’s girlfriend and sneakily try to injure me when no one is looking.  
  
  
  
I told Ada Erestor that Orophin had a girlfriend and he said that it was good he was settling in so well. Then he said that Mirfain was a pretty name and that she was a very nice elleth. I asked him if he was a silver piece short of a gold one. I do not know why but he looked at me as if he was annoyed.  
  
  
  
“Do you want a smacked bottom, Melpomaen?” He gave me his, ‘I am being serious now, Mel. So you better pick your answer carefully,’ look.  
  
  
  
What a stupid question. “Of course not! Why ask me questions you already know the answer to?” I laughed and said he was being silly.  
  
  
  
He picked me up, laid me across his lap, and held me down so I could not move. “I repeat the question. Do you want a smacked bottom?”  
  
  
  
He never ever smacks me and I wonder why he asks, so out of pure devilry I said that I did want a smacked bottom. He then replied that he would not indulge naughty elflings by giving them what they want. “I am going to use you as a book rest instead.”   
  
  
  
I lay across his lap. He put a book on me and asked if I would like him to read to me. I told him that I disapproved of his attitude towards Orophin and Mirfain and he was mistaken if he thought that she was nice.  
  
  
  
“I have met her and she is a very nice elleth indeed. You are jealous.” Ada picked me up and sat me on his lap. “Every time you meet someone new you hate them. Look at how much you hated Haldir and Orophin; you like them now.”  
  
  
  
“I did not hate Galadriel,” I said as a defence.  
  
  
  
“She has been in your dreams for the past three years, so that doesn’t count.” Ada smirked. I hated it when he is right.  
  
  
  
“Mirfain hates me too.” That told him.  
  
  
  
“She does not hate you. She is rather mystified as to why you are so awful to her though.” Ada took a handkerchief and wiped my face. “Crocodile tears again, Mel? Are they because you cannot get your own way?” I snuggled into his chest and he cuddled me. I had to still make out I was upset so Ada would not suspect that my tears really were of the reptilian kind. “Mel, if you tried being nice instead of nasty when you meet someone, you could be pleasantly surprised.”  
  
  
  
“But I want to be horrid to everyone. I want to be like you.” I snuggled further into his chest so he could not see me grinning. “Everybody likes you and you are never nice to anyone.”  
  
  
  
“I am always nice.” Ada was really surprised that I pointed that out. I bet he did not even know that everyone is scared stiff of him. “I do not stand for any nonsense, but I am always perfectly polite until someone steps over the line.”  
  
  
  
“Everybody is scared of you and that’s why they like you. They are too scared of you, not to like you.” I looked at him full in the face and furrowed my eyebrows. It did nothing but make him laugh.  
  
  
  
“Ada Legolas is not scared of me.” Ada grinned and kissed my cheek.  
  
  
  
“Sometimes Ereolas and I hear other elves saying that it must be awful for your sons to live with someone like you because you are so stern, harsh and strict. They say that it's lucky Ada Legolas lives in Mirkwood because you would not dare to be horrid and nasty to him with his parents around. They say that when we go back to Imladris you will give him a dog’s life.” I looked at Ada to see if he would be upset, which was not my intention at all.  
  
  
  
Ada went very quiet. “You must not listen to idle gossip. They say it behind my back because they dare not say it to my face. You know I am nothing like those bad elves say I am, so does Ada Legolas.” Ada looked very angry. “I am sorry that elves here do not consider how their idle tongues must hurt you and Ereolas. Valar forbid that Ada Legolas should hear of this. He would be most upset.”  
  
  
  
“Ada, would you like me to point them out so that you can take them down to the cells and torture them?” I thought I was being helpful.  
  
  
  
“Why would I torture them? They would hate me even more if I did.” For some reason, Ada seemed surprised.  
  
  
  
I decided to aim low. “Ada, I didn’t really want to tell you this as it is embarrassing.” I blushed prettily and paused until he told me to continue. “I heard them saying that you make Ada Legolas wear kitty ears and tail all the time he is in our rooms, and that you make him wear them in front of Ereolas and me. They say other things to which are really rude and I think they are about sex. They impersonate you and Ada.”  
  
  
  
“I have changed my mind. You can point them out and I will deal with them. You must not tell anyone, or else the surprise will be lost. I will not have Ada Legolas demeaned and humiliated, or you and your brother embarrassed.” He stood up and so, by default, I did too. “Come on, we are going to tell your Ada about this and see if he knows anything about it.”  
  
  
  
I actually was telling the truth. Some of the talk I do not understand, but by the way the elves laugh I know they are not being nice. I know that Ada Legolas does own a pair of kitty ears but he said it was to hold his hair back in the bath. I do not think he would do anything else with them because they look silly. Sometimes he does forget to take them off, but Ada reminds him before we leave our rooms. I do not know why they say he has a kitty tail. How would he keep it in place? Obviously they are lying.  
  
  
  
I took Ada’s hand and we walked out of our rooms. “Ada, do you suppose Mirfain has said nasty things about Ada Legolas?”  
  
  
  
“You try so hard, don’t you, Mel?” Ada Erestor laughed and we carried on walking.


	70. Bad Thranduil and Murderous Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas takes up his diary once again.

Ereolas’ POV

 

We are back in Mirkwood and already Melpomaen is causing trouble. Orophin has found himself an elleth friend, and as he is new to Mirkwood it is heartening to see him settling in so well. Mel is making life as difficult as he can for them both because he is jealous that Orophin is paying attention to someone other than him.

 

Orophin spends time with Mirfain only when Mel is otherwise engaged; however, at community functions, like the kite flying competition held yesterday, it is inevitable that Mirfain will be there, especially as Erestor and Legolas like her. With all the elves bitching about my parents behind their backs, it is nice that there is someone who is transparent and not at all interested in gossip.

 

There has been a lot of unkind talk, the nature of which I am sure Erestor is not aware. They are just as unkind about Legolas. Their malice is dressed up as pity. Apparently they feel sorry for him being married to my ada, but they never forget to talk about his kitty ears and tail in the same sentence.

 

The other day, a warrior, whom I recognised from when I was king, told me that he remembered the old days fondly and that everything had been much better when Oropher was king. Even though I still consider that Thranduil usurped my kingdom, I will not have my ion slighted in this way. I told the warrior that he was wrong, and that my ion had done the best a king could in exceptionally trying circumstances. There is also the question of stability. Both Thranduil and I lived through times where the kingdom was less than secure; it is not a situation I would want to relive no matter the outcome.

 

I left him with this bon mot, and he thoroughly deserved it: “The warrior who conspires behind a king’s back, is worth nothing to his face.” I walked off, head held high, feeling righteous, while knowing that essentially the warrior was correct. My present day family comes before any reminiscence from the past.

 

I have ten minutes to change for dinner. Thranduil has marked every Friday as 'Informal Wear at Dinner' day. I abhor informality; it denies one the chance to dress up. I look extremely regal and kingly when dressed in my formal robes and circlet. I have had to reprimand Thranduil on several occasions when he has neglected to wear his circlet. He is extremely flippant about such things and laughs when I say how important appearances are. He says it feels like being with his ada again. I tell him that I am his ada, as well as his grand ion, so he better do as he is told.

 

I will use an example from yesterday to illustrate what I mean. I had just reprimanded Thranduil for setting a bad example by not wearing his circlet, yet again.

 

“What are you going to do? Smack me?” He chuckled and told me that I was priceless. Obviously I did not spank him enough when an elfling.

 

“No,” I drew my metal sword out of the scabbard. “I will poke you up the bottom with this.”

 

“How have you got a metal sword?” Thranduil was most shocked, and I suspect he was secretly jealous. I did not allow him a metal sword until he was nearly fifty. He had such a perverse sense of humour that it would been fatal to let him possess one. “I wasn’t allowed a metal sword until I was forty five.” See, I was right.

 

“Erestor and Legolas let me have one because I can be trusted to use it properly and I am brilliant at using a sword. Want me to show you?” I held the traditional stance before attacking.

 

“Put it away.” Thranduil stood up, looming over me. “I cannot even think why your parents would allow you to have such a dangerous weapon at so young an age.” He picked me up. “Let’s go and get your grandnana and see what she thinks about you carrying such a lethal blade.”

 

“Merilnis peed on my leg when she was a baby. Anyway, it is lucky she has got you so whipped; as soon as she sees my sword she will think it is cute, and that I am very clever, and you will be forced to agree with her.”

 

“I know that Merilnis peed on your leg when she was a baby; you tell me every time you hear her name mentioned.” We passed a maid, who curtseyed.

 

“Hello,” I shouted and waved. She smiled and waved shyly before hurrying away.

 

“Haven’t you just broken one of the rules of etiquette?” Thranduil smirked, obviously thinking he had one over me.

 

“Not at all. I am an elfling. Different rules apply and allowances are made for us.” I grinned in a superior and majestic fashion. I was right and he was wrong, therefore the stability of Middle-earth was maintained.

 

“You always have a bloody answer.” My ion sounded a little miffed.

 

“Don’t say bad words, Thranduil. I am an impressionable elfling.” I chuckled as he muttered something like, ‘impressionable, my arse,’ under his breath.

 

“Now, Thranduil, as your ada I am telling you that it is not kingly to swear. Stop it at once, or else I will send you to bed early.” I knew it would throw him.

 

“Yes, Ada,” he said automatically. “What? You are my grandion, and don’t you forget it. That sort of thing could be very embarrassing if said in front of anyone.”

 

“There is no one around, my little ion, is there?” I could feel him bristling, even though I was merely teasing.

 

“You just don’t know when to shut up do you?” he shouted, drawing the attention of several elves. Merilnis, who peed on my leg when a baby, ran up to us and took hold of me in her arms.

 

“Grandada taught me some really bad words. Would you like to hear them?” I gave her a big kiss on the cheek. “I have learnt them off by heart, every single one of them.”

 

Thranduil sighed as Merilnis asked him why he would teach me bad words. “I did not. He is upset because I do not like the idea of him having a metal sword at his age.”

 

“Just because it is longer than your willy.” I boomed.

 

Merilnis was having none of it. “Do not be disrespectful to your Grandada.”

 

“But he is my ion,” I protested.

 

“He is also your Grandada,” she hissed angrily. “I think that we are very lenient with you and Mel, and we indulge you far more than we should.”

 

I did what every self-principled elfling should do in such a situation. I cried. “I cannot believe you hate me so much. I am only a little elfling and you are picking on me. I want my adas.”

 

“Mere crocodile tears.” Oh, shit. Erestor had been listening. I did not even notice that he was there. I held out my arms anyway and he took me.

 

“He threatened to poke me up the arse with his sword.” Thranduil stood firm, looking angry. He could never carry it off like I used to.

 

“Really? He is an elfling. Your should not believe everything he says.” Erestor kissed my cheeks as I snuggled into his shoulder.

 

“Want Ada Legolas.” I used my little baby voice. I have noticed that elves often find such voices irresistible and will do all they can to fulfil any request, but not Erestor. I misjudged him.

 

“Supposing he uses it on someone?” Thranduil seemed most concerned, the jealous tyke.

 

“Well I never used it on anyone when I was his age,” Erestor said, still standing around instead of indulging my wish that he should find Legolas for me. “I trust him to use it only when he needs to.”

 

“You had one at that age too?” Thranduil was incredulous. I have no idea why he asked such a question beings as Erestor had already told him the answer.

 

“Of course. This was my sword when I was his age, and I never hurt anyone with it.” Erestor looked nonchalant, smiling in a superior way.

 

Just about every elf listening in the immediate area was agape. It was well known how naughty Erestor was when an elfling. It is rumoured that his naughtiness had led to the new profession of elfling behavioural analysts being set up. I doubt it myself.

 

Merilnis calmed the situation. “I am sure we can trust Ereolas with a metal sword. He wielded one before when an adult and he knows the rules, don’t you my little strawberry?”

 

I nodded happily. It was Erestor, Merilnis and Me against my naughty ion, Thranduil. “I forgive you for making me cry.” I said to him, with fresh tears threatening to spill from my lower lids.

 

“Don’t push it.” Erestor said in a low and threatening tone.

 

Thranduil stormed off. Merilnis ran after him to calm him down. I smirked because I have always had the power to drive him insane with rage for hardly any reason at all. It seems I have not lost the touch.

 

“Bed for you.” Erestor walked along the corridor. Some warriors in the background smirked at me, so I gave them the finger and mouthed to them they should go stick their heads up a pig’s arse, causing them to laugh even more. When I get older, they are for it. I have remembered all their faces, and I will not forget. “What are you doing behind my back?” Damn, Ada doesn’t miss anything.

 

“Nothing.” I said in my weediest voice. “I am tired, Ada. Give me a cuddle please. Grandada Thranduil has criticised your judgement in allowing me an essential weapon and it has tired me out defending you.”

 

“You are incorrigible. You never give in. You are becoming just like your brother, Mel.”

 

I did not bother answering. Whatever I said would earn me a lecture, so I stayed quiet and snuggled against Erestor’s shoulder. We went back to our rooms and he went to put me to bed.

 

I must have fallen asleep because when I next opened my eyes Thranduil was there. Oh, shit! He picked me up and asked me if I was in a better temper. I gave him my most cherubic and beaming smile and kissed his cheek. “Hello, Grandada, it is good to see you.”

 

If nothing else I am pragmatic and know that situations can only go so far if one needs to keep the peace. Thranduil knows this too, which is why he came to smooth the situation. Better for two kings to maintain a friendship than become bitter enemies, no matter how they are related and whether they have power or not.

 

He carried me out into the living room and handed me to Legolas. “We are friends again now,” he said to him as he pinched me on the cheek and smiled.

 

I made a mental note to pinch Thranduil’s cheek next time we argued so he could feel how horrid it was, or maybe he already knew and that is why he did it. He told Legolas not to worry about something, I do not know what, and said Erestor would sort it. I wondered if he meant me. Then he left.

 

Legolas smiled wanly. “Are you feeling happier now, sweet one?” He looked upset.

 

“Ada, you do not look happy. Are you all right?” I kissed his cheek and put my arms around his neck; he looked at me with red-rimmed eyes.

 

“I am all right. Your Ada has just told me something that Mel told him and, apparently, it is true. I was a bit upset, that is all.” He held me close and I felt a wave of sympathy for him.

 

“Ada, Mel is telling the truth. I have heard the nasty elves here talking badly about Ada Erestor and you since we got back. I have told them to shut up several times and they laughed at me.” Legolas hugged me closer.

 

“I am so sorry you have both had to listen to this.” Legolas sniffed and his eyes started to look wet.

 

“Ada,” I held his hand and gave him an unused handkerchief. We are both very particular about things like that. “Ada Erestor will not stand for their insolence.”

 

“What would you have done when king?” Legolas looked as though he wanted to kill each and every one of the scurrilous gossips.

 

“I would have placed spies everywhere and used their reports to take action. When the evidence was enough, there would have been an extraordinary session in the throne room, where they would have to explain their actions. Then they would have been publically whipped and humiliated, before being made to sail.” I could see a slight smile on my Ada’s face. “I think Erestor will probably put the fear of Melkor into them and they will run screaming into the woods.”

 

“I think you are right. It would be something to see wouldn’t it.” Legolas picked me up and we went into the garden. “I really hope he can sort it out.”

 

We sat on the small lawn. Over the hedge came a paper dart, which landed next to me. I picked it up, intending to throw it back, and saw a picture of Legolas wearing kitty ears on it. Legolas snatched the dart from me. With a face worse than ten bells of thunder, he leapt through the six-foot high hedge and landed in the middle of the surprised warriors who had thrown the dart. It seems they had not heard us go into the garden.

 

“Who is responsible for this?” Legolas yelled. I could hear the rustle of the paper dart and a sword being drawn.

 

I could not see what was happening, but one of them meowed and laughed. He made a strange noise. I presumed that Legolas presumably stuck his sword in him. There was a thud on the ground. Another warrior angrily asked why Legolas had overreacted to what was a joke. I am assuming he was the one who screamed next.

 

“Anyone else want to defend the bastard?” Legolas roared.

 

Erestor came up behind me. He drew his sword and leapt through the hedge. “You are all my prisoners and will go to the cells immediately.”

 

Stupidly, the warriors disagreed and decided to fight. Erestor and Legolas emerged victorious. I peered through the hedge when the noise from fighting had finished. Four warriors lay on the ground; two seemed to be dead and the other two were rolling around in agony. Serve them right. Erestor poked them both with his sword. “You will be taken to the cells. The healers can tend you there. When you have recovered, you will be questioned, tortured, tried for treason, and executed.”

 

Erestor looked fearsome and much larger than normal. His eyes flashed cruelly and his cold, hard countenance, domineering presence, and regal demeanour, made me see what the others had seen all along. No wonder elves feared him. I am lucky that I constantly saw the other side of his nature and he chose to be a good Ada. It could have so easily gone the other way, when one considers our histories. The fact that he chose to ignore our pasts proves what a great elf he is.

 

Ada Legolas has always thought of Erestor as a great elf. Mel and I used to laugh at him, but I know what he means now. I must say I am impressed with Legolas. Who would have thought that he was capable of leaping through a hedge and killing two elves for taunting him? Everyone has their snapping point, I suppose. Previously, I had considered him in need of training and too reliant on his husband. However, I was wrong, and I am ellon enough to admit this. The thing I most admired though was his use of senseless violence to sort the situation. Yes! Come down hard of the bastards and scare everyone. It is what I was famous for and it worked for me!

 

Well we are all off to dinner now. Erestor has spent a happy afternoon with the two prisoners. The two dead warriors have been buried. According to Erestor, Legolas lightly wounded the first two warriors, so when the sword fight started they fought alongside the uninjured ones, thus the fight was four against two. My adas made a kill each, and as it was in self-defence neither are considered kin-slayers.

 

Oh look! Mel’s favourite elleth is at the door with Orophin. They are joining us for dinner. Should be fun!


	71. Who tried to kill Ereolas? That is what I want to know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen takes up his diary once again.

Melpomaen’s POV

 

Something really horrible happened to Ereolas two nights ago. We have separate bedrooms now because we have moved to a larger apartment after my adas killed the two warriors next door. Ereolas’ room leads out onto a balcony, which has a small gate and steps leading down to the garden. While he was asleep, in the dead of night, someone picked the lock, crept into the bedroom, and put a deadly Mirkwood spider, a baby one of about six inches wide, on his pillow. They left a note, telling us to go back to Imladris or else they would kill me next.

 

We heard really loud screams coming from my brother’s bedroom, and my adas both rushed in. Ereolas was bitten on the cheek, his arm, and his belly. Grand Ada Thranduil and Grand Nana Merilnis ran into the room as well. Grand Ada Thranduil took Ereolas from Ada Legolas and ran to the healers with him, as he is the fastest running elf alive and would get there quicker than anyone. Ada Legolas ran after him, leaving me, Ada Erestor and Grand Nana Merilnis in the room. Then I saw the spider. I was so frightened that I could not speak; my mouth went dry. All I could think of were the deep yellow bites on my brother and the time when one landed on Ada Erestor and nearly killed him. The spider stared at me, as if it was going to jump, but Grand Nana Merilnis spotted it; she placed her hand across its back, where the body meets the abdomen, and squeezed it in two. Erestor looked surprised, and somewhat green, when he saw how big it was. He had been looking in Ereolas’ bed for it, but by that time it was hiding on the chest of drawers. Grand Nana Merilnis is very brave and nothing frightens her.

 

We all went to the healers. I was crying because I thought Ereolas was going to die. Ada Erestor told me to shut up because I was irritating him. When we got there, Grand Nana Merilnis took me over to the corner and gave me some herbal tea, which she said would calm me down.

 

Ereolas was lying on the bed and a healer was pouring stuff over his wounds to neutralise the poison. It must have been very painful because he kicked and screamed and tried to stop them. Ada Legolas and Ada Erestor held his arms and legs down while another healer took a needle and dipped it into green stuff. Then he stabbed it in Ereolas’ skin several times, dipping it into more of the green stuff as he did it. According to Grand Nana, it is the standard treatment for getting the healing medicine into the blood so that it can fight the poison inside the body . Grand Ada Thranduil came over to us and sat down. He asked who would do such an evil thing to such a sweet little elfling.

 

“Don’t worry little Mel. You two will go back to teasing each other soon enough.” Grand Ada sat beside his wife and me. “Lucky the poison did not make him unconscious; it would have been a different story then.” He pulled Grand Nana over to him a bit and kissed her cheek. “He will be all right; he is a tough little thing.”

 

“Supposing it happens again?” I was extremely worried that a spider would bite me as well.

 

“We are going to put guards outside all of the doors.” Grand Ada Thranduil thought this would work, but I did not.

 

“Supposing the guards put a spider in our rooms?”

 

“Little Mel, you have to trust that not everyone wants to hurt you. Do not worry we will find out who did this and they will be dealt with.” Grand Ada laughed, he was obviously not taking my concerns seriously enough.

 

Ereolas was calming down and stopped screaming, but he continued to cry. We walked over to see him. He lay on the bed with tears running out of the corners of his eyes and he kept asking Ada Legolas to pick him up and take him away. Several times he asked him to make the pain stop. Ada Legolas said he could not, and his eyes looked shiny and watery. The healer said that the medicine would take a little while to start working, then the pain would be much less. I watched as the bites were bandaged. Ereolas' belly was red and swollen, his arm was a purply-red and twice the size of the other one, and his cheek was so swollen he could not open his eye on that side of his face. There was nothing else that could be done. The healer said that we could all stay in the healing rooms or take Ereolas back with us.

 

Ada Legolas wrapped Ereolas up in a blanket and picked him up, which made him cry. The healer told Ada Erestor what to look out for just in case Ereolas needed to come back and I listened so I would know too. Ada Legolas spoke softly to Ereolas and told him that he could sleep in his bed that night. I think he was in too much pain to smile, although he did try. We walked back to our rooms. I was too scared to sleep in my bedroom, so I went off to sleep with my Grand Ada and Nana.

 

We were snuggled into bed and Grand Nana was making me laugh by telling me about her and Grand Ada when they were elflings, and about how they played tricks on Great Grand Ada Oropher, when there was a knock on the door. It was Ada Erestor; he needed to see Grand Ada Thranduil about something. I jumped out of bed to see him and asked if Ereolas was all right. He replied that he was asleep. I got back into bed with Grand Nana and she told me about when Grand Ada put poo in his ada’s shoes. It was a long while before Grand Ada came back into the bedroom. He gave me a kiss and went to sleep.

 

I did not go to sleep. I opened the mind connection to Glorfindel, who was asleep, so it took me several goes. In the end, I had to be quite forceful. “What is the matter, Mel?” he asked. “It is four o’clock in the morning and I have to get up at six.”

 

I told him everything that happened and he listened without interrupting, and then I told him how terribly frightened I was. He said that I would not be normal if I was not frightened and to make sure I stayed near my adas at all times. He said that I should tell them when I am frightened and not keep it to myself because he wanted me to stay safe. Then he said he loved me and had to go back to sleep. I told him I love him too.

 

The next morning was very strange. Ereolas was much better and was happy to see me. “Look at what the spider did to me last night,” he said. His speech was a little strange as his face was still swollen, but Ada Legolas gave him lots of medicine and he was in no pain.

 

I do not know why I did it, but I went up to him and gave him a great big cuddle and I kissed him. “I am glad you are not dead.” I said as I kissed his swollen cheek. “There you are. I kissed it better.”

 

He laughed. “It was only a spider. It made me scream when it bit me, and then I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in our adas bed.” He did not remember a thing.

 

Ada Legolas sat beside us and gave me a cuddle. “Did you sleep well my little Melpy Welpy?” I said that I did. “Well that is good. We have all had a good sleep.”

 

When we went to breakfast, Ada Legolas had to feed Ereolas because he could not use his arm very well. He gave him porridge because his mouth hurt when he chewed. He started to feel miserable and was about to cry. I said I would have porridge too, so that he did not feel left out. I do not really like porridge, even though Glorfindel says it is one of the best things a warrior can eat when on patrol because as it warms the insides. My insides are never cold, so when we go on patrol I think I will skip the porridge.

 

All the way through breakfast, elves kept coming up to Ada Erestor and saying things to him in such low tones that I could not hear. Ada Legolas told me not to pay attention to anything other than my food. I was surprised that Ereolas did not tell him that it was a breach of etiquette; maybe he did not feel well enough.

 

“I have a treat for you, Ereolas, and you can have one too for being such a good elfling, Mel.” The cook delivered a trifle for both of us. Ereolas was so happy. It's his absolutely favourite thing to eat. He even knows how to make it because I took him down to the kitchens once and asked the cook to show him how it was made. He let us lick the bowls clean too.

 

We went back to our rooms. Throughout the day, different elves came in to see Ada Erestor while we sat in the bedroom with Ada Legolas and Grand Nana Merilnis and played games. Ereolas slept a lot of the time and became a bit grizzly when he woke up, so Ada gave him some more medicine and he fell asleep again.

 

We had to stay in our rooms all day except for meals, and I did not see Orophin at all. He probably was with Mirfain, but I was really surprised that he did not come to see how we were. I was a bit miffed about that and said so to Ada Legolas, who said that Ada Erestor had given him a job to do and he would not be able to visit until that night.

 

It did get a bit boring being in the same room all day and not being able to go outside, but it was for our safety. Ada Erestor seemed incredibly busy outside, with lots of comings and goings. At one point, an artist came to see us. She drew Ereolas’ injuries as he slept and they were very detailed drawings. Ada Legolas said they would be used as evidence when they caught the elf who had left the spider in the room.

 

During the evening things quietened down a bit, although we had to stay in the bedroom. In the end, it was time for bed. I was taken to my bedroom, and Orophin was there. He said that he was going to watch over me while I slept. I was still frightened. He could fall asleep, and then I could be killed and he would not know. He tried to reassure me, that he had been trained for this sort of thing. I lay there in the dark with a little thought inside me. What if Orophin was the one who tried to kill Ereolas?  What if Mirfain had corrupted him to make him do it? I did not dare ask, just in case I was right. I could not reach Glorfindel through our bond either. All I could hear was air whooshing and a flapping noise.

 

In the end, I fell asleep. I must have slept well because when I woke up Anor was peeping through my window. Glorfindel sat where Orophin had previously been. He told me to go back to sleep.

 

No way was I going to go back to sleep. I jumped out of bed, ran over to him, and gave him a great big hug. I had missed him lots and lots since Lothlórien and now he was here again. I feel safe now because Glorfindel will not let anyone hurt me or Ereolas, and he can kill any spiders. Any elf planning to kill any of us will have a very hard job indeed; Glorfindel will chop them into tiny pieces.

 

I am so happy! I am jumping for joy! I ran into my adas bedroom and told them that Glorfindel was here, they said they knew and to go back to bed. I did not go back to bed though. Glorfindel and I went to the kitchen and we made cookies. We made WILLY COOKIES!!!!

 

I am going to have so much fun now and I do not feel scared at all!

 

 


	72. Hunting Down the Most Evil Elf in Mirkwood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor issues a threat against the one who tried to kill Ereolas.

**Erestor’s POV**

 

Someone tried to kill my ion, Ereolas. When I find out who it was I will tear them limb from limb. They also left a note threatening to kill Melpomaen. Both my ionen have died before in terrible circumstances, and are now reborn. Both know intimately the mechanism of death and living in the Halls afterwards. They are, unsurprisingly, terrified.

 

Know this, whoever you are - I will hunt you down and I will kill you. Nothing will stop me, or stay my hand of vengeance.

 

Legolas and I held our young ion down, while the healers tended him. No parent should have to see their child so distressed and terrified, and no child should ever be made to endure it. My being is consumed with a burning and intense hatred for the one who inflicted his injuries, and it grows stronger every time I look at Ereolas and remember his agonised suffering. Legolas and I need revenge against the one who is so evil that they would attempt to kill an elfling and threaten the life of another. Maybe this desire for revenge will calm, but I do not think so; everything feels so raw.

 

Thranduil has given me free rein to investigate and impose any restrictions that I see fit. I A whole army of spies are mobilised, ready to carry out my orders. I keep them in reserve; they go about their lives in their normal employment, but when something like this happens they are at my disposal. I pay them for their loyalty and reward them handsomely when they are in action. No one knows who they are; identities are on a need to know basis. The spies wear markers that change with each mission, so I can identify them. Each spy identifies themselves with the marker only. Therefore, as an example only, if one was captured, another spy would report to me that the blue diamond was caught. I would know who they were but the one reporting would not.

 

I imposed an immediate curfew Pairs of guards stand outside each window and at every exit and entry point to prevent anyone leaving or entering. Meals are to be attended in the Hall of Queenly Delights, and then everyone has to go back to their rooms and stay there. All elves have to queue for entry to the hall, their names are ticked off as they enter, and when they leave they have to queue again to be ticked out, then they are accompanied to their rooms. Anyone not attending dinner is to be visited by trusted servants and brought to the Hall, where they will be questioned as to their non-attendance. So far no one is missing, and so there was a very good chance the attempted murderer was still with us. The only exceptions to the curfew were those needed to keep the palace running, those with permission to break curfew, and my spies. All had to carry slips pinned onto their clothing, with my signature and seal to show they were exempt from staying in their rooms.

 

I ordered the dungeon guards to question the warriors imprisoned for daring to draw their swords on my beloved Legolas and myself. They were given a herb that strongly promotes the telling of truth. It was reported back that they knew nothing. When increased doses were administered it was apparent that they still knew nothing. However, both had expressed the desire to kill me because they were angry that I could come into the kingdom and wield so much power, useful information indeed. Next, their families were questioned. It quickly became clear that they knew nothing about the attempt on Ereolas' life, but they did corroborate the reasons for the two warriors in the cells hating me so much. I let the warriors go; to keep them locked up would have made them hate me even more. It makes no difference, they will sail and so will their families, their treachery has made that a certainty.

 

Throughout the next day, I held planning and strategy meetings. Trackers examined the muddy ground outside the balcony leading to Ereolas’ bedroom. They informed me that the footprints on the balcony floor were likely to be those of an elleth, so that is where we focussed our direction. The slight imprint on the blades of grass indicated that she had climbed in through the window of an unused storeroom in the kitchens, presumably after placing the spider in Ereolas' room.

 

I did not jump to the conclusion that the parasite who tried to kill my ion was a member of the kitchen staff. It was well known that the storeroom was always empty at this time of year in preparation for storing the grain harvest. The window comprised of metal mesh to maintain airflow, which was pushed inward so the elf could gain access to the inside from the garden. 

 

Several small fibres clung to the mesh, presumably torn from the clothing as they tried to gain access. The fibres were coarse and woollen, the type used for travelling wear, and yet these were of a particular dark blue, a colour not found in Mirkwood or in any elven realm that I am familiar with. The clothing came from outside, or someone had invented a way of achieving this particularly rich colour and had not told anyone. You work with what you have; all plants can dye to a certain degree, but nothing grows here that is capable of dyeing this particular shade of blue, even with mixing. We just do not have the capability. The fibres came from a piece of clothing imported from somewhere faraway and possibly unknown, so it was time to consult the reference books in the library.

 

What we found astounded us. I knew then that the attempted murderer had struck at a convenient time and this had nothing to do with the warriors who were in the cells. To reinforce the deception the note had nothing to do with what I suspected were the real reasons behind the attack, indeed it was a deliberate attempt to mislead us. The motive was becoming clearer, but the identity of the one who would seek to harm Ereolas for being reborn was still not clear to us.


	73. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor takes up his diary once again.

** Erestor's POV**

 

I went to bed late that night. Ereolas and Legolas were snuggled in together. Mel went to his own bedroom earlier, after much protest; Orophin watched over him. Pairs of guards stood outside every door and window leading into Mirkwood, so that no one could leave or enter. In the early hours before daybreak, there was a knock at the door. Someone had attempted to enter the kingdom, and even though the guards knew he was Glorfindel they followed orders to place him in a holding cell and contact me.

 

I embraced my old friend. “I am glad you are here. No doubt Mel contacted you?”

 

“I told Elrond; he summoned the eagle to bring me here. If you need reinforcements they can come the same way.” Glorfindel asked me for a hot drink; he was cold after travelling all that way in the eagle’s claw.

 

We went to the kitchens and made hot chocolate. Glorfindel also asked for some cake, so we raided the pantries and found a huge butter-cream gateau with crystallised violets decorating the top. “That will do.” He took the whole cake. I do hope Mel never has to cook for him; I can imagine him saying that he enjoyed his whole cow and asking what Mel he made for himself.

 

Glorfindel went into Mel’s bedroom and took over from Orophin, who was glad that he could go off and get some sleep. He looked at Mel and smiled, “Isn’t he the loveliest elfling in creation?”

 

“Hm…” I laughed and left him to his huge butter-cream gateau.

 

I snuggled into bed behind Legolas, who was holding Ereolas. “I love you,” I whispered into his ear. I stroked Ereolas’ head and whispered that I loved him too. My little ion did not stir but Legolas replied that he loved me too. I told him about Glorfindel while kissing his neck. “I want to make love to you, my only one.”

 

“If we are quiet…”

 

“What if he wakes up?” I kissed Legolas again. “It would not be right. There is always the morning when we have our bath.”

 

Naughty Legolas wiggled his bum and ground it against my arousal. “Stop it, you are not being fair.” I stroked his neck and kissed it again.

 

Legolas chuckled softly and told me to go to sleep.

 

About an hour later, Mel burst into the room shouting that Glorfindel had arrived. I sent him back to bed. Mel ran back into his bedroom and subjected Glorfindel to a lot of excited chattering. Just as I was about to tell them to keep the noise down I heard them leave the apartment. I knew he would be safe with Glorfindel, so I went back to sleep.

 

The next morning, all residents who had lived for less than five years in Mirkwood were questioned. They had to provide the reason for deciding to settle or visit here and give a full history of their movements. Tracker elves made their way into the forest to find out if the elf we were trying to find had a base there. They had to keep the spider somewhere, and containment in the palace would be impossible unless a special pen was constructed. Searches of all the newcomers’ rooms revealed nothing. Next, we turned our attention to hidden places and rarely used rooms, such as the art storage rooms and the Yule decorations room. We found nothing of note in the hidden rooms; however, tucked away under a paving slab in the cellar was a blue cloak matching the fibres on the metal mesh. It is only because one of the cellar cleaners felt grit under his feet, in an area that was always swept at night, that he investigated further and brought it to our attention.

 

It was a cloak that an elleth would wear, and so we went back to our reference books. The particular shade of dark blue came from a mineral dye found only in one part of Middle-earth. I thought I now knew the reason for their murderous actions, but not the identity. It is most frustrating to have all the facts at one’s fingertips and yet be able to progress no further.

 

I joined my small family for lunch. When something like this happens, it is important to maintain a presence. In addition, I needed my family to eat the same food as the residents to reduce the risk of poisoning. The killer would have to tamper with whole trays of food to make sure we ingested some of it. No elf can risk a mass poisoning, just to kill one elfling. The residents were ticked in for lunch and ordered to remain after dinner. This was so we could search their rooms. We were looking for an elf who might have possessions originating from the same area as the blue cloak. I was sure that when we found something we could narrow the list of suspects down considerably.

 

One of my spies called for my attention, silently from across the room by agreed signal. I followed him outside. He informed me that Círdan and a whole army of guards had arrived. There were too many to put in a holding cell and so they were asked to remain outside in the courtyard until I could meet them.

 

Círdan was not happy. “Why are we being treated like undesirables, Erestor?” He dismounted. Happily, convention ruled that he go no further in his anger until I answered.

 

“Mirkwood Palace is completely locked. No one goes in or out without my permission. My guards are following orders so that the elf who attacked Ereolas cannot use the cover of others to escape. We are so near; we have all the facts but not yet the elf.”

 

“I will kill the elf personally who did this to Ereolas.” Círdan's anger is not to be taken lightly. He is a fearsome and seasoned warrior. I would not like to be the elf who incurs his wrath.

 

“I must admit that I am surprised you were able to arrive so swiftly. Your horses do not look tired at all.” I said it before thinking, making myself look dim-witted.

 

“We were carried by eagles to the edge of the forest and rode on from there. They flew slowly to avoid disturbing the horses. Otherwise we would have arrived last night.” Círdan smirked, as though he thought I was an idiot. “Are you sure you are the right elf for investigating the attack on my little soul mate?”

 

“I spoke before I thought.” We walked through the entrance. “I am tired and angry; every time I see Ereolas’ swollen face I become even angrier.” Círdan put his arm round my shoulders and said he was merely teasing me. Ereolas had told him through their bond that he was much better, so Círdan was more than relieved. I do not know how much my elflings talk to their soul mates but I suspect that their minds are overflowing with mental chatter.

 

Círdan walked with me into the Hall of Queenly Delights, while the guards waited in the corridor. Legolas was feeding Ereolas his soup. Our little boy spotted Círdan walking towards him through the crowd of elves. He tried to stand on his chair. Legolas had to help him; he placed his hands around Ereolas’ waist to keep him steady as he shouted, “Círdan,” at the top of his voice.

 

It was lovely. Círdan's face showed a flicker of concern at the state Ereolas was in, and he did not take hold of him and swing him around as he normally did, but picked him up almost reverentially, kissed him, and said, “Hello, little one.”

 

There were a lot of, ‘How lovely’ and ‘Ah’ sighs. After deciding that my little ion was all right, he put him back on Legolas’ lap and walked from the Hall with me.

 

Now that everyone was in the Hall of Queenly delights we could search their rooms without hindrance.

 

Círdan's guards were very helpful. It was an hour and a half before we found what we were looking for. I sat transfixed by what I saw. How was it that a person could hate Oropher so much that she would try to kill him when he was reborn?

 


	74. Laurë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas' would be murderer's journal is found. The contents are horrifying.

 

 

Erestor’s POV

 

We found the journal of the elleth who tried to kill Ereolas hidden behind loose brickwork to the rear of a safe set into an outer wall. Very ingenious indeed. Who would have thought of removing a safe secured in the wall to look behind it, and then, finding nothing, would pick away at the bricks to reveal a secret compartment?

 

Thranduil knew to look, even though the reasoning was unconscious on his part. He realised after that it was something he had seen his nana do when he was very young. No doubt in Alatáriël’s home it was common practice. Thranduil had no idea why he should pull the safe out and look behind it, he just did. Something deep within him connected his nana's practice to that of the poisoner. It really does not matter about why or how, just that it happened.

 

I opened the journal. Inside was one of the saddest and most sickening stories I have ever read. In her twisted madness, the writer blamed Oropher for her ills, so she sought revenge on Ereolas. On the front page, she wrote that if she did not tell someone about her plans and triumphs she would go mad. The journal was the next best thing.

 

Thranduil called over one of his guards. “Go to the Hall of Queenly Delights and tell the guards to keep Laurë there. If she attempts to escape then stop her but maintain a low profile otherwise.”

 

“We will arm ourselves with the information in this journal before we interrogate her.” I called Círdan over, he was pacing like an angry lion. I sat him between Thranduil and myself, so we could read the journal together.

 

When Oropher was fifty, he entered an arranged marriage to Princess Alatáriël. Her adar, Prince Coamenel was the ruler of a princedom that was tiny, but rich beyond measure due to vast reserves of gold and a monopoly on silk production.  It was not a love match but each tried hard to make it work, and for hundreds of years they were successful.

 

The story in the journal started at the point where Alatáriël and her maid had grown up together as elflings. Laurë was ten years older than Alatáriël but it seemed not to make a difference. They were very close and spent most of their time together. Laurë was Alatáriël's companion at first, graduating to personal maid so that her position was secured, thus they could maintain their close friendship in a realm where it was viewed as unseemly for a lowborn to be friends with anyone titled. Alatáriël’s nana, Princess Nenuial, ignored convention and decided the friendship should continue. As good and compassionate as she was, her husband, Prince Coamenel, was not.

 

Laurë described in detail how he would sit in a chair and demand that she teach Alatáriël to kiss properly, so that her future husband would not be disappointed in her. It was evident that she hated Coamenel, but complied anyway. He would insist on kissing them both to show them how they should do it. Laurë describes how the prince had become soft and overweight due to too little exercise and too much food and drink. He produced an excessive amount of saliva, which the healers said might be related directly to his food intake or an old injury. He held a handkerchief to his mouth to catch the constant thin stream and disguised it as wiping sweat away. She described her disgust at her mouth being filled with his saliva when he insisted upon kissing her. I have never met Coamenel; however, Oropher once described him to me as a revolting slug with the manners and demeanour of a particularly ill bred pig. I have left out much, because it repulses me, but there was very little that Oropher had to teach his young wife on their wedding night.

 

Alatáriël made the mistake of telling Oropher about Coamenel forcing her to kiss her maid. He refused to allow her to take Laurë when they returned to the Greenwood, because he doubted his wife’s faithfulness and loyalty if he did. He was advised to do so by his ada, King Rárávëa, and it seemed sound advice at the time. Oropher was only partially aware of all the other perversions that Coamenel forced upon his daughter and her maid, and so he did not realise the seriousness of Laurë’s plight in having to return without Alatáriël.

 

The maid became Coamenel’s unwilling mistress. He found it exciting that she resisted him and kept her tied up and restrained for days on end. For hundreds of years he repeatedly abused her body with all manners of perversions and sexual violence until he broke her. In one scene, she described how he tied her up and placed her head in a clamp, then held her mouth open while his streaming saliva poured down her throat. When she vomited, he made her drink it off the floor. That was the least of what he did to her. It was no surprise to us that her mind snapped.

 

Compassion never ruled any of Coamenel’s actions. Laurë became catatonic; she became unable to react after Coamenel subjected her to a particularly gruelling, painful and revolting session. In his rage, he whipped and burnt her, but no sound came from her lips. He untied her and gave her to the guards to use as their plaything; he told them to kill her when they tired of her. It did not occur to him that his guards would be horrified at her injuries and would seek to comfort Laurë. They called for the healers, washed her and put her to bed. They acted in secret because all feared the wickedness of Coamenel, who ruled with a vicious and iron hand.

 

Slowly Laurë recovered, but only in body. Her mind functioned again, but there was something else, something so intangible that no one could decide what it was. She knew what it was though. She became consumed with revenge, which she took care to hide. Oropher had taken her beloved mistress and denied her passage to the Greenwood, therefore separating them. She reasoned that Alatáriël would have told him of the abuses her Ada had heaped upon them both, so why did he not rescue her from his iniquities? Why did he deny her passage to the Greenwood when he surely must have known the fate that awaited her? In her mind, he was as guilty of the abuses of her body as Coamenel was, because by refusing to ensure her safety he was tacitly complicit in whatever Coamenel chose to do with her afterwards. She decided that she would kill Coamenel and Oropher, because in her eyes they were as guilty as each other.

 

Warrior training is long and hard but Laurë had the will to succeed. Hate drove her on. Soon she was in a position where she was competent and ready to start her assassin training. At no time was she ever near the prince, who when he spotted her from a distance was assured that she was Laurë’s elder sister. It was inevitable that curiosity would get the better of him; after a few weeks he ordered her to attend him.

 

The day Laurë was required to attend Coamenel was the day that his wife stabbed him through the spine after he viciously raped her. Covered in cuts and bruises, the blood poured from her. In her desperation, she reached for a dagger that she kept in a side drawer on the bedside table and stabbed him as he lay on top of her. According to the journal, it was random blow and the location unplanned, but extremely fortuitous nonetheless. However, I remember Gil-Galad telling me otherwise. Apparently, Oropher advised her exactly where to drive the dagger home. However, that is hearsay and I doubt we shall ever know the real truth. Coamenel's spine was severed, leaving him unable to move from the lower chest down. Alatáriël’s mother went to the healers and showed them what Coamenel had done to her; they were not surprised, indeed they were used to treating his excesses. Then she told them that her husband might need their attention; he was still locked in their bedroom, squealing like a pig he was. The healers took him away. As soon as they left the room, Princess Nenuial wrote a letter to Gil-Galad requesting that he visit and oversee a request she would make of him.

 

By this time, Alatáriël had sailed west. Scandal had been part of her life for some time after killing Lissësúl, her personal maid and soul mate, and attempting to usurp Oropher’s kingdom. She gave birth to Thranduil and saw him grow up, while living under house arrest in her royal apartment, and then she sailed. Laurë did not know that, however, so she made plans to leave the small principality and travel to the Greenwood, hoping to see her beloved childhood companion again.

 

According to the journal, Gil-Galad arrived at the request of Princess Nenuial. Shocked at what he found, he examined the healers’ reports whilst his advisors collected evidence of Coamenel’s wrongdoings, including his treatment of Laurë, which the warriors who looked after her made sure to include in the files being compiled about him. Coamenel could not walk but that did not stop him from being abusive to Gil-Galad when he went to see him. He demanded to know what right he had to be there and told him to get out of his princedom; stating that he was still the ruler and did not invite him. Coamenel was tied into his chair; he could not sit upright otherwise. Gil-Galad laughed at him and told him that his reign was coming to an end, then he walked out with the sound of Coamenel’s abusive words fluttering about his ears.

 

After meeting with all the interested parties it was decided that no court would be able to take action against Coamenel as he was the highest authority in the principality. “I can take action though.” Gil-Galad said as he left the room.

 

It is recorded in the journal that Coamenel was sitting in his chair, tied in as usual to keep him from falling out, and he was ordering two female warriors to have sex with each other using two very large and ornate candlesticks as impossible phalluses. There was still uncertainty as to whether he was the official ruler or not, so the warriors did not dare to disobey him. Ereinion walked in as they attempted to insert the candlesticks in each other, wincing as they did so. He told them to stop and get dressed. Coamenel angrily asked who he thought he was, then he ordered the warriors to continue.

 

Ereinion drew his sword. Without saying a word, he swung it around and hacked Coamenel’s head off in one blow. It bounced on the floor a couple of times and rolled to the other side of the room, such was the force of anger behind the hand that swung the blade.

 

Ereinion walked out of the room. He went to the throne room where Coamenel’s widow was waiting. In front of the whole room he announced, “The Prince is dead. Long live the Queen.”

 

Laurë decided to stay instead of going to the Greenwood; Oropher could be killed later. The new kingdom was in danger from the dark forces of a new and increasingly dangerous menace. Gil-Galad advised that they move en masse after stripping the gold seam of all they could. He would grant them the right to live in new lands far away, so they could live in peace. The journal records that they worked towards this purpose for the next hundred years before leaving for good. They built a new realm in Harlindon, with Gil-Galad and Círdan's blessing.

 

I have skimmed only briefly through the details, but after the reign of Coamenel the elves needed peace and, more importantly, safe freedom. Laurë’s story was tragic, but I could not forget that she tried to kill my elfling. If she had not done so I would have been more inclined to sympathise with her plight.

 

The journal records her joy when she heard that Oropher had been killed in battle. There were sick little sketches of him being killed in ways that only she could imagine. When I saw them, any pity I had for her vanished. She lived peacefully after that, recording several times that she wished she had been the one to kill Oropher and that she felt cheated.

 

When Melpomaen was born, reports reached the tiny realm that a male elf had given birth due to an enchantment. There was much curiosity, according to Laurë’s journal, and even more when Ereolas was born. Laurë was one of the warriors sent to guard a trade delegation to Imladris. It was there that she found out Ereolas' true identity as Oropher reborn, and that we had left the realm a few weeks before to live in Mirkwood. Upon returning home, she asked the queen for an extended holiday and it was granted.

 

She left for Mirkwood with the intent of killing Ereolas, whom she still thought of as Oropher. In her journal, she reveals her insanity and twisted desire for revenge. It did not occur to her that she would be killing an elfling who was not even two years old. She thought she would be killing Oropher in whatever form he took.

 

She travelled to Mirkwood and took a position as a kitchen maid. The pastry chef took her under his wing. Seeing the opportunity for a more stable position she returned his affection. After a few weeks they were married. She describes in detail how even though she knew him to be her soul mate she would not be deflected from her purpose. The journal describes the symptoms of his first poisoning by spider venom, the species and the symptoms. Nothing was thought of the poisoning at the time, just that a spider had managed to get into their bedroom, although this would be a very rare occurrence. Twice more this happened. As Laurë was never in the bedroom when it happened the focus of the questioning was her husband. The last time she poisoned him she managed to be bitten by the spider as well. There was an investigation to ascertain whether the couple were being targeted. I remember that happening. Thranduil dismissed my suggestion that there was a bit more to the poisoning than met the eye. He did not want his subjects to become frightened, in a place where they should feel safe. He agreed that a watch would be placed upon them both and the bites did not occur again. The journal records how Laurë had to abandon any more attempts when the guards did began twice daily sweeps of the room. It mattered not to her; she had already decided on the species of spider that would kill my ion and already had one in captivity.

 

A little used hide in the forest was used to store the poisons that Laurë milked from the spiders. She made friends with the tiny, highly venomous ones, by bringing them meat from the kitchens. As they fed, she collected their venom and stored it in glass jars. A couple of cages held the spiders she intended to use and these were kept happy with plenty of meat.

 

Immediately, I ordered six guards to go into the forest, find the hide, kill the spiders, and bring the poisons back.

 

Recently we moved rooms after killing two guards who belonged to a group of warriors who were taunting my small family non-stop. Laurë used upset to her advantage when carrying out her scheme against Ereolas. The group of warriors would be blamed and she would escape justice. It was the icing on the cake that Ereolas now had a bedroom with doors that opened out onto the garden. She picked the lock, while he slept, and let the spider inside. Then she closed the doors and ran away, back through the metal screen window in the grain storage room. It had not occurred to Laurë that the cloak she wore for cover was so distinctive in colour, but she rid herself of it anyway by hiding it under a paving slab in the wine cellar. If she had known the colour would be our first important clue, I am sure she would have taken more care of its disposal.

 

My anger intensified when she describes her disappointment that Ereolas did not die. Círdan stood up, and in his anger he punched one of the walls. “I have read enough. Let us go and kill the bitch.”

 

I stood up and so did Thranduil. “Let’s go.”

 

We walked out of the room and made our way to the Hall of Queenly delights.

 


	75. Killer Trifle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurë takes Ereolas prisoner.

 

 

Erestor’s POV

 

It was surreal. From across the room we could see a serving maid walking with a large trifle, heading in the direction of my family’s table. I could only hope that Glorfindel and Legolas would be quick enough to see what I unconsciously suspected was afoot. Pushing through the crowd I watched her, hoping that I would get to my elflings before she did. There was something very wrong, and my mind had still not formulated what it could be, but my senses were fully aroused.

 

Thranduil and Círdan noticed it too. They made their way with me across the room. Ereolas had an expression of delight on his face and it upset me again to see his lopsided smile caused by the persistent swelling that was taking more time to heal than it should. The maid set the trifle down and I saw, as we pushed through the crowd, that the surface was wobbling very slightly.

 

We reached the table and stared at the trifle, as if mesmerised. It was one of those moments where a second seems a minute in duration and everything runs slow and precise. The whipped cream, sprinkled with hundreds and thousands quivered. In a split second, six daggers and a sword plunged into the bowl. A brown-black shape sprang, quicker than lightning, from the bowl. I watched transfixed as Ereolas’ trifle covered elfling sword sliced it to bits in the air. He jumped up and down in the chair, laughing that he had killed the spider. Legolas, who stood beside him, grabbed hold of the top of his leggings to stop him from slipping off the chair. Mel looked proudly at Glorfindel, who told him well done for getting his little dagger in the bowl before he did. I must admit, Mel was bloody fast and did not hesitate; he will be a fine warrior.

 

The star of the show however, had to be Ereolas. Oropher was possessed of a legendary skill with the blade and it seems my little ion was reborn with the same level of excellence. I am so very proud of him. His multiple slicing of the spider in mid-air was a work of art; the parts fell like confetti making a bizarre table decoration.

 

Mel peered into the trifle and there was a second brown-black spider lying dead in the custard layer, pierced through with several daggers. I withdrew mine and wiped it on the tablecloth. Mel licked the blade of his dagger, which had Glorfindel going crazy at him because he might cut his tongue. Mel broke the tension by saying, “So what? It’s trifle, isn’t it?” I told him to wipe the trifle off and put it back in the sheath, which he did.

 

I beckoned to one of the guards and told him to arrest Laurë. She was clever. The trifle was delivered by an unsuspecting serving maid and not her. Brazening it out, Laurë denied having any knowledge of what we were charging her with and she was extremely vehement about it. She was so good, that if I had not read her journal I might have doubted my actions. My family stood by me as I told her that she would receive a fair trial and then be executed. So swift that a blink of an eye would miss it; something flew at Mel and he screamed. Our attention was diverted for a split second. Ereolas, who had insisted on walking beside Círdan, was wrenched away by Laurë before any of us could react. We chased after the murderous bitch, leaving Legolas to take Mel to the healers.  

 

Holding Ereolas close to her chest and securing his hands with one of hers, Laurë ran to a wooden panel and disappeared through it. In the background, I could hear Mel still screaming as Legolas ran through the crowd to take him to the healers. Laurë threw something in Mel’s face to divert us so that she could kidnap Ereolas, and she was successful. We were left standing in front of a blank wooden panel to a secret room or passage. None of us knew what was behind it. We were not even aware of its existence.

 

The panels were axed through, leaving a hole through which Thranduil, Glorfindel, Círdan and myself were able to climb. A group of warriors accompanied us. The passage led to a tower that was rarely used; an alternative entrance existed further up the corridor and the key was lost. It was a small tower, about sixty feet in height and the stairs led to the roof. From the distant footfalls, we could hear her climbing. Strangely, Ereolas did not make a sound.

 

We tried to follow, but it was obvious that we would not be able to when we heard spiders scuttling towards us and smelt burning above. This was a planned scenario and the tower had been carefully prepared to prevent us from following. The warriors jumped ahead of us and started stabbing at the spiders as we drew back and ordered everyone out of the Hall of Queenly Delights. The glass doors opened onto the garden and everyone quickly ran outside. The warriors fighting the spiders were the last to leave and they secured the doors. Thousands of spiders piled up against the exits as they sought to get out, their venom dripping green-yellow strands across the glass panes.

 

We ran around the side of the Hall to the burning tower. Laurë stood high up on the tower roof, resplendent in her madness, her outstretched arm holding Ereolas by his hair over the side. She laughed maniacally and screamed that she would kill Oropher and did not care if she died doing so. She shouted that she would be a heroine to the Valar and would live again as consort to the rightful queen of the Greenwood.

 

Ereolas struggled for all he was worth. His screams were unbearable. So much pain and terror, it was agonising to watch. I prayed to Lord Nàmo that if Laurë dropped him he would die before hitting the ground; he had suffered enough. We tried to reason with Laurë but she was long gone in her madness, lurching violently as if she would fall herself as well. What would I say to Legolas if the worst happened? For the first time I doubted myself.

 

 


	76. Spider party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurë has kidnapped Ereolas. What is the huge thing inside the tower?

 

Erestor's POV

 

After pulling a spear off one of the warriors, I threw it at the tower wall and it lodged between two bricks, displacing the cement. I suspected that the wall would not hold because the tower was not kept in good repair. Smoke and flames billowed out of the lower windows, obscuring our vision of Laurë and Ereolas. I needed to make some quick decisions or else all would be lost. “Quick, everyone, fire your arrows at the wall.” Círdan asked me why. I replied that if Ereolas did drop, then his body would hit against the arrows and break his fall. It was the only hope he had. The mad bitch was determined to drop him after giving the show of her life, and hopefully her death.

 

The wild cackling laughter continued. Laurë was so full of her insane omnipotence in deciding the life of my ion that she did not pay attention to the troops gathering below to catch Ereolas, nor the figure that came into view behind her.

 

Laurë’s eyes widened with surprise as the knife slit her throat. Her arm was forced upward and around, to stop Ereolas falling to his death. He did drop, but he landed beside Legolas, who had plunged the knife in Laurë’s throat and sliced through to her spine in one swift movement. He severed her head from her shoulders, threw it up in the air, and kicked it as far as he could towards the forest. The body still stood for a moment before gracefully slumping to the floor. Legolas heaved her carcass over the top of the tower. The arrows snapped as it fell against them. Then he picked Ereolas up and disappeared round the back of the tower. We ran around and saw them halfway down a rope. We cheered because he had rescued Ereolas and killed the one who would hurt him.

 

A black spider leg of huge proportions shot out of the window, shaking the rope and shifting the brickwork. Legolas looked to where the leg came from while maintaining his descent. The leg withdrew before shooting through the wall again and hitting Legolas in the chest. Immediately, Glorfindel threw a spear high into the air, which severed the foul leg at the joint. It fell to the ground with a thud. Legolas continued his downward descent and reached the ground safely. I took Ereolas off him, and noticed the horror in his eyes. Behind us the tower was moving, as if a huge being was shaking it from within. Legolas pulled me away, and we ran as the whole tower began to crumble. Everyone fled to a safe area as masonry tumbled to the ground and hit the glass roof of the Hall of Queenly Delights. The trapped spiders scrambled through the holes, escaping the flying glass and falling bricks.

 

Time was of the essence. Before I could see if Ereolas was all right, I had to start giving orders. We had no choice but to burn down the Hall of Queenly delights before more of the spiders could flee. Flaming arrows shot into the hall and the fire took hold. It was satisfying to hear the spiders scream as they burned, they deserved no less. I looked at Ereolas' frightened face and kissed him.

 

“Ada, there is a huge spider in the tower. We ran past it and I saw it. I was so scared I wet myself and I screamed.” Ereolas was trying hard not to cry. He might be a former king but in this life he is a small elfling and it was all too much for him.

 

I looked at Legolas. “Did you see how big the spider was?” He did not answer. He looked up at the tower as the sound of masonry falling increased to deafening proportions accompanied by a mighty roar.

 

The tower was shaken off, as though an overcoat. From the ruins rose a monstrous black shape of terrifying and huge proportions, even larger than the tower which had confined it. The largest spider in Middle-earth was staring at the elves as if daring them to battle. The air was still. Quietness descended, punctuated only by the sizzling of the spiders in the hall. Legolas took five arrows from his quiver and nocked them in his bow. Thranduil tied rags to his spear and set them alight. He ran forward and threw it as hard as he could, accompanied by a hail of arrows from the archers of Mirkwood. I have never seen arrows fired so swiftly in succession. Thranduil’s aim was accurate and true. The spear, with flames extending beyond its length like a fiery comet, tore into the spider and cleaved its front in two.

 

“When my ion, Thranduil, was blessed by the Valar they gave him great physical strength, so I think the spear will do some damage.” Ereolas snuggled his face into my neck. “She pulled my hair; it really hurt.”

 

“It did hit.” I said softly to him before kissing his cheek. “I love you, my sweet little baby.” I kissed him again and he giggled.

 

Thranduil ran forward with another burning spear. Glorfindel and Círdan led parties of warriors to attack the flailing spider from the sides. The Captain of the Mirkwood Army ran forward and attacked from the front. He and Thranduil fought the legs and front feelers, thereby distracting it from the attacks by warriors at the side and rear. In the end, the spider was overwhelmed. There are only so many attacks that any living thing can endure; after inhaling the flames and choking smoke in the tower, it was not in the best of shape.

 

We stood together, Legolas and me, with our little ion, watching the spider being brought down and set on fire. My dear, brave husband looked tired; I could feel his pain. He told me that Laurë had thrown spider venom in Mel’s eyes, which the healers had washed out with spiderbane, a freely growing weed that we nurture to protect ourselves. He would be all right, but my dear husband looked anything but. His clothing was slashed and blood seeped through various points, especially his chest. Denying any injury, he refused to go to the healing rooms, saying that others would need the healer before him. I noticed that after firing the arrows, Legolas seemed to be leaning on me, as if to balance and stay upright.  Putting my arm around him, I abandoned any attempt to get him to stay with Ereolas while I went off to fight with the others. Sometimes there is a time for action and occasionally one needs to hold back to where one can be more effective. I love fighting and going into battle; there is an incredible rush that gladdens the heart, but now it was inappropriate.

 

“We should go to the healers and see how Mel is getting on.” Ereolas had fallen asleep. It always amazes me how elflings can sleep in the most adverse of circumstances. The spider was dead and on fire. The Hall of Queenly delights was also burnt to a shell, but the adjoining palace wall was still sound. This was probably due to the design more than anything. The Hall of Queenly Delights was attached to the palace by one wall only and had a glass roof to let the light in, so that the elves who gathered there in the evening could see Elbereth’s veil twinkling at night while they drank and enjoyed themselves.

 

Legolas did not answer. I realised that I was supporting his whole of his body weight. “Wake up, sweet one, we need to go and see Mel.” I kept my voice light but inside I panicked. Calling a passing warrior, I told him to retrieve Círdan from beside the bonfire; he could take Ereolas. Legolas needed to see the healer as a matter of urgency. Círdan ran up a few minutes later, accompanied by Thranduil, and took my little ion with him. They went over to the burning spider, so that he could watch the bonfire they made with its limbs. The kitchen elves brought out baked potatoes, sausages and hot soup. A party atmosphere was forming and seemed so surreal when compared to the events just before. Thranduil, ever the ada, insisted on holding Legolas who was becoming harder to rouse.

 

The healing rooms were empty, except for the healer who sat in a chair with Mel in her lap. She held a spider bane dressing against his eyes whilst telling him a tale about Oropher slaying a dragon. How many times have I had to endure that piece of mindless fluff? I am sure it was a six-inch lizard and it grew, like the tale, in the telling. Mel loved the attention. He snuggled his head on her chest and listened as she continued with her twaddle. Thranduil put Legolas on the bed and asked the healer to stop what she was doing.

 

I took Mel from her. “Are you all right now?" He nodded happily, and even though his eyes were terribly bloodshot the pain did not seem to bother him. The pad soaked in spiderbane juice soothed his eyes so it did not hurt too much.

 

“Look they stabbed me lots of times with a little needle dipped in green stuff.” Mel showed me the top of his arm, which was slightly swollen and punctured with little red dots. “I am like Ereolas now.” No doubt, he was looking forward to all the extra attention he would receive.

 

Thranduil took Mel and told him how very brave he was. Meanwhile, the healer and I removed Legolas’ clothing and saw the gash across his chest and abdomen. It was not very deep, but it was long and must have hurt terribly when it happened. The edges of the wound were green and yellow. Spiderbane was poured over the wound causing Legolas to stir. “Shit, that hurts,” he said before relaxing again. It is strange, but spiderbane hurts at first but when the poison is neutralised it becomes very soothing. At the moment, Mel found it relieved the soreness and kept the pad against his inflamed eyes, but at first, I would imagine, he must have screamed the place down.

 

Stroking his hair, I told Legolas that he was very naughty for not getting help straightaway. He smiled, which I took to be a good sign. I kissed his lips as the juice was rubbed into his wound. A small pot of green liquid and a sharp needle was set by his upper arm. The tip was alternately dipped and then stabbed into his skin. “Does it hurt?” He nodded that it did not, although I suspect it did.

 

After a while, the wound was bandaged and Legolas was encouraged to sit up. “I am so tired. Can we go to bed?” He kissed Mel, who showed him his eyes. Legolas smirked and told Mel that his eyes looked the same as when he got an eye infection, when younger, through peeping through holes in doors. Mel was not amused. Legolas apologised and hugged him. We left and went to our rooms.

 

“Are you sure you are all right?” Thranduil was so protective of Legolas that it warmed my heart. It was nice to see his ada so devoted to ensuring his welfare. I did not have any affection as an elfling, after the loss of my parents, until Haldir took me under his wing in the school for recalcitrant elflings. I wondered what it must be like to be an elfling surrounded with love and safe in the knowledge that it would continue. I hoped that I was a good parent to my two elflings, and that I was doing it right. One learns from example, and those who have no good examples have to blunder along the best they can.

 

Legolas climbed into bed and Melpomaen lay beside him. Both fell quickly to sleep. Thranduil and I went out into the corridor, we intended coordinating the treatment of elves who might be injured. I was surprised that none had reached the healing rooms. Surely, some must be hurt? We walked out into the gardens and the fire was still going strong.

 

“Ada!” I knew that little voice. We walked over to Círdan and Ereolas, who were sharing a mug of soup. “Look at the spider. It’s really warm over there, and we had sausages. We are going to get some cake too.”

 

“Has anyone seen the pastry chef?” I asked.

 

 

 


	77. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen writes about how he is jealous of Ereolas.

Melpomaen’s POV

 

You know my brother Ereolas? Well, spider venom was thrown in my eyes and it made me scream because it was so painful; however, some mad elleth holds my brother over a tower, threatening to throw him to his death, which Ada Legolas prevented her from doing, and everyone is making a fuss of him! I think I was a bit more hurt than Ereolas. He does not have a mark on him from this latest escapade, but my eyes are still a little bit pink. All he had was a headache because he was held over the tower by his hair.

 

Ada Legolas says I am being selfish and that Ereolas is still suffering pain from the spider bites. Ereolas had nightmares last night; he woke up screaming several times, so he had to sleep with my adas. He is so selfish sometimes, and it was really hard for me to get back to sleep. Ereolas is also upset about the pastry cook, who, apparently, is his friend. According to Ada Erestor, no one could find him at the spider party, which I could not attend because I was in the healing rooms injured, not that anyone cares. Anyway, Ada, Grand Ada Thranduil, and Círdan, Ereolas’ lap dog, went to the pastry chef’s room and found him in bed unconscious. A spider was in the bed, no doubt put there by his crazy wife who must have realised that her time was up so wanted to kill him. He is in the healing rooms now, seriously ill. I bet that if he recovers Ereolas still gets more attention. What is it with my ratbag brother that makes everyone love him so much?

 

Glorfindel has made such a fuss of Ereolas that I doubt very much his devotion to me, and I am going to tell him. I will be back in a minute.

 

It is now several hours since I wrote that I was going to see Glorfindel. I think I am a much-changed elfling.

 

I said to Glorfindel that I thought that he and everyone else forgot that I was hurt too and that nobody cared either. He picked me up and gave me a big cuddle.

 

“It is not a competition between you and your brother to see who is loved the most,” he said. “Ereolas nearly died. He was in terrible pain when the spider bit him…”

 

“So?” I shouted. “My eyes were hurt and I was in terrible pain too.”

 

“Calm down, or else I will not talk to you.” You have to do what Glorfindel says when he is like that. “Now, you are nearly healed but Ereolas is healing slower, as slow as a human would, and that is worrying. He is still swollen and still in pain, although he never says anything about it.”

 

“Well if he does not tell anyone he is in pain then how was I supposed to know?” I was feeling rather irritated with Glorfindel.

 

“You are his brother. You should be aware of these things. You only have to look at his eyes, and when he moves, to see he is in pain,” Glorfindel stroked my head at that point and kissed my forehead. “It seems he was born without the elven ability to heal quickly, so we must always take extra care to make sure he does not become hurt in the future.”

 

“Well I don’t really want to; what he does is up to him isn’t it? We should just tell him not to get hurt and that should be that.” I glared at Glorfindel; he knew I was right.

 

“I am amazed at your callous selfishness, Mel.” Glorfindel shook his head as if dismayed. I was shocked. “Ereolas is psychologically hurt also. He had nightmares last night because he is terrified that spiders and mad ellith are trying to kill him, and that he will be kidnapped. He was too frightened to eat his breakfast this morning, because he thinks it might be poisoned, and he would only drink from his Ada Legolas’ cup.”

 

“He is being a bit of a drama queen isn’t he?” I raised my eyebrows to emphasise the point. “Laurë is dead now and the spiders are killed, so he should snap out of it.”

 

“It does not work like that.” Glorfindel’s voice changed slightly, and as I am highly perceptive I could tell he was becoming angry. “When I was killed by the balrog I kept seeing them in my dreams, it took a long time to get over that. I am surprised that you are so unfeeling.”

 

“Well perhaps you should marry him then!” I jumped off Glorfindel’s lap and ran to the door. “I thought you would be nicer but I really hate you now.”

 

I ran out of the door and noticed, to my chagrin, that Glorfindel did not follow. I went back to the door, peeped through the join, and saw him pick up a book. He sat down in a chair and read it. How dare he not indulge my tantrum! I stormed back into the room, put my hands on my hips, and said that I meant what I had said, and then I started to cry. He picked me up.

 

“Do not tell me that you hate me unless you mean it, little one.” Glorfindel held my head against his chest as I said that I had not meant it but had accidently lost my temper. He stroked my back and told me that I felt left out and was jealous, but he did not think in all seriousness I would like to have experienced Ereolas’ injuries. “He has a very sore head after having his hair pulled so hard.” Glorfindel pulled a small section of my hair and it made me squeal. “That is what it feels like; now imagine it over the whole of your head. Do you feel jealous of your brother now?”

 

“You did not have to do that.” I said in my best, I am very upset, voice.

 

“I think I did.” Glorfindel looked as though he wanted to pull my hair twice more. “Do you understand why I did it?” I had to say that I did. I did not want him to do it again. “Right, come with me.” He stood me on the floor, took hold of my hand and led me out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	78. I Have the Finest of Hearts – Well in Mirkwood I Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel changes his mind about Ereolas.

 

 

 

Melpomaen’s POV

 

Glorfindel and I went to the healing rooms. We saw the pastry chef lying in bed in the main area. I gave him a big kiss and told him that I hoped he got better fast. He was very groggy and moaned a lot; the healer put some white liquid in his mouth and it made him sleep again. “He is in the same amount of pain as your brother was, but in four days time he will be better, unlike Ereolas, who after the same amount of time is still not very well at all.”

 

“Well he never says he is unwell or in pain.” I said weakly.

 

“When he was a young elfling in his first life, when he was Oropher, it was instilled in him that one never complains, or cries out, when in pain or injured. Male elves who showed emotions that were considered of elleth type were severely punished; they could have wet eyes if in extreme and severe pain but the slightest noise from them would be deemed unacceptable. They were a warlike society, and had to be for their own survival. Ellyn, ellith and elflings over ten years of age were discouraged from showing emotions that were considered weak, and were punished harshly if they did.” I wondered how anyone could live like that or do that to their elflings. Glorfindel continued, “Elflings under the age of ten were able to cry without punishment but were encouraged not to do so if they could help it.”

 

“Why did they do that?” I felt quite upset and I did not know why.

 

“For several reasons, the biggest one was that the cries of the injured would reveal the surviving elves position to the enemy when in battle. When Oropher was a tiny elfling, the elves were used to fighting for their own survival and that of each other, and so it became instilled in them from a very young age.” Glorfindel smiled at me as I looked up at him. “You are lucky you do not have these restrictions placed upon you.”

 

"But neither does Ereolas, now.” I protested.

 

“No, he does not, but old habits die hard, and those which are instilled are not easily lost.” Glorfindel picked me up because I held my arms up to him. I could not see anything from where I was at my height. “If Ereolas had been older he would not have screamed when they treated him for his spider bites, and he would not have done so when being suspended over the tower by his hair, no matter how much it hurt. Even if she had dropped him to his death he would not have made a sound on the way down.”

 

“But my adas would not have told him off if he did.” I took hold of Glorfindel’s ear; I love holding it.

 

“As I said, it is instilled in him, from when he was Oropher, that elves over the age of ten are not allowed to show fear, or to cry out if terrified or in pain, even if they are facing death. Your Ada Erestor, Elrond and Círdan were brought up the same way.”

 

I was amazed. Ada Erestor is very loving to us but can seem cold and cruel to those outside, so perhaps that made sense. Círdan has always been restrained but it's obvious he adores Ereolas; he goes all gooey when he sees him but he would never show it in public. “Were you brought up like that?” I asked.

 

“We lived in a closed city, so we could cry, scream and argue all we liked so long as we could defend Gondolin,” Glorfindel replied, a smile in his eyes. “You know that when Oropher’s parents were killed he did not cry at all? It would have been considered very bad form and Ereinion would have expected no less.”

 

“Was Ereinion brought up the same way too then?” By now, I was hooked and fascinated.

 

“I assume so. Middle-earth was not a safe place at all when he was an elfling.” He changed the subject. “You know that when Oropher was an elfling, and even when Thranduil was an elfling, that every elleth was expected to train as a warrior and be every bit as good as an ellon. That is why Queen Merilnis is so good at fighting orcs.”

 

“Is that why Galadriel is built like a brick privy?” I laughed and gave Glorfindel a kiss on the eye. I had aimed for his cheek and missed.

 

“She had to train as a warrior when she was a young maiden and did very well at it, but she did not live in the same place as Oropher or his parents.” Glorfindel grinned. “Times are different now and the past is no longer with us. These are happier times and we do not have to worry about such things, although, old habits die hard.”

 

We went to walk further into the healing rooms and I heard Ada Erestor’s voice. We walked in his direction and saw him in a small side room, sitting on a chair, with Ereolas on his lap. The healer was changing the bandage on my brother's arm. Where the spider had bitten him was still open and the healer said he did not know why Ereolas was not healing and perhaps he should be seen by Elrond who knew more than he did. It looked swollen, red and painful and when it was cleaned out Ereolas did not cry, he just shut his eyes and said nothing. I nearly cried, though. I did not know he still was so horribly hurt.

 

We walked into the room and sat beside Ada Erestor. Glorfindel leaned over and asked Ereolas how he was, then he said he was very brave. Next, the healer took the dressing off his cheek and the skin was open, red and swollen too. I noticed him gripping Ada Erestor’s fingers really hard and he shut his eyes tightly. Ada spoke encouraging words and looked worried. The healer tried to give Ereolas some medicine for the pain but he refused because he said that he thought it might be poisonous. He was not accusing the healer but said a nasty elf could have poisoned it without him knowing. The other spider bites had already been dressed, so after his cheek was done we went off to eat our lunch.

 

Ereolas still cannot eat chewy food because it hurts his face when he moves his mouth and he does not trust the food anyway. He ate very little and asked to go back to bed because he was tired. “Sleep on me, little one.” Círdan took him from Ada Legolas’ lap and laid him on his chest. He put the tip of his little finger in Ereolas’ mouth. I could hear him suckling on it, as if he was still a baby.

 

“Are we going to Imladris so that Ereolas can get better?” I asked Ada Erestor.

 

“We are leaving tomorrow. Ereolas and your Ada will fly by eagle and we will make our way there by horse.” Ada Erestor looked troubled and when I asked if I could take my new pony, Princess Monkey, he told me not to be so silly.

 

“Princess Monkey is a tiny horse and will not be able to keep up with us.” Glorfindel laughed.

 

“Are you coming too?” I asked Círdan, who replied that he was.

 

"I wish I could fly by eagle."

 

“One day you will; now eat your tomato ice-cream.” Glorfindel ruffled my hair, which I am sure left it looking untidy.

 

Ada Erestor would never allow his hair to be ruffled, because it would look a mess. As everyone knows, I always try to emulate Ada in clothing and style; after all, he is the epitome of good taste, superb grooming and fashionable clothing. I have seen ellith go weak at the knees when he smiles at them. They never do that with me, even though I look exactly like him. But, on the other hand, do I really want them to? I suspect not.

 

Anyway, we had a happy afternoon and I was not jealous about Ereolas receiving all the attention anymore. I saw Círdan and him sitting together on the bank of the small stream that runs around the back of the palace. They were splashing their feet in the water. Círdan said something to Ereolas and he howled with laughter. I do not know that I could laugh if I was in as much pain as he is.

 

I felt really miserable that I was so awful about him. Later that night our adas packed our belongings into trunks and loaded them onto carts so that we could make an early start. They sent us to bed early because we needed to get up early and not be tired.

 

Ereolas has the bedroom next to mine; he did not want to sleep with our adas overnight, so he slept alone. I could hear him walking around and reading his books on spice blending rituals and etiquette. He reads aloud because he is little and that is what small elflings do. When he put the books down and got into bed he still tossed and turned. I climbed out of my marvellously ornate bed, which is not girly at all, and walked into his bedroom. Ereolas lay on his good side, so he was facing away from me, and did not see me climbing up onto the mattress.

 

“Is it time to get up yet?” he said, probably thinking I was Ada Legolas.

 

“No, we have to go to sleep now. I have come to keep you company so you do not have any nightmares.” I put my arms around him trying to avoid the places where it hurt. “I will keep you safe and make sure you are all right.”

 

Ereolas started to giggle and took hold of my hand; soon though I heard his breathing become slower and he fell asleep. He woke up three times and I was able to talk to him before he became scared and each time he went back to sleep again. Ada Legolas woke us both up in the early hours. He washed Ereolas and put him in a sling around his body, then he brought him back to the bedroom and told me to kiss him goodbye.

 

I gave Ereolas a kiss. He said the next time he saw me he would be recovered. We could go kite flying in Imladris and have lots of fun. I really hope he does get better; I do not think I could bear it if I lost my little brother. Ada Erestor and I watched from a window as the eagle flew high in the sky. As they soared upwards I asked the Valar to keep them safe and not let them fall.

 

“We have another hour to sleep, and then we have to get up and have a large breakfast.” Ada Erestor took me into his bedroom and put me on Ada Legolas’ side of the bed. It still smelled of him and was warm and comfortable. “Go to sleep now, little one.”

 

I snuggled into my ada, because that is what adas are for, and closed my eyes.

 

“Mel,” he said.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I am really proud of you for looking after your brother as well as you did last night. You are growing up into a fine young elfling.” Ada Erestor gave me a squeeze and made me laugh. “Sometimes we feel as though we do not get the praise and attention we are due, but so long as we know in our hearts that we have done the right thing then that should be good enough; some of the finest hearts work in secret. Sleep now, little ellon, we have a long journey ahead.”

 

I went to sleep with Ada Erestor’s words running through my head. Our actions mean more to others in many more ways than what we have endured. That is why Ereolas received much more attention. He is always polite and pleasant to the elves who live in Mirkwood; although, he has the advantage in that many remember him from his first life. When he died, he was loved by everybody. If I am to have that then I had better stop being rude to other elves and start being a nicer elfling.

 

I do not know if I can! Bainon one-inch lives in Imladris, and I am allowed to carry my own dagger. It is too much temptation. I will be good when we get back to Mirkwood instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	79. Tricked by Elrond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereolas writes about going to Imladris.

 

 

Ereolas’s POV

 

 

 

** Hurrah! I rode on an eagle’s back! **

 

 

Legolas tied me to him body in a sling before climbing on the eagles back. The healer tried to get me to drink some nasty medicine. Here I am about to have the adventure of a life time and he wants to knock me out. Not likely matey; I want to stay awake and enjoy it. Legolas lay on his side, with me facing him, and held onto the eagle’s neck. I reached out and touched the feathers, they were soft and fluffy under the outer layer. We snuggled deep into the soft down and waited for the eagle to move its wings. It was so exciting when we took off. Huge wings flapped upwards and the eagle rose into the air with a big whoosh!.

 

“I am so excited.” I said to Legolas, who smiled; I think he was excited too. It was very warm in the down, and it was so thick that I could not see over the top. “Ada, I can’t see. I want to look over the side.”

 

“We can’t look over the side without making the eagle unsteady. He will find it more difficult to fly and be very angry with us.” Legolas had me there. He had ridden on an eagle’s back before and I had not. It sounds silly, but I was not going to argue with one more experienced in the matters of eagle flight than me.

 

I must have fallen asleep. The down was warm and I was snuggled against Legolas’ warm chest. I did not have a chance really. The next thing I remember is being woken up.

 

Elrond was there to meet us. He asked Legolas if everything was all right, whilst trying to peer under the dressing on my cheek. Ada told him that I needed his help because the healer in Mirkwood was not able to cure my spider bite wounds.

 

** The Healing Rooms – How I tire of them. **

 

 

Without even taking a short stop for a drink, or even a small bite of trifle, Elrond took me to the healing rooms with Legolas trailing behind. He placed me on a bed.

 

“Now let’s have a look at you,” He removed the dressings and pronounced that I had a serious infection and the wounds would have to be re-cut. He turned to Legolas and whispered, “When did he last eat and drink?” Legolas whispered something back and Elrond smiled.

 

He poured out a small glass of medicine and told me to drink it. I refused. Legolas asked me and said it was for my own good. “Like I believe that,” I replied. “You are not putting me to sleep. I absolutely refuse, and it is my legal right to do so.”

 

“Is it sleeping medicine?” Legolas asked Elrond. I could not see his face when he asked the question so I could not see any lip signals he may have made.

 

“Good Gods, no,” Elrond exclaimed. “It is merely something to help fight the infection. I will not cut the wounds until tomorrow at the earliest.”

 

 

 

** Elrond tricks me. **

Like a fool, I believed him. I drank the medicine and handed the small glass to Elrond. “I am sorry Ereolas. I had to lie to you for your own good. It is sleepy medicine and you will wake up in a few hours.” Elrond stroked my cheek, so I swiftly turned my head and bit his finger hard, while I still could.

 

“That will show you not to lie to sweet, innocent and defenceless elflings.” I yelled at him.

 

“Ereolas!” Legolas said in his ‘I am shocked’ voice. “Do not bite Elrond; he is trying to help you."

 

I pushed my fingers down my throat, trying to vomit, but Legolas took hold of my hand. “Stop that Ereolas. You will make yourself sick.”

 

“Because I am not trying to do that at all. Am I?” My voice dripped sarcasm but Legolas merely sighed and asked Elrond, who was sucking his finger, how long it would take for me to go to sleep.

 

“He should be asleep now. Little bugger is fighting it.” Elrond was not very happy with me, but I was not happy with him. I did not want to go through more pain and did not see that I would be any better off if he re-cut my wounds.

 

I started to feel sleepy and Legolas stroked my back as I drifted away.

 

 

 

** Hurrah! I wake up and Elrond has not killed me. **

 

 

I woke up covered in a blanket, in Ada Legolas’ arms. Ask Erestor, he will tell you that it is the greatest place to wake up. I will miss this when I grow bigger. “Ada,” I whined, although I was in no pain at all; I just wanted to make him feel guilty for his duplicity.

 

“Shush, little one. You are all right. You are going to get better now.” Legolas pulled the blanket further over me, he sat back in the chair and rocked it back and forth, back and forth, and then I threw up.

 

“I am sorry, Ada,” I said in my most helpless tone. “I did not mean to be sick.” It would have served him right if I had drenched him.

 

“It does not matter; happily it went over the blanket.” He took the blanket away. I was completely nude!

 

“Ada?” I looked up inquiringly. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

“It will be too uncomfortable for you to wear clothing with those bulky bandages, so we have left you naked.” Legolas gave me a ‘you can’t do anything about it’ smile, pulled the sheet from the nearby bed and wrapped it around me.

 

Elrond walked into the room and asked how I felt. I buried my head into Ada Legolas’ chest so that I did not have to answer him. Both laughed themselves stupid when I did that, and Elrond ruffled my hair. I bet Legolas did not remember to bring a hairbrush; I hate it when elves ruffle elflings' hair, it is a most untidy habit.

 

“He is being shy because he has no clothes on.” Legolas added that I had been sick just before.

 

Elrond gave Legolas another blanket for me and asked me if I wanted a drink. I did not answer him and shut my eyes so they might think I was asleep.

 

“He looks so sweet when he is asleep, doesn’t he?” Elrond stroked my cheek, the undamaged one, and I had to fight the almost compulsive urge to bite him again. “When he wakes up tell him that we have got rid of all the infection and he will get better soon. I must admit, I am concerned by his slow healing abilities though. It is as if he were a human child. He will have to have an eye kept on him in the future.”

 

Now if I had not made out I was asleep, I would never have found that out. Ada Erestor often feigns sleep; he says it's amazing how elves' tongues are loosened when they think they cannot be heard.

 

We left the healing rooms and Legolas carried me to our chambers; the ones we shared as a family before leaving for Mirkwood. “I don’t have to sleep in my old bedroom do I?”

 

Legolas smiled. “No, you can sleep with me.” He placed me on the bed and pulled the covers over us. “Are you tired, sweet one?”

 

“A little bit. I was not that tired, I just wanted Ada to give me a cuddle. I did not feel too good and a cuddle always makes an elfling feel better.

 

Legolas opened one of the drawers and pulled out a nightshirt. He went to the bathroom and came back out wearing it. Then he climbed into bed with me, held me rather carefully in his arms and shut his eyes. “Go to sleep, little one. I am very tired.”

 

“Ada,” I whispered. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

 

Legolas smiled and kissed my cheek. He said nothing and must have gone to sleep. I do not know, because by that time I was asleep too and dreaming of flying kites with my brother, Mel.

 

 


	80. Fishing with my Ada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen writes about the journey to Imladris.

** Melpomaen’s POV **

 

It’s really good right?

 

Ada Erestor and me are having the greatest time together. We are travelling on his big black horse, whose name is Mr Ploppy because he pooed on Ada Legolas’ foot when he first met him. I was allowed to choose his name. Ada Erestor thought it was funny, but Ada Legolas did not. We made our way through the forest, then out onto open land, in the direction of Dale. According to Glorfindel we would not be stopping near any settlements. He said it would be best not to draw attention to ourselves. That made me terribly excited. I thought we might encounter some danger. If we did I could use my dagger.

 

We bypassed Dale, hiked around the Long Lake, then followed the River Running all the way through the forest. Every night we cooked whatever we caught and ate sparingly from the supplies that the cooks packed for us. Shortly after joining the river, it was time to stop for the night. Ada gave me a rod with a line and hook on it. He stabbed the hook through a small chunk of bread and showed me how to cast off. We sat together by the river with our shoes off and watched for a tug on the fishing lines. Agatha Kiss Kiss slept beside me; I think she was bored.

 

“We have to be very quiet or the fish will hear us,” Ada whispered as he put his arm around me. “When you feel a tugging on the line, wind the reel in.”

 

“Can they understand what we are saying?” I whispered back.

 

“No, but they can sense the vibrations through the water, so we have to be as quiet as a cat waiting to pounce on a mouse.” Ada smiled at me. I promised to be really quiet.

 

It was not long before my line tightened. My fishing rod was made for an elfling, so it was smaller than Ada's adult rod and less fancy. I thought that Ada had a much better chance of catching a fish first but I was wrong. I reeled the line in and Ada pulled the hook out of the fish's mouth. He laid it on the side, took a big stone and beat its brains out. “Ada, I feel a bit sick now.” My stomach churned but I didn't throw up.

 

“Warriors do this all the time, Mel. Eru made fish so that elves would have something to eat in the wilds. It is kinder to hit it with a large stone than let it thrash about and drown in air.” Ada grinned before attaching another piece of bread to the hook.

 

I cast off again and we sat together for a while. The fish lay on a flat rock, it's scales reflecting the late sunlight. Ada’s arm was around me, and it was really nice sitting with him; just us together. I had another pull on my line, and we went through the same ritual of pulling the fish in and killing it. I did not look when Ada killed the second fish.

 

“You seem to be getting all the bites.” Ada was mystified and checked that the bread was still on his hook. It was, and because of that he was more confused. Sometimes it doesn't take much to confuse him.

 

I caught another fish just after casting off. After drawing it in, I cast out and then caught another one, almost immediately. “It is like the Valar are putting the fish on your line so we do not go hungry. You must remember to thank them in your prayers, just in case it is they who have ensured your fortunate catch, although I am sure it is your skill alone.” Ada winked and I felt really happy.

 

“Ada, I am sorry you have not caught anything,” I said as another fish bit my line. “I am sure you are normally much better at fishing than me.”

 

“I never ever go fishing.” Ada grinned. “I think that when you are a big warrior on patrol this will be your job.”

 

“Well, all right Ada, I will catch the fish and you can kill them, and we can go on patrol together.” I smiled at him. “We can be a team.”

 

“Well, yes we can and we will be the bestest team.” Ada ruffled my hair and kissed the top of my head. “Thanks to you we are going to eat well tonight.”

 

After catching several more fish, we took them over to the campsite and gave them to Glorfindel, who slit their bellies and pulled their guts out. He threw their insides on the ground and Agatha Kiss Kiss ate them all up. Several warriors, including Orophin, were travelling with us. Círdan was also there; he wanted to make sure that Ereolas was all right. Everyone said how great I was at catching fish, and Glorfindel said it was the bestest fish he had ever tasted in his life. I was so happy that I could not stop smiling.

 

I even caught a fish for Agatha Kiss Kiss and she jumped up and down and licked my face. Her tongue smelt fishy and my whole face was wet afterwards. I had to wash my face in river water to make it clean again.

 

Everyone straightened out their bedrolls, and afterwards we all drank hot drinks and told stories whilst sitting in our bedding. I was with Ada because it was not warm enough for an elfling to sleep on his own outside. It was really good fun, and because I was with Ada I was not cold at all. In the end, the fire died down and we went to sleep. I snuggled down with Ada behind me and Agatha Kiss Kiss in front of me. I was like a warm sandwich.

 

“Ada?” I needed to ask Ada Erestor something quite urgently before I went to sleep. “Are there dangerous animals in this part of the forest?”

 

“Do not worry about dangerous animals, Mel. We all take turns at keeping watch.” Ada held me a fraction tighter. “I will not let a fierce warg eat you.”

 

“What about a spider?”

 

“I will not let a spider eat you either.”

 

“Supposing it creeps up on us while we are sleeping?”

 

“That is what the lookouts are for. They will see it and kill it.”

 

“Supposing they are killing a warg and a spider takes the opportunity to sneak past them while they are fighting?”

 

“If the lookouts have to fight any animal they would wake us up immediately, so that could not happen. Now go to sleep.” Ada kissed the back of my head. “Stop worrying about things that will probably never happen.”

 

“Can I ask one more question?” This one was the most important of all.

 

“What?” Ada sounded impatient, although he tried to hide it.

 

“Who will I sleep with when you are a lookout?” I did not want to get cold and thought that I should be with an adult so that they could protect me against all the animals in the forest. Ada, had only mentioned wargs, but I am sure I heard about a thousand lions and tigers in the distance.

 

“You will sleep with Glorfindel.” He ruffled my hair to annoy me. “He is one of the lookouts tonight, so we will be perfectly safe.”

 

I knew that Glorfindel would make sure we were safe. That meant I could stop worrying and go to sleep. “I am going to sleep now Ada. Don’t disturb me unless it is important, all right?”

 

“You are a cheeky monkey. Now close your eyes and go to sleep.”

 

“Night, night, Ada. Sweet dreams. I love you.” I say this every night to my parents.

 

“Night, night, Mel. Sweet dreams. I love you too.” They say it back to me too!

 

 

 

 

 


	81. Bainon’s Ada - the Popinjay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas writes about an event in Imladris.

 

** Legolas’s POV **

 

My dearest Erestor, my only one; meleth nín,

 

I know you will be in Imladris when you read this; however, writing this letter makes me feel as though I am talking to you, and so it lifts my heart.

 

We arrived safely. Ereolas slept most of the way. He was excited when flying on the eagle’s back, but I think I equalled him in feeling just as thrilled; I was also terrified. I held onto the harness tightly as I do not always trust spring clasps, and made sure, at intervals that Ereolas' sling did not slip. Falling asleep at one point, I awoke with a start. Horrible, ‘what if?’ thoughts began flowing through my head, and I had visions of Ereolas plummeting to the ground because I had been careless. I know you will laugh and say that we were perfectly safe but I really do not feel so on an eagles’ back. If elves were meant to fly, in any way at all, then Lord Eru would have given us wings. However, I am grateful that we could arrive in Imladris so speedily.

 

As soon as we arrived, Elrond wanted to see Ereolas. He managed to cut away the poisoned flesh, and gave Ereolas a course of medicine that make him sleep most of the time. Ereolas was quite reluctant, to the point of outright rudeness, before Elrond treated him. He was scared and in pain, so I refrain from judging him. He is somewhat better now and has managed to be mildly naughty this morning, which was not his fault at all.

 

We were in the library. Ereolas was fast asleep in my arms, he has become quite the clingy one. Anyway, I put him on the padded settle beside my chair and covered him with his blanket. He has become rather attached to carrying a blanket around. I fear he is regressing back into babyhood, so I am counting on you to bring him out of it as nothing I do seems to work. I told him that I was going to return the book to the librarian and to stay where he was; he whined a bit, but in the end, he agreed.

 

I was over by the librarian’s desk, about twenty feet away, keeping a weather eye out for our sweet little ion, when I saw Bainon, whom Mel refers to as One-inch, and his dreadful parent’s walking into the library. I thought nothing of it and continued to wait for the librarian, who was off finding a copy of Gondolinian love poems in the restricted section. By the way, you must read it. Hot or what! I thought of you as I read them and did not dare stand up for a while, lest it become apparent to anyone how much I miss you.

 

Bainon’s parents really should keep him under control. He walked straight up to Ereolas, poked him in the cheek, the one with the dressing on, and told him that he was ugly and a freak. Ereolas woke at once. I am sure it was pain which led him to act as he did, as normally he is excessively polite, whatever the provocation. However, Ereolas yelled at him to fuck off and die and called him 'Bainon no-inch'. Of course, the weasely little shit went crying to his nana. His ada complained to me about Ereolas threatening his son and swearing at him.

 

I replied that Bainon had poked Ereolas in the cheek, and that I considered his son a bully. He disagreed and said that his rat’s arse of an ion was a model of perfect behaviour and that our dear, sweet Ereolas must be at fault. I saw what happened and told him so, adding that Bainon is twelve years old whilst Ereolas is only two. Then I asked him if made ahabit of talking out of his arse.

 

He sighed and said that he did not have to take my rudeness, mentioning something about lodging a formal complaint. I told him to go ahead and do it. He stormed off muttering under his breath about my audacity and asking himself who I thought I was talking to him like that.

 

Bainon must have poked Ereolas hard on the cheek. The dressing was soaked with blood, and I was only away for as long as it took the snivelling toe rag to complain. Outraged, I gathered Ereolas up in my arms to show them what their imbecile ion had done to him. As I approached, I overhead his Ada saying, “I suppose that it what you get when wood elves are allowed to come here: common as muck, totally unrefined and that one is a freak of Eru’s creation.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” I said with an almost bullish demeanour. Really, he should have known better.

 

His Ada stood up. He is slightly larger than I am, so I suppose he was trying to intimidate me with his warrior bulk. He sneered, “You know exactly what I am talking about. You especially…aghh! What the…”

 

During his little speech I became swiftly bored with his witterings and drew my sword. In two fleet moves, I sliced away the front of his jacket and undershirt, cut the string of his loincloth, and poked the end of my sword into his two-inch. “If I press any harder you will become the one-inch that your underdeveloped ion is. I see now where he gets it from. How dare you insult the House of Thranduil.” I dug the sword a little harder so he did not dare to move. ”Look at my ion. Bainon has made his cheek bleed. Now I am going to Elrond, so he can do something about the injury you vicious little bastard offspring inflicted upon him. I will, of course, complain that you have no control over your ion and lose no time in telling him about how his weak his popinjay adar is.”

 

“How dare you! You are the popinjay! Aghh!” He spoke unwisely. My sword drew blood.

 

“You are a popinjay.” I sneered at him. “Tell your wife to give Bainon the spanking he deserves.”

 

“I will not.” The popinjay was outraged; brave of him considering where my sword was pointed.

 

“If you do not, I promise that I will leave you without a cock. Then what would your wife do? Maybe she will take up with a wood elf. We are most generously blessed in that department.”

 

His wife, who obviously is an elleth of some sense, pulled her ion over her lap and spanked him. “More,” I demanded. “Your husband’s nether regions depend on you doing a good job, one that your ion will not forget in a hurry.” I looked at the popinjay. “You are lucky that Erestor is not here. As a Lord of Imladris he would be perfectly entitled to have you flogged. Something he would do himself, and may still want to when he arrives.” He blanched at that.

 

Bainon was spanked some more. I asked him if he was going to pick on Ereolas or Mel ever again. He replied that he would not and added that he hated me, as if I would care. I looked at the popinjay and laughed at his slashed clothing. “Cover yourself up. I do not want my ion to see you and hurt himself with an excess of laughter.” Happily, Ereolas slept through the whole scene. They were very quiet as I walked away.

 

Elrond removed the dressing. He said that Bainon had poked Ereolas so hard that the stitches he placed under the skin to minimise scarring had torn. He put some freezing liquid on the wound to numb it and then stitched the tear from underneath. Ereolas was extremely frightened. He held my hand tight and kept his eyes tightly shut. I tried to calm his fear, but I was not very good.

 

I am so angry right now that I had to put it all down on paper as a letter to you. I need to calm down, because I really want to hurt that family. Elrond says he will deal with it, and I told him what I did to the popinjay. He laughed and said that he thinks further punishment is due, as they have insulted my family and, by association, him as well. Apparently, Bainon has a reputation for being a bully and his parents have been spoken to a couple of times before.

 

I miss you so much. Everything here reminds me of you. There is a large painting of us in our wedding clothes on the wall in the Hall of Fire. It is an exact copy of the one in Mirkwood. You look so handsome. It pains my heart to be apart from you for so long. I know I am luckier than most, in that you never go on patrol and spend most of your time with me, but here in Imladris I do not feel welcome by anyone except Elrond and Celebrían and their immediate circle. I do not mean to whine or complain, but the gossip is even worse than when we left. Everywhere I go, I hear the whispers. “Yes he is an ellon and he gave birth to two elflings. I hear he is not normal down below,” and, “It is the elflings and Erestor I feel sorry for; how awful it must be for them,” and, “His elflings are probably cursed as well.” No one dares to say anything to my face, but they make sure their poison is loud enough for me to hear.

 

Celebrían suggested to me that I stay close to her or Elrond, to minimise this hurtful sniping. As she points out, it cannot be good for Ereolas to hear it. He has already threatened to horsewhip a couple of elves when he is older. They laughed at him, which that seems to have firmed his resolve. If he grows up exactly like Grand Ada Oropher, then I feel that he will not forget these slights and really will do as he says.

 

I hope Mel is behaving. Although, knowing him, he will probably be very sweet company for you. He idolises you, Erestor, my only one, and I can think of no better role model. If he even turns out half of the elf you are, I shall be very proud and happy indeed.

 

I miss you so much. We are going to bed early so that the morning comes quicker. Every morning I wake up is another day nearer to your arrival.

 

I love you, my only one; my living heart. I am yours forever.

 

Legolas x x x x

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Popinjay, an old derogatory term for a vain or conceited person; a dandy or fop.


	82. Naughty Kitty

**Legolas writes another letter to Erestor for him to read when he arrives in Imladris.**

 

My dearest Erestor, keeper of my heart,

 

I am so excited. There is a rather wonderful elleth named Silidir, who makes fun stuff to wear for our play, in bed. Celebrían directed me to her; she makes pink elleth style nightdresses for Elrond to wear at night. I do not know if I should tell you; however, as you will be here by the time you read this letter, it would be silly to try to keep it a secret.

 

Celebrían looked after Ereolas whilst Silidir came for a private fitting.

 

First of all, she sat with me and showed me some samples of material; I chose our favourite ones. I loved the velvet and the leather and she showed me this smooth shiny black see through stuff of which I have nothing to compare it against. It is thin, like a membrane or like apple peel with the flesh removed; it is also shiny and feels soft and smooth to the touch. According to Silidir, it is made from the sap of a tree found near Khand. Anyway, she is making me several body suits out of it, complete with slit underneath so you do not tear it from me. Although, I am not averse to being at your mercy, as it were!

 

I was slightly embarrassed as she asked me to strip down to my loincloth. Lucky I am not you or Mel or else I would have been embarrassed there; I do not know how either of you can walk as bold as brass without a loin cloth. Silidir measured every part of me and transferred the measurements to a small scroll, which she will refer to if I need any more pieces of clothing made. She then asked if I wanted a codpiece, and I know you will laugh but I refused because I did not want her to measure my willy. I know that you could not care less if anyone sees you naked and neither can Mel or Ereolas for that matter. You really are a bad influence on them! Anyway, I still feel as though I need to do some severe working out before I feel confident enough to walk around with nothing on. Yes, I know you are going to say that you would still love me even if I looked like an orcs behind, but that is not the point. I need to feel right for me; not that it affects you, I don’t mind how I look in front of you as I know you are not going to criticise me and talk about me behind my back. I have enough here because I have given birth to two elflings, without my body shape being up for discussion. I made Silidir swear that she would not discuss what went on in our rooms and she said that she is very discreet and does not even mention customer’s names; she uses a number system.

 

When I told Silidir that you love me to wear kitty ears and tails, she suggested that I let her make a kitty outfit and wear it for you. We are so lucky to have someone who is discreet and can make some exciting things for us. She also stocks a wide range of sex toys and so I have ordered one of each to be sent to Mirkwood with instructions for the box to stay wrapped until we get back. I am sending a letter tonight, via the weekly runner, to my Ada to tell him that he is not to worry about opening it, as it is full of sex toys and not anything that will harm or spoil.

 

She can make an amazing amount of kitty ears for us. I am not going to tell you more, as I want it to be a surprise, but I am sure you will be salivating with joy as I meow, meow, meow my way up the bed with suit on and tail waving. I just know you will be hard and breathing fast with excitement. Perhaps I shall take a lick or maybe I will carry on meowing up the bed until I reach your sexy lips. You will find out just what a naughty kitty can do with his wicked tongue, when I kiss you and work my way back down again to your elfhood.

 

I cannot wait to play with you, meleth nín. I will be a wild animal, perhaps you will need to tame me. Maybe you will need to be very strict with me; I am sure there are many ways to impose your authority over a naughty kitty that will not do as it is told. Believe me meleth, I intend on being the naughtiest kitty in the whole of Arda and I look forward to driving you to maddening distraction before you rein me in for my wayward behaviour.

 

I had to stop for a moment there. My words turned me on so much that I had to relieve myself whilst thinking of our play. Happily, Silidir left about an hour ago; Ereolas is due back anytime.

 

I have some very pleasant thoughts running through my head and I do not think that I will let you read this letter until I am on the bed and awaiting your attention. I know that after reading it our lovemaking will be unrestrained in its ferocity, then you will slow down and insist on enjoying my body for hours after, bringing me to my peak time and time again.

 

How I wish you were here, meleth nín. How I wish to taste you and be yours once again. I am like an empty glass waiting for you to fill me. I am like the flower offering the nectar to the bee that will drink it dry.

 

Be with me soon, meleth nín, and know that you are mine, forever.

 

I love you

 

Legolas x x x


	83. The Old Forest Road

Melpomaen’s POV

 

We travelled for five days, and at long last we met the Old Forest Road. We stood at the beginning, looking down its length. It was quite wide and went on as far as the eye could see.

 

“This road goes all the way through the forest,” Ada Erestor said to me. “It is about two hundred miles long and it will take about six days to travel through.”

 

“It’s a very long road isn’t it?” I looked up at Ada and gave my sweetest smile; he was behind me on the horse. “Is it safe? There won’t be any werewolves will there?”

 

“If there are werewolves we will ask them politely to go anyway,” Ada chuckled because he doesn't understand just how dangerous werewolves are. “They can’t handle politeness, it totally throws them.”

 

“Ada?” I looked up again. “Will there be orcs, spiders, wargs, lions, oliphaunts and tigers?”

 

Ada bent his head down and whispered in my ear. “There will be millions of them, and they will all come looking for you.” Then he laughed not realising that I had asked a serious question. “I expect we may have to make you ride under the horse so they can’t see you.” He laughed again and everyone else did too, because they are just as simple in the head as Ada. Then he saw the expression on my face, held me tighter to him, and said with an amused voice, “If there are any orcs or spiders we will make sure you are safe. You do not have to worry.”

 

We set off at quite a fast trot and covered about a thousand miles before settling down for the night. We made camp, and there was no fish that night because we had left the river. We ate a stew made of dried meat and roots that grew naturally in the forest.

 

I am spending most of my time with Ada Erestor because Glorfindel has to keep the warriors prepared for attack. It's incredibly dangerous in the forest, and so he cannot spend a lot of time with me until we are nearer Imladris. Ada does not need Glorfindel to tell him what to do because he is millions of years older than he is and he knows everything already. He is probably the oldest elf anywhere. I did ask him but he told me not to be so cheeky, so I cannot say whether this is true or not. I am not sure, but I think Cirdan might be older than Ada because he lives by the sea and that is where old elves go to live, according to Ada Legolas anyway. 

 

Ada and Orophin took me into the forest and we picked roots that were good to eat. Some I recognised but others I did not. Some of the roots looked like carrots, and there were many different leaves to eat. Orophin showed me some mushrooms and we picked them; he said that I must never pick mushrooms on my own as some might be killer toadstools and very poisonous. According to Orophin, they are evil and fool small elflings into eating them and then they die.

 

When I am older, he is going to take me on trips into the forest and teach me what is safe to eat and what is not. Then he is going to teach me how to make them into a stew. I have to be quite a bit older though. Glorfindel said I have to be less naughty as well; however, I think I can safely discount anything he has to say about my behaviour, because as every elf knows, I am extremely well behaved at all times. In fact, my exemplary comportment is the envy of most. Indeed, it's as if I am gifted by the Valar.

 

Along the great road through the forest there are secret wells dug by elves many years ago, which still hold water. We stocked up our water skins for the next day and took enough water for the evening. Then we all got into our bedrolls. Some of the warriors told exciting tales about a little elfling called Melpomaen who is very naughty all the time. I remarked that it was strange he had the same name as me and everyone laughed. It seems that this naughty Melpomaen is the very opposite of me. He was dreadfully behaved and not like me at all. When it was Ada’s turn take watch over the camp I slept with Glorfindel.

 

Agatha Kiss Kiss stayed up and helped take watch with Ada. Sometimes I think that dog loves Ada more than me. I laid in the bedroll with Glorfindel behind me and I felt really safe. He is so big and warm that it did not really matter that my traitorous mutt was not with me. He smells nice too, better than Agatha Kiss Kiss who farted in the bedroll the previous night and laughed as she sniffed it. Glorfindel smells nicer than any elf in Middle-earth. Halfway through the night, he lay on his back so I laid on his chest. When we are living together, when I am fifty, I will always lie like this on his chest, and we will have wonderful days flying our kites, eating cake and riding our horses. Ereolas said that we will spend a lot of our time in bed but I do not approve of going to bed during the day. If you do that, it must be very hard to sleep at night.

 

We woke up in the morning. Ada Erestor was asleep in his bedroll. Elves do not go one watch the whole of the night; they do it in shifts so they can get some sleep. Glorfindel was awake and making a hot drink for everyone. I was very warm and he told me to stay in the bedroll until I had my drink, but I asked him if I could go and see Ada and he said I could.

 

I went over to Ada and I kissed him. He smiled and said, “Good morning, Melpomaen who is never naughty.” Hahaha, he did not really say that, but he did say, “Good morning, Mel.” He held out his arms and I got into the bedroll with him.

 

“Ada, I missed sleeping with you last night,” I whispered it in his ear. “I love you, Ada.”

 

“I love you Mel, and I missed you too. I was thinking all night that I could be in a warm bedroll with my little ion, and all I had was Agatha Kiss Kiss keeping me company.” Ada laughed when he said this. Agatha Kiss Kiss emerged from the bottom of the bedroll and started barking at me, as if she was telling me to go away! Ada told her to stop barking, so she went back down the bottom of the bedroll to keep his feet warm.

 

I snuggled into Ada to keep warm. Glorfindel came over and gave us both some tea. “I can see when we live together that it will be very hard getting you out of bed.” He laughed because he thought he said something funny.

 

I drank my tea and snuggled back down with Ada. It was still early. The warriors were rising and getting everything ready. The elves who were lookouts were allowed to sleep in while this happened, and so I was able to sleep too. In the end, we woke up and ate some lembas. I felt cold, so Ada Erestor wrapped a huge furry skin around us both. I could just peep over it, and I stayed very warm. Agatha Kiss Kiss rode with us; she slept in a basket on the side of the horse.

 

We rode like that for several days. We were very lucky, we saw no wild animals and made good time. We neared the end of the road, through the forest, and we were so happy. We only had one more day to go.

 

Only one day until we could leave the forest and go into the wide open spaces again.


	84. Nazgul

Sauron sat toying with his boiled egg; he always liked to see if he could remove the yolk without it breaking. The spoon cut expertly around the yellow and it rose in a soft, wobbling mass which he regarded with a concentration that sent shivers down his breakfast companion’s spine.

 

“There is something almost sexual about the feeling of an egg yolk bursting its warm creamy liquid in the mouth.” The yolk went into the Dark Lord’s mouth and he pressed on it with his tongue and swallowed. “Wouldn’t you agree darling?”

 

Saruman sat in a chair wearing pink gingham dress and broderie anglais apron, It was Sauron's whim that he should wear it. He toyed with a golden ringlet; his hair being parted down the middle and tied in bunches on both sides of his head. On the parting sat a hair decoration of a small, rather feminine Saruman, giving a 'come hither' pose, and with the words, ‘I am a naughty little girl,’ etched on a small ribbon directly under his feet. “You do not let me eat egg yolks, so how would I know?” He kicked his sparkly pink, baby style shoes truculently against the leg of the chair. His pink ribbon and white lace trimmed ankle socks were itching and he longed to scratch his feet but did not dare because then Sauron would know and use it for his enjoyment.

 

The itchiness was noted anyway, but Sauron chose to ignore it, it was more amusing to let Saruman suffer the itchiness of the torturous little socks and watch him squirm as he sought to avoid letting him know that he could not take much more. “Why do you think that I do not let you eat egg yolks?”

 

“I really have no idea.” Saruman looked at his bowl of pink porridge with pink sugar strands sprinkled over the top. Everything in his life was pink.

 

“It is because they are yellow. Until hens lay pink egg yolks you will not experience the orgasmic joy of having an eruption of sudden creamy goodness in your mouth.” Sauron smirked and started eating a second boiled egg. “Mmmm! I wish with all my dark heart that you could experience the joy of a pink yolk.” He waved his hand over the yellow mass and it turned pink. Saruman looked with expectant hope, and then disappointment, as Sauron put the yolk in his mouth. “Mmmm! Pink yolks taste just as good as yellow ones.”

 

“But, you said…” Saruman started.

 

“I said when hens lay pink yolks, not when I change the colour of one, stupid wizard.” Sauron stood up abruptly. Saruman wondered if he was in trouble. He heartily regretted ever turning to the dark side. It was not as exciting, or as fulfilling as he thought it would be, and at times, it was downright painful, dangerous and humiliating. “Take Saruman and put him in his playpen,” Sauron said to a large black shape that lurked in the corner. “Then, I think, you can play with him for a while; until it is time for his mid-morning nap or you become bored, whatever comes first.” He walked away ignoring Saruman’s screams of terror; no doubt, a black tentacle was already snaking around the wizard’s waist.

 

~~oo00oo~~

 

 

The tall figure of what once had been a living being strode through the hall, cloak flapping behind him, and up to Sauron’s throne. “Master,” he hissed. “I did as you bid. Saruman responded well to the suggestion that we help him escape and take the elfling for his own delight.”

 

The Dark Lord smiled; his cruel mouth moved imperceptibly but the thing before him knew he had pleased him. “Here is what you will do…”

 

~~oo00oo~~

 

Erestor’s POV

 

We were nearly at the end of the road through the Forest of Mirkwood. We decided to set up camp late in the afternoon, so that we could enjoy the shelter of the trees from the wind howling above the canopy and increasingly along the road. Out in the open ground it would be much less sheltered and we would need our tents for protection. Mel was already complaining of the cold. It was preferable to be warm but the cold does not bother me at all. I wonder if he needs toughening up. Perhaps I should discuss it with Orophin when we are in Imladris; he is good with recalcitrant elflings and so he will be good for Mel; there is not much difference between the two.

 

I had ridden most of the day with Mel’s hands under my armpits as he shivered dramatically, my cloak and a large warg skin wrapped around both of us, keeping out the worst of the cold. My little ion eventually fell asleep and began snoring. Little silvery trails of snot clung to my shirt as he wiped his runny nose on me in his sleep; bless him!

 

We quickly put up a tent that Mel could shelter in with Agatha Kiss Kiss to keep him warm. I told him to stay in a bedroll to keep warm and, for once, he did as he was told. We all went to find food, light a fire and gather wood. In the end, a passable stew made with the remains of the boar meat from the previous day's catch and some wild roots and herbs found in the forest warmed our insides before we retired.

 

I am quite surprised that no wild animals have tried to make our acquaintance. Probably best not to let Mel know that though; he does seem to be one of life’s worriers. We retired early and I snuggled in with him and Agatha Kiss who slept down by my feet. For some reason she resisted my ion trying to hold her, maybe he wipes snot on her too.

 

Mel asked me to tell him a bedtime story and so I told him the preposterous one about Oropher leaping twenty-six feet in the air to kill a dragon. “But that really happened,” my ill informed ion told me.

 

“It probably did, but have you considered that the story grew in the telling and that Oropher probably only leapt one inch off the ground and killed a small lizard?” I grinned at Mel’s confusion. “One has to be discerning in what one believes.”

 

“Ada, I think you should go to sleep now, the cold seems to have addled your brain.” My excessively cheeky ion was tickled for that, and his squeals of laughter were good to hear after all his complaining and misery.

 

We chattered well into the evening but all good things come to an end, and so we fell asleep. It seemed like five minutes later that the dawn light seeped through the canvas and we awoke. Mel begged me not to make him wash his face as it was cold and, apparently, fish have urinated in the river water we collected. I relented, but made a good show of washing myself, as did everyone else. He was unrepentant. When Glorfindel told him that he could smell his unwashed stinkyness, Mel replied that when they live together in the future he would never wash if it was cold. I fear he is in for a shock there, Glorfindel will make him.

 

Tents and bedding were packed and spare firewood bundled up. We made ready to go. As Glorfindel gave the signal to leave, the wind hushed and the forest went silent. Instinctively, I drew the fur around Mel and myself, so that he could not be seen. “Go to sleep little one, I know you are still tired.” He put his thumb in his mouth and snuggled against my chest. “Can you hear my heart?” I tried to stay light in tone in spite of sensing great danger. “Listen to my heart, Mel. Let it guide you into the realms of Lórien.” His breathing deepened and slowed, from the rhythm of his chest movements I knew he was fast asleep. Taking my leather belt, I secured it around both of us so that we could not become parted.

 

We waited and into view came nine black riders.

 

“Nazgul,” Glorfindel said to me. “Saruman is behind them, I can see his hair and white robes.”

 

We drew our swords and our archers nocked their bows. We would go down fighting. “Fin, Mel is asleep He is playing in Lorien’s gardens. If the worst comes to pass, as I fear it will, it would be better that he die than his fëa be tortured by Saruman for eternity.”

 

Pain shot through Glorfindel’s face. “I promise that if we go to the Halls of Waiting this morning, Mel will accompany us. I will not abandon him. If you are not in a position to carry this through then I will do it for you.” He motioned to Cirdan beside him and told him of our plan. He looked over to me and nodded his acceptance of what had to be done to protect my ion’s fëa.

 

Holding the small knife that I would need, if it were necessary, I looked at the foe before us. We could not beat them and Saruman knew it. He sat on his horse and demanded my ion. “Neither will I abandon him,” I said softly to Glorfindel. “He is my ion and your soul mate; if we have to, we will do this together.”

 

A silent nod of affirmation and we both turned to face the enemy.


	85. Tricked!

 

Erestor’s POV

 

We are hopelessly outnumbered. Saruman is sitting on his horse and demanding my ion. He cannot have him. I will die protecting Mel, and in my last breath, when all hope is lost, I will take him with me to the Halls. May the Valar forgive me; I am willing to become a kinslayer and face their judgement to protect the one I love more than my own life. If harm should come to my innocent ion at the hands of the evil one then I would rather not have any existence, because alive or dead I could not exist with the knowledge that he is suffering. Better, that he dies to be saved from immortal torment, than for me to be cowardly and not do what is right.

 

 

If I am unable to do this for my ion, then Glorfindel will take over and, as a last resort, Cirdan will stand in for him; this is agreed. I am hoping for a miracle, that the Valar see our odds of survival are limited and take a hand in eliminating this wickedness of Saruman’s. As warriors we pray to Tulkas for his aid in battle, because we will not give in; we will fight to the last elf and we are not afraid to die.To him I silently move my lips in prayer.

 

 

Glorfindel calls loudly on the Valar to aid us. Saruman sneers at him. The black riders sit quietly, not moving an inch. Cirdan joins him in exhorting the Valar to help. If they choose not hear us, at least I know that my ion’s fëa has already left and is playing in Lorien’s garden, awaiting the time to return. This is a gift we can give our little ones in times of extreme danger, so they do not face the pain of death, if that is their destiny. He may be safe for now, but if Saruman captures his body he can force the return of his fea, and so physical death may be the only way to keep Mel safe. I thank our Lady Elbereth that he is not aware of what is happening; I am terrified and he would be more so, having experienced the cruelty of Saruman, first hand, in his previous life.

 

 

The whole group calls out to Tulkas to aid us in our battle and for Námo to give us a speedy and quick death, if that is the desire of the Valar. Glorfindel and Cirdan glow intensely, they are painful to look at, and even Saruman has difficulty looking at us. They are now either side of me and I am illuminated by their light. It is said of the old elves, who possess inner light, that they live in the world of reality and the world of the unknown, where dark and light exist as shadows and all that is unseen is revealed. The Nazgul fear them and their light; for a moment they are unsettled. We are but two to be feared, and they are nine. Because they are also familiar to the world of the unknown, they perceive the true danger of Glorfindel and Cirdan; yet they rely on their numbers it seems, to overwhelm, as they do not stay disturbed for long.

 

 

Saruman is brave because of the company with him. He rides nearer to us and all arrows are trained on him. “Give me the elfling, Erestor, or you will die.”

 

 

The knife tip is poised and only a short distance from my ion’s sleeping body. “You will never have him. If I die, so does he.”

 

 

The wizard is unsettled. “You would become a kinslayer to protect the miserable little carcass of an elfling who gives you nothing but trouble? The love of the elves is their weakness, and also their undoing.”

 

 

I glare at the despicable being before me with a hate in my fëa that surprises me. “I will do whatever it takes to keep my ion, whom I love with all my being, from your wretched claws of evil.” I smile grimly at the fiend. “Even if it makes me a kinslayer; better my fëa damned by the Valar than to allow him to suffer even one more moment at your hands. You did enough to him in his previous life; you will not do anything to him in this one.”

 

 

Saruman does not dare come nearer. “You are foolish and obstinate. We will win. Indeed, there is no hope for you, or the little bundle you carry so close to your person. We both know you do not have the strength to kill him. He is mine and I will have him.” He sneers and turns his horse around, riding back to the Nazgul who are readying to charge.

 

 

We face one another. Weapons ready, knowing that we are to die, for who can defeat the black riders when they are united and their opposition is in such small number. Their presence send chills down the spine and fear overshadows us. Glorfindel and Cirdan shine with a painful intensity, but still I look ahead and hold the knife near Mel’s back, so that the blade will pierce his heart and he be lost forever to the evil Maia who would take him from me. Saruman is wrong; I love Mel so much, that I do have the strength to do what is right and I am ready to do it.

 

 

Saruman draws his sword and waves it in the air. “Charge,” he yells. He and the Nazgul move towards us, so we fire arrows into their midst and ready ourselves to charge.

 

 

As the evil one rides forward, with hair flying behind him, cackling with joy at his forthcoming victory, a strange occurrence happens. The Nazgul draw back and Saruman is left in the middle ground on his own. Not only that, but they now have their spears trained on him, whereas previously they pointed them at us. What does it mean we wonder; does this mean we have a chance at victory, or is it a trick?

 

 

The wizard is on his own and extremely aware of the fact. Turning around to go back, he sees the Nazgul with their weapons pointing at him. There is nowhere for him to go. “What is the meaning of this?” he screams at them. “You agreed to follow me.”

 

 

In a screeching wail that sends chilly shockwaves through our company, the black rider in the middle approaches a fraction. “There is only one Master. You are not him.”

 

 

From what I can deduce, it seems that Saruman has somehow managed to lead the Nazgul as their new Master and now they have turned against him. He is abandoned and isolated from both sides. We keep our weapons trained on him and the Nazgul never falter in holding their weapons in his direction. He looks around with an air of uncertainty; he cannot believe this is happening to him.

 

 

“You bastards,” he screams at them. “You said you would follow me and help me get Mel back.”

 

 

The black rider comes into the middle ground beside Saruman. “You are in deep shit,” he informs him in his screeching wail. “Sauron will torture you for years for this rebellion. He tricked you and you fell for it.”

 

 

We are still scared but it seems that Mel might be safe after all. I relax the hand holding the knife against his back, but still keep it in readiness. Our arrows remain pointed at the wizard.

 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Glorfindel steps Asfaloth forward.

 

 

The black rider shrinks back slightly as he approaches, but does not leave Saruman’s side. “It is nothing to do with you,” He hisses. “You would do as well to make your way past us and continue your journey."

 

 

“Why should we trust you?” Glorfindel’s sword is dangerously near Saruman; in one quick move he takes hold of the wizard and holds a dagger at his neck.

 

 

“I will turn you into a frog, Glorfindel,” Saruman threatens as the black rider sits idly watching.

 

 

Glorfindel smacks him hard around the head. “If you could use any of your magic you would have done so by now. Bluff will not work with me.”

 

 

“Glorfindel,” the black rider hisses. “Sauron desires Saruman in good condition as he wishes to do the damaging himself. He will not be pleased if you hurt him before he can.”

 

 

How are we to get past the riders, I wonder. Glorfindel keeps his hold on Saruman’s throat. “We will take him past the riders as our prisoner. Once we are through you can have him back. One false move and I kill him. If he really is valuable to Sauron, you will agree.”

 

 

“It is a trick.” Saruman screeches as the tip of Glorfindel’s knife draws a line, an inch long, down his throat.

 

 

“Agreed,” the black rider hurriedly says, as if alarmed by the sight of the wizard’s blood. “Do not harm him anymore; the master will be very upset that you tortured him first.”

 

 

"As if I care about his desires."

 

 

The black rider’s attention is suddenly diverted to something behind us. Saruman’s face becomes a rigid mask of terror. On a huge black stallion sits one of the most beautiful beings in the whole of Arda and beyond. Long flowing black hair caressing his hips, moves by itself. His face is the fairest I have ever seen, and will ever likely see. Seductive sparkling eyes flash hints of blue and green, gazing at us with a warmth that belies the true nature of the monster within. A slight grin plays on his pink lips.

 

 

Sauron.

 


	86. Humiliation

 

“Sauron,” Glorfindel’s voice booms from just in front of me. “I will kill your pet, unless we have safe passage.”

 

 

“Saruman is mine, Glorfindel.” Sauron waves his hand and the warrior’s dagger melts. “It suits my purpose for you to continue your journey.” He looks at me. “So, Erestor, you have sent Melpomaen to play in Lorien’s gardens.” He smiles and a thrill of desire floods my being whilst chilling my fëa at the same time. He winks at me. “Good for you. Now come on Saruman.” He motions to the terrified wizard and then faces us again. “Leave now, while you can.” _However, Erestor, I am impressed with your beauty and your strength. One day when the Valar look away… _ His voice rings in my head and I fight to suppress it. I try to avoid his eyes but I have to look.

 

 

“Stop that, Sauron,” Glorfindel demands as he pushes Saruman towards him. “You will be forever the deceiver.” He comes to my side and tells me to look in his eyes. It is hard, and so Glorfindel does the only thing he can. He kisses me and all thoughts of Sauron fly from my head. For a few brief moments I am engulfed in his light and I glow too. “Do not look at him; hardly any elf is able to withstand his gaze.” I put my head down and hear Sauron’s mocking laughter in the background.

 

 

The Nazgul regroup behind Sauron. They make no attempt to attack and seem to ignore the weapons pointing at them. More laughter, and we look to see the reason for it. Saruman’s horse is beside Sauron’s own. He looks miserable and humiliated; it is not hard to divine the reason for the Dark Lord’s laughter. The wizard beside him is now wearing a pink gingham dress over white frilly bloomers ending at the knee, topped by a white broderie anglais smock style apron. His hair is now golden and drawn up into a pigtail on each side of his head; pink and white ribbons are fastened at the ends. There is a pink headband over his head and atop are two springs, placed about three inches apart, that have pink hearts bobbing from them. It is hard to make out, but it looks as if, on each heart, it is written, ‘Spank me, I am naughty.’ Both feet are encased in big, ‘tiny elfling’ style, pink shoes with white bows on them. White and pink frilled ankle socks, with a diamante trim, make up the ensemble. We all start laughing, in spite of our danger, we cannot help ourselves.

 

 

Saruman is the only one not laughing. Sauron is beside himself with laughter, and it is infectious. I wish Mel was able to see what his former Ada looked like; he would think it highly appropriate. Sauron seems to read my thoughts.

 

 

“Erestor,” Sauron calls. “If there is an artist in your company, make haste and record Saruman’s appearance so that Melpomaen can laugh at his total humiliation.” He turns to the wizard who is protesting. “It is only fair, pink one. After all, when he was your son you did drown him.”

 

 

We were not meant to hear the next aside, but Glorfindel did, and he told me that Sauron remarked in a low voice to Saruman that as Mel’s fëa is half Maia he would be able to torture him by looking at the picture and wishing things upon him as he did so. Mel would not know that his thoughts would have an actual effect. He added that is was too delicious to contemplate the thoughts that a previously mistreated elfling would have and he was sure it would be a learning experience for them both.

 

 

“We would rather leave,” I said, not wanting to stay any longer.

 

 

“But I insist.” Sauron looks offended. “I offer you something that will delight your ion and make him less scared, yet you refuse.”

 

 

“Enough!” Glorfindel says loudly. “We will leave and you will not follow. You are not strong enough to win the war that will follow any injury you wish to do us. If you were, you would have dispatched us all by now.”

 

 

Sauron sits on his horse and gives a strange smile. “So be it; and yet I still feel indulgent towards little Mel, I don’t know why, and so I still desire to bring a smile to his tiny, winsome face.” He waves his hand and laughs loudly. “You are the Golden Lord, now be one!” He turns his horse around, and with Saruman in tow, and the Nazgul following behind, he proceeds up the Old Forest Road, eventually dematerialising in the distance.

 

 

“Fuck you, Sauron!” Glorfindel yells as we stare at him.

 

 

It is hard to keep a straight face. Glorfindel’s hair is gathered up on each side of his head, and tied with golden bows. The bunches fall in soft ringlets and look rather attractive, although it would have been a mistake to say so at that point. He still cannot laugh about it. Upon his head is a golden tiara that has the words, ‘I have a tiny willy,’ engraved upon it. A yellow and white striped dress with embroidered gold flowers around the neckline and a white lacy cardigan cover his body, and he wears white ankle boots with golden flowers stuck up the sides and on the front; they have an outrageously high heel. Funniest of all are the yellow milkmaid style bloomers that end just below his knees.

 

 

“Don’t you dare wake Mel up, until I have changed.” Glorfindel booms at me as I fail to resist smirking at him.

 

 

“I am sorry,” I titter. “I really am trying not to laugh.”

 

 

I notice that behind Glorfindel, several of the warriors are making quick sketches of him and giggling as they do so. He turns and sees them. “Hand them over,” he demands and the warriors reply that, they were merely writing about the events that just happened. He does not believe them and threatens trouble for them all when they get back to Imladris. Apparently, the warriors think this is a risk worth taking, and I agree with them. Either way they will be punished; they might as well have something to be punished for.

 

 

“Do you want to change?” I ask, and Glorfindel says that time is of the essence and we need to make headway out into the open and away from the evil of the forest.

 

 

“Sauron is less likely to make an appearance in the open,” he says. I can see his point but, surely, he could spend a few minutes getting out of his girly clothing?

 

 

I look down at the small elfling secured to my front; he breathes the sleep of the innocent. I love him so much and I do not care if Legolas and I did not form his fëa, in all ways, he is ours and always will be. He is our elfling and I love him with all my heart and being, nothing can ever take that away.

 

 

We ride all day with only one stop for a quick snack. Glorfindel still wears his ridiculous outfit, with a cloak over his shoulders, although I notice the tiara has gone. He does not use the stop as an opportunity to change; most mysterious. By the evening, we are able to make camp, still following the road to the Old Ford. Tomorrow we will cross it but now it is time to wake Mel up.

 

 

“Mel, wake up.” I untie him from my chest and lay his sleeping form in my arms. He has been asleep a long time and will be hungry and thirsty. “Mel, sweet one. Wake up.” He stirs and mumbles something, it sounds like he is saying goodbye, but I cannot be sure. “Mel, wake up we are in the camp. You have slept all day.” I look over and notice that Glorfindel is hurriedly changing out of his pretty dress; I bet he does not throw it away.

 

 

Mel opens his eyes and I kiss him. The first thing he says is, “Why is it dark?” I reply that it is nighttime and that he has slept all day.

 

 

“You know I do not approve of sleeping during the day. How am I going to sleep tonight?” He stands up. “I need to pee.” He runs about ten yards away and I can hear the familiar sound of pee hitting the grass. He runs back. “Ada, I am hungry. You deliberately starved me to keep me asleep, didn’t you?”

 

 

I laugh at him as he crosses his arms and looks at me as though I am a naughty elfling. “Welcome back, Mel,” I say and ruffle his hair, knowing that it annoys him.

 

 

I take his hand as he is threatening to tell his Ada Legolas that I kept him short of food, possibly stunting his growth, and we walk to the fire. The pot of rabbit stew is warming nicely. “Not more rabbit stew,” he whines. “I am sick of eating stew. When are the warriors going to make cake? That’s what I would like to know.”

 

 

Glorfindel picks Mel up and swings him around. “Ada, deliberately starved me, so that I would stay asleep,” he says accusingly to his soul mate before glaring at me.

 

 

“Nonsense, the Valar let you play in Lorien’s gardens as a treat, so we could not wake you until it was time for you to come back.” Glorfindel gives him a big kiss on the cheek and blows a raspberry on his neck. “I bet you stuffed your face when you were there. You are not hungry little one; you are in a bad mood because you are bored with travelling.”

 

 

“Yes, but I wanted to be with Ada all day. I can play in Lorien’s gardens every night when I go to sleep.” Mel thinks that this is obvious to us all, we are shocked.

 

 

“You can play in Lorien’s gardens whenever you want?” Glorfindel asks. “How is that?”

 

 

“Ever since Saruman kept trying to take me, I have been allowed to play in Lorien’s gardens to keep me safe.” Mel grins at us. “So what happened while I was away?”

 

 

“Not much, Mel,” Glorfindel smiles back. “Perhaps you should go to sleep earlier instead of nattering to your Ada for half the night. I think you were overtired and sleep caught up on you.”

 

 

Mel gives Glorfindel a disbelieving look. “Will you tell me the truth one day?” he says in a soft voice for the warrior alone to hear.

 

 

Glorfindel looks down, ashamed at having been caught out in a lie. “I will, sweet one, but not just yet. Let us wait for happier days and then I will tell you the full story.”

 

 

“Glorfindel?” Mel puts his arm around the warrior’s neck. “Is this for my own safety that I must not know?”

 

 

“No, Mel,” Glorfindel looks up and smiles. “You are safer now than ever. It is so you do not worry. The danger is past and will not resurface for many years. Everything is all right now. When you are back in Mirkwood I will tell you what happened. I promise you.”

 

 

Mel looks at his soul mate and grins. “We could fly a kite here and it would fly forever.”

 

 

Mel is placed on the ground and he runs off to the fire, to warm his hands. We watch him go. He is laughing and chattering to the warriors; I can hear him asking Orophin if he packed a kite.

 

 

“Do you think Mel knows he is half Maia?” Glorfindel asks thoughtfully. “It seems he is allowed privileges and protection that no other elfling is able to access.”

 

 

“I have no idea, but it would not surprise me if he did.” We continue walking and I watch my ion enjoying himself and playing tag with Orophin. I turn to Glorfindel. “Perhaps the Maiar have learned look after their own.”

 

 

We approach the fire, watching Cirdan swinging Mel upside down by his ankles. His shrieks of laughter gladden our hearts. It will always be a constant surprise that Sauron let us escape, although I know that if he were in a position to fight he would have snuffed out our lives there and then. Unwittingly, he has revealed his strength to us, and it is a most useful piece of information.

 

 

For the foreseeable future, we can enjoy peace and there is nothing more that I would wish for my elflings. Growing up in a time of peace is a precious gift indeed.

 


	87. Fishing With My Ada

Melpomaen’s POV

 

See if you think this is right!

 

You know what? Right? You know what my Ada did? He kept me asleep all day, for reasons he will not tell me and I did not eat all day. Luckily, I was in Lorien’s garden and had cake and trifle there, or else I would have starved to death. My fëa was fed but my body was not, which probably saved my life, actually. I would not be surprised, if at the very least my growth is stunted because of this, as missing a meal is a very important consideration for any elfling. Glorfindel told me some old tosh about why I had to stay asleep all day and I knew he was not telling the truth. I have forgiven him on the understanding that the next time I tell a lie, which I rarely do, I expect to get away with it.

 

We crossed the Anduin at Old Ford. On the way, I rode with Glorfindel because I felt that I had to badger him with loads of questions about what really happened yesterday. I will say one thing for him, if the enemy ever caught him and took him in for questioning they would get nothing out of him at all. I subjected him to intense interrogation and he did not waver one bit.

 

We stopped by the river and decided to catch some fish. Ada Erestor and I sat on the bank with our rods and bits of bread to use as bait. It would have been useless to try to cross-examine Ada because he is a wily type of elf whose left hand never knows what his right hand is doing. He could give Sauron a run for his money. I can imagine it now. If Sauron was caught or Gandalf for that matter: they are both as bad, they would say, “Please do not let Erestor question us because he is a tricky sort of elf and he has a way of catching his prisoners out. Worse still, he will make us feel guilty, so that we want to confess to everything that we have ever done.” Of course, they would not really say that, but they would think it.

 

Before anyone says anything, Gandalf made me leave Imladris, I was born there, and it is my home. My little heart was broken that I had to leave my bestest friend Glorfindel and I do not care if everyone else likes him, I don’t think I ever will. We had to go and live in Mirkwood, of all places, and I do not care if I am a prince there, I wanted to stay in Imladris. Who listens to what an elfling wants though? Bloody no one; that is who!

 

Back to the subject of interrogation. I have seen Ada question naughty elves and it is not a pleasant sight. He took me along because it was, ‘Take your elfling to work day.’ Now I know why the other elves are in awe of him, but you know, if you are a good elf you never need fear being in a room with Ada and being interrogated; he told me that himself.  According to Ereolas, we can get away with being naughty, because Erestor is our ada and he loves us; this will sway how he treats our behaviour, apparently. I think he is telling the truth because when I kicked Ada, during a tantrum, he did not chain me up in the cells but he sat me on his lap and talked to me. He did not even raise his voice.

 

Anyway, through no fault of my own, I digressed. I sat next to Ada on the bank, he told me the joke about three toads and a warthog, and I told him the one about Gandalf’s knickers falling down and a small duck jumping out and quacking, “At last! Fresh air.” He laughed and said that I should never tell a joke about Gandalf because he could tell what was going on everywhere. He said he might turn me into a little girl, if he ever caught me. I caught the first fish; I grinned at Ada with my sweetest smile, and he told me well done. I was really happy that I caught it, and it was a big one too.

 

“Ada?” I asked. “You know that you know everything?” I waited for confirmation. “Well what sort of fish is this?”

 

“It is a river trout. There are several types of trout but river trout are bigger than most.” Ada put his arms around me and hugged me. “In Imladris you can get black trout, river trout, blue trout and rainbow trout. You and I could go to the river and fish for some, and then we could cook them over an open fire, just us, because we are two warriors, and then we could see if they taste any different.”

 

“I would really like to do that, Ada. Can we take Ereolas as well?” Before he could answer, another fish had decided to give up its life on my life. I handed it to Ada who bashed its head in with a handy stone.

 

“Of course we can take Ereolas.” Ada smiled at me. “I am sure he would love to come and we can be three warriors together, catching our own fish and cooking them so we do not starve.” He hugged me closer and kept his arm around me as I pulled another fish in. Normally you have to be very quiet when fishing so the fish do not suspect you are trying to catch them, but it did not make a difference when I was catching them.

 

“I hope Ereolas is all right.” Ada was busy beating the fish’s brains out when I said it.

 

He finished what he was doing and then turned to me. For a brief instance, Ada looked concerned and then he put his cheerful face on. “I hope Ereolas is all right too, sweet one. I am sure that Elrond was able to help him. I expect when we get there he will be running around making a nuisance of himself in the kitchens demanding trifle.” Ada laughed to himself.

 

I laughed too. “Yes, he always does that doesn’t he?”

 

We caught another couple of fish when Agatha Kiss Kiss came over to see what we were doing. She ran off with one of the fish; naughty girl! On the journey to the river, she sat in her doggy basket on the side of Ada Erestor’s horse. Ada said she slept the whole way. She really is a lazy little doggy; I expect she will become very fat if she does not get enough exercise.

 


	88. Joyful Reunion

Melpomaen's POV

 

We caught lots more fish while Ada told tales about when he was a small elfling, hundreds of thousands of millions of years ago. He used to live with Cirdan, who is his uncle, and Oropher used to visit. He said that he used to play tricks on Oropher because he did not like him. Poor Ada; his own ada was killed in a battle with some orcs and his nana had to sail, otherwise she would have died. He was sent to live with Cirdan, even though he wanted to stay in Lindon with his cousin, Ereinion. I can truly sympathise with him about being forced to live in a place where he did not want to. Knowing what it felt like, he should never have made us move to Mirkwood. I told him this and he replied that if a wizard tells you to do something, then you must do it. He said it was not all unhappy, and he wiped snot on Oropher’s leg as many times as he could whenever he walked past him. He once threw a load of water bombs on Cirdan and Oropher as they were kissing under a big tree, and he did a lot more things to both of them. He said he was so naughty, that on one occasion Oropher spanked his bottom one hundred times and made him count each smack, and then Cirdan sent him to Haldir’s school for recalcitrant elflings.

 

Ada Erestor has shot up to the greatest heights in my estimation. He must be the king of naughty elflings. See? I said I was always good and never naughty, because compared to him I am as pure as a newborn baby. I said that I bet he was shocked when he found out that Ereolas used to be Oropher, and he grinned.

 

All the time we were chatting to each other, I kept reeling in more fish. As soon as I put the hook in the water, another fish would bite it. In the end, Ada said it was pointless keeping his rod in the water. I said to him, “I would really love you to catch a great big twenty pound fish on your rod.” He smiled and said it did not matter as I had caught more than enough.

 

Ada went to pull his rod in and the hook did not have any bread left on it, he said that sometimes happens. At that point, a huge fish leapt out of the water and swallowed the hook. I jumped up and down, shouting for joy, and several of the warriors came over to see if we were all right. Agatha Kiss Kiss came over too and started to bark at us because she does not like it when elves have fun without her being included. I told her to shut up and she sloped off, sulking. Ada looked at me a bit strangely, I do not know why, so I said he must be the best fisher elf in the whole of Middle-earth. Ada is brilliant at everything and I am really happy he let me catch lots of ordinary fish and did not catch a huge one straightaway to put me off. See what a great ada he is?

 

We had enough fish to feed us for a couple of days but Glorfindel suggested that we invite the great eagles to eat with us as they lived nearby. We all thought that was a great idea, and so he went out into the open and faced North. He then yelled a load of squawking noises and stopped, as if listening. In the distance, there was a faint screeching. After a while, we saw the wings of a lone eagle.

 

He was huge! I have seen giant eagles before but I am always amazed at how large they are. We gave him the twenty-pound fish and I proudly told him that Ada caught it. Glorfindel and I talked to the eagle because none of the others knew eagle language. I do not know how I know it; I think it might be because Glorfindel is my soul mate. He said it was the nicest fish he had ever eaten. I am so proud of my ada catching such a huge fish, even though he kept looking at me with an odd expression throughout the meal. I will have to tell Ereolas about it so he can tell me whether ada was being rude or not. He knows all the rules about eating and behaving in all situations.

 

The eagle asked if Ada and I would like to fly on his back to Imladris, as it is very cold when passing through the mountains. At first Ada refused, and said thank you. He said he was sure that I would enjoy going through the snow-covered pass high up in the mountain, it would be an adventure. What on Arda is wrong with him, I thought, and I protested most vigorously.

 

Ada said that we had to think of everyone in the party and not be selfish; however, Glorfindel said that in view of the events of the day before, he thought it was a good idea and added that Caradhras was not exactly a friendly mountain. I had no idea what he was talking about, all I could think of was seeing Ada Legolas and my brother and sleeping in a warm bed. Cirdan told Erestor that he would be happier if I went to Imladris by eagle, rather than pass through the mountains, and so Ada agreed. I asked if Agatha Kiss Kiss could come as well, but the eagle said it would not be safe for a doggy because it would not know to stay still while he was flying. Glorfindel said he would make sure she was safe.

 

I put my arms and legs around Ada and he strapped a big belt around us. Then he covered my back with a cloak, which was fixed around Ada’s back by Cirdan, who secured it tight so I was in a makeshift sling. We climbed up on the eagles back and Ada told me not to move because he had to hold on tight. I shouted goodbye to everyone and then we took off. Ada would not allow me to look over the top of the feathers and he told me about the time when Ereinion’s horse bit him for laughing at it. He told me many more funny stories and I really wish I still had all of Ada’s memories because I think he has had a lot of fun in his life and many funny things have happened to him.

 

After an hour we landed in Imladris, the courtyard was deserted. Uncle Elrond came running out and he could speak to the eagle too. I thanked the eagle on behalf of my Ada and me, and he gave me a big feather and said that maybe Ada would carve it into a quill for me. I am so lucky to get a feather that has come from one of the giant eagles, aren’t I?

 

We watched as the eagle flew away. Uncle Elrond looked at me strangely too. “Why do you keep giving me strange looks?” I asked them.

 

Ada Erestor said it was very unusual for an elfling to know how to talk to eagles, so I told him that it was obviously because I am Glorfindel’s soul mate. He breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Uncle Elrond. I do not know why. They took a hand each and we went inside the house.

 

The whole house was quiet. We saw the occasional elf walking about but for the corridors were mostly deserted. Uncle Elrond told Ada that Ereolas was quickly getting better and that he needed to see him later about some concerns he had about his speed of recovery. “Legolas and Ereolas go to bed in the afternoon so that he will heal quicker. They normally get up for afternoon tea.”

 

Apparently, it was half an hour until teatime and so we assumed they would still be asleep. We left Uncle Elrond outside the door and went inside. It was just as I remembered it. Ada bent down and looked in my face. “Let us creep in quietly and wake them both up gently. Be careful when cuddling your brother, he is not fully better yet.”

 

We went into the bedroom; I went around Ereolas’ side of the bed, while Ada stood over Ada Legolas, who lay on his back. “Ereolas,” I whispered. “Hello, we are home at last.”

 

He woke up straight away and threw his arms around me. “I missed you, Mel. I got lots to tell you.” He was so happy to see me and we started to laugh lots.

 

In the meantime, Ada Erestor kissed Ada Legolas on the lips. “Wake up my beautiful one,” he said softly to him and kissed him again. “I love you.”

 

Ada Legolas must have been very tired because it took a few seconds for him to register. He was delighted and hugged my Ada Erestor very, very hard and kept kissing him. Ereolas and I laughed as Ada Legolas whooped with joy, pulled Ada Erestor down onto the bed and flung himself on top of him.

 

“I have missed you so much,” Ada Legolas said and kissed Ada again.

 

“We will be made to have an early night tonight.” Ereolas observed.

 

“Well we have been travelling for many hours at a time and we are pretty worn out,” I replied. He gave me a strange look. I am sick of everyone giving me strange looks and it had better stop.

 

Ada Legolas jumped across the bed, caught hold of me, hugged me tight, and swung me around. “I have missed you so much,” he said and blew a ton of raspberries on my neck and kissed me, which made me giggle. “How are you, little Melpy Welpy?”

 

“Ada, I have missed you too,” I replied, still giggling. “We have had lots of fun, but all the time I wanted to be here with you and Ereolas, because I missed you both lots.”

 

Ada Erestor hugged Ereolas very gently and asked him if he was getting better. My brother told him that he was much better and that he had missed him. They kept hugging and Ada kept kissing him too.

 

We were really happy and we laughed lots. It was great to all be back together again, and I was so happy that I kept jumping for joy.

 

We washed quickly and went off to tea. The Hall of Fire was only half-full. We sat at Uncle Elrond’s table with him and Aunty Celebrían. Over in the distance, I saw a familiar face. He was looking my way, so I smiled at him and made the one-inch sign, then gave him the finger.

 

I will be enjoying myself in the next few days it seems.


	89. Meeting the Ones I Love

Erestor’s POV

 

Legolas missed me so much that he wrote two letters to me. One of them was a fluffy letter, full of love, that made me smile. I acted upon that one first.

 

In the morning, Legolas gave me a second letter. It was actually written before the letter I read first, but he wanted us all to have a happy reunion before giving it to me. We did indeed have a happy time, and spent the rest of the day doing family things. We arrived in the afternoon and went to tea with Elrond and Celebrian. Afterwards, Legolas and I took the elflings down to the river and laid out a large blanket to lie on. Mel wanted to swim, so Legolas stripped off and took him down to the water. My husband looked so fine; if the elflings had not been with us, I would have had him there and then under the tree.

 

Mel splashed in the water and Legolas spat river water at him, so he threw a fish in return. He can take hold of fish while they are swimming. This is something to consider; after all, I know of no other elf who can do that. I wonder if he knows how special a gift he has, or whether he will continue to attach his luck to being Glorfindel’s soul mate.

 

Ereolas sat on my lap and slept. Legolas said the medication from Elrond makes Ereolas sleepy most of the time. I hope it is not for too long, as I want my little ion back. I want to see his cheeky little face split into the sunniest grin, and I want to hear his smart replies when I catch him doing something naughty, which is most of the time really. I asked him how he was and he replied that he was all right, which is about all I expected him to say. He just gets on with life and normally meets it head on; however, all this trauma has caused him to regress somewhat. He has started to suck his thumb and hold our ears again, and carries a small knitted blanket around, he likes to chew on the corner. Legolas says he is very clingy at the moment, and who can blame him after all he has been through. So, I let him sleep in my arms and I sang to him until he told me to shut up as I was disturbing his slumber.

 

That night I put them to bed early. Mel was very tired and Ereolas was asleep anyway. They both slept in the same bed. Mel cuddled behind his brother, because he said that he wanted to keep him safe. I am so proud of him; he is turning out to be a fine and caring elf.

 

Then the fun began. Legolas showed me the furry kitty suit Silidir made for him, complete with plug in tail and kitty ears. I lay on the bed rampant and hungry. My beautiful husband crawled up the bed, tail swishing, claws digging into my skin, licking everywhere but where I wanted him to. How could any elf control himself when presented with such a lovely vision?

 

“Legolas?” I tried to catch his attention but he made out not to hear me. “Legolas, if you do not answer me, I am going to shred your kitty suit and fuck you until you beg for mercy.”

 

He looked up for a brief second, meowed once and then put his head back down again.

 

“I mean it.”

 

He wiggled his ass, so that the tail flipped from side to side. Without looking at me, he carried on licking my inner thigh. This was too much. Pushing him onto his front, I tore the suit from the neck down to his ass and pulled it away and down his legs, to remove it completely. Pulling the tail out of his ass made him giggle and, like the brazenly sexy elf he is, he stuck his bottom up for my delight, which I took full advantage of.

 

After the swift coupling, which had no chance of ever being anything longer, I told him that we had to make up for all the nights spent apart. I had every intention of doing so, but in reality I only lasted about two hours before settling down with my lovely kitty in my arms. Sleep overtook us. We woke as Anor was breaking in the sky.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The early morning is my favourite time with Legolas. We lay together, bed warm and in each other’s arms. We can talk without interruption. My beautiful husband, whom I love more each day, told me that he had another letter, which could wait because he wants our special time to continue. I kissed him and stroked his arm. How I love him. We held one another and kissed. It was too much, so we made love again.

 

Just as we finished, Mel and Ereolas walked into our bedroom holding hands. My youngest had his thumb in his mouth and a blanket trailing from his fingers. Legolas gave me the letter and the contents made my blood boil. I have to be careful of what I say in front of my elflings though, as Mel, now I know he is half Maia, can pose a very real threat to his enemies if aroused. At the moment, he can catch fish and talk to eagles; in his ignorance, he has not tried to explore any of the other things he might be able to do.

 

My anger was off the scale about the gossip surrounding Legolas and their view of him being a freak. That would stop straight away. Elrond could do that; it is his realm and so he could start governing effectively, or or risk straining relations with Mirkwood, which he cannot afford.

 

Bainon’s parents must be left in no doubt that their ion’s behaviour will not be tolerated and neither will their snipes at Legolas. I will assume responsibility for their punishment myself.

 

I look at my beautiful one. “Meleth, I am so sorry that you have had to go through this.”

 

Legolas turns red and snuggles into me, mumbling that he is glad I am back. Ereolas looks at me with sleepy eyes and tells me that he will horsewhip all the bad elves when he is older. “Bainon will get a double horsewhipping, and then I will cut his dick off with my sword.” I am so glad his baby sword is back in Mirkwood, he is psycho enough to do it.

 

“I love what you did to Bainon’s ada.” I gave Legolas a squeeze and he laughed. “Making Bainon’s nana spank him was priceless.”

 

“I think he will always be surprised that an elf he considered his inferior did that to him.” My lovely one grinned and looked up at me with mischievous eyes, “You should have seen his face.”

 

“I am going to give his Ada a damn good flogging. You can watch if you want.” I offered my love a kiss and he laughs.

 

“I think it might be scary seeing your dark side, but I would like to hear about it afterwards.” My sweet, gentle husband, who would not harm a fly unless it was in the name of justice, rose up in my estimation. He is a better elf than I. For me, revenge would have to be seen and tasted, but it is enough for him that it happens.

 

“Can I stab Bainon to death with my dagger?” Mel asked and both Legolas and I replied that he could not. I noticed that he was wearing his dagger and belt over his little black robe pyjamas. I wondered that I did not see it before.

 

“When I was Oropher, and an elfling, I would have been allowed to kill Bainon, and my parents would have been proud of me.” Ereolas looks disappointed. “What is wrong with you Ada? You know that he deserves to die.”

 

“We are living in different times now, Ereolas. It is not acceptable to kill at the drop of a hat, as your ada did. Anyway, I heard that most of the time you sent people to sail rather than punish them.” I wonder if Ereolas was really expecting me to agree that Mel could kill Bainon. “Anyway, that would make Mel a kinslayer.”

 

“Oh! How would it?” My smallest elfling looked belligerently at me. “Only a full elf can be a kinslayer and Mel is not, he is half Maia and different rules apply to them.”

 

Yes, let the cat out of the bag, Ereolas, just because you want revenge, you little git.

 

“I am a full elf,” Mel exclaimed.

 

“No, you are not,” Ereolas, ever the informative one pointed out. “Your first Ada was Saruman, and it is the first parents who form the fëa. Saruman is a Maia and your mother was an elf.”

 

“Did you know this?” Mel asked me accusingly.

 

“All I knew is that the Valar seem very interested in you. Never for once did I suspect that you might be half Maia, assuming that Ereolas is correct, of course. I thought it was because Glorfindel is your soul mate and they are interested in him.” Mel accepted my excuse, while Ereolas gave me a look of pure scorn. Before he could say anything else, Legolas scooped him up and took him into the bathroom for a wash. “We could always ask Elrond if it is true.” I offered, thinking that I would need his support so that Mel wwould accept what he was told.

 

“It doesn’t matter. When I go to Lorien’s gardens at night I can see my new friend Olorin, who is a Maia, and he can tell me if Ereolas is right or not.” Mel grinned excitedly. “I only met him a few days ago, and he knows lots of things about kite flying. He has long black hair and small stars weave in and out of it by themselves. Isn’t that amazing? He is very beautiful, and very tall. I think he must be about seven foot in height. He told me that he would come and visit me here in Imladris.”

 

“You met Olorin in Lorien’s gardens?” I was amazed and wondered if Mel knew his true identity.

 

“Yes, do you know him?” Mel was obviously hoping that we might have a friend in common.

 

“I know him very well, but not as Olorin. When he comes to visit he has an entirely different name and appearance.” Mel sat looking wide-eyed at me. “You do know he is a wizard, don’t you?”

 

“Well of course I do. He is a very hard working wizard and goes to Lorien’s gardens at night to relax.” Mel grinned, before putting his toe in his mouth, and biting the corner of his smallest toenail. “That was catching on my shoe.”

 

“You could use scissors.”

 

“I prefer to do it like this so I can eat it afterwards,” Mel giggled, went cross-eyed and poked his tongue out. “Yum yum, up your bum.” Then he laughed like an insane thing and fell sideways onto the pillow.

 

Legolas came out of the bathroom with Ereolas. Mel asked if he knew Olorin.

 

“Yes, everyone knows Gandalf,” Ereolas said happily.

 

Mel looked at him and I feared the worst. Then he laughed himself stupid, “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Ereolas.”


	90. Taking Things in Hand

Erestor’s POV

 

After breakfast, I left my lovely husband in the library with my two wonderful elflings and went to Elrond’s office. I told him that the bigotry in his realm was insupportable, and that several times since his arrival a prince of Mirkwood had been insulted while his son, also a prince of Mirkwood, had been physically attacked, and the perpetrators were still allowed to walk around with impunity. I told him that the realm of Mirkwood would be justified in the withdrawing of diplomatic relations because of the insult.

 

Elrond appreciated the full import of this. His Chief Counsellor, who was also present, urged him to make haste in dealing with the problem.

 

“This is the letter Legolas wrote to me,” I gave the letter to the Chief Counsellor, who quickly scanned it, and then Elrond read it. “It does not look good, does it?”

 

“I have apologised to Legolas, several times, and I apologise for the upset I have caused you. We are aware of the problem and intend addressing it. I will be addressing the residents about the reasons elves came to Imladris in the first place. They really should not need reminding. In any case, all are required to put aside old grudges, which is part of the agreement when they request to be allowed residency. We are all elves, and we are all historically refugees from elsewhere. Partisan alliances and prejudices are not encouraged here.” Elrond looked at his Chief Counsellor. “Call a meeting for the residents, who are to attend without exception. Just after lunch will do.”

 

“In the meantime, I am going to find Bainon’s ada and deal with him. What is his name?” I took the letter and put it in my pocket, which I buttoned up to keep it safe.

 

“His name is Annárë.” Elrond replied, not trying to stop me. He rang a bell and two warriors appeared. “Find Annárë and arrest him, then take him to the cells." Then he turned to me. "He is a good warrior and has distinguished himself on several occasions in the past year; however, I have spoken to him about his ion several times, and I think firmer action is now needed. Do whatever it takes for him to realise that Bainon’s behaviour is unacceptable and that he cannot insult the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, or allow harm to his son.”

 

Elrond walked to the cells with me. “It is just like old times.” He grinned at the remembrance. “Remember when we were in Ereinion’s court and we used to interrogate wrongdoers together?”

 

“I do not think it would be a good idea to do that this time because of your position. You can come in at the end if you want to see what I have done to Annare.” I smiled pleasantly. We both knew the real reason I was not going to allow him into the cells with me. Our interrogations in Ereinion’s court always left Elrond sexually excited, and I was always happy to oblige. Now things are different. I love Legolas and it was not going to happen.

 

“Well if you get really stuck and need a little help in the right direction, feel free to send a warrior for me,” Elrond laughed and we continued walking.

 

The dungeons were under the house and we descended several flights of stairs to reach them. Elrond decided to stay until Annárë was brought to the cells. We did not have to wait long. He was placed in the cell adjoining the interrogation room, where Elrond and I sat. The shutters were down so he could not see us but he heard us perfectly; which is a form of torture in itself.

 

“Shall we have a cup of tea and some cakes before I start?” I said to Elrond, so that Annárë knew I was deliberately prolonging the moment.

 

“Jolly good idea,” Elrond replied in a slightly louder than necessary voice. He knew the devices of interrogation too. Annárë would know that Elrond was taking an interest in proceedings and, hopefully, would be feeling a little apprehensive.

 

We sat eating cakes and drinking our tea for the next hour and all the time I imagined Annárë becoming more nervous. Finally, Elrond rose and said that he would be along later. I motioned to him to stay silent and reached over to a tray with instruments on it. Picking up a particularly large pair of grippers and a handcuff, I clanged them together, so that Annárë would be able to hear the clash of metal, and then I picked each instrument of torture up in my hand and put it back on the metal tray, making a noise as I did so. Elrond was beside himself with silent laughter. It was an old trick; one we used to employ in Ereinion’s courts. Often there was no need to do anything physical because the prisoner would become a nervous wreck on the noise alone. I know the way a mind works and fear of what is likely to happen can be more terrifying than the actual event itself. A cloth covered the tray, so that Annárë could only guess at what lay underneath, which would add to the apprehension. In reality, I did not intend using any form of torture on him at all. For most elves, I have always found the suggestion of using implemets on them is enough.

 

Elrond departed through the door. I closed it behind him. The shutters to the door leading to the cell opened and Annárë jumped in surprise.

 

He did not look happy.


	91. Interrogation

Erestor’s POV

 

Annárë was brought into the room and made to sit in the chair by the two warriors who arrested him. I sat opposite and looked at him. Motioning to the warriors to leave the room, I continued to look for the next few minutes, feeling his unease and impatience to know what I intended.

 

After a while, I spoke. “I ought to torture you, but I am going to let you talk.” Annárë visibly relaxed and then stiffened as I told him that I might decide to torture him afterwards anyway.

 

“Several times you have been warned about your son’s behaviour, haven’t you?” Annárë gave a blank look, as if he had no idea of what I was talking about.

 

Rising from the table, I moved the covered tray, with the metal implements under the cloth, so that they were in sight to one side. He noticed but said nothing. He was a cool one, and I wondered why he thought he could be that way.

 

“Perhaps I should let Bainon watch his ada being tortured? I am sure he would be most entertained, given his propensity for bullying and violence.” I sneered, knowing that I have hit a nerve.

 

“You would do that to an elfling?” Annárë asked, no doubt feeling certain that I was bluffing, but not wanting to push me too hard.

 

“Yes, I would.” A smirk completed the message. “After he has heard you beg for mercy, he will think of you as weak and contemptible, which you are.”

 

“I am not.” I had pricked Annárë’s ego.

 

“Of course you are weak,” I said in my most reasonable voice. “You allow your ion to bully others and you turn a blind eye. Are you scared of him, perhaps?”

 

“Well of course not.” Annárë was surprised. “Why would I be scared of him?”

 

“You refuse to reprimand him when he is naughty, and you defend him even when he attacks other elflings in front of you.” I could not resist what I said next. “They say love is blind, but you are blindfolded, whipped and stung into inaction. Worst of all, you might as well be wearing extremely large and well padded earmuffs, as you seem to be deaf to the complaints of others. No matter who tells you about your ion’s behaviour you refuse to acknowledge there is a problem. Elrond is becoming intolerant of Bainon’s behaviour. Indeed, he has had to tell you about it several times, and yet you do not even think that you have to listen to the Lord of this realm.”

 

“Your ion is just as bad,” he spat venomously. “He deliberately winds Bainon up, and you let him.”

 

“Prince Melpomaen is never malicious, and I have never denied that he is naughty. You, on the other hand, consider Bainon a paragon of virtue. You will even blame the victim for Bainon attacking them.” Then my tone changed. “Tell me why your elfling thinks it is all right to hurt a baby, who is already so injured that he is covered with bandages. Furthermore, tell me how you think his behaviour is defensible.”

 

“I did not see Bainon touch your ion, and I am not going to punish him for something I have not witnessed,” Annárë looked as if he was justified.

 

“You did not ‘see’ Prince Ereolas’s reaction, and yet you complained to his Ada about it.” I remain even faced; if anyone is to lose his composure it will be Annárë.

 

“I heard your ion’s foul mouth. That was enough for me.” He looked smug but I had a counter to it. I always do.

 

“I believe you have unwittingly proved my point.” Smiling victoriously at his questioning face, I explained that he would not have heard my ion’s voice if Bainon had not been there to provoke him. “You did not see who the invective was directed against, but believed Bainon when he said it was him. You then complained, without having witnessed a thing because for some reason Bainon is always right and you do not need to see what he does to believe this; however, when anyone else tells you anything you will not believe it unless evidenced by your own eyes.”

 

Annárë sighed as if bored. I took a pair of very thin pliers from the metal tray, the noise made him jump. As if studying them, I told him about Legolas assessing his size as two-inch, and that I considered the pliers to be the ideal instruments for pulling his elfhood to make it longer. I motioned to the warriors to take Annárë over to the other side of the room, where a rack stood. I will give him his due. He is an exceptionally skilled fighter, but so am I, and a dirty one at that. He fought the two warriors, and just as he thought he was getting the better of them I kicked his feet apart, so he fell. We sat on his prone form, while I applied pressure to the large veins at the front of his neck. He struggled until passing out.

 

Slinging his heavy body over my shoulder, which drew admiring glances from the two warriors, I carried him over to the iron bars on the wall. His wrists were tied to the bars above his head with wet leather bands. Metal rings, attached to the wall, snapped home around his ankles. His legs were splayed apart and so were his arms, giving the appearance of a grotesque star.

 

“Cut his clothing away.” I ordered. They warriors did so, and then I told them to get a bucket of iced water.

 

While waiting, I ate one of the cakes that were left over from the rather surreal tea that Elrond and I enjoyed earlier on. I reflected that he was probably in the middle of telling the residents about the unacceptability of their intolerable behaviour, and what he expected of them in future.

 

I hadn't counted on Annárë being so resistant. I started off, on a good psychologically terrifying basis, and yet it did not have the effect I desired. Obviously, I was too kind. The arrogant elf could still not see that his ion was at fault. There was more to this than met the eye. I wondered how much Bainon’s ada was willing to endure to protect his worthless ion. The bucket of water arrived, so I ordered the warriors to throw it over Annare. He awoke suddenly, bewildered and shocked and, no doubt, freezing cold. For the first time he appeared unsure and fearful.

 

Pulling at his restraints, Annárë demanded that I let him free from his bonds. I sat watching him with my feet up on the table, eating a cake, and then I ate another one.

 

“Have you had a nice sleep?” I asked as I removed my robe, revealing a pair of soft black leather leggings and skintight, shining black leather boots. My chest was bare, apart from the nipple rings Legolas gifted to me on my last begetting day. A black leather studded belt completed the ensemble. I smiled, so he knew I was going truly to enjoy myself.

 

His shocked eyes widened, as did my grin. “Now you are going to find out how I acquired my reputation.”


End file.
